Love Alone Is Worth The Fight
by newwriter24
Summary: [COMPLETE] Since the recent kidnapping of other Guardians. Mani ordered the Big Four and Jack to temporarily move to New York. While hiding, Jack liked the idea of having a new life. Which means fun and mischief. Maybe love. But, fun and games doesn't last forever. Will Jack stay the same or choose his new life? Modern AU. Jelsa.
1. Mail From Mani

**2nd FanFiction for me. But 1st crossover. Hope y'all like it. **There's a Wattpad version of this. Look me up: newwriter24.****

*******IMPORTANT NOTES*** I write a lot. If you're not a fan on long chapters, this might not be a story for you (So sorry). But, if you rather read a good story no matter how long a chapter is, then this might be a story for you! (Thank You!) ****

****In future chapters, there will be some cuss words and other PG-13 things. There's your brief WARNING.****

****[I DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS].****

* * *

><p>A young fellow sat on the edge of a cliff watching over the Outback under a navy-blue sky. He laid on his back, hands behind his head and watched the sea of stars singing in a clear spring night. By the look on his face, he admired the beauty. Down below, the sound of people laughing and singing didn't make this a quiet night for the boy. The voice of a large man called out for the boy. With a thick Russian accent, the man was able to speak proper English.<p>

"Jack! Come down lad. Bunny barbecued more steaks" said North, the Guardian of Wonders. He preferred to be called North than Santa or Mr. Claus.

Jack jumped off the cliff and flew down to a make-shift patio of wood and metal. It was connected to a carved out home made of rocks. According to Jack, Bunnymund lived in a cave. But not to Bunny, the cave shaped home led to an underground sanctuary of tunnels in which he used for traveling around the world.

On the patio, was recycled furnitures and an old Texas barbecue grill. North was relaxing on a bench that was hand-craved by the natives. On the bench were carved images of the Guardians. Tooth, the Tooth fairy, of course, was having a friendly conversation with Sandy about the time when she pulled out a saber-tooth tiger's loose tooth. Bunny was happily whistling an Australian folk song. The small party just made Jack smile.

"Ah Jack! Grab yourself another plate. I have more of my Jumpin' Wallaby Beans!" Bunny points to a heating pot of brown beans jumping in weird looking chilly sauce.

Jack didn't found the pot of beans delicious. "Nah I think I'll have more of those Plombir ice cream that North brought." Jack rushed over to a large red colder, lifted the lid, and pulled out two small waffle ice cream cones. He tossed one to his buddy, North. North caught it ninja-style and happily began eating it.

Everyone enjoyed each others company. Jack never felt so relaxed in his life. You might think Jack only works whenever winter comes, true, but nowadays he's on the clock making sure the weather patterns on Earth is on point throughout the year. Especially, with the strange climate changes, him and other Guardians had to dealt with keeping the climates around the world normal as possible.

When Jack was about to take a bite from his waffle cone, a roaring sounded echoed throughout the Outback.

"Crocky! Look at that" shouted Bunny as he pointed to a smoky trail in the sky. At the end of the trail was a burning large rock diving straight to Earth.

"Gosh is that a shooting star?" asked Tooth excitingly. Everyone looked at Tooth as if she is nuts. Tooth became red. But, everyone just laughed and smiled at her cuteness.

"No that's just a meteorite." North corrected her. Everyone took a moment to admire the mysterious beauty behind this astronomical phenomenon.

Just as the meteorite hit the Earth, Jack screamed out, "Body Slam!" out of nowhere. A giant flash of light illuminated the night sky. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. After the quick light show, the night sky became silent again and the Guardians just heard the bands of crickets and desert toads singing under the moon.

"Body slam? Really mate. You need to lay off the sweets or Tooth is going pull out your choppers later" Bunny advised Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders and continued on eating his ice cream. Tooth gave them a friendly wink.

"C'mon let's go check it out" Jack went over to grab his staff that was leaning against a wooden railing and took off flying towards where the meteorite crashed.

When North and the others started running after Jack, Bunny suggested they should use the tunnels. They said no to the idea because they wanted to race under the stars. Who doesn't? So Sandy casted a golden cloud and jumped onto it. He rode it like he was Goku on a flying nimbus. Tooth opened her wings and ran after Sandy. As for North, he didn't brought his sled and reindeer during his weekend trip to Australia, instead he brought his new invention, a magical hover-board.

Just as he hopped onto his board, he asked if Bunny wanted a ride. Apparently, there was room for a second rider. Unfortunately, Bunny hates heights, so he said no and preferred to use his tunnels. North shrugged his shoulders and jet off after the others. Bunny ran to the nearest tunnel that seems to head towards the direction of the meteorite crash.

Everyone rendezvous at the crash site. The impact caused a large crater to form on the ground. The crater spread as long of football field. Jack walked barefooted on the cold desert floor, the cold doesn't bother him. He walked towards the edge of the crater and looked down below. His crystal blue eyes scanned for the meteorite.

"There!" without thinking, Jack jumped down to the center of crater where he saw a bright light rays shining through the ground. Sandy and Tooth happily followed Jack.

North stood and watched the three while waiting for Bunny. Beside North, the ground started to give in and a large hole appeared. Bunny emerged through the hole and hopped himself onto the surface.

"Did I miss anything? Bunny asked North. North replied, "No, the lad just found the falling meatball." Bunny laughed.

Down below, Jack dusted off the dirt that was covering the baby-sized meteorite. The rock was white as snow, but looked like a block of Swiss cheese because of the large holes that covered its body. Jack and his friends were astonished at how beautiful the rock was. Especially how it glisten under the moon light.

Jack held the rock and studied it. "Why did it come here?" Sandy and Tooth said nothing. Jack took a closer look at the rock, but, it began to crack like an egg and white light rays shined through the surface. "Whoa! Holy Aurora Borealis."

The light rays were so bright, it nearly blinded the Guardians. However, the lightness caused Jack to drop the rock. In a moment, the rock stopped shining. On the ground the rock was cracked in half, but, revealed a small white lion statue with wings.

"What is this?" Jack picked up the small statue and showed to his friends. North and Bunny met up with the three. The big jolly guy asked if he can see it. Jack handed it to him.

"This is some astounding craftsmanship" North admired the artwork. But burst of light appeared.

"Not again" said Bunny annoyingly. How many burst of lights flashing before their eyes tonight.

The light disappeared and appeared a winged lion fluttering its wings in the air. He was made of stars, but, not completely. More like a figure you might see from a connect-the-dots activity game. He looked down at the confused and frighten Guardians. Jack grabbed his staff tightly with both hands, but kept his friendly face on. North and Bunny drawn their weapons, the furry creature had his boomerangs and the jolly old guy had his duel swords.

"Nothing to fear Guardians. I am Leo, one of the Man in the Moon's messengers. I've been order to sent out a message to the Big Five." Leo said it as if he had the voice of Thor.

"A message from Mani?!" said Jack in great delight. "That's awesome!"

Leo scowled down at Jack, he doesn't know whether Jack offended his master by not calling him the proper name. He cleared his throat. "Yes Mr. Frost. The Man in the Moon sent you all a warning about a large wave of great danger that is coming for you all."

"Great danger? Any details mate" Bunny asked in a concerned tone.

"Evil will once again roam on this world and won't stop until it brings down the wall that separates peace and chaos in order to bring forth destruction." Leo's message caused the Guardians to shiver in fear and questioned why.

"Sounds like we have another fighting missions" Bunny acknowledged his friends. Everyone agreed, except North.

"Bunny, I think there's more to Leo's message" said North.

"Quite true. Mr. Claus. The Man in the Moon, doesn't wish you all to head into battle. But to hide from harms way." Leo announced.

"Hide?! That's crazy Pussycat" shouted Jack. He crossed his arms over his chest while hugging his wooden staff. "We are the Guardians. We don't run away from danger."

"I admired your bravery Mr. Frost, and the Man in the Moon as well. But he believed that its best for his Guardians on Earth to hide from harm until this mystery solved." Leo went on. "It's my master's orders."

Jack started to fly off the ground and wanted to talk some sense to Leo. But North grabbed his shoulder and asked him to calm down. He obeyed his friend's favor. "Master Leo, tells us why, we Guardians, need to hide from this Evil?"

Leo answered. "As if for now, we do not know the source of this Evil, but we sense a large dark force coming soon that we fear have no knowledge about. But, recently, other Guardians has been either kidnapped or gone missing. Therefore, according to my masters orders, you are sent to go hide where he sent his other Guardians from danger. Here you all need this."

Leo flapped his wings and in thin air, five small boxes appeared in front of the Guardians. "Here are gifts from my master and please read the cards. I personality picked out each cards that fits your tastes."

Bunny looked at his card and it had a female rabbit wearing a pair of hot red bikinis. His face turned red and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"But I digress. Guardians please read the instructions inside each of your boxes. And start following them as soon as possible. That is all. Time for me depart." In a matter of minutes, Leo burst into a large ball of light. The Guardians shielded their eyes. There was no sight of Leo, just a small glittering white dust raining down from the sky.

"Reminds me to bring along a pair of sunglasses at night" said Bunny.

The Guardians looked at each other, then at their gifts. In a matter of seconds, they began opening their gifts like crazy five year olds in Christmas morning. In the ground, the Guardians put down the five boxes with several papers and small items inside them. They all looked confused at their gifts.

North picked up a scroll from his box, there was no other scroll but his. "This might be Mani's instructions."

"Go on mate, start reciting" said Bunny, the rest agreed.

North cleared his throat and began reading the scroll. The four patiently listen to North throughout the night under the painted sky with its dancing lights. While their big friend, Mani, watches them high above the Outback sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Has Mani ever heard about email or texting? How about Facebook? Haha. There's more stuff to come. Stay Tune! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please do not forget to SHARE & REVIEW. Totally appreciate it! :D**


	2. City of Different Worlds

**Curious of where the Guardians are heading?**

* * *

><p>The digital clock on North's high-tech-no-reindeer sled displayed, 11:41 AM Eastern Time. According to Mani's instructions, the Guardians were ordered to fly to New York by the time they received his letter. The Guardians took a few hours to pack up and left Australia in a matter of minutes after meeting Leo. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, we're the only ones wide awake. The thoughts of what has to come, burnt deeply inside their mind.<p>

Timezone differences or jet lag doesn't bother them. Especially Sandy. His adorable tiny eyes were wide open with excitement. Or it was Bunnymund's blended jump-kickin' coffee bean drink made him stay awake. As for Jack, he was knocked out at the back seat of the sled, sleeping like as if the Guardian of Fun and the Guardian of Dreams traded personalities. Jack was deeply exploring dreamland while the short yellow man was running around the sled like a hyper five year old.

"Alright wake up the boy, we're here," said North.

Bunnymund got up from his seat and went over to wake up Jack, grunting to himself of why he was entitled to be the boy's babysitter. It's surprising how he had control over his fear of heights. All he had to do was to not look down. He found Jack heavily sleeping like a Snorlax. A mischievous grin formed across the rabbit's face. From out of nowhere, he took out a megaphone and took a deep breathe.

"Waaaaake Up!" shouted Bunny.

Jack jolted up and accidentally shot out an ice blast at Bunny's face. The poor long-ears's face was covered in ice. He was a bunny-sicle.

"Dude! It's three in the morning" Jack shouted at Bunny.

Bunny slapped his face to break the sheet of ice. "Right on mate, but we're not in Australia anymore," he corrected him. "Welcome to New York." Bunny gave a gesture pointing towards a large pencil shaped building. The Empire State Building stood high and mighty above the morning fog.

North made his sled dived down from the sky. Passing through soft, thick morning clouds and flying through a space in between two large buildings. Everyone on board, we're calm, more like they were filled with excitement because all of the thought of never visiting a familiar place. But, in some of their minds, especially North, at the pit of his stomach, he felt worried about the secrets and obstacles his friends will face in the near future. Being a Guardian wasn't always an easy job. But, with a little hope, a sprinkle of fun and wondrous imagination could create unforgettable memories that can be relived in dreams.

"So where do we meet this 'Mr. Gold' person?" Jack asked North. North looked over his shoulders and spotted the white hair lad with a frost-covered blue hoodie and worn out brown pants.

"We'll meet Mr. Gold over there" North steered his reindeer-less sled on top of a large rectangle building that had residents coming in and out of the structure. The street traffic was going by smoothly down below. A river lights beaming from an assortment of cars to the remaining streets light that were still on during the early morning. North parked his sled safely on the rooftop of Grand Central Station. The city's busiest train station.

Behind one of the doorways that trailed down inside the station came out a small old man in a suit with different shades of green, a boulder hat with a four-leaf clover at the side. From the look of the man's face, he was happily skipped across the rooftop, filled with joy to see the Guardians.

"Hope you all had a safe trip. Welcome! I am Brandon Gold. Mr. Gold is all right." Mr. Gold introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" Tooth rushed over to Gold and gave him her special handshakes that cause you to shake and have your feet lift off the ground.

"Oh my lassie, you have a fine grip" commented the little man while straightening himself up. "Nice to meet you all as well. Shall we start getting you all settled in?"

The Guardians nodded their heads. North helped their personal guide get inside his sled. Gold took a big limp from the ground to carry himself onto the wooden sled, but, his little feet and husky body failed him. The large Russian swordsman offered his time and effort to carry the little man inside.

The sled passed through several famous sights in the city. Such as Central Park, Time Square, and Broadway. While Gold was blabbing about what the Guardians had to do, Jack was distracted at how the city looked more beautiful by looking down below. He ended up daydreaming throughout the trip. A large smile painted across his face, a spark of fun and mischievous thoughts were buzzing around his playful mind.

"Time to build some fun in this place," he planned out in his head. But his daydreaming came to an end, when Bunny shook him to get his attention.

"Did you get that mate?" Bunny asked him.

"Get what?" Jack sounded lost. Bunny let out a sigh, crossing his arms, with his eyes rolling out annoyingly at the young eighteen year old.

Gold didn't look offended, but, happily reiterated what he said before the last hour or so. North told Gold that he doesn't have to start from the beginning, but repeat what he last said. The rest of the Guardians glared at Jack. Jack just had a "what?" gesture, shrugging his shoulders, while looking innocent.

"Mr. Frost, as I said to your friends, you must keep a low profile of your true identity to the humans over here." Gold told Jack.

"But most people don't see me anyway" Jack corrected him.

"That's true. But here in New York, it's the 'City of Different Worlds.'" said Gold. Jack now has his attention. Gold went on. "In other words, this city is the center of where any worlds known to men come together and live peacefully without any sense of fear."

Sooner or later Gold went on explaining a quick history lecture of how the city became a meca and sanctuary for others. "Centuries ago, the magical world and the human world united in order to fight a similar foe. Evil. Since then, the bond of the two worlds has been strong. But something caused the bond to break. Since the separation of these two worlds, the magical world has created this boundary to isolate themselves from the humans. Humans only see humans and We only see our own kind."

"So how do we blend in?" asked Bunny.

"Oh, it comes naturally, like how you all see each other. But there's this 'mist' or force field that plays with the humans' minds to let them see the fake appearance of our own kind" said Gold.

Jack's eyes widen with excitement. "So people can see me?!"

"Yes. Humans and others like us can. Mostly the humans will think you have a condition due to your pale skin and white hair." Gold explained. "But as I said, hide your true identity and you'll be safe." Gold repeated.

"Making up a new identity and a new life? That sounds fun." chuckled Jack.

"But, just temporarily Jack" North added. Gold agreed. "We'll go back to our old lives whenever Mani told us it's safe to come out from hiding." Bunny added.

Jack ignored North and Bunny's remarks. He continued on looking down on the rooftops of the buildings. The city's small narrow and board streets. "Bring on the fun," he whispered.

Gold told North to land on the rooftop of a brick townhouse which had the only 'sold' sign on it. It was in the middle of a quiet neighborhood with other bricked townhouses, all a lined in a row. Trees on every sidewalk and front patios of each home. There weren't that many cars because of how the locals preferred using the public transportation to get to one place to another.

Everyone got off the sled and stretched their legs and decided to look around, keeping an open mind, of what new lives they had to portray for months or maybe years to come.

"Welcome to the neighborhood of Chelsea, Guardians. Please gather your belongings and follow me inside." Gold ordered them. His jolly self led them inside a small door that led them inside the old townhouse.

"Jack, are you coming?" asked Tooth before she followed the others.

Jack was busy looking around the neighborhood. "I'll meet you guys later, I wanna check out the view" He told her. Tooth said nothing else and left him be. She looked over her shoulders to see him walking over to the edge of the roof, gazing down below with a crooked smile across his optimistic face.

Jack spotted two men heading toward each others direction. "So humans can see my kind as if they were humans too. As long this 'mist' thing is on." Jack placed a hand on his chin.

What happens if 'its' off? Jack was busy thinking a lot inside. How do I know if one of them is my own kind. I only know if they're like me because of my friends. If they know my friends, than I know them. He pondered. Eventually, Jack had to talk to one of his friends about how to know whether a stranger he met is human or not.

He continued to admire the streets down below. The cityscape was decorated with autumn trees. Some leaves danced around the sidewalks. A few residents go about their day. The sound of the city could be heard from a mile, but the area was pleasantly quiet. This new place is like a blank canvas for Jack, sooner or later, he'll end up painting his new fun adventures over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhat complicated to plan out, but not a bad idea for an ending for this chapter. There will be more Mr. Gold in the future. Next we'll get to see how North signed up Jack to attend school. It was Mani's idea. Stay tuned! Do not forget to SHARE &amp; REVIEW! THANK YOU!<strong>


	3. John Wulf London

**Well I guess some of y'all couldn't wait for this weekend. So I uploaded one chapter just for today. After that, I'll be posting the chapters during weekend nights.**

* * *

><p>The autumn sun shined through Jack's bedroom. Jack was a sound a sleep. But, a forceful knock on his door made him jump off his bed. North came inside and found Jack sitting on a floor looking confused and tired out.<p>

"Morning" said the jolly old man. "Morning? What time is it?" Jack asked him while rubbing his eyes.

"Eight o'clock on a beautiful autumn Saturday" North said happily.

"Eight o'clock? Saturday?!" Jack shouted in shock.

"Yes lad. Quit acting like a parrot and get ready. I need to take you somewhere." commanded North. He tossed Jack a towel, some soap, and a pair of fresh new clothes. "Also I need you to wear these" North slide a box towards Jack.

Jack opened the box and pulled out a pair of black and blue Vans sneakers. "Are you serious? North, have you notice?" Jack extended one of his foot toward North, indicating that he hardly wears shoes.

"Mani's orders" without saying anything else, North left the room and closed Jack's door shut.

Jack looked at the pair of shoes for a moment to take in the changes he had to go through. "How long is this temporary lifestyle gonna last? Maybe not a couple of days, maybe a year or two." He asked himself. As long he has his own fun time, he doesn't mind the new life. He took a deep breath, picked himself up and started his day.

The rest of Guardian were starting off their day with some breakfast at their new cramped-in kitchen. Sandy and Tooth ended up sitting on the kitchen counter, while North and Bunny sat on the only two chaired table, the kitchen had to offer. North and Bunny were swapping pages of the New York Times.

Jack came into the kitchen with his new outfit, including the shoes North gave him. "Morning" said Jack in a not so jolly mood.

"Morning sweety" said Tooth in a motherly way. Jack was quite surprised at Tooth's tone. But to be nice, he showed off his signature cool dude grin.

"So many changes are already happening, jeez" whispered Jack. He walked over the table where North and Bunny sat and helped himself to a couple of donuts. At the same time, he poured himself some orange juice. Even though, he had no chair, Jack decided to float in the air while eating.

"Eat up lad, I need to take you to school" said North, while browsing through the business section of the Times.

Jack spit out some of his donut. Some of the pieces slammed into Bunny's face. Bunny became annoyed. "School? Are you crazy. It's Saturday, and plus I think it's too late for me to enter school" explained Jack.

"Now it won't be so bad to be a senior in High School. You might have some fun there." encouraged North.

"Plus Mani ordered you too" added Bunny.

"What Mani said that?" questioned Jack. Bunny handed him the scroll with the listed instructions for the Guardians. Jack scanned for the tasks Mani ordered him to do. He didn't believed that Mani wanted him to stay out of trouble and stay in school. "Is he crazy?"

"Now school isn't that a bad of a place" Tooth commented.

"What did Mani wanted you guys to do while we're here hiding?" Jack demanded.

The rest of Guardians didn't mind telling Jack what Mani made them to do. North was told to work at the Toy R Us in Time Square. Tooth has a small dentist clinic in Canal Street that is around Little Italy and Chinatown. As for Sandy and Bunny, they own a small bakery. Apparently Jack was not happy at Mani's order for him. But an order is an order.

"Alright Jack finish up. Time to head down to the school" North folded his newspaper and stood up from his chair. He wasn't wearing his ordinary workshop clothes, but, was wearing a simple sport coat and khakis.

"Fine. But I better not be going to those schools with a dress code" Jack demanded.

Above North and Jack's head was the school's name engraved on an arched entrance way of the building. It said Walter Elias High School. In the front of the school was stairs leading up to large front doors. At the top of the steps stood the principle of the school. North began walking up the stairs, Jack followed him.

"Ah you must be Mr. Natale. Welcome, I'm Principle Peterson" introduced the tall thin man in a black suit with a bright purple tie. "And this must be John." Peterson look down at Jack.

"John?" whispered Jack. North gave him a nudge telling him to play along. But inside Jack's head, he's cursing out at what Mani is doing to his life. "Yes sir, Nice to meet you" Jack offered a friendly handshake to Peterson.

Peterson was impressed at Jack's politeness. "How polite, we hardly see your age acting like this." He shook Jack's hand. "Now shall we start the tour?" North and Jack followed Peterson inside the school.

They started from the main lobby, which was grand. The lobby was connected with many wide hallways and zig-zagging staircases. Lockers were decorated in every hall. Eventually, the tour led to the cafeteria that wasn't a bad size for a city school, but nothing compare to the cafeteria from High School Musical. Peterson led the two to the gym that had an extension of a pool area. When Jack saw the pool, he generated a mischievous thought of one day freezing the water while some swimmers became stuck in the water or some slipping and falling over the patches of ice on the floor.

North saw Jack's mischievous smile and whispered to him, "No funny business."

Eventually, the tour ended at the main office where Peterson called out an advisor to help Jack set up his classes. A skinny blonde woman in green heels came rushing out of her office with a clipboard and some folders.

"Alrighty then, Ms. Gilmore with happily set up, um John…" Peterson had to look for Jack's fake full name from Gilmore's papers. "Ah John Wulf London" Peterson took a moment to reread Jack's name. "Mr. London, I welcome you to Walter Elias High School. We do the impossible!" Peterson showed off his cheerleading skills.

Everyone was confused at Peterson's actions. Jack showed off a WTF face at him. Peterson straighten himself up and hurried back to his office. Gilmore led North and Jack to her office.

"Make yourself at home boys" said Gilmore while sitting down behind desk and turning on her computer. "So are you excited to graduate soon John?" Gilmore asked.

"You can call me Jack" said Jack. North looked down at Jack. Jack showed him his "I got this" face. "Yeah I guess. Too be honest it's been years since I sat in a classroom" he chuckled.

"Oh of course. According to your records, you've been homeschool while you we're traveling." said Gilmore. "Don't worry your father told us everything about you."

"My father?" said Jack surprisingly.

North nudged him to shut up. He went on adding. "Ah yes, You mean Mani?"

"Yes, Jack's father, Mani Luna. Is it? But it seems Jack's last name is London" Gilmore informed.

"Well um you see" North was somewhat became tongue tied.

"London was my mother's last name. Since my parents are divorced and I hardly see my dad. Why not accept the last name of the parent you know the most" Jack had his arms crossed around his chest while avoiding eye contact.

"Well that's quite alright" chuckled Gilmore. "I've done the same thing when I was your age. I hardly knew my own father as well."

Jack looked up and saw Gilmore smiling. "Deep inside its hard to talk about that stuff, but, it's nice to see that you're not the only one dealing with the same burden." She advised him.

Gilmore went on informing North and Jack about the school curriculum and all that education stuff that can overwhelm the crap of anyone. From graduation to college acceptance. The information made Jack and North's head spin. However, good thing this is only temporary.

After a moment, Gilmore finished setting up Jack's senior year schedule. "According to your records, you're one bright young man, Jack. I'm quite impressed at the amount of art classes you've chosen. It looks like you might be able to graduate early."

"What can I say, I like to have fun" Jack planted his shoes on Gilmore's desk and put his hands behind his head. But North quickly pushed his shoes off the table.

After a couple of hours, everyone got up and left the office. Gilmore shook North and Jack's hand and walked them out of the school.

"It was nice meeting you Jack and Mr. -" Gilmore doesn't know North's name all this time.

"He's my uncle Noel" acknowledged Jack. "You can call me Mr. Natale, my lady" North corrected her while bowing down and looking at her pretty face.

Gilmore giggled. "It was nice of you accompanying your nephew, Mr. Natale."

North and Jack said their goodbyes and started walking down the stairs. When Gilmore went back inside, both of them took a big deep breathe.

"Nice acting there boi-yo" commented North. "Right back at ya, jolly old man" laughed Jack.

"C'mon I need to take you school shopping. You start on Monday" North took out his car keys.

"Monday?" said Jack confusingly. The kid followed North to his car.

Jack opened the passenger door and sat into North's sporty BMW. North turned on his coupe and they headed down the nearest Target. Jack rolled down his window and breathe in the autumn New York air. Deep inside his head, he thought of why Mani planned this kind of new life for him.

"Hope it's worth it" Jack whispered as he looked up at large clouds moving across the blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry a funny Jesla chapter will come soon. Stay tune! *Remember I mostly update during weekend nights. Please be patient. Thank you for the support so far. Keep on sharing and reviewing!<strong>


	4. Blue Glove

**Okay here's the new update. Also surprise! A little Jelsa moment in this chapter haha. Hope you guys like it. This was a fun chapter for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Jack was inserting two slice bread into the toaster. He looked like a zombie from sleeping late and waking up early for this first day of school.<p>

"Jeez it should be illegal to kids my age wake up so damn early in the weekdays" said Jack while staring down at the toaster, waiting for his two slice bread to jump out.

"Jack you want me to pour you some orange juice?" asked Tooth. "That would nice" replied Jack.

This morning Tooth looked different. Same goes for Bunny and Sandy. Mani sent them this magical spell that changed themselves to look more human. Tooth was a cute ginger with curly hair raining down on her shoulders and back. She wore a teal blouse and solid gray skirt. A pair of thick black glasses covered her eyes. She tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it together and away her face. Her smooth peach skin glistened in the morning rays that sneaked inside the kitchen window. As for, Bunny and Sandy, a simple dress code of jeans and graphics shirts. Bunny had more of a rock star look. An okay amount of a natural sun tan color, colored his skin, a worn out vintage shirt and torn up black jeans. Little Sandy, had an Adventure Time shirt with Finn and Jake in the front and Finn's ionic sword at the back. Who knew the little guy was a fan. He placed a Yankee baseball cap on his spikey sunburst hair.

"So Jack, do you like me take you to school today?" asked North. He wore a super fly business suit. It screamed out, new toy manager!

"Nah, I need to know how to use the public transportation here" said Jack. His two slice bread jumped out of the toaster's head. They flew in the air. Jack caught them with his plate. He grabbed the jar of Nutella and spread some on each slice. Then put the slices together. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7 o'clock," said Bunny while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Crap!" Jack rushed over to the table and drank his juice. Then put his toast in his mouth and dashed into the living room.

"Oi boi-yo you need this" North got up from his seat. His large belly shook the table a bit, causing some of the stuff on the table to fall off. Good thing Sandy and the others caught them. North jogged into the living room. He handed Jack a navy blue beanie.

"Here wear this for me. Its a good armor to control your powers. And to protect you from danger too." North continued on. "Please don't get into trouble."

Jack didn't know what say. "Um thanks" Jack kept it short so he won't drop his toast. He put on the beanie and slipped on his shoes. You can't hardly see Jack's white hair. Then grabbed his backpack and raced down the front steps. North stood out in the front porch and waved good-bye. He watched Jack run down the street.

It took awhile for North to notice something wrong with Jack. "Is that boy wearing shorts?" North whispered. Yes, Jack is wearing shorts during late Fall. It was his decision because he wasn't allowed to go around barefoot. Hey he's Jack Frost, the cold doesn't bother him.

* * *

><p>Apparently, it was quite a blustery Monday morning in the city. The wind below some random debris in the streets, like flying ramen cups to three weeks old newspapers. Some residents hung onto their heavy coats and jackets to brace the change of the weather and season. But, Jack didn't mind, as long as no one found him crazy to wear shorts in this weather. It's alright, because in the city no one had time to stop and watch.<p>

Jack went down a flight of stairs heading down to the subway station in his neighborhood. He opened his wallet and took out the Metrocard that North gave him. He put away his wallet into this back pocket. Then walked up to one of the gates and swiped his card to pass through.

"Now what train to take?" Jack took out his iPhone and reread the directions Bunny told him. "Okay the R train" Jack walked towards the signs that had the R train on it. Along the way he took out his Beats headphones and hook it up to his phone. For a Guardian, he kept up with the latest jams, but he preferred the ones from the past, especially the 90s.

Jack stopped at the platform as he waited for his train. He looked around his surroundings. Nothing out of norm or suspicious around. He pulled in his beanie tighter and fixed it until it was completely cuddling the back of his head.

While bopping to the beats of a track by Ne-Yo, Jack was lost into the music he ended up dancing in place. More like dancing like Justin Timberlake and Michael Jackson. Without looking, a young girl with platinum blonde hair walked by and spotted Jack dancing. She looked serious, but was filled with love and grace. You can say she was like royalty and toxicated with beauty, in and out. She let out a cute giggle. Jack spotted the gorgeous girl. He turned red and was lost in her crystal blue eyes.

In Jack's mind, he was buzzing with words describing the girl next him. But, Jack can be impulsive and he can ended up saying something without thinking. "Whaz up shawty!"

Oh snap. Jack quickly covered his mouth and slided away from the girl. The girl quirked an eyebtow and looked at him if he's crazy. Inside Jack's head, "Is she gonna punch me?" Jack looked over his shoulders and spotted to NYPD cops on duty. "Ah snap, please girl don't scream out harassment."

"Hey Elsa!" Another girl ran behind Jack. She looked similar to the blonde hair girl. Same eye colors and facial features. But she had more of a peachy skin than her. Also she was strawberry blonde haired girl with her hair braided into two. While the blonde haired girl had just one large one. "Here's your coffee." The strawberry blonde haired girl handed Elsa a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Thanks Anna" Elsa smiled.

"So her name is Elsa and I bet Anna is her sister" whispered Jack while looking at them.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Jack looking at them. She glared at him. Jack got the message and looked away.

* * *

><p>After a moment the R train came to the station. Everyone waited until the train came to a full stop. Jack and the two girls walked across the platform and went inside the train. He tried to stay away from the sisters, but, kept a good distance near them. Jack preferred standing up and let this little elderly woman take the nearby seat. He helped her by carrying her louage inside. The lady appreciated his help. "You welcome madam" said Jack.<p>

The train started to move. A quick push caused the passengers to lose their balance for a moment. Good thing Jack grabbed hold of pole nearby the doorway before the train moved. He looked to his left and spotted Elsa and Anna talking. Elsa was laughing while her sister was talking. She had a beautiful smile on her face, it caused Jack to smile too. He had his signature super sly grin on his face when Elsa saw him smiling at them.

"Crap! Look away" Jack quickly looked away. His cheeks turned red. By the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa still looking at him. "It should be illegal to be that gorgeous. Top to bottom. In and Out." thought Jack. "Great. Something is wrong with me" said Jack in a nervous tone.

* * *

><p>The train came to a stop where Jack had to get out. Everyone exited out of the train, including the elderly woman. Jack grabbed her fragile old hand to help her stand up and took her lounge out of the train.<p>

Anna spotted Jack helping the elderly woman, "Oh Elsa look at him. What a gentleman." She pointed at Jack talking to the lady. Elsa took a moment to look at Jack. A stranger with ice blue eyes with the similar pale colored skin as hers.

"Oh that's nice" said Elsa, sounding like she's not impressed. But inside she found it quite charming. "C'mon we're going to be late for school"

Elsa and Anna began heading up the nearby stairs that led them up to the surface. Right behind him was Jack walking to the same direction.

They arrived at the surface and the wind was howling. The girls tossed away their coffee cups and dug for their gloves while walking. Jack pulled over his hood. Then he put his hands inside his hoodie's front pocket. So far no one said anything of him wearing shorts.

Up ahead Elsa was trying to put on her gloves. She slipped in one pair, but the wind picked up and caused her to lose her other pair. The wind blew it up in the air. She tried to jump and catch it but it was too late. Anna was calling for her to hurry up to cross the street before traffic picked in. So she ignored the glove and ran across the street.

Down the block, Jack was exploring around the street while following the flow of what New Yorkers goes through everyday. He took a moment to look up and admired the towering skyscrapers and then saw the clear morning sky. Suddenly, Jack saw a missing glove falling down like a leaf towards his direction. Jack quickly grabbed it.

He stopped walking and took a moment to study the glove. It was blue with beautifully decorated sewn snowflake patterns in white thread. The glove had a silk fabric texture in the inside, but had strong leather in the outside. He wondered who owned this missing pair. So far he knew it belong to a girl. He quickly put the glove inside his backpack. Then looked up and saw a large digital clock from a bank in the corner.

"Great it's 7:45" Jack said. He had less than twenty minutes to get to school. So he took a quick turn to a dark alleyway. When he checked if no one saw him, he flew high up in the air. He flew across the rooftops of apartments and office buildings. The wind helped him have control while flying. When he spotted the clock tower. He knew that he wasn't far from his school.

He quickly descended behind a building and walk out of the alleyway between two small stores. He looked at his clock on his phone, "7:50. Not bad." Jack had a big grin in his face, inside his head all he can say was "Let the fun begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Well whatcha guys think? I guess it was funny chapter, hope y'all chuckled at least. <strong>

**Yeah Jack's statement of Elsa being too gorgeous is illegal, (in a good way) came from a Anime parody that I found hilarious. **

**More updates soon! Have an awesome weekend guys. Thank You for the support so far :D**


	5. The Titanic Has Set Sealed

**Another funny chapter. This time I added more characters from Frozen [I DO NOT OWN THEM] and random characters I created.**

**This is what I would imagine in school, if some people chatting about shipping. Plus I ran into those moments in real-life so why not share it. Haha! Hope you guys like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The main office at Walter Elias High was in a great frenzy. Even though it was late October, the school's faculties are scrambling for papers and plans to get ready for the district's new superintendent to visit the school. More like an inspection. Good thing Jack came in a good time to catch Ms. Gilmore. He asked for his schedule and locker information. She happily gave him a copy and wished him good luck on his first day of school.<p>

Jack looked at the digital clock on his phone. "Hm I'm a bit early for class. I should look for my locker."

He ended up reading his schedule while walking down the main hallway. Without looking, he ended up bumping into a tall handsome looking senior.

"Hey! Look where you're going" snapped Hans who was busy texting on his phone.

"My bad man" Jack apologized. He looked up and noticed an athletic-looking dude with the same height as him. Hans was a guy with a strong stature as if he was royalty. The guy was a slick ginger, but had long thick mutton-chops or hairy sideburns. "Jeez check out those Wolverine sideburns" Jack stared at Hans's sideburns.

"Excuse me?" Hans glared at Jack with his olive green eyes. He looked annoyed.

"Um nothing. I was wondering if you knew where locker 300 is?" Jack showed his schedule to Hans. He pointed at the locker number, but covered his locker combination.

"I don't have time for this" Hans ignored Jack's question and walked passed him like a cruel tyrant ignoring a peasant's plea.

"Well what a -" Just as Jack was about to cuss, the PA system went on. It was calling for a janitor to run inside the cafeteria because of a breakfast food fight.

"Hey there," said a broad shoulder fellow with blonde hair. He walked over to Jack with a cute smile on his face. "Sorry to be in your business, but, I can help you find your locker." The guy was handsome, even though, he wore a plain old jeans and a hockey team jersey.

"That would be awesome." Jack extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Jack." He introduced himself.

"Hi Jack. I'm Kristoff" Kristoff shook Jack's hand. He was a very friendly guy. "C'mon let me show you to your locker."

Kristoff led Jack up two flight of stairs. Apparently, seniors had to share the third floor with the juniors. The upperclassmen's classes was mostly on that floor, but some lowerclassmen classes are held up here too. Along the way, Jack noticed that the hallways were long tunnels decorated with lockers and bulletin boards on the wall. The classroom were spacious and each room had windows to look outside.

"Well here we are." Kristoff stopped at a long narrow sized blue locker with the number 300 on it. "So Jack, are you new here?" He asked while leaning against the locker next to Jack's

Jack was unlocking his lock while talking to Kristoff. "Yeah, just moved into the city a few days ago." He opened his locker and started putting some of his stuff inside.

"Sweet! Where are you move from?" Kristoff asked.

"Um, I kinda moved around a lot" Jack carefully picked his words, trying not to reveal his true identity to Kristoff. He even avoided eye contact while putting away a couple of spiral notebooks and small packages of pens.

"That's still cool. Where was the last place you've stayed?" Kristoff never was this talkative, he was always the shy one not willing to talk to strangers. But when he met a special strawberry blonde girl, her friendly and confident attitude rub onto him.

"I used to live in Australia with some of friends" Jack closed his locker and reset the lock back to zero.

"Whoa awesome!" said Kristoff. Before saying something else, he spotted Anna, that special strawberry blonde haired girlfriend of his. "Hey wait here for a second." Kristoff dashed down the hallway.

Jack watched his new acquaintance dodging other students coming down the hallway, he had a happy grin on his face because of how funny Kristoff looked like. Kristoff was dodging like a football player on the field, but, moved gracefully like a ballet dancer.

Across the hallway was five small freshmen gossiping by some lockers while waiting for their biology class to start. Apparently, they were busy shipping the characters from Once Upon A Time. However, one girl decided to change the subject and started this thing, "Who would you ship with who?"

"Oh my gosh! Lori I ship them" said one girl in pigged tails pointing at a geeky boy with a surfer head-do and supermodel looking girl with long straight dirty blonde hair wearing a pair of thick navy blue glasses.

Lori grabbed her friend's hands with great delight. "O.M.G. Jamie! Yes they look sooo cute together." The two and their other friends acted like giggling fan girls.

Jack spotted them and overheard their conversation. "Girls." He chuckled and went on waiting for the time for his first period class to start. While playing around with his iPhone, down the hall came Elsa walking by.

She looked stylish in her navy-blue army coat and raven-black skinny jeans with a pair of gray-metal army boots. Even though, she looked serious and cautious, at the same time she looked graceful like a queen. She walked passed the five freshmen, they stopped talking and admired her presents. Their expression was priceless, they looked like they just saw the Duchess of Cambridge.

Elsa softly said good morning to them. Only one of the girls was brave enough to reply good morning back. Elsa smiled at them and walked off. She hold onto her teal messenger bag's strap with one hand and her iPhone with the other. She took a quick glance at her phone and walked towards her locker. Her locker was a couple locker's down Jack's. She hardly noticed him while walking by.

Jamie squealed a bit. "Girls look! The Titanic has set sealed. I so ship them!" She pointed at Jack then at Elsa. She formed a heart shape with her hands, framing the scene of Jack and Elsa, as if it's the start of a love story. Jamie's friends totally agreed with her. Their laughing and giggling can be heard down the hall. Jack and Elsa looked at the girls. The girls stopped laughing whenever the two looked back at them.

But Jamie never stopped talking. "Oh gosh gosh! It's Hans!" The girls fangirl level went over the top.

Hans was coming down the hallway. He was heading toward Elsa's locker. Jack looked up from his phone and saw him leaning against a locker nearby Elsa's.

"Hold up, she goes to this school?" Jack said inside. Not only noticing that Elsa goes to his school. But Hans seems to be hitting on her. Han was acting cool while having a nice chat with Elsa.

"Hey. So I was wondering if you don't mind getting some coffee later at Dave's Mocha with me?" Hans said smoothly with great charm.

"Don't you have rehearsal after school?" Elsa was not interested. "Plus I don't have time." After opening her locker, she put away some things, and took out a binder from inside.

"Don't have time for what?" ask Hans in a questionable tone.

"Time to hang out with You." Elsa answered. She closed her locker's door shut.

"Ha that's what's up!" whispered Jack.

The freshmen girls was also watching this Degrassi moment between Hans and Elsa. Hans felt offended and decided to stop trying. He walked away and passed through Jack's direction. He see didn't Jack, but, Jack saw him. Hans whispered something insulting about Elsa.

Jack didn't like the idea of people insulting others, especially to women. When Hans was a few inches away from him. Jack pointed his index finger and formed a small patch of ice on the floor. Suddenly, Hans slipped and fell. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and looked down at Hans. Some busted out laughing while others stayed silent. Some just went back to whatever they were doing.

"Mmhmm. I don't ship them" said one of the freshmen girls. She was talking about Hans and Elsa being a couple. Her friends gasps.

Jack avoided eye contact with Hans and hold his laughter inside. Elsa saw what happened to Hans. She wanted to join in the fun. Instead, she chuckled a little bit.

Soon the bell rang and everyone started heading to class. Hans finally got up and straighten up himself up. He didn't look back and went to class. Elsa let out a sigh and began heading to class too. She passed Jack's direction. Jack went the other way. But, he caught a glance of her angelic face. While Elsa caught a glance of Jack, the boy with the sapphire eyes from the subway. A sudden moment happened between one another. But they kept on moving.

The hallway was empty, however, a small patch of snow and ice was melting on the floor where Elsa and Jack caught each others'glances. All remained was two different-looking small snowflakes.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha y'all think?<strong>

**To clarify, Jamie in this chapter is a random character, not the Jamie from Rise of the Guardians. Haha**

**Who knew Elsa can be miss Independent. **

**Now back to more writing chapters before heading back to school. Happy weekend guys!**

**P.S. I know I sound like a scratched CD, but thank you for the support so far!**


	6. Girls Got Guts

**Oh man just went back to school and I think my head is going to explode from the classes I'm taking. But, its all good. **

**And this crazy bitter winter weather in the States. Hope I don't get sick, if I do, I might end up hunting down two people. A flying whited-hair boy and a Queen from Norway. I'll let the queen off the hook, but, not the Winter Spirit.**

**This chapter is like kinda a filler, but, the context will foreshadow things later on in the story. Such as Jack's feelings for a certain girl to his growing friendship with his new friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the Guardians moved in and Jack started high school. Things was happily going smoothly. The big five had ups and downs over the weeks, but, they seem to get the idea of how humans lives. It seems like Mani wanted them to live like this. But for how long?<p>

North was happily managing the Toy R Us in Time Square. He even started training his employees on toy repairing and toy making. Tooth's clinic at Canal street was booming. Who knew she was able to speak both Italian and Mandarin (Chinese)? The two communities are very grateful for her service. The baker duos, Bunny and Sandy are selling hot cakes, metaphorically speaking. Their small business was going according to plan. However, the bad side of things, the two haven't had the time to catch up on sleep. So whenever Jack came home from school, he founded them knocked out on the living room couch.

As for Jack it's a whole other story. During his first week, it felt like he got hit by Bunnymund's boomerangs. A massive headache got him one friday afternoon. Then by the second week, he was knocked out on the living room couch, accompanied with Bunny and Sandy, who was covered in flour and icing with sprinkles.

Now it's another Friday for Jack and he looked like a zombie. But that changed during gym class with Walter Elias's crazy P.E. teacher of all time, Mr. Marion Wortenhohg. The kids nicknamed him Warthog. Anna took the credit of the idea. Warthog was a football coach that adored wearing large sweatpants and hoodies with top football colleges names decorating in each active wear. The man loved football!

"Alright cupcakes and meatloafs! Get up. Time for a game of football." Announced Warthog. He accidentally spit a bit and the kids in the front of was sprayed at.

"Cupcakes. Meatloafs? Someone needs their mid-morning snack," said Jack trying to stay awake. He was slouching on the wooden benches with his new friends, Anna and Kristoff. The two busted out laughing at Jack's comment. It nice that those two welcomed Jack to their lives. Jack never felt this sense of belonging. It felt quite nice for once. He looked at his new friends and their smiles and laughter was the most priceless moment to capture.

"Anna! Kristoff! Blue beanie! Get y'all butts down here," ordered Warthog.

"Blue beanie? Seriously," said Jack, feeling not so pleased at the nickname. Anna and Kristoff chuckled. The two and Jack got up and joined the rest of the class.

"Alright time for attendance" Warthog went down the list of students in his class. When it was time to call out for Jack's name, it took Warthog to call his name, "Now um, John Wulf London?

"Present" Jack didn't raised his hand. "Where?" Warthog scanned around the crowd of students.

"Here sir. Blue beanie" Anna waved at Warthog and pointed at Jack. Jack scowled at Anna. "But he likes to be called Jack." she smiled.

"Ah okay. Check" Warthog checked off Jack's name. "And Blue beanie likes to be called Jack." He made a note by Jack's name.

Warthog finished attendance and started to instruct the class that their going take it easy and enjoy a little game of football. One girl protested that girls shouldn't play football. But, Anna accepted Warthog's idea. She went on telling that girls should be and allowed to play and do whatever they want.

"Right you are Anna. Like my four year old." Warthog went all out imitating his five-year old daughter, "Oh daddy, this is the twent-tea-first cent-tree. Girls got Guts! We can do whatever we want and we can!" Warthog finished his awkward act. The class was halfway disturbed, but, Kristoff and Jack tried to contain their laughter. "Alright you future burger flippers and office zombies lets go breathe in Nature's scentless perfume. Air."

Everyone headed outside to the football field that the school was sharing with a local university down the street. Warthog divided the class into two teams. The three musketeers, Anna, Jack, and Kristoff were in the same team. Warthog let a thin girl with frizzy brown hair named Jordan to be the quarterback of the blue team.

"This should be fun" Jack said inside his head while getting ready to play. Kristoff and Jack were one of the following players to help protect the receiver from getting hit. The receiver for the blue team was Anna.

Jordan called out the plans, "Hike!" A teammate who played center hiked the ball to Jordan. She grabbed hold of the ball and scanned for Anna. When she was opened, she tossed the ball to her. Anna caught the ball and now one thing was in her mind, get to the end zone. This is where Jack and Kristoff came for the kill. Not really. Anna dodged the opposing team. She ran away from team red by not getting hit. She huddle the football underneath her arm. Kristoff quickly tackled down two large guys that was running after her. Anna didn't stop running.

In front of Anna was a tall guy that looked like a tree because of his large afro was in the way. In a matter of seconds, Jack came right behind her and tackled down him down.

"Ha eat grass! It's good for ya," said Jack while pinning the guy down. Who knew he had great amount of strength? Anna jumped over them like they were huddles and continued on running towards the end zone.

Anna had a couple yards more to reach for a touchdown. The blue team cheered for her, "Run. Anna. Run!" That girl could ran. Jack and Kristoff ran behind her. Kristoff cheered for her, "Go Feisty-pants!" Jack decided to join in too, "You're almost there. You can doooo it!" Anna sprinted the rest of the way. Two remaining team red players were going after her. She danced around them like a ballerina. In a matter of seconds, she made it to the end zone.

"Touchdown!" Anna threw the ball onto the ground. She happily danced on the end zone. The blue team went on cheering and chanting her name. Quarterback Jordan gave her a thumbs up.

The game continued on, until the bell rang for class to end, and the students had to hurry up to get to their next class. Jack met up with Kristoff and Anna. "Dude! You we're on fire out there," Jack commented on Anna's game play.

"Well that's my girlfriend. She's a fighter" Kristoff gave Anna a hug. Anna kissed him on the lips. Jack kind of didn't mind that Kristoff and Anna had their couple moments, but, sometimes he thought they needed a room when showing strong affection in public.

"Oh there's Elsa. See you boys later," Anna ran after her sister who was right down the hallway.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" asked Jack.

"A year. It's going to be two years by this summer" smiled Kristoff, he blushed while thinking about it.

"Hey congrats man," Jack nudged his new friend. "So do you like anyone?" Kristoff asked him. Jack flat out said no, but, he was lying.

Kristoff nudged Jack's side. "Awh c'mon. I know your heart is locked on someone."

"Dude, my heart, apparently has been frozen for years. Ah metaphorically speaking." Jack explained.

"Ah what a bummer. But hey, who knows things will improve. Not change, but improve. You might end up finding someone" Kristoff went on. "When you do, hope she thaws your frozen heart."

Kristoff is some love expert, it must runs in the family. Jack took Kristoff's advice and stored it inside his mind. In the distance, he locked his eyes on a fair young girl with her platinum blonde hair glistening under the afternoon sunlight. The light shone through the school's high-scaled Gothic windows. Under the light, Jack spotted an angel in blue without wings.

* * *

><p>CAD (Computer-Aided-Design) was another class where Jack's had the chance to escape from reality and enter his own world. His pencil danced across his sketchbook as he playfully drew street art onto paper. He moved on, by doodling and sketching random images. One of them was a sharp, eye-striking snowflake with strong geometric shapes. Elsa spotted the snowflake while walking by. She sat across the same table where Jack was sitting.<p>

"Nice design," She commented while taking out her own sketchbook. It was a hard-covered book with a large snowflake placed in the center of the cover. She opened it to a blank page. Jack spotted some of her Elsa's work. There was several sketches of self portrait, some doodles and notes, but, the majority of them was architectural designs.

"Big architecture fan?" Jack stopped drawing and decided to focus his attention at Elsa. "More like a 'big architecture nerd' " Elsa smiled at him. Jack didn't want to end this conversation, so he tried his best to keep it going.

"You plan on becoming an architect one day?" Jack asked her, while ripping a sheet of paper from his sketchbook. He folded the paper until he was able to rip a piece of it so he could make a square shape out of it. It's like a piece of origami paper.

"I want to. But, dunno if I can" Elsa sounded doubtful. Jack looked at her face. "Why does someone with a beautiful face, feel so insecure?" Jack thought inside. It remind him of how he wasn't sure if he was meant to be a Guardian.

"Hey look -" Jack was interrupted by Mr. Gomez, the CAD teacher who taught students to design 3D artworks on the computer and create them in real life. When he was done telling the class that it was a free day, where the students can do whatever they want, Jack continued on talking. "So um, hey look, if you're really passionate at something. Never stop loving it." Jack smiled at her.

Elsa had her head leaning on her hand with her elbow on the table. She was sketching a building that had a modern Gothic style to it. The statement from Jack just made her smile. "So you think anyone with a passion can make it?" Her eyes was locked at his.

"Most definitely! But, why did you sound unsure before?" He asked her. Elsa began telling him the history between how there are less women in the architecture and engineering field. How some are still not accepted, just because of their gender and stereotypical gender social issues. Talking about it just made Elsa timid. Jack adored her shy face, but, felt like she needed a little cheer team to cheer her on.

While folding the paper and creating creased lines around it, Jack encouraged Elsa. "Hey I see nothing wrong for a woman to take on a man's job. Yo there's some dudes that has female careers and I see nothing wrong with that. Just do what you love and stick to it!" Jack made the paper into a folded heart.

But, he wasn't done, he went on cutting a piece of the paper so he could end up with a hexagon. Elsa looked at what he was doing. Jack looked at her, he took a moment to look at her crystal blue eyes. Elsa did the same, she was lost into his strong sapphire eyes for moment. Jack looked down at Elsa's progress on she's sketching. He was contemplating whether to talk about this morning at subway or something else. "This might be late, but, I'm Jack" Jack stopped paper folding for a second. Elsa stopped sketching, "I'm Elsa."

Throughout the class period, Jack and Elsa enjoyed each others' company by talking about anything from art to traveling. Elsa told Jack her plan after high school. She's trying to get into either, Cooper Union or Columbia University to major in Architecture. Jack saw how Elsa glowed with happiness whenever she talked about architecture and anything related to her passion and hobbies. She even lectured him, how she believed women does have guts and can do whatever they want, if they put their mind to it. Similar to what Anna mentioned in gym class.

Jack made a connection that Elsa might had been the one who encouraged Anna to think like that. She continued on, how she planned on not only working at big architecture and engineering firms, but, would love to create an organization to build homes for the unfortunate, those who were broken from natural and human disasters, and improve living qualities for developing countries. Jack admired her sense of generosity.

Jack brought the fact he traveled throughout his life. Elsa gotten excited whenever he mention the several places he visited. "I always wanted to visit Florence. Oh! Even Singapore. And yes most definitely, Mexico City." She continued on. "Why Mexico City? They have beautiful colonel Spanish architecture."

Jack continued on folding the hand-cut origami paper while listening to Elsa. She stopped talking because she thought she was being too much. Apparently, she wanted to know more about Jack. Jack answered the best he could and tried not to spill anything like "Hey baby, I'm one icy cool Guardian. I'm the Winter Spirit. Check!" He tried to control himself.

When class was over, Elsa was busying talking to Mr. Gomez about her portfolio for college. Jack finished with his origami project. He took a moment and admired his work. Before heading off to his next class, he took a picture of it in his phone. Then put the origami creation on top of Elsa's sketchbook. He walked pass Elsa and Mr. Gomez before exiting out. Jack told Mr. Gomez to have a nice weekend.

"Nice talking to you Elsa," Jack said to her before leaving. Elsa replied the same thing. Jack smiled back at her.

After talking to Mr. Gomez, Elsa walked back to the table and gathered her belongings. She was shocked to find an origami-shaped snowflake on top of sketchbook. She turned around the artwork as she studied it's structure. There was a little written message behind the paper.

"Don't let Fear win. Love is your weapon. Never give up! - Jack." Jack even added a smiley face at the end of the note.

Elsa smiled at the message. She couldn't stay in the room the whole day and admire the snowflake, she had more classes to attend. Before running out of the classroom, she finished packing up her things and ran out of the room. But, she kept the paper snowflake outside, so it won't get damaged inside her bag. In the halls, she kept the snowflake away from harm, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. She kept the snowflake close. Close to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this filler chapter. I think. Haha. Had to upload this before doing some homework. Papers and heavy reading on the first day back. Gotta love college. No not really...<strong>

**Tell me whatcha think of it so far? **

**In the upcoming chapters, there will be some drama, sweet romantic comedy, family moments, and action. Yes action. There will be a cameo of character from one my followers who asked me too. I don't adding her character like she's an actress making a short appearance on scene. But, I like to keep my content close to being original as possible. Hope you guys can understand. Thank You.**

**Also I can't believed I hit over 2K just under a week! Thank you so much for the support and feedback. I feel like giving you guys mini-treats just the heck of it. Dunno when I can give it out. But, I'll keep you guys posted. More updates on the way.**

*****MOST UPDATES HAPPENS ON FRIDAY & SATURDAY NIGHTS*****


	7. Family and Home

**I was planning to show you guys a funny video I was editing today. But I'll save it for the next update.**

**This is another chapter we explore more about how Jack gets along with his friends. Also Jack will take his friends to Bunny and Sandy's bakery. Check out what happens.**

* * *

><p>The school bell rang throughout the building. Doorways swung wide open and a tsunami of students and even faculties ran down the hallways. It was Friday.<p>

Jack and his friends, Anna and Kristoff, came out of the front doors. They headed down the steps of the school and out onto the streets. The street was packed with local school buses and cars. You could hear the rhythm and melody of the city. Whistles blowing. Car horns honking. The shouting, laughing, and hollering. Everyone had places to go after school.

"Hey guys, let's wait for Elsa for a sec," Anna told the boys. "So Jack, you got plans for this weekend?" Kristoff asked Jack.

Jack was chilling on a metal railing with one leg dangling in the air while his other leg had his foot on top of the railing. "I'm only free today. I have to help delivery some orders from my friends' bakery this weekend. But I think I will be free after that." Jack told his friends.

"Really?" Anna happily jumped in delight when Jack mentioned about the bakery. She loved sweets. "That's so cool!"

The sight of Anna being so joyful every minute totally brighten Jack's day. It somehow reminded him of his sister. The thought of her caused the smile on Jack's face to slowly disappear. But, he shook the memory out of his head. Then he removed one of his hands and checked underneath. He spotted a small patch of ice that just formed onto the railing.

"C'mon on, don't lose control. Let go of the past" Jack said inside, trying to calm himself down.

"Jack?" Anna's voice slapped him back to reality. Jack opened his eyes wide and looked at his friends. "Are you okay?" She asked in a concern tone.

"Yeah. Sorry I kinda zoned out a bit," Jack chuckled. He scratched the back of his head while using his other hand to balance himself on the railing. The boy didn't want to make a scene where he might fall into a pile of dead leaves or worst, solid concrete.

Kristoff and Anna just smiled at him. "Oh goody here comes Elsa" Anna said.

Elsa came down the stairs with her hair twisted into a bun. Jack noticed she changed her hairstyle. She had another art class after their CAD class together. Maybe it was sculpture class. But, when her feet touched the sidewalk and was heading towards her friends, she un-twisted her hair. The French braided hairstyle was beautiful.

She let it down where the braid bounced over her shoulder. But Elsa sat her hair on the left side of her shoulder. A group of small hair bangs scattered across her face. She combed away the bangs with her delicate hands. Jack saw it like a slow motion clip. He started to form this goofy crooked smile that you can tell the dude is lost in the sight of her. Elsa looked where she was going. Jack saw her crystallized blue eyes, her soft pink lips and that unique shade of purple eye shadow. Elsa looked back him.

In a matter of minutes, Jack lost his grip on the railing and was slowly falling back. Bam! The fool was love drunk and fell off the railing. Elsa saw him fall. She ran to help him. Her sister and Kristoff came too. Good thing Jack fell onto a pile of leaves. He lifted himself up, climbed up the wall and jumped over the railing.

"Gosh, are you alright?" Elsa asked Jack. She was a few inches away from him. Jack finally got the chance to see this mysterious angel's face. He spotted a small family of freckles that decorated around her cute small nose. The littles things with great detail always made beautiful impressions.

"Um yeah I'm all-right" Jack replied in a cracked-voice with a touch of a British accent. "Sorry, my voice cracked," he nervously chuckled. Elsa smiled and let out an adorable soft-chuckle. Jack saw her bright snow-white teeth.

"Elsa, meet our new friend Jack" Anna introduced Jack to her older sister.

Jack and Elsa looked at each other. Jack offered a friendly handshake to Elsa. "Nice to see you again" She happily shook his hand "Right back ya." As the two touched, a sudden sensation occurred between the two, a jolt of cold chills rushed down their spines. The two let go. Jack nervously chuckled and showed off his signature grin. Elsa tried to keep it cool, no pun intended, and she smiled back at him.

Anna looked at them and asked, "You guys already know each other?" Jack and Elsa said yes, they told her they had some classes together. She clapped her hands together and jumped for joy for them. The two just smiled at her cuteness.

"So here's the gameplan guys. We're heading to Kristoff's place to chill for the rest of day. You down?" Anna asked Elsa and Jack.

"Sure," Elsa and Jack, both said the same thing at the same time. The two looked at each other, they turned red, and looked away.

"Awh, how sweet. Alrighty then let's go!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her along. She was happily skipping, instead of walking. Elsa joined her. The two skipped down the street together.

Kristoff smiled at the sight. Then turned his attention to Jack. "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" asked Jack. "Your ears are red" Kristoff pointed out.

Jack did felt a sudden warmth around his ears. He quickly pulled his beanie to hide away his ears. "Whatcha said about my ears?" he tried to act cool.

Kristoff winked at him. "Oh I know what's going on?" Jack felt like his ears are burning. "No you don't" protested Jack. "Fine whatever. C'mon lets catch up to them." He told Jack.

"Hey hold on," Jack started pulling leaves out of his hood, front pocket of his hoodie, and shook his shorts around. Some leaves were inside his shorts. "Okay let's go."

"Oh I thought you wanted to ask me something" Kristoff pointed at Elsa. Jack was burning, not really. He started walking away from him. "What I'm a love expert" Kristoff proclaimed.

"Shuuut up Kristoff!" Jack started running away from Kristoff. Kristoff ran after him. The boys met up with the girls. They head down a subway station to go to Kristoff's place.

* * *

><p>Kristoff's place was a three story building that was a home and a stable. Apparently his adopted parents, Cliff and Bulda, owned a stable where the horses for the horse and carriage business in the city, lived in. The sweet home was a couple blocks away from the biggest park of the city, Central Park.<p>

"Um let me check first if my place is clean" Kristoff unlocked the small door that was attached to the garaged door that was a part of the stable. Mainly the first floor is the stable and there's a staircase that led up to the other floors of the building. Kristoff checked inside and everything was spotless, spotless of horse surprises. "All clear." He left the door wide open for his friends to come in.

Jack held the door for the girls. "What a gentleman" commented Anna. Elsa simply said, "Thank you." Jack said "No problem."

The inside was pretty massive. A stable was laid out into an aisle where it hold a space for horses to stay in. It can stored at least ten horses, but, now nine, because Kristoff has a pet reindeer, named Sven. The place definitely smelled like a stable. Everyone covered their noses. Jack spotted a short round man coming down a flight of spiral stairs. He wore mountain boats, worn out jeans, and a Norwegian sweater.

"Kristoff!" Cliff was happy to see his son home. "Bulda. Kristoff's home!"

"He is? Tell him to great ready. My family is coming over soon" Bulda yelled from the second floor.

"Wait their visiting tonight? I thought their coming over next week." Kristoff told his father. "Well you thought wrong," Cliff walked passed his son and went over to a wooden table to pick up a box of wine glasses. He spotted the sisters. "Hello girls. How are you?"

"We're alright, Mr. Gaular. And you?" Anna and Elsa said in unison.

Cliff told them he's happily round as a boulder. He turned his attention to Jack. "You're new, what's your name lad?" Jack introduced himself. Cliff welcomed him to his home. "Welcome to New York, Jack. You four head on upstairs and make yourself at home."

"Change in plans, dad, um I just came home to drop off my stuff." Kristoff placed his backpack on top of his dad's woodshop table. Then dragged his friends out of the door. "See ya later, dad!" Kristoff closed the door. Cliff blinked twice and went on back upstairs.

"What was that for?" Anna asked her boyfriend. "You guys don't wanna see my family. I love them, but, sometimes they can be too much" Kristoff explained. "They can drive you crazy."

"Isn't that what families do?" Jack said. Everyone turned their attention to them. He grinned. "Even though they drive you crazy, you can't stop loving them. They're contagious." Jack reflected on that statement on how he and the Guardian grew closer like a family. They maybe different from one another, but, they can't stop being together.

Elsa looked at the new kid. Since that day at the subway platform, she thought he was a creepier, but, he was something else. She began zoning out as she started to think deeply inside, "He's not bad. Kinda nice. Fair. Tall."

Elsa looked from Jack's shoes to his face. "Yeah tall. Plus he seems to have some intelligence." She snapped back to reality when Jack was again facing her. Then, the paper snowflake came to mind. She carefully wrapped it in a cloth she had in her locker so she could take it home, safely. Even though it was a piece of paper.

"Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat?" Jack asked her, aftering asking Kristoff and Anna. Elsa said, "Yes." Jack smiled, "Cool, were heading down to my friends' bakery. It's not far from here"

"You have friends that owns a bakery?" Elsa looked surprised.

"Yeah c'mon on." Jack waited for Elsa as they walked down, together. While they walked side by side, Jack had the itch to have at least another nice conversation with her. Its always hard to find an angel in this dying age. So, he took a deep breathe and started playing a simple game of 21 questions. Elsa was nice enough to join in the game. Jack led his friends to his friends' bakery.

* * *

><p>Bunny and Sandy's bakery was located on a block not far from Central Park. Jack walked inside the bakery. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa read the sign that hung above the small building. "Egg-cellent Dreamy Delights" in bubbly text. Jack called it EDD's to keep the name short. The small business was below a classy apartment building. Inside was dead. Jack and his friends walked in during Bunny and Sandy's slow hours. They might be working at the back, or catching up on their sleep.<p>

One weekend Jack snuck inside the bakery to grab a little snack from the kitchen. That's when he found out that Sandy could talk. Jack accidentally spilled chocolate pudding all over the kitchen floor when he heard the voice of grown man with a really deep voice. More like Mr. T's voice. The voice came from Sandy's mouth. Similar to what happened to Tooth, Sandy was a short tan skinned guy with sunburst-yellow spiky hair.

"Whatcha doing here, kid?!" asked Sandy in a very deep angry voice. "Grabbing a snack" said Jack in a mouth full with Sandy's snickerdoodles inside his mouth.

Jack told his friends to wait in the front while he sneaked back to the kitchen. The three found it a bit sketchy for Jack sneaking inside his friends' business. Just as Jack went inside the kitchen, a tall dark figure came out. It was Bunnymund. He had his arms crossed and looked down at Jack, his eyebrows narrowed down at him. Bunny wore a messy white apron, protecting his vintage shirt and cut out jeans. He looked like a rock-star with a mohawk hair-do who bakes.

"Sup Benji" Jack smiled at Bunny. "Oh not today mate" said Bunny in his signature Australian accent.

"Nah dude, I won't make another chocolate pudding fiasco. I brought you more customers" Jack waved his hands like those people who showed the prizes in game shows. Jack's friends waved awkwardly at Bunny. They found him intimidating. Bunny loosen his face and revealed his friendly face.

"Alright if you say so. Gus get out here, we have customers" Bunny called out for Sandy. Yeah, Sandy nicknamed himself Gus, the Guardians don't know why.

A short figure ran out of the kitchen. Kristoff was shocked to see a very small guy with massive spiky hair. Elsa and Anna found him cute, like an Anime chibi in really life. Sandy ran behind the counter and asked the gang what they want to buy. Anna picked out several pastries and cookies.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa they have krumkakes!" Anna told her Elsa to come over and look at some Norwegian waffle cookies. They almost looked like Italian cannolis. "We'll have a dozen of these, sir" Anna told Sandy.

Bunny, Jack, and Sandy was surprised at the two large boxes of sweets, stacked up on the front counter. Well the sisters does loves sweets.

"Will that be all sweety?" Bunny asked Anna. She nodded yes. "Cash or card?" Bunny asked them. "Card" Elsa took out her wallet from her messenger bag and pulled out a platinum credit card. The sister are loaded in dough! Sandy and Bunny was shocked to see a young lady with that kind of card. From behind, Jack whispered, "Dayum."

"That will be 30.25, my lady" Bunny finished punching the numbers and told Elsa the final total of her payment. Elsa didn't saything nothing, she went on swiping her card and entering her pin. Sandy bagged their purchase. He walked away from the counter and handed the bag to Anna.

Anna went over to Kristoff being so cute and excited over the sweets. She thanked Jack for taking them to their friends' bakery. Elsa done the same thing too, she personality thanked Jack, especially for taking to them to a bakery that makes their favorite's cookies. The cookies reminded them of home.

Jack scratched the back of his head and blushed a little. Kristoff thank Bunny and Sandy for the friendly service before they left. Just as Jack left with his friends, Bunny asked him if they could talk for a moment.

"I'll meet you guys outside." Jack's friends walked outside and shut the door. Jack walked over to Bunny, casually asking, "What's up?"

"First of all, thanks for the business. But, second -" Bunny wanted to continue but Sandy interrupted. "Second, awh, my little buddy made friends" Sandy pinched Jack's cheeks. "Very attractive friends." He winked him. Jack told that the strawberry blonded girl, Anna, was dating the blonded guy, Kristoff. "I bet that gracefully blonded girl isn't taken" Sandy winked at him again.

"No Sandy, we won't have any of that" Bunny provoked. "Look Jack, just to advise you, try not to get too attached to things, alright. This is just temporary" He reminded Jack.

"Yeah yeah I know. Look I'm just doing what I do best" Jack told Bunny and Sandy. "And that would be?" Bunny went back to crossing his arms. "Having fun" Jack smiled.

Sandy went over to give Jack a bag of cold bottles of water. "I would give you guys my homemade root-beer, but, I bet y'all will get a sugar hangover. Now go have fun, kid." Jack smiled down at Sandy and messed around with his hair. "Thanks guys" Jack quickly dashed out of the bakery and met up with his friends.

Bunny saw the lad happily talking to his friends. He let out a sigh, "Hope this new life won't get to his head. I don't want to see someone heartbroken."

"Bunny are going soft?" Sandy looked up at him. "I like it when you can't talk Sandy." Bunny went back inside the kitchen.

"Nah I love my new voice. I should be a movie trailer narrator. I can be the next Morgan Freeman! Plus y'all suck at charades." Sandy followed Bunny inside. The two went on back to baking more cookies.

Outside, the four friends happily walked side by side on a calm autumn Friday afternoon. Laughing and chatting loudly against the busy streets of New York.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believed I hit 3k last night. And's been less than a week when I first uploaded this story. Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! I just wanna give y'all big hug!<strong>

**Do you guys dig Bunny and Sandy's moment? Also whatcha think of Sandy talking? Hope you guys chuckled a bit and enjoyed this chapter.**

*****IMPORTANT*** I will continue on updating my story every weekend. But, instead of two chapters on both Friday and Saturday nights. It will be one chapter during either Friday or Saturday night. Reason why? School work and other stuff that I need to work on first. Hope y'all understand. Also I need to sit down work on the remaining chapters of this story:**

**I don't plan on rushing this story with only 10 chapters. 20 chapters and maybe an epilogue will be enough to tell this story. Please be patient for the coming updates. **

**STAY TUNE! AND THANK YOU FOR THE BIG SUPPORT 3**


	8. Tracked

**Sorry for the late update guys, I've camping out in my school's library for the last few days. Well not really. I had to wake up early and go work on my design class homework. **

**Any here's the latest update of my story. REMEMBER update only comes in the weekends, so please be patient with me! Okay Enjoy! **

**Also there's a link in the end of this chapter to a funny video I made for you guys. ^^**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy Saturday morning in the city. Jack was told to go help Bunny and Sandy's delivery orders. Deep inside Jack knew North just wanted him to stay away from trouble. As if staying away from trouble was least of Jack's problem, he had to wear some new clothes because it was laundry day at the Guardians' place. Tooth and North had a dump load of laundry piling up in the basement to wash.<p>

Not Jack's usually, dress wear. He found a pair of beige khaki pants, a plain white thin sweater, and a navy blue shirt with graffiti art on it. But, he still wore the beanie North gave him. Jack had a flashback from this first week leaving in the city.

"Remember, wear this whenever you go out. It will protect you" smiled North heading Jack a handed knitted cap. Inside the hat, a stitched snowflake with Jack's intitals on it, J.F. Jack Frost.

Jack was on break after delivering several orders around the neighborhood. He sat on a stool inside the bakery while browsing through his Facebook. The bakery was dead, but, Bunny and Sandy had orders to make. It ranged from wedding cakes, crazy Sweet 16 pastries and other baked goods. A smile was all over his face while looking through the tagged photos of him and his new friends. There was several photos of him with Kristoff posing like bodybuilders on top of a rocky hill in Central Park. One photo of him messing with Anna's hair. But, the ones he enjoyed the most was with Elsa.

Who knew Anna had the talent in photography. She took shots on her phone where Jack and Elsa walked side by side on a trail at the park where it was covered in leaves and autumn trees arched over them. A funny one was when she smooched Jack and Elsa together while Anna stood between them. Lastly, two priceless photos that Jack will never forget. One photo of him actually returning that blue gove he found one morning. Elsa was talking about it while the gang was at the park. Eventually, Jack remembered that he still had it. The other photo was Elsa giving Jack a big hug, thanking him. It shocked everybody, especially Jack, he was red as a tomato. Of course, Anna had to capture it.

"Hm, looks like she grew fond of you mate" Bunny stood behind Jack as he took a moment to look at the photos on his phone. Jack's eyes widen and his face turned completely red. "Heh look at ya, you're red as a baboon's ass" Bunny chuckled.

Jack put away his phone. "What's up Bunny? You guys have anything for me deliver?" He said while feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah. Theses" Sandy came out of the kitchen with a stack of boxes. His tiny body had the ability to hold heavy boxes. But, his height caused him to stumble around. Good thing Bunny and Jack helped him out. "Thank you. Now Jack most of these orders are uptown. So you need this." Sandy handed Jack the keys to the bakery's Nissan Titan.

"Seriously? You're letting him drive the truck?" Bunny wasn't too happy at Sandy's decision.

Jack's face was glowing with joy. "Sandy you're awesome!" He grabbed the keys to the truck, the orders, a clipboard with delivery receipts, and an iPad with order information. Then headed out to back of the building.

"Jeez, Sandy why?" asked Bunny. He sat down on Jack's stool, pouting.

"Quit acting like a little -" A truck honking blocked what Sandy was about to say. But Bunny knew what he meant. "C'mon let the little dude have fun. Now lets go make that six layer cake for the Johnson's wedding." Sandy happily danced into the kitchen. Bunny followed him like a brainless zombie pouting.

At the side of bakery was a wide alleyway where the local dump trucks come and pick up trash. There parked a large four door black pickup truck. Jack unlocked the truck and hopped inside. He placed the orders at the back seats. The truck was kinda messy, especially at the front. From soda bottles to burger wrappers scattered onto the floor. On the dashboard slept a black Yankee baseball cap and a blue folded bandana underneath it.

Jack turned on the truck and went about his day. Above the towering building was gray clouds pouring light rain into the city.

* * *

><p>After driving around the city and delivering orders, there was a few more deliveries on Jack's list. Jack finished his lunch, a Big Mac, and took several sips from his soda cup. He swiped down the business iPad and saw the next order was to be delivered in the Upper West Side. Jack punched in the address onto the truck's navigator and drove away.<p>

"Ugh another delivery" Jack turned on the radio and a CD started playing some old school tracks. From the radio, one song started off with a smooth harmonica solo, then came on the singer. Jack joined in by singing the chorus of the song. "Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon…."

Jack arrived to the Upper West Side, he took several turns and drove through narrow streets that led to a rich neighborhood. He made a turn to a street called Kane Street. "Now where is 459?" he asked to himself. The rain started to pick up, a sudden rain shower appeared in the area.

"Great rain. Why can't I turn it to snow?" He extended his hand towards the dashboard window, aiming at the falling rain, but, didn't do nothing. "Orders are orders" He sighed. Jack definitely can control his powers, but, his emotions can trigger him to lose control of it.

He found 459. It was lavious townhouse with old architectural designs. Jack parallel parked his truck in an open space not far from the house. He gotten the hang of driving even though, he took his driver's test a couple weeks ago. No magic was used. Jack had a lot of experience of driving from golf cars to dune buggies. The humans in golf parks or desert resort thought the vehicles were haunted because of the no driver scenario.

Jack ran up the concrete steps of the house and rang the doorbell. He was getting wet by the pouring rain. Unfortunately, he forgot to grab an umbrella at the bakery before leaving. It's alright he used the bandana from the truck to keep the small delivery box dry. "C'mon c'mon, open the door" Jack was starting to get impatience.

The voice coming behind the door didn't sound that gracefully at all, "Whatever Luke! Just shut up! I need to answer the door."

Another voice was heard and was arguing with the voice behind the door. "Future King Luke to you, Hans-erella!" The voice by door cussed, "It's Prince Hans. Great it right!"

The front door swung open and out of the blue was Hans. His hair was not comb and was wearing a wrinkled shirt and sweat pants. Either way he just woke up or he was too lazy to get dressed. He didn't looked too jolly.

"Afternoon sir," Jack had to follow business policy to act politie to clients, regardless if he knew them. "Here's your order." He handed Hans the dry box of baked pastries. Hans was shocked to see that random new kid from school.

"You're that new kid." Hans said. "Hm who knew a weirdo like you got a job." He smirked, snatching the box off Jack's hands.

Jack didn't like being called a weirdo or a freak. Soon, one of his hands started forming snow and ice particles around his palm. He quickly stopped it by stuffing his hand into his pant's pockets. Hans looked at him with confusion when Jack looked around the neighborhood.

"Hey kid you alright? You're freaking me?" said Hans. Jack stopped and focused his attention on Hans. "Hey Roger! Come get the order." Hans called someone inside the house.

Roger was large bodybuilder guy with a mountain man beard. He had similar hair color as Hans. Also, he had more of a powerful voice, yet had the mouth of a sailor and street banger. "You know you forgot to say please, Hans-erella." Roger took the box away from his little brother. He went inside to another room of the house. "Hey the krumkakes are here! Bitches!" Jack heard a group of men laughing and hollering.

"Heh, having a frat boy party there?" Jack chuckled while taking out the clipboard underneath his arm.

"Ha ha very funny, kid. Those are just some my older brothers. Their just visiting me from Europe." said Hans. He took out his wallet and paid Jack the right payment.

"Hey you should already know my name, Hans" Jack acknowledge him. It's true, Hans and Jack had some classes together. But Hans was too selfish or narcissistic to notice him or at least know his name.

"And that would be?" Hans leaned against the door, his arms crossed. "Jack. Jack London" Jack reintroduced himself. "Whatever Jack. Anything else you gotta say. It's getting cold outside" Hans shivered.

"Yeah here's your recipient. And you need to sign this." Jack handed Hans his recipient and the clipboard to sign. "Hold I need to get a pen." Hans ran inside the house before Jack could handed him a pen from his pocket.

Inside the house, Hans found a pen. But he dug out a small vial from his pocket. He unscrew the cork and sprinkled scarlet dust onto the tip of the pen.

Jack diligently stood outside in the rain, waiting for Hans to come back with a pen. He did and signed the paper. The ink bleeded through the paper and small particles danced around the paper.

"Have a good day sir." said Jack as he left Hans's front door and raced back to his truck.

Hans closed the door, but peaked through the door's glass window. He watched Jack drove away. Then took out his phone and called someone. "Yeah. He's locked on. Ready to be tracked" Hans said it like he was in a mission.

In the other end of the phone, an evil satisfied laugh was heard. "Nice work. Send the call to the others." The mysterious voice hang up on Hans.

Hans sent out a text to someone. On the screen, it typed out,

"Time for the distraction. Kill off whoever gets in your way. Orders from the boss."

Hans pressed send. A sinister smiled wrapped around his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all like this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger I guess. Wait for next weekend for the continuation. Things are quickly changing for Jack and sooner or later the rest of the gang. Stay Tune!<strong>

**ALSO! Here's a link to a funny YouTube video I edited for you guys. It's like a THANK YOU GIFT for y'all. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. **

**Here's the link: IT'S ON YOUTUBE. [ugh linking on fanfiction is hard] JUST LOOK UP: "Yo Elsa! Avohkadoz A Goofy Movie"**

**Okay see y'all next weekend!**

*****BEFORE I FORGET*** I opened up a twitter - ****Add me if y'all like to follow me and get a heads up for future projects I'm doing. YOU CAN FIND THE LINK TO IT ON THE VIDEO I UPLOADED. LINK IS ABOVE**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT ^^**


	9. Not The Only One

**Yeah I felt like updating tonight, cause I needed time off from coding homework and design projects. Oh man I didn't know I wrote that much in this chapter. Hopefully, y'all don't mind. It was fun writing an action scene for this chapter. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>High above a five story building stood two men in dark trench coats and wore bowler hats. One man was shorter and thinner than the other. They looked like Timon and Pumbaa in Matrix clothing. The thin one looked at his phone and saw Hans message. He looked at his partner and nodded his head. The other one knew what to do. They spotted a grown bald man carrying groceries heading home on a gloomy early afternoon. These goons are up to something.<p>

"Let's use him" The thin goon said. The fat one agreed.

They jumped across another building and fell down to a dark alleyway like free runners. Then chased after the man. The man saw two goons running after him, with great confusion and fear, he ran for his life. Seriously, who stops and talks to strangers in dark clothing. He made a sharp turn which made him run into in coming traffic. Then jumped over a curb and swam through a river of people. Apparently he didn't know he stumbled into a blonde haired girl that just came out of judo practice.

"Hey!" said Elsa. She saw the man running away from the two goons. The city has those days of people wearing weird clothing or whatever out in the norm. But two men chasing after an innocent man in broad day-light isn't normal. "This doesn't look good" Elsa grabbed hold of her duffle bag and ran towards the mouse being chased by two cats.

Elsa followed the three into wide alleyway. Unfortunately, she lost sight of them. The area looked more like a maze. Large buildings towering over her. She tighten the strap on her bag and ran towards a wall. Her hand aimed at the ground in which an ice blast created a flight of stairs. The staircase brought her to the rooftop of a building. She has an advantage to scan for the troubled man and two dangerous goons.

She created ice bridges to run across rooftops safety. Without stopping, she chased after the screams of the helpless man.

* * *

><p>Just below the maze of alleyways, came Jack driving his truck down the path. He just finished his day-long of deliveries. The radio was still on and Jack was still singing along to old school tracks. Apparently, he changed a bit of his look. He wore a Yankee cap and a bandana that was wrapped around his neck. Jack's beanie was soaking wet so he cover his head with the cap. As for the bandana, his last client had funky breath. So he used the bandana to cover his mouth and nose. Jack lied to the client saying he was sick.<p>

A large shadow cast over the dashboard window. Rain drops stopped falling below. Jack looked up and saw a large bridge made out of ice. "Is that ice?" Jack parked the truck, walked outside, and stared at the bridge with great confusion.

In the distance, Jack heard the scream of a man. Without hesitation he flew up in the air and landed on the ice bridge. He scanned his surroundings and spotted a trail of ice bridges. Jack quickly followed the trail and the cry. In a matter of minutes, he came to stop at edge of a building's rooftop when he spotted two man in dark clothing surrounded a helpless man. But, someone else also caught his attention. Behind a dumpster hide a platinum blonde haired girl in a teal coat.

"Elsa?" Jack crouched down to get a better look at the girl.

Elsa removed her bag and crept away from the dumpster. The pouring rain didn't bother the goons, Jack, and Elsa. But, the helpless man used a weeks old newspaper to cover his bald head. Suddenly Elsa raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Somehow she froze the surrounding raindrops around her. Jack was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey! Let him go," shouted Elsa as she controlled the frozen raindrops and threw them at the goons like fast-moving bullets. The goons used their arms to shield them from the bullets. Some bullets actually ripped and tore pieces of their coats and left some small scars on their skin.

The goons each took out a sword handle from their jackets. But, they had no blades. This didn't look good. Elsa positioned herself into a fighter's stance. Soon, the goons began chanting this ancient language which ignited the handles to magically form glowing blades. More like ancient lightsabers! Elsa debated whether the weapons was meant for her or the man. The two goons decided to get rid of Elsa, first.

"Two verses one? That's no fun." Jack indicated. If only he had his staff, the fight would even out, at least. He looked around and found an abandoned pipe.

Elsa was in defense mode. The goons came after her with quick slashes from their blades and strong lunges. She cast ice barriers with sharp ice spikes around the edges. Then pushed the barriers towards the goons. One barrel rolled away, while the other one completely dodge her attack by jumping into the air and air strike her with his blade. That one goon had his hands tightly wrapped around the handle of his sword and aimed for Elsa's head. But, Elsa dodged the attack by performing a backflip.

When she regained balance, Elsa cast an icy spell where she froze the goon that ran toward her. She aimed at his feet. The ice stopped him from his tracks. With a quick snap of her fingers, she transformed the falling rain drops into frozen bullets again. With great force she tossed the bullet straight at him. She tried to break the goon's roots. In other words, she really wanted to K. the dude. The goon was seriously struck down by a million of sharp ended raindrops, he laid on his back on the wet concrete ground, unconsciously.

"Now where is the other one?" Elsa whispered. Her breath could be seen in the cold rainy air.

Behind Elsa was the other goon who drew his sword over his head as he went for the kill. But, Jack won't let that happen. He surfed down the building by casting an icy spiral stairway. Jack hide away his appearance, by covering his face halfway with the bandana and wore the baseball cap to hide away his white hair. Next he swung the pipe like a hockey stick. And the goon was the puck. Flop! The fat goon fell on his big butt. Elsa was shocked to see the mysterious guy.

Jack stood in front of Elsa. He looked over his shoulder and saw Elsa breathing heavily, but looked like she still had more fight in her. "Hopefully she doesn't know it's actually me," thought Jack. The two goons jumped off the ground by kicking their legs into air and landed smoothly back on their feet. Jack and Elsa stood back to back, ready to kick more goons' butt.

"You take the skinny one. I'll take the fat one" Jack told Elsa. Elsa didn't say anything. She quickly rushed over and fought the skinny goon with his sword wailing in the air. "Um okay." Jack was baffled.

Jack held the long pipe like a bow staff. He went up to the fat goon and asked, "Hey wanna dance? I'll lead." Jack cast an ice beam from the tip of the pipe like a wizard casting an ice spell. The goon was hit in the chest. But, the attack didn't knock him down. "Hm that's one heavy dude." Jack let the pipe contact the ground and shot out a blast of ice.

Soon a sheet of ice covered the ground. The goon started to lose his balance. He tried waving his arms around, but his weight and feet caused him to start slipping. "Yeah do the Harlem shake." Jack chuckled. The fat goon didn't fall onto his butt again. Instead, he fell onto one knee to regain some balance. The goon looked at Jack furiously. He got up and used his sword to stab the ground.

A giant web of hands with sharp nails went after Jack. "Ahh crap. Bubba got moves." Jack flipped backward to dodge the attack.

Bubba removed his sword from the ground and started throwing dangerous air slashes. They looked like red burning boomerangs. Jack dodged the attacks like an airbending monk, but, froze some that came close to him. He accidentally bumped into Elsa who was still fighting the other goon in front of her.

"Hey how ya doing?" said Jack breathlessly. Elsa was quiet. "Oh that's cool. I'm doing great. Thanks for asking" He said sarcastically. Jack wasn't watching Bubba. Instead, Elsa was watching Jack's back, she cast icy winds to stop Bubba from attacking. "Whoa! Thanks -" Jack stopped talking. He almost said Elsa's name.

Jack cast snowballs and used his pipe like a long baseball bat. He tried to keep Bubba away from Elsa and the man who was still hiding behind the dumpster. He was watching this epic battle that he won't find in pay-per-view. Jack cast a large snowball in the ground, the size of a bowling ball, and then kicked it into the air. When it came down, he swung the pipe so hard it went off flying. It hit Bubba in the forehead.

"Ha! Homerun," cheered Jack. Unfortunately, Bubba had a thick skull and that only tickled him. Soon, Bubba's eyes was filled with rage. He started chanting more black magic and made his blade five times larger. In a matter of minutes, Bubba swung his sword releasing a deadly wave of energy heading toward Jack and Elsa.

"Ah frost bite. Duck!" Jack quickly pulled Elsa to the ground. The wave nearly hit Jack, but, it blew off his baseball cap revealing is snowy white hair.

Elsa saw Jack's hair with awe. Jack looked at Elsa to make sure she's alright. She blushed at the sight of seeing a mysterious man with white hair and charming sapphire eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack. Elsa woke up from zoning out. This time she said something, "Yeah." In front of them, the skinny goon also stabbed the ground with his sword causing the concrete floor to separate.

"Look out!" Elsa pushed Jack out of away with an ice blast. She barrelled rolled away. Jack ended up slamming into a pile of trash bags. His head slammed onto a brick wall which made him unconscious. "Sorry!" Elsa apologized.

Elsa clapped her hands together to transform two ice gauntlets. Each had sharp razor spikes on the sides. Elsa dashed towards the goon. The goon went offense mode. Without backing down, he quickly lunged his sword. Elsa pushed the blade away. But, the goon countered with a punch. Elsa deflected and countered with punch hitting the goon in the face. She sent the goon off his feet where he landed on his back. Elsa left him be and focused on her attention on Bubba.

Bubba walked by Jack who was still unconscious and smelt like two weeks old garbage. He picked him up from the shirt and held him high in the air. Somehow Bubba took the moment and dug inside his coat pocket and revealed a dull red gem the size of a tiny ladybug. He placed it onto Jack's neck. A spark of red dust traced around his neck. They vanished in seconds, and gem was left on Jack's skin.

Jack finally woke up, "Whoa! I was hoping to wake up to seeing a supermodel." Bubba angrily snarled at him. He lifted his sword and went for Jack's head. But, Jack quickly blocked his attack with his frozen pipe. Bubba's sword was knocked out of his hand and fell onto the ground. It's glowing blade vanished.

"Say freeze." Jack smirked at Bubba. He cast an icy spell that wrapped Bubba around a thick coat of ice and snow. The fat guy couldn't budge. To finished off, Jack kung fu kicked Bubba straight in the stomach. It caused Bubba to let go of Jack and the force of the impact broke the icy gift wrapper that covered Bubba. The force of the kick sent him flying straight to a brick wall. Jack slowly landed his feet onto the ground by floating down.

"He can fly?" Elsa whispered. Over Elsa's shoulder the skinny goon that was knocked out got up and ran after her, weaponless. Elsa didn't turn around, she heard the battle cry of the goon and completely knocked out the guy again with back punch to the nose. He fell back down.

"Dayum Wonder Woman!" commented Jack while walking up to Elsa. Elsa wanted to smile back at him, but she pointed at Bubba. Bubba's body suddenly turned to black dust and flew pass Elsa and Jack. The group of black dust stopped flying around the ground when it met up with the other fallen goon.

Suddenly, the group of dust transformed back into a human body. Bubba gave his partner a hand to let him pick himself up. With them side by side, they decided to finish off Jack and Elsa with a final attack.

They walked slowly toward them while generating energy to cast this form of black magic, where red and black auras that looked like evil dancing ribbons. Small spark of lightning crackled and danced with the ribbons. They chanted together ancient black magic .

"Great. Things are gonna get ugly" Jack said. Elsa was getting worried, but, still had her game face on. "Okay grab my hand" Jack landed his hand to Elsa. Elsa blushed. "C'mon let's combine our powers together," Jack suggested.

But, Elsa looked at him with confusion. "It's alright. I saw what you can do" Even though, Jack covered his mouth, he still smiled at her. "I believe in you." Suddenly, Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She grabbed hold of Jack's hand and waited for his orders. The goon started running toward them and their dark aura, it was getting powerful.

"Okay let out your other hand and focus. Aim all your energy from your heart to your hand." Elsa followed Jack's order. Soon before Elsa's eyes, the two started forming a large orb with ice and snow. "Now on three. One. Two. Three!" With great energy, the orb turned to a massive light beam. The beam sent out a chilling attack of shocking icy cold snow. The blast stopped the goons at their tracks. They became completely frozen. So frozen, they could be entered to a ice sculpture contest and win first place for the most beautifully sculpted figures with ugly faces.

"Haha see! I told you." Jack raised his hand to give Elsa high five. Elsa smiled at him and gave him a high five back. "Now lets finished them off" Jack walked to the two frozen goons with his pipe on his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked Elsa.

Elsa didn't move. She decided to just leave the two goons the way they are. "It's cool they're not human." Without stopping, Jack swung the pipe like a mighty sword and slashed the two frozen goons in half. The two statues scattered into crystal ice pieces.

Poor Elsa was shaken up at the sight. Jack turned around and looked at Elsa. She took a step behind her. "Is this guy a monster?" Elsa thought inside her mind. She tried not to look frighten by controlling her shaking hands. Her eyes we're locked onto Jack's eyes.

The rain storm stopped. A sudden light of sunlight peaked through the gray sky. The two looked up at the sky. Jack saw Elsa was distracted at the sky. "That's my cue." Jack thought inside. He jumped high into the air and flew over the nearest building. On the ground, Jack left a small patch of snow. Elsa looked back down and saw Jack was gone. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"So. I'm not the only one" Elsa looked at her hands. Then looked again at the remaining snow patches, icy grounds, and scattered ice.

"Um excuse me. Is it alright to get out now?" Asked the man who was hiding behind the dumpster. Elsa rushed over to give him a hand. The man didn't flinched at her.

"You're not afraid at me?" asked Elsa nervously. She tried to avoid eye contact, but, she ended up looking at an average size man. He had small tender-loving eyes. Even though without hair, he didn't looked that old.

"No not at all. I was afraid of those two goons though" The man pointed at the scattered ice statues. "I used to believe in guys like you." Elsa looked at the man. The man continued speaking. "Since I was young, I used to believe on heros with superpowers. And I always knew they were real. I still believe on heroes like you and that boy." The man looked over Elsa's shoulder. "Where did he go?"

"I was wondering the same thing" Elsa said curiously. "C'mon sir lets get out of here." Elsa escorted the man out of the alleyway. "Oh please call me Mr. Bright." Bright introduced himself.

Along the way, Elsa picked up her bag and the two headed back to the nearest street. Bright's groceries were still intact. Elsa helped him with his groceries, like a helpful overgrown Girl scout.

High above an apartment rooftop, Jack saw Elsa and Bright leaving the area. He looked at his hands. Who knew someone else had similar powers like his? Soon, he had an idea. He quickly flew back to his truck. He had to go home and tell the Guardians of what happened.

* * *

><p>When everyone left the alleyway, the scattered ice piece regenerated itself. The goons put themselves back together. They got up from the ground and straighten themselves up. One of them took out his phone and started dialing someone.<p>

"Yes?" said the receiver at the other end. It had this deep dark sinister tone. "Orders are served. We tracked down the boy. Also good news sir" said the goon.

"Yes?" questioned the receiver. "We found a girl with similar powers as him" the goon informed his boss. "Well done" the receiver said it slowly with great satisfaction inside. "Report back to headquarters immediately."

"Yes sir." said the goon. The receiver hang up. The goon on the phone nodded at his partner. The two again transformed back into black sandy particles. This time they evolved into black gargoyles with glowing red eyes. Fearlings. They flew high into the air and jet out of the city to not seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Now now, some y'all are saying "What another cliffhanger?!" Sorry my bad. Um the next chapter won't be one, I think. But hey Olaf is gonna be in the next chapter. You guys might like the next chapter.<strong>

**Also some of y'all were having trouble with links last update. Me too! If you guys are still curious about the video. Go on YouTube and search up" "Yo Elsa! A Goofy Movie" My channel is called AvohKadoz. Check it out! Also in the description of the video, I posted a link to my Twitter, if y'all want to follow me about future story updates and projects.****  
><strong>

**ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! [Yes I had to put it all in caps.] Happy Weekend Guys!**

**P.S. Do you guys want a Q&A thing about the story when it's complete? I'm totally open for one :D**


	10. Open Your Eyes

**Wishing you guys a Happy Valentines Day! Hope y'all have an awesome day with your special someone or special group of people you really love. Now break out the chocolates and enjoy this funny and cute chapter. **

* * *

><p>After a gloomy morning, the late afternoon sun shined its rays throughout Jack's neighborhood. The wet sidewalks and asphalt glisten when the sun's rays touched patches of puddles. Jack parked the truck at the front of his house. Before heading inside, he gathered his things.<p>

Inside, the Guardians were enjoying some quality time together. The flat screen TV was on in the living room. Sandy introduced the Guardians about Netflixs and they're watching a marathon of Disney classics and Dreamworks films.

"Oh my favorite part!" Sandy acknowledged. The gang was watching Ice Age. "Oh my. Check out those teeth!" Tooth squealed when Diego was playing peak a boo with the baby hunter-gather. They heard the front door crack opened and gently shut. The Guardians greeted Jack for coming home. Jack waved hello.

Before running up to his room to change, he placed the business items on the living room coffee table. Bunny found the paper where Hans signed it. Bunny sneezed while reading it. He sneezed again.

"Ayy sneeze that way!" Sandy fanning the remote at Bunnymund.

* * *

><p>After changing, Jack ran into the kitchen to take out his homemade krumkakes from the fridge. He found a box to store the cookies inside. Then stopped at the hallway to straighten up his clothes in front of the mirror. He looked at his neck and stared at the gem.<p>

"Damnit, not a zit." Jack was tempted to touch it. He pulled back his hand and went back to fixing his outfit.

"Should I tell them?" Jack sighed. He saw his friends happily relaxing for once. "They earned it." Jack put on his beanie and looked at reflection. Was he still Jack Frost or John Wulf London? A Guardian or a not-so normal teenager with powers? Jack took a deep breath.

"Are you alright lad?" North stood behind Jack, having his arms crossed revealing his "nice or naughty" tattoos. He had a jolly smile, but, his wondrous eyes was filled distress.

"Yup. Just frosty" Jack turned around. He showed North his new outfit. He wore gray jeans with a navy blue button-down shirt. Jack added in the black tie North bought him. He slipped on his sneakers, which made North smiled, he lastly put on his jacket.

"See ya later, North. Heading to my friend's place." Jack told him while putting the box of krumkakes into a sky blue bag.

"Okay be careful. Stay out of trouble." North reminded him. Jack waved goodbye and headed outside. He took a deep breath and looked at his house.

"I'll tell them later." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Greenwich Village was not far from where Jack leaved. It was less than fifteen minutes away by train. He had to walk a block from the nearest subway station. Bedfort Street was a little village with postwar architectural homes. The neighborhood wasn't packed with many cars. But they looked very expensive. More luxurious than North's coupe. They looked pleasantly cool through Jack's eyes.<p>

"Okay where's 1113?" Jack scanned the street. The houses almost looked the same with its brick exterior and simple painted doors. But, Jack managed to find the place. He raced up the steps and knocked on the front door. A large man with a round belly opened the door. He was a half bald ginger looking down at Jack with confusion.

"Sir, we have a door bell?" The man with a stern face pointed to the door's doorbell.

Jack was embarrassed. "Oh. So sorry" He chuckled while apologizing. "How can I help you?" Asked the man.

"Hi I'm Jack London. A friend of Elsa and Anna. They invited me to come over today." Jack explained. "Jack. London?" The man took a moment to remember whether the sisters informed him about another guest. Especially, another boy.

"Who is it, Kai?" Asked a female voice. Jack looked over Kai's shoulders and spotted a woman who was the same age as Kai. "There's this lad named Jack London saying he knows the girls" Kai explained.

"Oh! Mr. London coming in" The lady pushed Kai out of the way and introduced herself. "It's wonderful to finally meet you! I'm Gerda. And you met my husband." Gerda grabbed Jack's hand and escorted him inside. "Ah yes the girls hasn't stop talking about you. Especially, Elsa" Gerda offered to take Jack's jacket.

"That's alright, ma'am" Jack smiled. "Um where can I meet them.?" He asked politely. "Ah yes. Come. Come. Come. Follow me upstairs" Gerda led Jack up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Kai watched his wife escort Jack to library.

The library had a modern look to it. It had the typical over-shelved books with a fireplace in the room. But the room was illuminated by the evening sun as it's rays shined through the windows. Outside, the room was connected to a large terrace, that had outdoor furnitures, garden plants, and in the center was an outdoor campfire pit.

"Anna. Your last guest has arrived." Gerda walked through the opened double French doors. Behind her came Jack walking by.

"Jack!" Anna rushed over to hug him."Hey there little Red." Jack ruffled Anna' strawberry blonde hair. "Here, I brought you guys something." Jack handed her the box of homemade krumkakes. Anna opened the box, her face lighten up with delight. "I made some while working at bakery. They're filled with milk, dark, and white chocolate" Jack pointed the cookies individually.

"Oh! Elsa would love theses." Anna dragged Jack into the terrace where Kristoff and Elsa was hanging out. Gerda left them alone and headed back downstairs.

Kai was patiently waiting for her. "How is he?" Kai asked her. "Quite a gentleman." Gerda smiled. "He brought krumkakes for them."

"Krumkakes!" Said a mysterious voice. A small figure came out of the living room. "Master Olaf" Kai was startled by Olaf outburst. "Someone said krumkakes. Where?" Olaf went over to Kai and looked around him. He even looked into Kai's coat pockets.

"Oh sweety, the girls has some upstairs outside the terrace" Gerda said like it's no big deal. Olaf lifted his head off his snow covered body. He had a large smile on his face. In a matter of seconds, he raced up the stairs. Nope, he mostly waddled up the staircase. It took him awhile to get up there with his little stubby legs.

"Did the girls tell Jack that two living snowmen leaves here?" Kai asked Gerda. "Nope" Gerda replied. Kai looked worried. "It's alright Kai. The girls probably don't mind telling him." Without another word, Gerda went to the kitchen. There was another of Elsa's creations, he was waiting patiently for Gerda to teach him how to bake some Norwegian pastries. "Alright Marshmallow, let's get started." Gerda wrapped an apron around her waist.

Back at the terrace, Jack found Kristoff leading against a metal railing looking over the city. Elsa was sitting on outdoor couch, happily drawing on her sketchpad. "Hey guys Jack's here!" Anna announced. She placed the box of krumkakes onto a wooden coffee table nearby the sitting space. Kristoff went over and sat down on a chair with comfy cushions.

"Jack come sit down. There's space on the couch" Anna pointed at the opened space on the couch. "Uh you sure?" Jack said nervously. "I can stand."

"C'mon mister." Anna pushed Jack from behind and made him sit by Elsa. "There!" Anna went to sit down too. Jack sat down like a good boy. He looked at his hands, they started to shake and feel sweaty. Little patches of frost started to decorate his finger tips. He swiftly placed them inside his jacket's pockets. Elsa glance over and saw Jack sitting next to her.

"Hi." She said softly. Jack looked at her. "Uhh hey. Um what's up?" Jack tried not to become tongue tied. "I like your outfit." Elsa commented with beautiful smile where her soft lips perfectly aligned to create a smooth curve.

"Oh. Thanks. I like your's too. You look gorgeous." Jack replied nervously. "Really dude?" Jack said inside his head. He looked at what Elsa was wearing. She looked comfy with her gray sweatpants, a teal fleece with the zipper halfway opened to show her Columbia University shirt, and a pair of casual blue Vans.

"Psh, she still looks beautiful no matter what she wears. Even a dress that looks like a long bed sheet with three black belts wrapped around her body. Wait what?" Jack went on thinking.

"Yoo-hoo Jackie!" Anna waved her hand across Jack's face. She noticed he zoned out a bit. "Don't call me that." Jack told her with an annoyed face.

Anna and Elsa giggled. Kristoff handed Jack a bottle of orange soda and a paper plate that had a couple of krumkakes. Jack took a few bites while listening to Kristoff's story when he was little. The story was interesting. Him and reindeer-friend, Sven, had a crazy adventure hiking the mountains in their hometown somewhere in Norway.

Jack went and grabbed his bottle of soda. Apparently, while taking a sip, he spotted an awkward snowman staring directly at him with a giant smile on his face. Jack spit out his drink.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced himself. "And also krumkakes!" Olaf went after the krumkakes like a hungry barbarian. His wooden hands tossed a couple of cookies into his mouth. Who knew snowmen could eat?

"Olaf no!" Anna and Elsa said in unison. Anna grabbed hold of Olaf, she accidentally decapitated him. Elsa took the box of cookies away from him. "Whoa!" Olaf looked at his body. "I'm headless" He giggled. "Hi. What's your name?" He asked Jack with a mouth-full of cookies.

"Uhh. Hi. I'm Jack." Jack felt so awkward. "Oh like Jack Frost?!" Asked Olaf excitedly. Jack was shocked that the little snowman knew him. "Elsa and Anna read me this book one time, that had a kid named Jack in it" Anna put Olaf's head back together with his body. "Maybe it was Jack and the Beanstalk" Olaf was busy thinking.

"He's alive." Jack told his friends. They just smiled at him, like its no big deal. "Yeah Elsa made him," smiled Anna. "Made?" Jack looked down at the happy snowman grabbing a bottle of soda from the table. Then he looked at Elsa. "So who's the baby daddy?" He smirked.

Anna busted out laughing. Kristoff spit out a mouth full of cookies and joined in the laughter. Olaf looked confused. Elsa turned red and ended up punching Jack in the arm. It didn't hard much. Jack just smiled at her. Elsa, eventually, gave in and laughed the loudest. The sound of laughter just made Jack smile. It warmed his centuries old frozen heart.

"Hey nice hat!" Olaf jumped onto Jack's lap and went after Jack's beanie. He was too quick for Jack. Olaf snatched Jack's beanie off his head. Then put it on, "How do I look?" No focused at Olaf, they were busy looking Jack's white hair. His friends assumed Jack was bald or had a condition where he had to cover his head. Jack looked at his friends, their confused faces made him felt more awkward.

"Um. Should I explain?" He looked up and stared at his white hair. Some of his bangs playfully covered his forehead and tickled his eyes. Then looked at his friends again, especially at Elsa.

"Hey! You're fighter that Elsa was talking about." Kristoff broke the silence. "Man I feel stupid. Pale skin. Blue eyes. And according to Elsa's story. Why didn't I see this coming. You're freakin' Jack FROST!" Kristoff tried to catch his breath.

"Kristoff, sweety. Remember to breathe." Anna advised her boyfriend. "I am! I can't believe my fairy tale idol is sitting in front of me." Jack felt tense. Kristoff went on. "Dude! I mean Mr. Frost. What's your favorite kind of ice? Slushy-wet snow or hardcore snow?" Kristoff grabbed Elsa's sketchpad, "Um can I get your autograph?" He handed him the book and pencil.

Jack tried to smile at him, but, awkwardly grinned at him. Kristoff looked a like crazy fangirl with his eyes glittering. Jack looked down at Elsa's sketchbook, she was drawing a young man in a knitted cap with a handsome smile on his face. Jack swallowed his spit. He kindly handed back the sketchbook and pencil to Elsa. Everyone saw Jack got up from his seat and walked to an open space in the terrace. Jack took a deep breath.

"Jack?" Elsa asked him. She had a serious concern expression on her face. "I can't hide it anymore. Sooner or later you guys will find out." Jack said to his friends. Elsa was stunned at Jack's statement. It reminded her of what she once said a few years ago. That one summer she'll never forget.

Suddenly, Jack cast a large snowy orb like the size of a soccer ball. He let it drop to his feet. But, he happened to kick it high into the air like a professional soccer player. The ball exploded like a firework high above the rooftops. Soon the sky was covered with gray storm clouds. Jack snapped his fingers.

Next came snowflakes falling onto the city. Soon the terrace was decorated in snow. Olaf jumped off the couch and ran around Jack like a little kid in great delight. It made Jack chuckle with joy. The little guy jumped around like a baby kangaroo, as he tried to catch snowflakes with his hands and mouth.

Anna sat by her sister. "Looks like you're not alone." She smiled at Elsa. Elsa looked at her sister. She agreed. Elsa gazed at Jack for moment, studying and observing every feature of him. But, Anna woke her up from her daydream. Elsa noticed Jack was grinning at her. Her face was red as a firetruck. She held up her sketchpad, hiding away her angelic embarrassed face.

* * *

><p>When the snow stopped falling, the cold air started to bother Kristoff and Anna. They headed back inside the library. "Are you guys coming in?" Anna asked Elsa and Jack. "It's alright. The cold doesn't bother me." Jack and Elsa said together. They looked at each other with bewildered expressions.<p>

"Awwhh. You guys are so cute together." Anna giggled while heading back inside. Kristoff was hugging an acoustic guitar as he strummed some chords. Anna sat across from him and the two began singing some classic romantic songs.

"Olaf sweety, lay off the sugar please." Elsa told Olaf who was chugging on a bottle of orange soda and munching on cookies. "Wow. You're some mother." Jack commented. "Um. Thank You?" Elsa accepted the comment. "Well someone has to watch over those three." She pointed at Olaf and her sister.

"Even Kristoff?" Jack asked. "Sure. But, I meant my other creation." Elsa mentioned Marshmallow to him. Jack's head started spinning when he learned that living snowmen roam the Earth.

"So Mr. Frost." Elsa put down her sketchbook and walked over to where Jack was standing. Jack was casting little forest creatures made of frost. The creatures went to play with Olaf. "Tell me why the Winter spirit is staying here?" She asked him.

"Sorry, my visiting information are classified." Jack simply said. Elsa pouted. "Ahh okay." Jack liked her pouting face, she looked cute whenever she doesn't get what she wants.

"My turn. Why a smart, talented, gorgeous girl like yourself lives here?" Jack smirked at her. His handsome smile somewhat started making Elsa's knee weak. "Um. That's classified too." Elsa told him straight.

Back inside the library, Anna told Kristoff to start playing a different song. "Okay let's have some fun." She glanced over and saw her sister happily smiling while listening to Jack talking. Kristoff started playing an acoustic version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Anna changed the lyrics around.

"We can see what's happening" Anna went on. "What?" Kristoff smiled. "And they don't have a clue." Both of them giggled. "Who?" Kristoff pretended to act confused. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's up to four." Anna smiled. "Whoa no way!" Kristoff continued on playing. The two continued on singing the rest of song.

Elsa heard the classic Disney love song being played. She heard Anna singing the signature chorus of the song. Jack heard it too, while Elsa was busy glaring at the two. He simply smiled down at her, his eyes softens. As the song was coming to an end, Anna added in a final verse.

"And if they fall in love tonight. It can be assumed." Kristoff joined in. "Their lonely days are history." Lastly, they both sung the last line. "In short, our pals are blessed!"

"Really Anna?!" Elsa shouted at Anna. Anna stuck out her tongue at her. Kristoff was laughing in the inside. "Your sister and friend are very talented like you." Elsa looked up at Jack. Both of them gazed at each other's ice blue eyes. Soon their faces were moving in closer, their eyes never moved.

Suddenly, a screaming goat was screaming from Jack's pocket. It caused Elsa to jump and ended up hugging Jack. Jack turned hot red. He felt her warmth. For a girl who can cast ice and snow, she wasn't that cold.

"Sorry" Jack apologized. He looked at his phone. It was a text from North, saying that he liked to give Jack a ride back home. Jack replied back saying yes with his friend's home address. He noticed that Elsa was still hugging him.

Jack wanted to hug her back too for some reason. The fool still doesn't know that he's slowly falling in love. But, Olaf interrupted their moment. "Hey I want a hug too." He was next to them with his arms wide open. Elsa smiled down at him. She kneeled down, wiped off the cookies crumbs off his little tummy, and gave him a warm hug. She even removed Jack's beanie off his head.

"Can she be anymore beautiful?" thought Jack. He had this goofy love drunk smile on his face while admiring Elsa's beauty. "Um are you okay?" Elsa asked Jack. She stood tall in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and looked at him with the face of a strong-confident independent young woman.

Before Jack can say a word, his phone went off, and this time no screaming goat. He answered his phone and it was North telling him he's at his friend's house. Jack looked up. "Um my rides here." He sound disappointed.

"Oh. That was fast." Elsa looked disappointed. "Well it was nice of you to come and hang out with us. Thank you for the cookies." She smiled while heading over Jack's beanie. Jack put it back on.

"No problem. Thank you for the invite." Jack smiled back at her. "Hey. Um. Can I ask you something. Wanna go out sometime? Um." Jack was tongue tied. "Well I mean not really a date. More like a play date. Wait. Um. Wanna hang out sometime?" Jack nervously stopped talking.

Elsa chuckled at Jack's awkwardness. Jack thought he blew it and reminded himself that Elsa is out of his league. "Sure. I love to hang out with you sometime." Elsa asked for Jack's phone. She punched in her number. Then handed it back to him. "Hopefully soon" For the first time, Elsa smirked at Jack.

Now Jack is definitely red. His heart was beating rapidly. Elsa walked out Jack to the front porch of her house. North saw her from his car's window. He saw Jack being happy around her. Elsa looked happy to be around him too. North enjoyed the scene, but, his smile slowly disappeared. The two said each others' good-byes. Elsa went back inside and Jack ran inside North's car.

"You had a good time?" North asked him. "More like a great time!" Jack was so bubbly inside. "Thanks for the ride." North welcome him.

"Hey wanna go for a drive and visit the pier by the Circle Line?" North asked him. Jack was so happy inside he didn't mind. The engine of North's car roared throughout the neighborhood and they drove away.

The sun was already set behind the clouds that Jack cast from the small snow storm. High above was Mani watching over the city for another quiet peaceful night.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Hope y'all controlled your inner Jesla fan moments. This piece took awhile for me to lay out. Dunno if Jack should also mentioned that his a Guardian. But sooner or later he has to say that too.<strong>

**Hope you guys like the random references, especially Jack thoughts on that whatever Elsa wears, she's still beautiful through his own eyes.**

**Once again, wish you guys a Happy Love Day. Also THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! So far its a blast for sharing my story you guys! See you guys next weekend.**


	11. Bitter Cold Coffee

**Well, this chapter might be a sad one. ****I had to listen to "Trust Me" by The Fray non-stop to help me capture the emotion. Anywho, enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>North parked the car at a nearby public parking lot that wasn't far from the pier. The pier was connected to a public park that stretched halfway along the Hudson river. Jack followed North out of the car as they walked to the crosswalk. The sound of taxi cabs and other cars honking at each other, people yelling, laughing, and talking, echoed throughout the lower West side.<p>

It was a charming weekend night for families and friends to spent time together. The late fall air was crispy and tasted delightful. Patches of leaves danced around the sidewalks and some fluttered against the incoming ocean breeze.

"So why are we here?" Jack asked curiously. "I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you. I haven't lately since I worked at the toy store" North confessed.

"Oh, that's alright da-" Jack stopped talking for a moment. "I mean. Don't feel bad. You're just doing your job. And I guess I was doing mine." Jack chuckled happily.

"Quite so" North patted Jack on the back. "Come on. Let me treat to you to some hot cocoa or something." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder like a proud father spending some quality time with his son.

North decided to buy two cups of coffee and two pastries. North indulged himself to an apple and cinnamon danish, while Jack began munching on a peppermint chocolate brownie. He hardly ate anything, cause his friends gobbled up all the krumkakes at their little party.

"Now tell. Who was that fair young lady friend of yours?" North asked Jack. Jack blushed and nearly choked on his brownie. "Um we only known each other for a couple of months. I think we're still acquaintances." Jack confessed. "Same goes for her sister Anna and Kristoff. Dunno if I'm actually their friend, yet." Jack was unsure of himself.

"Ah I see. But they seem to be good friends, Jack. Bunny and Sandy told me how happy they acted around you." North informed him. "Time doesn't measure friendship. Love does."

Jack looked at his old jolly friend. His sense of philosophy was filled with wonders that Jack can't forget. Even though, he only knew the sisters and Kristoff for a few months, they were kind-hearted people that opened their arms for him. Jack can't find people like them or even to replaced. Even getting to know more about Olaf and Marshmallow was one of Jack's idea. But, something special was wildly buzzing around his mind. When will he get the chance to hang out with Elsa?

North looked at Jack who had a big joyful smile on his face. And, his eyes was filled with wonders like his. He hated to break this timeless image of Jack in his mind. But, Mani has given him orders. And an order is an order.

"Jack. Mani sent us a message. He informed us about what's going on." North said nothing more. "Really?! What did he say?" Jack asked in excitement. It was a long time since he heard from Mani. North went on telling Jack on how the kidnapping of Guardians was getting worst. Mani had to sent out his messengers to take over some of the Guardians' jobs. Especially those who was kidnapped and those who went on hiding. Mani didn't want anything getting worst.

"Wait so all this time, Tooth and Sandy hasn't been doing their Guardian jobs?" Jack asked North with great concern. "It's just too dangerous for them go out at night." North said calmly.

"Even though, they're capable of doing their jobs. I feel less worried if they had at least some friends to watch over them. But, I respect Mani's decision." Jack stared out at the river with a serious expression on his face. North was quite astounded at Jack's remark. He never knew the boy could spoke like an adult.

"So are we going to be replaced too? Is Leo and his cool cats going to take care of the Winter solstice and Christmas?" Jack chuckled. A smiled formed around North's face. Even though, the lad is growing, well mentally, he still acted like his former self. A fun goofy kid.

"Unfortunately. Yes. But, Mani welcomed us to take commanded at the events, if we want to." North told Jack he might end up making the basement of the house to be a mission control station on Christmas Eve. But, Jack told him, he won't take on this year's Winter Solstice. Even though he was in charge with the event, Jack let Mani and his messengers take care of it this year. North was shocked at his idea. Jack simply told him that he might had plans during those weeks of December and maybe the rest of the season.

"Jack are you sure about this? You haven't missed a Winter Solstice since you became 'Jack Frost'." North reminded him. "That's quite true. But, I feel like taking the opportunity to spend more time exploring around the city during that week." Jack confessed.

"Anything else from Mani?" Jack asked North. North looked Jack, he isn't a little boy anymore. Even though he first met him as a teenager and his appearance never changed, but, deep inside that the boy was slowly growing up into a man. North had the feeling to take back his words when Jack mentioned about skipping this year's Winter Solstice. It just ached his heart to go on telling the lad about something that might crushed him. Since, they moved to the city, everyone, including himself, became alive over the centuries of Guardianship and isolation.

"Yes." North took a snip from his coffee. He could smell the gingerbread scent from his paper cup. "The kidnapping became worst. Jack. If this keeps up, we might end up having to leave and go hide somewhere." North looked directly at the boy who had his eyes wide open. Jack slowly took in the bad news. "How worst?"

North dug into his coat pocket and unlocked his smartphone. His thump danced across the glowing screen while he searched through his messages. On the screen was a short email from Mani's head messenger, Leo. The lion that the Guardians met on that spring night back in Australia. There was not much from the email, except Leo asking North to watch a video. North opened up the video and handed his phone to Jack. "Watch it." Jack took the phone and pressed play.

The video was like security camera footage. But it was a high quality image with less glitches and it was in color. At bottom corner of the screen had block text saying, "Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 21:30 PM." A skinny figure with beautiful spring dress walked across a field of grass at night. There wasn't that much street lamps or any light where the woman was at.

As the woman strolled across the grass, small pulps of flowers popped out of the ground. She stood in the middle of a field where the camera focused at her silhouetted body that had a touch of moonlight outlining the edges of her body. Suddenly five dark ghostly figures appeared and surrounded the woman. Two of them grabbed hold of her. Another one went up to her and someone placed something over the woman's chest.

Her chest illuminated with this red rose glow. In a matter of seconds, one of the figures threw something onto the ground to cast a portal. The woman was tangled around dark cold chains as the figures dragged her inside the portal. The video stopped playing.

Jack closed his eyes and handed the phone back to North. "Leo sent me more." North swiped the screen to look for the rest of the videos. Jack shook his head. "Not another one North. Where does Mani want us to go if things get crazy?"

North looked up from his phone. He closed his eyes. "Antarctica." The old guy let out a big sigh.

"Antarctica?" Jack wasn't pleased at the idea. He looked annoyed. "Yes." North said in a serious tone. "You gotta be kidding me." Jack looked up at the sky. Mani was already out even though the evening sky hasn't set yet.

"Jack, please don't be afraid. But, unfortunately, we are the only ones left." North tired not to scare him. Jack took a step back. So, the big four and him are the only ones remaining. "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright, my boy. Leaving there won't be that bad. I bet you'll love the place. There's plenty of snow and ice over there." North encouraged Jack.

"I've been there before North." Jack looked down at his empty coffee cup. It was decorated with printed black snowflakes over a dull white background. "I hate that place!" Jack furiously tighten his jaw. He began to freeze the coffee cup, patches of ice covered it. "That's no haven for us. But, here, this place is something else." Jack lifted both his arms as he gazed at the cityscape behind them.

"But Jack -" Jack interrupted North. "No. Look North. I'm getting sick and tired of living a life of isolation." He confessed. "You're not alone Jack. You have us. Me. The Guardians." North wanted to give the lad a hug.

"Not true. Back then, we just did our duties, had short breaks for each other, but they weren't enough. Then that cycle continues, Guardianship, a break, or no breaks at all." Jack's eyes is filled with rage. At the corner of his eyes, teardrops started to form. But, Jack pulled them back.

North agreed with Jack. The boy reminded him of his old himself. He once lived a life of love and affection like a normal human being. But, he was chosen to become a Guardian for significant reason. It was his only choice in order to survive and keep a certain someone safe. Deep inside at the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind, he had this seed of regrets growing inside him for years.

"Are you tired of being so isolated?" Jack asked North. Through the old man's eyes he was sucked into a flashback. A young North, handsome as ever with his dashing smile and strong man features. A beautiful young woman playing with his raven black hair. She touched his face and gazed into his wondrous blue eyes. Young North glanced down at the woman's beautiful emerald eyes as he touched her lips with his.

"North!" Jack's voiced echoed throughout North's mind. North snapped back to reality.

"Why can't we just go hunt this monster down and stop it?" From the look of Jack's eye's, rage was slowly building up and sooner or later he might loose control of it. North looked down at Jack's coffee cup, it looked like a solid block of ice. "I was able to handle two goons today!" Jack's impulsive self slipped something he shouldn't had mention. But, sooner or later he had to tell someone.

"Goons? What are you talking about?" North looked at Jack with a concerned face. "They were just random dark spirits made out of black sand attacking these two humans." Jack explained. "Black sand? Jack are stupid!" North stopped talking. He realized he just made a negative comment about Jack. "Jack. Wait. I'm -" North tried to apologize to the boy standing in front of him with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Save it." Jack said it calmly. He continued on telling the fight. The goons with black magic and ancient weapons. But didn't talk about either Elsa or the helpless man.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" North questioned him. "I thought if I tell you, you'll go nuts, and report this to Mani. If Mani found out, he'll reassign our assignment from hiding here to somewhere else." Jack confessed. "But, hey what a coincidence. That guy up there wants us to move again anyway." Jack said sarcastically while pointing at Mani.

"Why was Fearlings disguised as humans attacked innocent humans?" North wondered. "Just to cause trouble. The man is alright, thanks from the help of this girl who had similar powers as me." Jack informed North. North didn't like the sound of it. In the back of his mind, he knew the source and cause of the attacks. He told himself that a certain someone won't rest until he got want he wants.

"I think that's enough evidence for Mani to know. Jack I need you to stay away from this girl." North told him. His voice was tired, but, had enough strength to tell Jack to stay away from danger. Jack protested. "How come? She didn't do anything bad." North nodded his head. "Yes, but, you did. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt." North firmly replied. "Jack, even though we're immortal. We still can attract danger."

North walked up to Jack and placed his big soft-tendering hand on his shoulders. Jack avoided to look up. "Remember my boy, you're a Guardian. Your Guardianship comes first before anything else." North softly reminded Jack.

"Well I was doing my job. I was saving two children of Earth from two monsters from fear." Jack stared down in the ground. "Promise me, Jack that you will stay away from this girl. Please don't cause her any trouble." North went on. "Also you need to start keeping a distance away from those friends of yours." Jack looked up showing his sapphire eyes. At the corner of his eyes, teardrops was falling down his face.

Jack took a deep breath and stared directly at North, even though the tears rain down his face. "All my life I thought I was a nobody. No one believed in me. But that wasn't case when I received my old memories and after becoming a Guardian. Secretly, for a long time, I still feel hollow. Empty inside." Jack took a moment to regain himself.

"North. I'm hungry for love. Compassion. Acceptance! Not only accepted as a Guardian, but, who am I. Centuries of leaving in a life of isolation. It doesn't make a difference except make a person go mad! Don't you see." Tears rushed down the poor boy's face. North's softly narrowed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart. Jack went on confessing. "I'm having second thoughts on being a Guardian. What else is my purpose in this world then bringing fun for the children of Earth, keep the seasons in balance, and just be a Guardian? What else?!" He yelled at the sky. North took a deep breath before talking.

"Jack look at the leaves on the trees." North pointed at the rows of trees that still had their leaves. It's already mid-to-late November and most the trees still had their leaves on. "The Guardian who is in charge of Fall, hasn't done his part to welcoming the winter season. This is not good my boy. As Guardians we don't only protect, but, we are responsible for the seasons, weather, and other elements that keeps the Earth in balance."

Jack wiped off his face with his sleeves. "That's why we need to go find him and the rest of the Guardians. We can't just sit around and watch more of them get kidnapped."

North cleared his throat. "Jack this isn't a simple and easy business. You'll put lives at risk." Jack crushed his coffee cup. The frozen block of ice shattered and pieces fell into the ground. The remaining liquid bleed through the cup and raced across his hand's skin.

"Risk others' lives. How? We're risking their lives right now!" Jack continued on crushing his coffee cup. A new coat of ice slowly covered the cup again. "I still don't get this Guardian business. We made an oath. But, why do we act like we're disobeying it?"

"Sounds like you need some time to think about this, lad. All I know, is that there's a reason why you've be chosen. Yes I do believe there is more to you than your center. Guardians take turns to hold this world. It's how it's always been. I bet you when you grow wiser, you will understand why you're here." North tired to smiled at Jack, trying to show him some comfort.

Jack saw his damaged coffee cup that looked like a block of ice. He started to lose control of his powers and emotions. Suddenly, the block of ice formed several icy spikes. The cup evolved to a frozen baby porcupine. But, Jack managed to relax his emotions and powers. He walked pass North and tossed his coffee cup to the nearest trash can. Inside the empty can, the sound of icicles breaking and a loud bang echoed inside.

"Where are you going?" North asked. "I gotta pee." Jack wasn't joking, after drinking three bottles of soda and a large cup of coffee, it's time for a visit to the nearest restroom.

North waited for Jack outside the restroom area. He was contemplating if he had done the right thing. "Why me?" North sighed. He looked up at Mani who was accompanied by small patches of evening clouds.

North took out a rusty old pocket watch that was painted in gold with silver vines decorated around its body. He traced the designs with his finger and pressed a button that lifted the lid of the clock to open.

Inside was clock ticking away and underneath the lid was an old self-portrait of a young woman. She had graceful and charming face. Her soft porcelain skin illuminated the black and white photograph. She tied her dark hair into a simple bun. But, some strand of hair playfully curled out of place. The photograph tightly capture this angelic woman's smiling face. The sight of it would bring a smile on anyone's face.

North soften his small blue eyes and smiled at the woman. Then he turned his attention at Mani. "I hope you know what you're doing old friend" North talked to Mani. The moon just shined brightly above the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think guys? Did some of you guys cried or shed a tear? Here's some tissues. This was a tough chapter to write. Apparently this one starts the rest of the other chapter were we will see where the Guardians' situation will lead them.<strong>

**Don't worry the next chapter is going to be fun and somewhat happy one. And yes. It's a big Jesla chapter. So calm y'all fan-self down! Haha.**

**Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! [Yes CAPS again] Okay, back to some school work. Happy Weekend guys! :D**


	12. What If I'm Ready To Fall

**Jack asked Elsa, if they could hang out. Yeah. [Damn it's a long chapter.] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weekend morning sun ran inside a room when Tooth opened the blinds. Jack hissed and pulled over his covers. Tooth smiled and walked by his bedside. She stroked his white hair like a mother happily playing with her child's hair. "Jack. Can we talk, please?" She asked nicely.<p>

Jack peaked through his quilt and found Tooth hovering in his bedroom. Even though, she still looked human, she'll never let go of her powers. He removed his covers and set up right on his bedside.

"Oh. I made you breakfast. You must be tired from traveling last night" Tooth went over to his desk and placed the tray onto Jack's lap. Jack looked down at Tooth's homemade breakfast. He thanked her. She smiled back.

Jack started eating. "So what's up?" He said in a mouth full.

Tooth went on saying that he hasn't spoken to North over a month. It made Tooth and the other Guardians worried. Jack told her why. Since that talk between him and North at pier, it just made him furious and confused. That's why he decided to go do his Guardian duty and bring the winter solstice in the Northern Hemisphere. He wanted to see if he could still be a Guardian, or he became too human to be one. Mainly, he needed time to relax and think over things.

"Now about this girl." Tooth quickly changed the subject. Jack stopped eating and quirked one eyebrow up. Jack joked around with her. "Mister, don't play games with me. Now spill it" She wasn't mad, but, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"North told you right?" Jack asked her. Tooth said, "Yes." She continued on telling him everything North told her. The girl that North saw when he picked up Jack. "Tooth can you keep a secret?" Tooth nodded her head. "The girl from the alleyway was my friend Elsa, the girl that North saw." Tooth put the two stories that North told her together. Jack was nervous to hear Tooth's response.

Tooth took a moment to take in the news. "You have special feelings for her am I right?" Jack turned red. "What?! Psh no." He crossed his arms. "Then why are your ears turning red right now?" Tooth floated closer to Jack, she placed both of hands on his face and look at him with her tender-loving eyes.

* * *

><p>Jack floated around the rooftop of his house. He began talking to himself while browsing through his contacts on his phone. "Damnit Tooth, you're good. But, why?" Sweat started to race down Jack's face. His heart racing. "Hope she won't shoot out icicles through the phone."<p>

The bedroom of high school senior can be a dump. Art canvas laying around the floor which mixed with dirty laundry and other unknown debris. A desk is cluttered with books and piles of school work. Even sculptures and stryrofoam models of houses and buildings stacked into a corner. However, two sculptures of miniature castles was placed on a shelf above her dresser. One castle was made out of ice was kept inside a glass to keep the cold air inside. While the other one, was a very detailed Norwegian castle. The sound of a phone vibrating on hard wood echoed throughout the room.

An annoyed growl came from the covers of a full size bed. A hand emerged out of the covers and reached for the phone. The hand accidentally knocked the phone off the edge of the nightstand. A female voice cursed in Norwegian. Elsa with an outrageous bedhead hair removed her quilt and reached for her phone.

"Hallo?" Elsa said in a tired Norwegian voice. Without thinking, she asked, "Who is this?" in Norwegian. Jack in the other end of the phone sounded confused. "Elsa is that you? Um it's Jack."

"Jack?" Elsa was still sleepy, then she managed to wake up. "Jack!" She said in a high pitch. "Sorry to wake you up this early" said Jack. "Oh no! It's alright." Elsa looked over and stared at her alarm clock. It was 10 AM. "What's up? Frosty." She giggled.

"Please don't call me that. Um listen. I was wondering if you're free today. Free, to hang out." Jack was slow to pick the right words. "Hang out?" Elsa opened her eyes wide. She got up and looked outside. A fresh coat of snow covered Elsa's balcony and some of the rooftops of her street. A big smile appeared on her face. "Totally! Let's meet at Time Square in two hours. Cool?"

Jack was standing at the edge of the rooftop, he looked up at the clear blue sky, with a giant smile on his face, "Crystal" he responded. The excitement took over him. He happily howled at the sky. Elsa chuckled at the end of the line. "Okay! See ya later Snowflake." Jack hang up. He jumped up into the air and happily flew around the sky like a jet plane.

"Hm. Snowflake?" Elsa chuckled while putting down her phone. "Snowflake!?" She yelped. Anna heard her across the hall. "Elsa are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I gotta ready for a - "

"A date?!" Anna squealed through her sister's door. "Um. No. I'm just gonna go hang out with Jack today." Anna screamed from the top of her lungs, like a school girl. Elsa covered her ears.

* * *

><p>Jack waited for Elsa by the Stairs to Nowhere. This large flight of red stairs in the middle of Time Square. The afternoon sun hung over the city. He took out his phone and called her. "Hey where you at?"<p>

"I'm on my way. I'm right by the Stairs to Nowhere" Elsa said on other end.

Jack scanned for Elsa in the river of faces. His heart stopped when he spotted her as she emerged through a crowd of people. Time slowed down through Jack's eyes. He saw Elsa strutting like a supermodel in slow motion. He absorbed every piece of her beauty. Elsa stared at Jack with her electric blue eyes. Jack noticed, she actually wore more make up than usual. Purple eye shadow painted over her eyelids. Her lips was decorated by a shade of dark-pink lipstick.

"Hi," Elsa smiled at him. Jack didn't responded, he was frozen over Elsa's present. Whenever she moved, Jack's eyes followed her. Elsa poked Jack's face. "Hoo-hoo anyone in here?"

"Huh?" Jack snapped back. "Ah so you do have a brain in there," Elsa teased him. "So Frosty what's the plan for today?"

"I told you not to call me that. I'm not a fat snowman who enjoys smoking a pipe." Jack told her. Elsa simply just laughed at his joke. "Did you eat yet?" asked Jack. Elsa shook her head no, she was busy getting ready since ten o'clock. "Okay let's go find somewhere to eat first."

"Oh I know this cute little diner not far from here. C'mon!" Elsa grabbed hold at Jack's hand and dragged him into the river of people.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack stopped at a sophisticated dinner that was eight minutes away from the iconic streets of Time Square. She told Jack that they make awesome cheeseburgers. Apparently, someone was in the mood for some. Elsa looked up at the building and admiring it's architectural design. As for Jack, he noticed that Elsa was still holding his hand. Elsa saw him looking down. She blushed and let go. Jack smirked and walked towards the entrance door. He pulled the door for Elsa to go in first.<p>

The two waited for the hostess to find them a sit. The hostess sat them in a booth nearby a window where they could see the outside.

"You'll waitress will be here soon to serve you guys. Enjoy!" The hostess passed out the menus for the two before leaving. The two looked over their menus. After a moment, their waitress was heading down the aisle of booths and tables.

Their waitress was around their age and a classmate of theirs. Angelica Night was her name. One of the Walter Elias's bad girls with a Gothic side. But, Jack and Elsa found her a talented artist who does wicked sculptures and paintings. Elsa enjoyed her sculptures, especially her work on a giant rose made out of chicken wire that was spray painted in striking metallic colors. Jack has painting with her and they can't stop talking about street art in class.

"Hey what do you know. Elly and Jackie." Angelica stood by their table. Elsa said a friendly, "Hello," and asked her, "How's things going?"

Angelica told her, "I'm doing great. Thanks. You?" Elsa told her she's doing well and went on telling her she's spending some down time from school work. "That's awesome. Who knew Jackie had game?" commented Angelica.

Jack crossed his arms. "Angie. Quit calling me that. We're just hanging out." Angelica looked at Elsa. She told her that Jack is telling the truth. "Whatever you say Jack London. Y'all ready to order?" Elsa and Jack, both, said yes.

Elsa went first and decided to order the diner's classic cheeseburger, with side of curly fries, and a chocolate mint milkshake. Jack quirked an eyebrow while hiding behind his menu, inside his head he commented how Elsa ordered a large meal. But he didn't mind, girls has to eat too. After a minute, Jack told Angelica what he wanted. Angelica written down their orders and told them that their meals will be out soon.

While the two waited for their meals, Jack asked Elsa some questions. Some were about school, but he later on shifted to the subjects of hobbies to favorite musics and movies. Jack wanted to asked her about her past, but, he would ask her later. It was Elsa's turn and she asked Jack some silly questions, what is his favorite color to asking him about his travels. She also wanted to ask him some serious questions, but those could wait.

Angelica came back with their orders. "Okay guys. Here you go!" She handed Elsa's order. Then Jacks. He ordered two large slices of thin crusted BBQ chicken, curly fries as well, and a rocky road chocolate milkshake. Angelica left the two to enjoy their meals.

The two digged in. Elsa grab hold of her burger. She took a couple of big bites, some of the sauces painted drops on her face. Jack saw the stains and softly told her she had some sauce on her face. He wiped the sauce off her angelic face. Jack went on munching on his pizza. It was his first time trying out New York style pizza. Somewhat tasty and better what he expected. Elsa told Jack to try her burger. Jack didn't want to gobble all of her food. But, she didn't mind. She handed the other side of her burger to let Jack have a taste. Jack couldn't say no to her. He took a bite and said it was mad good in a mouth full. Elsa laughed at their goofiness.

After a couple of hours, Jack and Elsa, both left five bucks on table, and went up to the cashier to pay their bill. Before leaving they thank Angelica for her service. She welcomed them and told them to enjoy their date. The two scowled at her before heading out.

"Friends of yours." The hostess asked Angelica. Angelica said yes, then, told her that they're not dating. "Really? But they look cute together!" Angelicia's friend commented. She agreed.

On the streets, Elsa asked Jack what they should do now. She accidentally let out a large burp in public. Elsa quickly covered her mouth and looked around if anyone noticed. Jack smirked. "Wanna hang out at Central Park?" He asked her. "Sure." She replied. This time Jack grabbed hold of Elsa's hand and took her to the nearest alleyway.

"What are you doing? Central Park is that way." Elsa pointed West. "It will take us five minutes by air." Jack suggested. Elsa was confused. Jack told her to get behind him, grab hold of his neck and he'll give her a piggyback ride. "C'mon. You have a friend who could fly. At least trust me." Elsa trusted him.

In a minute, Jack flew high in the air with Elsa behind his back. The two was high above the buildings. Elsa grabbed hold of Jack's neck and closely pulled herself towards him. Then they were off.

Along the way Elsa focused her attention at how small the city looked down below. Jack moved his eyes to the side and saw Elsa admiring the sight. Elsa met his. "Enjoying the view?" He asked her. "You or the city?" She smirked. "Damn someone thinks she's fly." Jack smiled at her. Elsa giggled at the random nice compliment.

* * *

><p>Jack landed behind the alleyway nearby EDD's, Sandy and Bunny's bakery. The two passed the place and found it closed. Bunny and Sandy needed some time off. Jack and Elsa crossed the street and headed towards the park.<p>

The park still had some late fall scenery, but the place was beautifully covered in a large blanket of fresh snow. Elsa's eyes glittered and a large smile grew around her face. Jack saw her put on those blue gloves she almost lost the other day. Elsa told him it was her mother's and she kept it ever since her parents passed away.

"So tell me. Why a beautiful girl like yourself is living in the Big Apple? Shouldn't you be leaving in Paris or London?" Jack started the conversation on that subject. Elsa studied his expression, then took a moment to admire his facial features. She contemplated whether to tell him the truth. "I think it was best for Anna and me to start a fresh new start for our lives."

Jack noticed by the sound of her tone, she wasn't happy to start a new life. "You sound like you didn't want to." Elsa looked at Jack, he had a friendly grin on his face. She sighed. "We just needed some time to be away from home, that's all." Elsa looked down at her hands. Jack looked down at Elsa's hands. Even though, he couldn't see the frost forming around her fingers, he could still hear the sound of frost and ice hugging each other.

"Don't lose control of your emotions. It's the source for your powers to work." He told her. She looked up at him. "Control them first, before controlling your powers." He added on. Elsa told him that she had her powers under control.

Jack went back to talking about how the start of something new is alright. "Sometimes people needed to write a new book about themselves. New beginnings are way better than endings. We just need to let it go sometimes." Jack advised her. Elsa chuckled. "Let it go? I know how to let it go!"

Jack held up his hands. "Whoa calm down, sounds like you're gonna start singing like you're on Broadway?" His laughter caused her to blush. "But seriously, starting something new can be beautiful." The smirked on Jack's face slowly disappeared. He remembered the lectures that the Guardians reminded him to treat this new life, temporarily. And that talk he had with North was still buzzing inside his head. But, good thing Tooth was there to encouraged him to go out and have a life.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elsa stood a few inches away from him, he could hear her breathing softly. Jack woke up. "Yeah. C'mon let's go have some fun." Jack started running down a concrete pathway that was freshly shoveled. Elsa ran after him.

Suddenly, the wind blew toward Jack's direction. The wind blew his beanie off his head, but, Elsa caught it. Jack stopped running and noticed his beanie was gone. Elsa caught up with him. "You know, you look good without this." Elsa commented.

"You think people won't go nuts over a teen with white hair?" Jack asked. "This is New York. People doesn't care what others looks or wears." Elsa went on. "Eh I'll tell them, this what happens when you're a senior in high school. Stress overloaded." Jack and Elsa laughed. She gave Jack's beanie back.

Jack looked at it. Instead of putting it back on, he gently placed it over Elsa's head. She didn't fought back. "There. You look adorable." Jack smiled down at her. Elsa like the warmth coming from the beanie. "Let's go up there and check out the view." Elsa agreed with Jack's suggestion.

They head up a trail that twisted around a small hill in the park. The two took a moment to admired the view. Families were out enjoying each other's company by having snowball fights, building snowmen, sledding, and other fun winter activities. "Ah winter," Jack said happily. "Best season of the year" He grinned.

Elsa's mind was buzzing with questions to ask. But, she didn't want to be rude. Eventually, she had an idea. "Hey. Um. Anna usually ask me this but -" Jack focused his attention on Elsa. "Ask me what?" He thought inside. "Oh man, is she gonna ask me to go bra shopping with her?" Jack turned red thinking about it. "Yeah I'll go bra shopping with you. Say what?" Jack was burning red. Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Jack said nothing.

"Do you want to be build a snowman?" Elsa was acting so bubbly with excitement like Anna, just by asking that question. How can't Jack say no to that face. "Sure." Elsa quickly grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into the snow. "Hey princess, be careful. This time don't make it come alive. You don't want the cops to arrest a snowman for harassing people."

* * *

><p>The sun hide behind some buildings, the day was slowly ending. The two has been building snowmen for an hour or two. They planned on building six snowmen than one. Each snowman was a replica of Elsa and Jack's friends. There was a a big board shoulder one, that was supposed to look like Kristoff. Two female looking snowmen, that was holding hands. It was the sisters, Elsa and Anna. Next to Elsa's snowman was Jack. He let his snowman hold a stick like his staff. In the middle of this snow portrait was a replica of Olaf. Behind the five, was Marshmallow smiling with his arms opened wide, wanting to hug them. The two each took several photos of their creations.<p>

"So what now?" Elsa asked Jack. Jack was nowhere to be found. She looked around. Suddenly, she was struck by a snowball. Jack laughed at her. She had a big smirk on her face. Jack noticed a basketball size snowball was heading towards him. He was slow to dodge it. It knocked him onto the snowy ground.

"Cheater! You used your powers." Jack protested. Elsa stood over him. "Awh is Baby Jackie maddy-waddy." Jack wiped some of snow out of his face. "Please, don't talk to me like that." He told her. "Hey at least I could control my powers." Jack smiled at her statement.

Elsa lend a hand. Jack took her hand and pulled her down. She fell on top of him. Their eyes met and faces were a few inches away from each other. Elsa was deeply lost into Jack's eyes. But, Jack took the opportunity to hit Elsa again with a snowball. This time she was hit by the side of her head. Good thing the snow was soft.

"Ha I won." Jack smirked. Elsa smirked back at him. She softly kissed Jack's forehead. Jack was paralyzed. Elsa smashed a large snowball on his face. She got up from the ground and looked down at him. "No, I won."

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa walked around after having an hour long snowball match. They stopped and sat by a large fountain called Angel of the Waters, where it wasn't far from Bethesda Terrace that overlooked the The Lake in the park. Others was doing the same thing. The two we're about to continue their conversation, when an elderly man went up to them and asked if one them could take a photo of him and his wife.<p>

Elsa watched Jack as he went over and took the couple's picture. When Jack said cheese, the man was sly enough to kiss his wife in the cheek when Jack took the photo. Elsa happily chuckled at the couple. The man thanked Jack. Jack went back to sit by Elsa.

"They're so cute. I guess they've been together for years." Elsa was still looking at the couple who were walking around the park holding hands. Jack was busy looking her.

"Can I grow old with a special someone? Hopefully she'll still love me if I was old, bald, and fat. What hell are thinking about Jack, you're immortal!" He thought inside.

"What are you staring at?" Elsa's question poked Jack back to reality. He said nothing. "Hey I got a question. We're you born with those powers or someone gave it to you?" He asked her.

Elsa didn't want to tell Jack the full truth about her past. "Born. And no one in my family has these powers." Elsa looked up in the sky. "But, I was told by a troll shaman, Kristoff's grandfather, that I must learn to control my powers or fear will be my enemy."

"Hold up! Kristoff is related to magical trolls?" Jack interrupted. Elsa scowled at him. "Anyway, how did your family take it? I bet your parents are happy to have a daughter with special powers." Jack commented. Elsa didn't take Jack's message seriously. "I think they weren't proud to have a monster in their family." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her emotion together. Jack looked down at her. "Monster? What did you do?"

"When Anna and I were small, we always sneak out at night into our family's. Um living room and turn it into a winter wonderland." Elsa didn't want to mention about the castle she grew up in. "But, one night, our fun came to an end when I accidentally struck Anna with my powers. I almost killed her." Elsa went on telling how Kristoff's grandfather used his powers to erase Anna's memories of Elsa having powers in order to bring her back.

Then, she went on saying how her parents' method on isolating her and Anna throughout their childhoods was the only solution. The same method used with Elsa and the townspeople. Apparently, her life was a ticking time bomb. She couldn't hold the fact of her parents' death, missing out their funeral, and then not being there for Anna. But things, exploded during their parents' anniversary, which was during her coronation to become queen right after her parents' death.

"One night I couldn't control my emotions and powers anymore. I revealed my powers to Anna and the whole town." Jack let her continue. "So I ran away from home, so I won't hurt anyone, especially Anna. But -" When Elsa was going to continue, Jack took her chin with his hand and gave her a tender-loving smile. "But Anna couldn't let you go." Elsa was surprised. "How did you know?"

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "A wild guess. Look, being isolated can be peaceful. But, sooner or later it will get old, and your sense of peace was just an illusion. Isolation, just brings pain." Jack let Elsa continue her story. She went on telling him that Anna went after her because she won't let her live alone. Again, Jack interrupted Elsa. "Where are you guys from again?"

"A town in the south of Norway." Elsa caught his crooked smile. "Hm a friend told me that one town in Norway experienced a crazy snowstorm in the middle of summer two years ago." Jack placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "A snowstorm in summer. I always wanted to do that. But, I will get into so much trouble." He chuckled. "Do you by chance had anything to do with it?" He smirked kindly at her.

Elsa didn't say anything. "So how did the townspeople react to your powers? Pitch forks and torches?" Jack joked around. Elsa scowled at this question. She included the fact that some people actually hunted her down and wanted her to be killed. From her words, she didn't go into full detail about a certain someone who almost killed her. But, she did mention that she accidentally struck Anna's heart with her powers. In which cause Anna to sacrifice herself just to protect Elsa from getting killed. But, turning into ice was Anna's payment. Jack was sadden over the topic of someone sacrificing themselves for someone else.

Jack had a quick flashback of him and his sister ice skating on a lake. Apparently, the lake was not strong enough to be used for ice skating. Jack's sister was scared over the ice breaking apart. Jack advised his sister to calm down while they played a game. Before the ice broke, Jack took a stick and dragged his sister out of breaking ice. He safely rescued her out of danger. But, he wasn't quick enough to rescue himself.

"Jack!" Elsa's voiced echoed throughout his head. Jack looked at her. "So what happened in the end?" He asked her. Elsa concluded that the act of true love helpped thaw Anna became to life. Eventually, the townspeople accepted who Elsa was. Jack enjoyed Elsa's story, but, he had one question. Why did they had to leave their home, even though, the townspeople accepted her? He knew why Kristoff left his hometown, his parents' wanted to start a business outside of Norway.

"Hey do you hear music?" Jack asked Elsa. Elsa heard it too. "C'mon let's go check it out!" Jack grabbed both of Elsa's hands, helped her up, dragged her along.

Even though it was cold, some street performers still practiced and showcased their craft for the public. Jack and Elsa stood and watched dancers dancing to various international music. The audience was impressed at how fantastic the band was playing and how amazing the dancers were grooving to the melodies, rhythms, and beats. Suddenly, the band switched to an upbeat heavy rhythm song where the dancers went and selected a couple of audiences to dance with them. Jack was picked. A dancer separated him from Elsa. Jack tried to reach for Elsa, but, she let him go have some fun.

Jack shrugged, "What heck, why not show off." The dancers began dancing and Jack tried to keep up. They danced to the mixture of simple West African dances and dance routines from Latin America. But, Jack stopped dancing when the dancers started twerking. Instead, Jack decided to add a little hip hop to the routine. When the music increased its tempo and the audience decided to clap along with the drums, Jack began to perform simple hip hop dances move with his feet then channeled his energy throughout his body. He finally synced to the rhythm being played and changed from hip hop to break dancing.

Elsa was seriously impressed at Jack's dancing. She clapped along with the audience as the dancers and Jack happily dance for the crowd. Two dancers jumped over each other. Jack decided to do a backflip while the dancers was doing acrobat moves. He continued on break dancing until another dancer dragged another audience member into the spotlight. This time it was Elsa. She wasn't too embarrassed to dance along. Jack was quite impressed that Elsa could dance. She was in synced with the music and dancers. The audience was really enjoying the show.

After the dance, Jack, Elsa, and the dancers took a bow. The band and dancers thank the two for joining. The two had a blast. But, Jack noticed the sun was slowly setting. He told Elsa that they should catch the train before it gets too dark.

* * *

><p>The two luckily caught the last train that came from the park to a stop that wasn't far from Greenwich Village. Jack and Elsa chatted about how they knew how to dance. Jack simply said he learned some moves during his travels. Elsa told Jack, she took a few dance classes with Anna last summer. The train ride was a long one. Elsa peacefully leaned against Jack. He felt the warmth of her body.<p>

"Have you ever wonder how you got your powers?" Jack looked at Elsa. Elsa stared at her blue gloves. She sighed, "As I said, I was born with them. My parents never told me much." Jack compared himself to her. She was born with them, and he was given it as a gift. But, Elsa had no choice, while he had the choice to deny the gift from Mani. Even though the Man in the Moon lifted him out of the lake on that winter night. "I had a choice. She didn't." Jack concluded inside his mind. "Are we that different?" He went on thinking.

Jack slouched on the subway seat. There wasn't that much people inside the train cart. He saw Elsa still looking down at her hands. "Do you like your powers or just wished you weren't born with them?" Jack asked curiously. Elsa smiled at him, "I love them. Without it, it feels like a piece of me isn't there. If I wasn't born with them, I can't imagine having a normal life."

"So you prefer leaving in a world with magic. Mythical creatures roaming around the world. Fairy tale characters are real." Jack looked at his reflection from the glass windows of the moving train. He saw Elsa's reflection as well. She didn't argue. "Not at all. Even though I'm human, I owe my deepest thanks to people like you." Jack looked up and saw Elsa's angelic face.

"Without your kind, I would be lost in this world. I've learned and experienced so many things that I hardly would understand. But I'm glad I've. I never been so close to my sister and friends before. And I won't have my special friend." Jack raised an eyebrow, "You mean special friends. Olaf and Marshmallow?" Elsa chuckled, "Yeah. But, I meant you. You dork." Elsa poked Jack's cheek. Jack laughed at her.

"How about your parents? Will they treat you differently if you haven't had them?" Jack didn't realized the subject of Elsa's parents caused Elsa to go into a deep thoughtful moment. He straighten himself up. "Um you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to." He told her. Elsa ended placing her head softly onto Jack's shoulder and looked at both her and Jack's reflections on the glass window.

It was dark inside the tunnels underneath the city. Elsa looked tired and she slowly began to sleep on Jack's shoulder. But, she let out a question before taking a nap, "Have you ever thought of being human?" Jack was shocked at the question. He looked down at her sleeping face. The scent of hair gave off a sweet Jasmine smell. Jack liked it, but, soon realized. "Oh snap! She's sleeping on me." He screamed inside his head.

After a moment, Jack was left alone thinking deeply about Elsa's question. "I was once human." He whispered. Elsa didn't hear him. According to Tooth, who held everyone's memories, even Guardians, told him that he was once a human. He was raised by a single mother and grew up with a little sister. The look on Jack's face looking once again his reflection, he once looked like a normal boy. "What if you were me? What if I were you?" He sighed and looked at Elsa, napping peacefully on his shoulder.

Deep inside, Jack felt like Elsa had more scars than he had. He knew she didn't want to admit the lost of her parents. Then she had to become a parent. Anna needed someone to protect her. Even though, she had her uncle and aunt, she preferred to do her best to raise Anna into a well-rounded young lady. That's what Jack concluded. Elsa seemed to be stronger than him.

"What if I had your heart? Can you face and accept my scars? How about my lies?" Jack went on questioning. He never felt this strong emotion inside. It caused his stomach to ache. His heart beaten rapidly. The thoughts inside his head never stopped buzzing.

"What if your life was my life?" Jack wanted to closed his eyes and gently rest his head on Elsa's, but the train PA system announced their stop. The train didn't slow down, the breaks was pressed on hard that caused both of them to jump up from their sits. They exited the train and subway like zombies.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they made it back to Elsa's neighborhood. The two walked side by side. They took moments to glance at each other, but, turned away whenever their eyes met. Soon, Latin music could be heard in the distance, when they approached at Elsa's place.<p>

Elsa chuckled at the music. She told Jack that her neighbors from Puerto Rico, enjoyed playing music late at night. Jack liked the song that was being played. A smoothing Latin piece with catchy drum beats with that classical Latin flare.

He extended his hand. "Care to dance?" Elsa smiled and locked her hand with Jack's hand. She placed her other hand on Jack's shoulder, and Jack placed his other hand on Elsa's waist. Jack led the dance. He told Elsa to take a step back as he moved his right foot forward. Jack continued on moving forward but this time switched to his left foot. Elsa moved back. She saw Jack counting softly. He sometimes had to look at his footwork, but, when he gotten the rhythm going, he focused on Elsa's face.

Then he switched the moves and pulled Elsa towards him. This time he moved back and she moved forward. Jack repeated the basic steps and when they got the hang of it, he guided Elsa to turn around. She twirled around with one hand locked onto Jack's. Jack gently grab hold of Elsa's other hand and continued on dancing.

Inside a room in Elsa's house, a small figure watched the two dancing. "Ah a tale as old as time." sighed Olaf, stalking them inside Anna's room. "Olaf what are you doing?" Anna came towards the windows.

"Oh just watching Elsa dancing with Jack." Olaf said it like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal for Anna. She rushed over to the window and saw her sister happily dancing in the street. Jack again twirled Elsa around, this time he had his arms around her. Her back was pressed against his chest. The two softly moved their hips, side to side. Then Jack untwisted his arms and twirled Elsa so she could face him again. "Oh man! This is so going on Facebook." Anna took out her phone and started recording.

Soon the song was coming to an end, Jack took the opportunity to end the dance strong. From watching dancers from Latin America, he performed a final dance move where he told Elsa to turn around, so they were back to back. Their arms extended all the way. Jack lifted his right arm and Elsa's left arm over his head. Elsa's arm was on the opposite side of Jack's shoulder. Then Jack used his other arm and dragged Elsa to go under. It was somewhat confusing, but, Jack managed to twirl Elsa around again. At the final melody, Jack pulled Elsa closed him, their faces was a few inches apart. Both blushed. But, Elsa's was redder than Jack.

Back inside, Anna squealed like a little fan girl. "More like a tale as new as time." Olaf said happily. "Me and Kristoff needa sign up for some salsa lessons." Anna stated. "Oh I like salsa." Olaf acknowledged. Anna simply chuckled at him.

Jack and Elsa rested on the railings of the front steps. Jack sat on one side and Elsa leaned across the other side. "Wow. Traveling does pay off huh?" Elsa commented. Jack laughed. "You're a pretty good dancer." He smiled at her. "Thank you." Elsa sound gracefully when she thanked him. Jack never got tired of hearing her voice. "Do you know the song that was playing?" She asked him.

"Corazon Sin Cara? Mainly its about, how the the heart doesn't look at beauty to fall in love. You shouldn't let beauty be the only reason why you fall in love with that person." Jack told her. Elsa was impressed. Jack showed off his signature grin. "Yeah traveling does pay off." Elsa softly sighed. "Yeah hopefully I find someone who expressed his feeling like that." Jack agreed. "Don't worry you will."

"Well it's getting late." Jack looked up at sky. Apparently, he didn't see Anna and Olaf looking down at them. The two saw him and quickly hide away from the window. He was focused on Mani, who was happily glowing on a clear winter night. Jack jumped off the railing. He straighten himself up. Elsa walked towards him, but, accidentally slipped onto a patch of ice. Jack caught her. She placed her hands on his chest and admired his facial features. His energetic blues was playfully hidden away from small bangs of his snow white hair.

The two were closed enough to touch. Instead, Elsa separated herself from Jack and said good night. Jack said the same thing too. He decided to fly home, soon he quickly flew into the air where he was nothing but a dot in the sky. When Elsa was about to open the door, Jack came back floating upside near the side of her face. "Oh yeah I forgot." Jack kissed Elsa in the cheek. "Good night Snowflake." Elsa was extremely red. Jack chuckled before flying away again.

Elsa opened the door and walked inside. Anna was sitting on the staircase. Olaf was right beside her. "So how was it?" asked Anna. Olaf and Anna held in their joy. Elsa didn't answer right away. "Was it like the movies?" Olaf went up to Elsa and looked up at her. She looked down at him, "Way better than the movies." Anna liked the sound of it. "Was it magical?" She asked Elsa.

"It was unforgettable." Elsa touched the cheek where Jack kissed her. She still felt the soft chilling touch on her skin, but, the chill dissolved to tendering warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was some chapter. <strong>

**Shout outs for RotBTDfan1937 for suggesting her character Angelica Night (Hope you like it). And also Lunas13 for the idea of having a miniature ice castle that Elsa built in the movie.**

**I used some songs to inspire me to write this chapter. Go check them out:**

**1) What If - Five For Fighting**

**2) Ready To Fall - Chris Wallace**

**3) Corazon Sin Cara - Pr**ince Royce****

****4) We Are Young - Vassy****

**Again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Stay tune!**


	13. Time Bomb

The city looked like a mosaic of bright of mixture of black, blue, red, and gray lights. Jack's eyes glittered like diamonds. "Oh man I can't breathe!" He flew high above the city, passed a farm of flat clouds, and stopped when he saw the city nothing but a flat island and the surrounding boroughs. But, his mind was filled with fireworks.

"Elsa." He whispered. Jack took a deep breathe and hollered at the night sky. "Elsa!"

Jack noticed Mani glowing brightly a billion miles away. He simply smiled at him. "Oh man, Mani! If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be having this crazy feeling inside. It's weird. But I like it!" He spread his arms wide and fell backwards in mid-air.

The boy waved good bye to Mani and descended to the rooftops of the buildings. Jack swooped down alleyways and regain flight by ascending to the sky again. He flew like a happy little jet plane across the city.

Jack rested on an empty rooftop of a warehouse. Jack walked around for a bit to regain his thoughts and emotions. But, the sound of metal pipe being kicked across the floor, caught Jack's attention. He quickly turn around and spotted four dark shadows crawling toward him. Behind a shack, another dark figure met up with the shadows.

As the shadows came closer into the light, the shadows transformed into Fearlings. They looked like humans with dark-gray skin, full of flesh and lively. Similar to the two goons Jack and Elsa fought the other day. This time, they were armed with crazy dark weapons. The glowing stream of red lights illuminated their swords, spears, and battles axes. Each Fearlings had deadly beating red eyes beaming straight at Jack. Their heavy growling and breathing caused Jack to watch out his back.

The dark figure walked past the Fearlings and his face appeared underneath the moonlight. "Hello Jack." Said a tall strong man with his hands behind his back. A double edge sword with a glowing red blade was attached to the man's belt. Black magic fed onto the sword. "Hans?" Jack stood there in confusion. "Dude what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a job to get done." Hans drew out his sword. "I'm a really nice guy. If you like to make this easy and less messy, why not come with me?

Jack took a step back. He took a moment to touch his head. His beanie. He doesn't have his cap. "Damn. North wasn't kidding." He said to himself. Hans took a step forward with his sword in one hand, ready to strike at any second.

"So what will it be Jack Frost?" Hans asked him.

"Jack Frost?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Wrong person dude. It's actually, Jack London. Or John Wulf London according to my driver's license." Jack reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Don't play games with me Frost. My boss and I know who you are." Hans confessed.

"Look you have the wrong Jack." Jack turned his back at Hans as he started to walk away.

"I said no games Frost!" Hans was getting impatient. He released dark magic out of his sword, A wave boomeranged straight at Jack. He saw the attack coming straight at him from the corner of his eye. He simply stepped away from the hit. The attack nearly hit him from a few inches, but, disolved when colliding into a wall. Jack narrowed his eyes and glared at Hans.

"Now who's playing game. Look I'm a nice guy too. I'll let y'all bounce before things gets crazy." Jack said in a serious tone.

"I like crazy." Hans had a sinister smile on his face. "He ordered the hard way boys. Get'em!" Hans slashed the air with his sword and pointed the Fearlings to attack.

They charged straight after Jack with their weapons wailing in the air. Two Fearling swung their sword and battle axe at him. Jack had the advantage and flew away. He waved his hands and cast large icicles to hurled straight at them. Two direct hit struck two Fearlings in the chest. They dissolved into black sand.

"Call it off Hans!" Jack ordered him. He cast his powers to dance around his hands, ready to show an icy blast at anytime.

"No way I'm letting your win!" Hans yelled at Jack. He ran after him, even though Jack was floating in the air, in a matter of seconds he swung his sword and released another wave of black magic. Jack quickly clapped his hands and formed a large shield of ice with frosted edges. The shield dissolved the wave into millions of glittering pieces.

"Jeez. Cool your sideburns man." said Jack sarcastically. Whenever Jack was in a fight, he tries to make it fun and humorous.

The dissolved Fearlings regenerated and rendezvous with the others. They all sprouted out black wings and teamed up to attack Jack in one big swing. Jack started flying away from them. The Fearlings chased after him. Hans was right behind them.

"No way you're costing my _reward_. Kozmotis you owe me big time to do your dirty work." said Hans. He tried to keep up with the Fearlings, while dashing and jumping over rooftops and other obstacles in his way.

In the air, the Fearlings cornered Jack. All four surrounded him and went straight for the kill. Weapons high in the air as they dashed towards him. Jack quickly cast ribbons of snow and ice to protect him. He was inside an icy orb, shielding himself from the Fearlings. If they step closer to the orb, large icy spikes will impaled them. One Fearling screamed in pain when it was struck by one.

That didn't stop them. They kept on slashing and hacking the orb as soon Jack couldn't continue the spell. He hasn't fought like this since his last battle with Pitch Black. But, he couldn't let them win. Jack cast the orb to exploded, knocking out the Fearlings. Soon their wings dissolved and they were back to evil humans. The Fearlings quickly descended straight down an abandoned alleyway. But, one took the opportunity and lunged his sword at Jack's head.

Jack quickly formed a gauntlet with scary-sharp spikes around his hand. He threw his hand on the blade before the point struck his face. Jack grabbed hold of the blade. The Fearling lost its grip on the sword's handle as Jack cast an icy blast to send the the Fearling down to the ground.

He covered the sword with a coat of frost. Then quickly threw the sword like a javelin and struck the fallen Fearling in the back. Its whole body quickly covered into layers of ice and frost.

Jack swooped down and disarmed the others. Eventually, the Fearlings was killed by their own weapons. Some were frozen on the walls and ground. Sheet of ice covered the alleyway and the nearby streets. Frost and snow, the whole package. Even icy spikes came out of the walls. Jack began breathing heavily, half of his body was coated with frost and icy spikes. He looked like a mutated ice beast.

From behind, Hans slid down a couple of fire escape ladders. He drew his sword again, raised high above his head. Jack heard the black magic roaring inside Han's blade. He quickly drew out the sword from a frozen Fearling and deflected Hans's attack. Then went for a quick counter attack that gave Hans a deep cut on his face.

The boys started an old school medieval sword fight. A set dodges, lounges, and slashes between sword blades. Jack cast a few ice spells at Hans. But, Hans managed to dodge the attacks and countered with black magic. Both of the boys gave it all they got. Suddenly, Hans became tired over the fighting, he gave all his last shot and dropped his sword.

Then Hans held up his hands, surrendering. Jack drew the point of his sword straight at the mortal's face, his eyes was in great rage, but, he couldn't go on.

"I can't do this." Jack acknowledged. He eyes sadly-softens over the sight of a tired and helpless human. The coat of frost and sheet of ice continued on covering half of Jack's body. He glanced at the strange formation. "What's going?" He thought inside.

"What a weak Guardian. No wonder you're the worst of them all." Hans struck Jack with his sword's pommel. He left a hard bruise on Jack's face. Jack fought back. Hans received a hard blow to the stomach. Then Jack went on punching Han's face with a right hook and continued on punching him like a punching bag. Hans took some blows, but, lifted his arms to protect himself from the flying punches. Jack finished Hans with house-round kick, sending him straight onto the ground.

"I am not weak!" Jack protested. He breathed heavily. More spikes and ice formed around his body.

"Yeah you're right." Hans spitted out blood. "You're a monster!" He shouted. Jack became breathless. He saw the trail of blood running down Han's mouth. Hans continued on spitting out blood.

Jack looked around at his hands. He couldn't see his human hands anymore, they were transformed into icy monstrous claws. He stared at Hans and looked at the dead frozen Fearlings, "What have I done?" Suddenly, Jack's demonized-ice armor slowly disappeared. Everything was too much for him to take. While he had the chance, he finally flew on home.

Hans saw the frozen Fearlings. He ignore them. Instead, he tore a piece of his shirt from underneath his jacket and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He touched the large scar across his face. It stung. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Did you pick up _my_ package?" The caller asked Hans in a serious villainous tone. Hans explained what happened. "Fine. I'll go pick _it_ up sooner or later."

* * *

><p>Anna was inside Elsa's room. She couldn't wait until morning to hear about her sister's date. Elsa was impatience to tell her until morning too. But, she noticed Jack's beanie sticking out of her coat's pocket. She went over and took it out.<p>

"Ooh! He let you keep his hat?" Anna asked. "No, he let me used it today. He might had forgotten about." Elsa felt the soft hand-knitted cap. "I need to go return it." Elsa quickly left her bedroom. Anna laughed at her, "Sure! Nice excuse for you to go see him again."

Elsa grabbed a keychain that had a car key on it. She rushed outside and headed to the garage. Kai and his wife saw Elsa running in a hurry. Anna came down and met them. She told them Elsa had to go return something.

Inside the garage, Elsa was browsing through her phone's contacts to find Jack's number and address. Then she sent the information to the car's GPS. The sporty blue car beeped and the driver's door was unlocked. Elsa opened the door and quickly turned on the car. The GPS automatically received Elsa's message. In a matter of seconds, Elsa drove out of the garage and onto the streets.

Anna saw Elsa driving off from the living room window. "Um she took the Ferrari," she told Kai. Gerda and Kai''s face was in shock. In the back of Anna's mind, she felt something was wrong.

Elsa followed the directions to Jack's house. Along the way she noticed something unusual up head. She stopped the car for moment and walked outside. The sight of strange ice formations covered an alleyway. She walked through the alleyway and screamed at the sight of frozen Fearlings.

They were impaled by their own weapons, except for one. Someone took out a sword from it's back. Then Elsa found a small patch of dry blood, some were splattered across the ground. She noticed a ripped fabric covered in dry blood. Instead of leaving it alone, she picked it up and headed back to her car. Inside she put the fabric inside a zip-lock bag and stored it inside the gulf compartment. Then she drove straight to Jack's house.

* * *

><p>It was Elsa's first time to see Jack's house. The neighborhood wasn't like hers, but, it was simple beautiful street with hard working-middle classes families leaving peacefully. She overheard yelling and arguing high above the rooftop of Jack's. The lights weren't on, except for one room. It was Jack's.<p>

Instead of walking to the front, she looked for a fire escape. She found a narrow alleyway separating Jack's house and his neighbor's. Above her head was a fire escape ladder. She sent a blast of ice to give her a boost until she could grab hold of the ladder. She climbed her way around the escape and found her way on Jack's rooftop.

On the rooftop, Jack and North was arguing. Elsa quickly sat down on the fire escape and watched the two like a mouse. Jack was trying to get North to calm down. "Look at your face! What had you been doing all day?" North quickly grabbed Jack's face and studied his bruise.

"I was hanging out with a friend the whole day." Jack tried to escape, but, North had a tight grip on him. Elsa couldn't see the bruise on Jack's face, but, she saw the layer of frost covering the edges of his clothing.

"Who is that man? He looks like Santa Claus." Elsa whispered. She saw North wearing his classic red sweater with his pair of large black pants with suspenders and heavy Russian army boots.

"I told you many times to stay away from trouble!" North reminded him. "I know. Look. I was jumped while heading home." Jack confessed.

North's eyes widen. "Jumped? As of attacked?" Jack nodded his head. "By who?" Ask North while touching the swollen bruise on Jack's face. Jack flinched a bit.

"Some weirdos working for. Well. You might know who." Jack paused for moment trying to not reveal a certain someone's name. North gently released his hands off Jack's face.

"How? This place was suppose to be a sanctuary." North was baffled.

"Maybe he found a way to get in. But, why here?" Jack walked around North. He feverishly started scratching his neck where the gem was placed. The gem slowly camouflaged itself to Jack's skin. North didn't noticed Jack scratching awkwardly. He was busy thinking.

"That's it. I'm calling Mani. He needs to know this at once!" North shouted. Jack stopped him. "Hold on big guy. No one needs to get Mani. We can figure this thing out" Jack advised his friend. In the back of Jack's mind, he knows that Mani saw what happened today.

"No Jack. No more fun and games. It's time for you to take things seriously." North hissed. The sound of no fun and games, caused Jack's heart to skip a beat.

"I am taking this seriously! We're Guardians crying out loud. Why can't we just do our jobs?" Jack protested.

North closed his eyes. Then opened them again. "Very well then. Go protect the children of the Earth. Honor your Guardianship. No time for games, Jack." North was heading to the door to go back inside the house. "Now please excuse me, I have some work to get done before Christmas." North left Jack alone on the rooftop.

Before Jack headed back inside, Elsa climbed over the fire escape and walked onto the rooftop. "Jack." She called out his name. Jack looked over his shoulder in shock. "Els, what are you doing here?"

Elsa took out his beanie from her coat pocket. "You forgot this." She handed the beanie back to him. "And was that Santa Claus?" Jack took his beanie back and looked down at her. "Thanks. Yeah apparently." He didn't sounded so happy to confess that his friend was Santa.

"You didn't tell me that you guys were friends?" Elsa smiled. But, her smile disappeared when she saw Jack's face. She quickly touched Jack's face and looked at his bruise. "What happened?" Jack looked at her. "Didn't you hear what I was saying with my friend?" Elsa looked at him bewilderingly. "What do you mean?" She questioned him.

Jack pointed at the small patches of frost that formed near his fire escape. "You need to control your powers while playing hide and seek." He chuckled. Elsa wanted to smile, but, she was super worried.

"Fearlings. There was frozen ones in this alleyway not far from here." She told him.

"It's nothing Elsa. Thanks for returning my cap. But, it's already late, you should go home." Jack was heading to the door, but, Elsa swiftly grabbed Jack's hand.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She protested. Jack didn't say nothing. "Jack you can me anything." Elsa wrapped her hands around Jack's tightly.

"That's awesome to hear, Els. But, I can't." Jack let go of her hands. "Its for the best, that I don't tell you."

Elsa didn't like his answer. "How is that?" Jack took a deep breathe. He turned around and looked at her confused angelic face. "Were different people from different worlds. So understanding what's going on would be difficult for you."

Elsa disagreed. "First of all, what? Second, being different is normal. Third, I'm a smart girl, test me." She bite her upper lip. "Jack, today was filled with wonders. I never felt this in a long time" She confessed.

"And that would be?" He asked her. Inside Jack's head he was hoping for love.

"Happiness. Anna was the first, and now you! It's truly hard to find people that makes you happy." Elsa wrapped herself with her arms. She looked down at the ground. Jack's heart is beating rapidly.

"I love the fact that we became friends over a short period of time. It felt like we've known each other for a long time. But, look. I'm immortal and your mortal." Jack reminded her.

Elsa knew that from the books she read over the years. "And its hard for me as a Winter spirit and - a Guardian to balance a life like this." Jack didn't looked at her. Elsa looked at him with more confusion on her face.

"Yeah _you_ forgot to mention that. Anything else you lied or kept secrets from me and the others?" Elsa crossed her arms. Jack looked up at her. He didn't want to hurt her, but, he had to keep the rest of his life as secret. Elsa took a moment to think.

"You see Jack, friendship is built with loyalty, honesty, and love." Elsa gently stared straight into Jack's eyes. When she said love, Jack's heart was pounding furiously, his head was buzzing.

"Then I can't be your friend." Jack looked away. Elsa placed a hand over her heart. "Then can you please tell me of what's going?"

"Why do you really want to know? It's nothing for a mortal to go after." Jack walked away from Elsa.

"True. But, that doesn't stop me from protecting the ones I love." Elsa had a serious expression on her face. Jack looked over his shoulders and saw her staring directly at him. "The ones she loves? I guess that doesn't include me then." Jack said inside.

"There this other immortal that my friends and I fought in the past. And we believed he found a way to get into the city. You know about the barrier that protects the city from evil right?" Jack lecturing Elsa.

"Yeah I know about the legend. Who is this guy?" asked Elsa.

"A very corrupted immortal who has the power to spread fear. Especially to children. He won't stop until he gets what he wants." Jack scanned the nearby shadows.

Elsa took a step back. "An immortal who could spread Fear?" She looked around to make sure no one was there. Jack noticed her starting to get scared.

"It's alright Els. I'm here. And I have my friends to help." Jack placed his hand over his heart. Elsa didn't take it calmly. Snow started to slowly fall down from the sky. Jack looked up at the sky. He didn't cast the snowfall. The snow started to swirl around the rooftop. Elsa wrapped herself with her arms. The snow picked up. Jack noticed something is wrong with her.

"Elsa it's alright. There's nothing to fear." Jack tried to fight through the snow that was blinding him from looking at her.

Elsa couldn't hear Jack calling for her name. The swirling snow formed into a blizzard which took over the rooftop and slowly covered the neighborhood. Jack walked into the blizzard.

"No no no. Why is _he_ here? How did _he_ found me? Oh god no." Elsa was talking to herself. She hardly noticed the blizzard she cast. "I was only trying to protect Anna and my people. That _monster_ hunted me down for all these years." Elsa closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly.

Jack faintly called out for Elsa. "Elsa! Everything is going to be alright. You're not alone! Please don't let fear take you." His voice still couldn't be heard over the storm. He used his hands to spread out the snow like he was walking through an aisle of curtains. Soon, he finally found Elsa standing helpless in the center of the storm.

The fear inside Elsa's became stronger. Jack slowly walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. The embrace caused Elsa to scream frighteningly and quickly sucked the blizzard back into her. Then the blizzard exploded like fireworks. Elsa's fear cast a deadly sharp snowflake. Jack was struck right in the heart. He dropped his arms as he grasped hold of his chest, fighting the pain. His breathing became heavy as he stumbled onto the ground.

North busted the door to open. He saw Jack fallen to his knees. Elsa looked down at Jack with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes was in shock. Elsa saw North rushing over to help Jack. North quickly studied Jack's condition. He noticed a ice-blue light furiously glowing from Jack's chest. Jack slowly closed his eyes and began breathing slowly.

"Oh no lad." North was worried. He looked over his shoulders and saw Elsa shaking nervously behind him. North got up and went over to calm her down. Instead ice shot from Elsa's hand, casting spikes across the rooftop. North took a quick step back. She rushed out of the rooftop, climbed down the fire escape and ran back to her car.

North carried Jack like a father cradling his child with his strong arms. He felt overly concern about him. Jack groaned in pain. "It's alright my boy, I'll fix you up." North placed his face on Jack's while hurrying back inside.

* * *

><p>Back inside the car, Elsa set back in her chair for a moment. She hold back the tears. "What have I done?" She shed a tear. Then wiped off the tears with her soft winter coat's sleeves. She started her car and drove on back home. The familiar pain struck her hard.<p>

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't-" she whispered inside while squeezing her coat where her heart would be. She tried to drive, but, a waterfall of tears came rushing down her face.

After a couple of street lights, she ran into a red light. In the distance, an NYPD cruiser was wailing its sirens at Elsa's car. Elsa pulled over at a curb and looked through the rearview mirror. She didn't pay attention to the cop coming by, but, starred at the mirror seeing her eyes turn burning red.

High above the sky, Mani dimly glowed throughout the night as he watched over the sleepless city of lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, things took a turn right? Tell me whatcha think guys! PLEASE SHARE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!<strong>


	14. No Way Out

**You think things got intense from the last chapter. This one is something else.**

* * *

><p>An icy hallway stretched by miles. It's tall arches hovered over Jack's head as he quietly strolled down the long tunnel of beautiful crystal-ice walls. They mirrored his reflection with great detail. It's like there was a million of him at once.<p>

"Jack..." A fainted female voice echoed throughout the hall. "Jack…" There goes the voice again. Jack stopped for a moment looking so confused. "I know that voice."

"Jack…" The voice could be heard down the hall. Jack flew down the hall until he entered a great foyer made completely ice. The light from the moon sneaked through the architectural masterpiece as the light danced across ice. The place was beautiful and eerie at the same time.

"Jack." Elsa stepped out of the shadows and walked to the balcony that overlooked the foyer. Jack turned around and found Elsa wearing an off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, a long transparent glitter trail cape, and pair of ice shoes with heels. She wore her signature makeup, purple eye shadow and dark pink lipstick. Elsa let her hair down. Her hair was placed on her left side as a braid, woven with snowflake incrustations. Then combed the wisps of her bangs as they slicked back on top of her head.

"Dayum." Jack whispered. "Elsa. You look stunning. Beautiful actually." He rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed up at her.

Elsa looked down at Jack longingly. "Thank you." She said politely. Jack floated from the ground. He turned around and admired the interior of the palace. "And this place. It wickedly amazing. Did you built this?" Jack flew up to the balcony. Elsa grabbed his hands. She looked deep into his eyes. He met hers. "Do you like it? Who knew I was capable of doing this."

"Now I know why you want to become an architect." Jack chuckled until he had a thought that came back to him which caused his smile to disappear. "Hey. About what happened, I want to -"

"It's alright. No need to apologize." Elsa touched Jack's face. Her angelic hand traced around the side of his face. She simply smiled at him. Jack was lost at her gaze.

"You're not mad at what -" Elsa placed her finger on Jack's lips. "Hey let's play a game."She backed away from Jack, turned around and headed up the flight of stairs taking her to the second floor of the palace. Jack chased after her. "Where are you going?" Elsa didn't stop for him to catch up, she was playfully tricking him into a game of hide and seek.

The second floor was an elaborate maze of long hallways, large opened and closed rooms, monstrous doors, and high-scale windows. Jack scanned throughout the floor for Elsa. He explored around every halls and rooms. Eventually, He took a sharp turn to another hallway.

From behind, Elsa dashed passed him, giggling happily. Jack looked over his shoulder. He followed the sound of Elsa's voice until he found her in a large open living space with a beautifully crafted balcony that looked over a mountain range in the distance.

"Elsa!" Jack's heart skipped a beat. In front of him, was something he wished he never saw. A doppelganger of himself had his hand tightly wrapped around Elsa's neck. His icy hand was a frightening image of monstrous spikes coming at the side of his arm. His doppelganger had pale gray skin and beaming red eyes.

"Jack!" Elsa tried to speak through Jack's doppelganger grip. He slowly choked her every minute. The doppelganger chuckled with delight whenever Elsa cried in pain.

"Let her go!" Jack shouted at him. "You let her go!" Said the doppelganger in a deep demonized tone. His voice caused Jack and Elsa to shake in fear.

"What do you mean, 'let her go'?" Jack ran towards the doppelganger and sent a blast of ice. The doppelganger formed a large icy tail and deflected the attack, slapping the blast away.

Jack's doppelganger began to transform. He transformed the rest of his body into an ice beast with spikes crawling around his back. His tail playfully swayed side to side. Deadly sharp claws decorated his feet and hands. But, his face was the most terrifying of them all. His face looked like a skull that was completely cover in ice with raging sharp teeth. His beaming red grew even stronger. The beast let out a mighty roar that nearly shook the palace apart.

"Jack. Do something." Elsa gasped for air to breath, but, can't. "Please!" She begged. "Let her go!" Roared the beast. He squeezed Elsa's neck again. Elsa shrieked in misery.

"Stop hurting her!" Jack shot another blast of ice at his beastly doppelganger. The beast swiped the attack away from him. Jack ran after him, leaped into the air, and cast a large icicle above his head.

"Aaaah! Jack!" Elsa screeched helplessly under the beast's grip. "Elsa!" Jack called out her name. "Stop this now!" He strongly ordered the beast. Jack's eyes was filled up with rage. The monster didn't listen. "You could save her, if you let her go." He told Jack with his eyes glowing red.

Jack still had his hands up, holding the icicle high above. "I love her too much to let her go." He hurled the icicle straight down at the beast. The beast let out a powerful roar that shook the palace and broke the icicle into a million of pieces. The roar caused some of the palace to break and ice came raining down at them. Jack cover his head.

The monster let out an evil demonized laugh. He lifted Elsa off the ground and held the scruff of her neck in his other hand. "Please stop!" She plead in great pain with the beast's tightly squeezing her.

Jack stomped the floor with his foot. A trail of spikes slithered like a snake straight towards the beast. The spikes created deep cracks on the floor. The beast countered an attack, he stomped his foot on the floor casting a rage of spikes dashing toward Jack's direction. The spikes deepened the cracks, but, when both trails collided, the palace started to shook like an earthquake.

"I don't want to let her go!" Jack confessed while keeping his balance.

"Apparently, you do." The beast squeezed Elsa. Elsa yelled in pain while the beast continued tightening his grip. Her scream echoed throughout the room as another storm of ice came raining down. The beast took another try and squeezed the life out of Elsa, causing her body to illuminate and completely burst her body into millions of white dust particles.

Jack's eyes widen. "Nooooo!" He shouted in agony.

* * *

><p>With a cry, Jack set up in a jolt, he breathed heavily, and his eyes widen. He was completely speechless and confused. The tips of fingers traced around his face, checking if there's no sheet of ice or frost.<p>

"Ha! You see. Jumping like monkey on his bed would wake him up." Sandy laughed.

"Sandy calm down." Bunny took Sandy off Jack's bed. "The lad is probably beat from helping North last night." He kneeled down by Jack's bed. "Hey mate, its Christmas. Everyone is waiting for ya." Bunny gently patted Jack's shoulder. "Everyone?" Jack sounded weak and confused. "Yeah, North and Tooth are waiting for you downstairs." Bunny smiled.

Jack removed his covers and rolled out of bed. He planted his feet on the wooden floor and saw his reflection in the mirror that hung behind his door. A bandage covered his injuries from the fight a few nights ago. The Guardians didn't know how badly they were. Tooth and North had to really patch him up. Bandages were wrapped around his right arm and left leg. Jack touched the left side of his chest and felt a large square-shaped bandage covering his heart.

"How long do I have to wear this again?" Jack looked at Bunny. Bunny chuckled. "I see you're memory still isn't working properly." He stood up and look down at Jack. "Mr. Gold told us to remove your bandages in a couple days. But that patch -" Bunny pointed at Jack's heart. "I put on that special-healing patch. Remember? That one won't be removed in another week." A memory took over Bunny's mind.

Since calling Mr. Gold for help, he and his wife, Clara, were both certified doctors for magical creatures and other non-human species. The couple quickly came over right after North placed Jack on the living room couch.

"He was hit by an ice blast?" Gold placed his stethoscope over Jack's chest, trying to listen to his heart beating. He asked Clara to hand him his tablet. It look like an ancient tablet that had gears with medical symbols engraved around it. Gold placed his hand over the tablet and soon the tablet functioned like a modern day iPad. He placed it over Jack's chest and everyone saw his heart.

"No wonder he experienced pain. This young lad has the heart of a human." Everyone except North was confused. "But immortals shouldn't have this condition." Gold was baffled over the discovery.

"Those who were born human before becoming immortal, their hearts permanently stays the same." North told everyone. They stared back at him. "How can this be? Guardians shouldn't really feel this kind of pain. Yes we fall, scrape our knees, and stuff. But this?" Bunny pointed at Jack who was unconscious on the couch.

"I never knew why, Bunnymund. I just know that this certain pain exist for those who were once human." North sat down on his recliner. "Before being picked by the Man in the Moon." He looked down at his hands. Tooth hovered over him. "You were once human?" Bunny and Sandy stood in front of the jolly old guy. The jolly man had a distressed expression on his face, his wondrous eyes were narrowed down as he glared at the floor.

Bunny shook his head as he went back to reality. "So mate, how are you feeling?" Bunny asked Jack in a soft-concerned tone. "Never better." Jack lifted himself up, but, stumbled onto the floor. Sandy and Bunny gave him a hand. "Thanks." Jack straighten himself up. He exited his bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. Sandy and Bunny followed him.

"Morning Jack! You're in time for breakfast." Tooth was in front of the stove cooking up some Christmas breakfast feast. The kitchen table was set up nicely for a family meal. It's been almost three months since they moved in, the Guardians bought some more furniture, even though they still thought their assignment was temporary.

North came through the backyard door with a bag of groceries. "Time to restock on some food." He placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter. "Alright everyone sit down. Jack c'mon honey." Tooth plated her final stack of pancakes. Everyone gathered around the table.

"Here I cooked up some bacon. Your favorite. Extra crispy." Tooth placed a few bacon strips onto Jack's plate. "Thanks Tooth. I think I can help myself." Jack smiled at her. She smiled back, but, sad over his condition. Jack aimed for some pancakes with his fork. He tried to reach for it, but, felt a quick shock of pain through his arm that sent straight to his chest. Jack closed his eyes and bite his lip to fight the pain.

"You alright mate?" Bunny anxiously asked Jack. "Wow Bunny, I never saw you act so concern over me." Jack said sarcastically. "Well we're more than Guardians, we're a team. We need to watch over each other." Bunny stated.

"More like a family!" Sandy happily commented while standing on his feet on his chair to just grab some scramble eggs. North handed him the plate. Jack looked around the table, the more he saw his friends, they were definitely like a family.

"Can I go give my gifts to my friends later?" Jack asked them. North looked straight at him. "If I can. After we open our gifts first." Jack grinned. "Of course sweetheart. Just wash up before heading out. And please wear something warm." Tooth grabbed a napkin and wiped a drop of maple syrup on Jack's face.

"Tooth, don't worry. Remember, the cold doesn't bother me." Jack laughed. Everyone softly chuckled at his joke. Jack placed his fork down on his plate. "Can I tell you guys something?" Everyone looked up at him. "Thanks for everything." Jack looked at them, smiles painted across their faces.

* * *

><p>Jack packed the gifts into his new backpack that Tooth gave him for Christmas. His old one was falling apart after a couple months of free running and flying around the city. Sandy and Bunny bought him a couple of new outfits for school. Jack slipped on a blue shirt with an image of snowboarder doing a trick in mid-air. He finished getting dressed before heading outside. North met him by the front door. "Hurry back alright?" North had his hands behind his back.<p>

The jolly old man gave Jack plenty of gifts since moving to New York. But he had one more for Jack. "Yeah I will be back before movie time." Jack doubled check his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone.

"Good. You might need this." North handed Jack a hand-crafted skateboard. The designs on the board truly fit Jack's style. Urban art painted across the board with different shades of blue and white paint.

"Thanks North. But, I was planning to just fly today." Jack took the board and admired it's beauty. "True. But, why not be a little human today. Go on and have some fun." He looked down at Jack who was still looking at the board. "Thanks. But, it's winter you know." Jack grinned at North. "Yes I know. But you're a creative kid. You'll think of something fun" North happily ruffled Jack's hair.

Jack put on his beanie. He looked back and saw North smiling at him. Jack went up to North and gave him a big hug. North hugged him back. Then the boy headed out the door.

The morning on a Christmas day was bright and alive. It was the first time for Jack to see his neighborhood after being in bed and stuck inside the house for a few days. Even though, Jack hanged out with Elsa during their first week of winter break. He hardly went to see her or his other friends since after the night he was attacked. No texting or any other form of communication occurred.

The Guardians put him in a strict bed rest routine to stay inside until he was able to walk. Jack looked up and saw the sun chilling high above the sky. Then saw Mani still hanging over the city. Jack quietly greeted him a Merry Christmas as he rode on his skateboard to his friend's house.

* * *

><p>The small stable door of Kristoff's house was not that hard to unlock without a key. Jack quietly snuck into the stables without waking up someone or something. Jack doesn't want two crazy trolls attacking him, or worst, Kristoff's whole family after him. From the far end of the stables was a special stall room for a friendly carrot-eater reindeer named Sven.<p>

"Hey boy. Can you give this to Kristoff later?" Jack patted and tickled Sven's head. "It was nice meeting you." Happy thoughts came over Jack as he remembered his first week of school where Kristoff made him feel welcomed.

A small card was tucked underneath the ribbons that Jack used to tied Kristoff's gift together. He placed it by Sven. "Thanks for being there for me on that day. Never knew I would made a friend like you." After starring at the gift, he patted Sven one last time before heading out.

* * *

><p>Jack walked up to Elsa and Anna's house and stopped at the front door. He stared straight at the door. Across the street was a boy around Jack's age. He had more hair than Jack, his bangs scattered across his forehead and had a set of freckles dotted across his face.<p>

"Hm does he know how to use a doorbell?" The boy said to himself. His dog looked up at him with a big smile on its face, tongue sticking out. "C'mon Toothless let's go help him out." Toothless followed his owner as they crossed the street. "Morning! Need some help?" Jack looked over his shoulder and saw a boy and his black German Shepherd. "Not really. I was going to drop off something." Jack told the boy.

"Oh. Are you a friend of Elsa and Anna?" The boy asked Jack. Jack nodded his head. "Sorry dude. The sisters and their aunt and uncle are out of town for the week. I'm Hiccup by the way." Hiccup had no issue introducing himself. Jack looked back at the door and found a mail slot on the door.

Jack dug into his backpack and took out one of the gifts. Hiccup looked over and saw the presents. "If you're thinking of stuffing them through the mail slot, it won't fit" He laughed Jack.

"If you want. I can hold them for you and give it to the girls whenever they come back." Jack turned around and looked at him. He could give it to Kristoff. But, that meant another train ride back uptown. "That's kind of you, but, I might go give it to another friend." Jack stuffed the present back inside his bag. "That would be?" Hiccup questioned. Jack asked him, "You know a guy named Kristoff?"

Hiccup nodded yes. "Yeah Anna's boyfriend, I know him too." Jack walked down the steps and patted Toothless. Toothless wasn't afraid of Jack, he ended up licking him. Hiccup restrained Toothless. Jack looked at Hiccup. "It's cool, I like animals. How do you know the girls? You don't go to the same school they go to." Jack held out his hand. "I'm Jack by the way."

Hiccup shook Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you. No I don't go to Walter High. I attend a special high school for artists. I'm working my way to become an illustrator. But yeah, since they moved here two years ago. Me and my girlfriend were the very first people to welcome them. My parents sometimes gave them homemade Norwegian dishes." Hiccup smiled at Jack. "So are you Elsa's boyfriend?" Hiccup winked at Jack.

Jack blushed. "No, just a friend." Hiccup went along with his answer. "Um I need to get going. I have to head back uptown to give theses to my friend. Nice meeting you Hiccup." Jack threw his skateboard onto the ground and rode it to the nearest subway.

Hiccup watched Jack leave the neighborhood. "Toothless! Bad boy, no peeing there." Toothless was peeing at some neighbor's door steps. "Jeez you behaved better whenever you're a dragon. C'mon lets go home." Hiccup and Toothless went on finishing their morning walk.

* * *

><p>Jack came back home in a bad time. Sandy and Tooth were arguing on what movie to watch.<p>

"What's with you with 'Fast and Furious' movies. Are only watching it for the cars and women?" Tooth asked him annoyingly. "Of course!" Sandy yelled at the top of his lungs. Bunnymund grabbed two large bowls of popcorn from the kitchen. Jack walked into the living room. "Um. I'm back." Tooth was happy to see him home. "Done with your Christmas errands?"

North came inside the living room with some drinks. "Yes, I finished them last night." Tooth looked over her shoulders. "Not you silly. I was asking Jack." Jack began to laugh at Tooth and North's moment. North had it with Tooth's nagging and went into the kitchen to grab more drinks.

"Hey Jack, I placed three more gifts inside your room. You should go look at them." Tooth whispered.

* * *

><p>Jack found three gifts sleeping on his bed. Each of them were made for him from his friends. He began unwrapping them. Kristoff gave him a sports jersey of his favorite hockey team. Anna gave him a two fifty dollars gift cards. Lastly, he had one more to open. On the side was Elsa's name across the paper. Jack took a moment to sink this in. Even after the attack, she decided to give him something.<p>

The gift wrap was slowly ripped apart revealing a leather covered sketchbook. Jack unhooked the fancy strap that kept the book together. He scanned through the blank pages. A card fell out of the book. Jack picked it up the index card and read the small letter:

"For the first time in forever, I never thought of meeting someone like you. Who knew hanging out with you was an adventure. No matter what happens, hope, we still can be friends till the very end. - Elsa."

Jack laid out all his gifts from his friends across his bed. He took a moment to looked at them. Soon he decided to put the gifts together, stored them into a box and placed them underneath this bed.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the living room and enjoyed a classic Disney remake of "Tarzan." Jack watched his friends laughing, smiling ,and simply enjoying each other's company. Sandy throwing popcorn into Bunny's mouth. The guy fell asleep while watching the movie. Tooth and North had a deep conversation of how men and animals are not so different. Jack was facing the window. Frost covers the glass as his finger formed a symbol of a group of four friends holding hands. Jack remained still while his eyes fixed on the symbol.<p>

"Psst. Jack." Sandy quietly got Jack's attention. He held up a jumbo-size black sharpie and pointed at Bunny's face. Jack pulled back his hood and stood up. He was smiling while walking over to help out Sandy.

* * *

><p>A frosty wind was playfully dancing around the ceiling fan as each petal of the fan was manually spinning by Jack's powers. He laid on his bed feeling so confused and annoyed. Constant voices and endless flashbacks haunted his mind: The talk with North, reminding him that he was an immortal. The images of other Guardians mysteriously being kidnapped was still fresh from his mind.<p>

Bunnymard voice echoed throughout his head. "Remember this new life is temporary." Jack grit his teeth. Then there was quick flashbacks of his first week in the city. The moment when he first met Elsa to the times the gang hanged out after school. Jack smiled when a memory returned to him.

It was late fall afternoon and the air was cold and crisp. Jack and Elsa was waiting for Anna and Kristoff at the High Line that looked over the Hudson. It was a new public park that was once a railroad that trailed along the west side of the city. The two were happily enjoying each others company by telling funny stories and reciting corny jokes. That afternoon was days before finding each others' true identities. Time surely stopped whenever they're together.

Eventually, He had the thought of that one December day where he never felt so alive. In his wildest dreams, he never thought of having the chance to spent time with someone who liked him. But the thought just caused him frown.

"What is wrong with me?" Jack turned to his side and caught a glance of the moon glowing outside his window. He stared at Mani with his lost eyes, while his anxious mind was buzzing feverishly.

Then he had it. Jack quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed over to his closet. He pulled out an old raggy backpack and began filling it up with clothes and other things he might need. Over his desk he spotted the beanie that North gave him. "Yeah I don't want to bring you along." He placed the bag on his desk for moment.

The house was a sound of asleep. A symphony of soft breathing and loud snoring could be heard throughout the second floor. Jack walked into Bunny and Sandy's room and took a moment to say goodbye to them. Next he went to Tooth's room, she was happily dreaming.

"Oh Chris Hemsworth, you have a beautiful set of pearly white teeth." said Tooth in her sleep. Jack walked over her bedside and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for being a mother to me."

Lastly, Jack went to North's room. He leaning against door as he watched the big jolly man talking in his sleep. "No no. Make that robot panda, red! And that remote controlled jet plane, green." Jack smiled at him. He walked to North's bedside and softly said goodbye to him. "Thanks for everything, big guy."

* * *

><p>Jack opened his bedroom window. The cold winter air ran inside. Without a moment to lose, Jack slipped out and flew up to the rooftop of his house. He glanced down at his staff that was tightly gripped by his hand. Laces of frost traced around the body. His other hand hold on tightly to the strap on his backpack.<p>

"I would like your advice, right now." Jack looked up at Mani. He looked over the vast distance away from his house. Mani didn't say anything. "What do I care. For years. No! For centuries I never heard anything from you. Except that one night when you pulled me out of the lake. Why me?" Jack continued on. "There's more things you haven't told me in centuries. Why did you choose me?"

Jack tired to hold back the tears. "Yes you needed a Guardian to give fun to the children of the world. But, why me? What else is my purpose to continue on leaving? Jack pulled a clump of his snowy white hair.

"Look I don't know who I am anymore. All because of you!" He noticed that he finally lost his mind. The boy became insane for yelling at the moon. Mani kept on glowing brightly in a clear navy blue night. Jack didn't say anything else. He began flying west out of the city.

* * *

><p>After crossing over the Hudson River and arriving at the edge of the city of Hoboken. Jack took a moment to rest. He gripped tightly at his staff but he hands slowly slid down the wooden stick as he fell to his knees. "What am I doing? This isn't me."<p>

"That's quite right." Jack quickly turned his head. A dark figure emerged out of the shadows. Its two beaming topaz-silver eyes glistened wickedly underneath the moonlight. A tall slim man in a black suit and tie confidently walked toward Jack.

He gestured his arms like he wanted to give Jack a hug. "Surprise to see me Jack? Or should I say John Wulf London?" The man had a sinister grin curving to the side of face.

"What are you doing here?" Jack took a step back having his staff in front of him. "Ahh no 'Hello Pitch' or 'Long time no fear from you, Pitch'." Pitch let out an evil chuckle. "I'm serious Pitch. What are you doing?" Jack asked him again.

"What? Are you curious of how I escaped from that pitiful prison, you Guardians put me in?" Jack took a moment to remember that early morning where Pitch was running away from the Guardians. He ran across the forest behind the town of Burgess. Eventually, Pitch was trapped, surrounded by the Guardians and his own corrupted creations, nightmares.

Pitch was intoxicated with fear, his scent of fear attracted the nightmares to attack him. He looked like Scar from the Lion King when the hyenas attacked him. Instead the nightmares dragged him into a bottomless pit that swallowed him whole and the pit quickly filled itself up, trapping Pitch inside.

"That doesn't really matter Pitch. All I want to know is why you're here?" Jack didn't let Pitch distract him. "My you're an annoying parrot. I came here for the same reason you and the Guardians are doing." Pitch smiled. Jack quirked an eye brows. "What do you mean?"

Pitch shook his head. He laughed at Jack's ignorantness. "I came here for a new life as well." Pitch turned his back on Jack, gazed over the river, and admired the skyline of New York City. The city looked like an island of towering silhouetted trees with fire flies leaving on the buildings. The lights was twinkling like diamonds on the water as the sun shined its rays on the surface.

Jack noticed Pitch was defenseless. He dashed towards Pitch, with his staff pointing directly at him. In a matter of seconds, Jack cast a storm of raining icy needles. But, Pitch quickly turned around and deflected the attack with a single wave of his hand. The deadly needles evaporated in midair where the remaining turned into water. Jack was shocked at what just happened. He caused his powers to travel from his body and onto his staff. Soon ice shot out of Jack's staff, cold deadly-sharp spikes across the floor.

"Ha! What's that for? Are afraid of me?" Pitch entertained himself, thinking that fear is slowly coming back inside him.

"No, you should be afraid of me!" Jack leaped into air and blasted a wave of frost heading down at Pitch. Pitch stood there and extended both of his hands into the wave's direction. A blast of black-purple flames ignited from the palms of Pitch's hands. Same as the last attack, it dissolved the frosty wave.

Jack was floating high above the ground, staring down at the slim gray skinned man. "What hell?" He said to himself.

"What's wrong Frost? The cold frozen your tongue." Pitch laughed sarcastically at him. "Oh life in prison can do something to a person. I had plenty of free time to practice my powers." Pitch was filled up with so many energy. He released a blazing fireball straight at the spikes on the ground. A clear pathway was created between the wall of spikes. Pitch had his hands behind his back as he strolled across the rooftop. Jack stayed where he was.

Pitch glided his finger along one of the long spikes' body. His finger picked up a small tiny snowflake. He placed it onto his other hand's palm. "My I remember seeing this kind of design before." Pitch observed the design closely.

"Not all snowflakes are created the same way Pitch." Jack acknowledged. Pitch looked up at the boy. "True. But, this one reminds me of a certain someone I used to know. My, its been years since I last saw her."

"Her?" Jack asked him. "Oh yes. This happened ten years ago, years after you became a restless Guardian. I met someone very much like you." Pitch continued on walking around the rooftop while Jack watched him like an eagle watching over his prey. "Someone else like me?" Jack tried not guess whether it was Elsa or someone else. He hoped it wasn't Elsa.

"Right you are. I believed you two already met. Am I right?" Pitch had an evil smirk across his face. Jack wanted to look away, but, he had to watch Pitch's every move. Pitch combed his black coal hair with his dark fingers. "I'll take that as yes."

Pitch continued on telling his story. "Now. Unfortunately, she's human. You'll never go far with her I bet. But she was a very gifted human with magnificent powers." He showed off his new kind of powers. He snapped his fingers and a small baby flame burning wildly appeared in front of his face. "She was just a child when that accident happened. What a pity, striking her sister with her powers. You know accidents builds up fear."

The evil man paused for a moment and looked up at Jack who stood in the air like a floating statue. "Well that accident costed her something dear to her. Her endless friendship with her sister. This child ended up making a great sacrifice just for her little sister." Pitch had his eyes dead on Jack. "Hm, that beats your sacrifice."

"My sister?" Jack asked nervously. The tone that came out of Jack's mouth pleased Pitch very much. "Yeah. You simply died for your sister. I bet she lived a peaceful life without you." He said sarcastically.

"Well what can I say, some mortals can be so weak. But, this child, since that accident, she continued on living a life of isolation and the taste of death. Everyday her soul and body dies inside so she could let her little sister live safely from her." Pitch finished his story.

Jack slowly deceased from the air and planted his bare feet on the cold concrete. "You see Jack, Sacrifices makes a person stronger. Have you ever sacrifice anything else, since you saved your beloved sister?" Pitch looked at him with great interest. Jack didn't say anything.

"Hope my little story _was_ too melancholy for you." Pitch grinned. Jack glared at him. "Now now, this might brighten you up. I would like to offer you a deal." Pitch clapped both of his hands and pointed them at Jack.

"What else is new?" Jack scowled at him. "Look Pitch like before. I have no interest of your business. Especially, what you've done in the past." He firmly stood his ground.

"My you've changed, Frost." Pitch started to walk around Jack like a hungry predator taunting his prey. "More like improved." Jack locked his eyes onto Pitch's every step, every glance, and every gesture he made.

"Well then. Care to show me?" Pitch quickly bend a stream of fire that exploded out of his finger tips. He directed the fire straight at Jack at top speed. More like a train heading for a massive collision. Jack sent out a sheet of frost around his staff as he twirled it around. Blocking the incoming fire blast. The twirling cast an icy shield that later on melted during impact. First steam sprayed the area then fog nearly covered the rooftop.

"Hm. I'm curious if that other one learn any new tricks. Ha! Or even learned to control her powers." Pitch hide behind the fog. He jumped midair and roundhouse kicked the air, releasing a couple of waves of fire. Jack noticed the waves cutting through the fog. He quickly dodge the attacks. The waves created a wall between them. Jack quickly cast snow at the wall to extinguish the flames. "Why you brought her up? What did she ever do you?"

The boy channeled his powers again and released the energy from his staff. He stabbed the ground and a row of spikes of ice headed toward Pitch. One spike nearly impaled him in the stomach. But Pitch flipped backwards to dodge the attack.

"Nothing really. It's just I offered her something years ago that she couldn't refuse." Pitch started bending small fireballs. "What did you offer her?" Jack watched the cold dark man happily juggle fireballs like a circus clown.

"A teacher. I told her that I knew someone who might help her with her powers. If! That certain someone was available. Or even want to." Pitch let out an evil chuckle. Jack was shock over Pitch's offer. He knew Pitch, if he offered something to someone, he'll eventually use that person as a tool.

"Why the kind heart Pitch?" Jack asked him sarcastically. "People change Jack. How about you?" Pitch asked him. "Why you want to know?" Jack replied back. Pitch shrugged his shoulders. "Stubborn as ever."

"C'mon Pitch spill it! Why are you really here?" Jack snapped his finger. A trail of ice circled around Pitch.

"Why all the sudden you sound so angry?" Pitch calmly asked. "You know if you really wanted me killed. You should had finished me by now" A haunting chuckle came out of Pitch's mouth. "Is that your reason why you're out so late, looking for me? Or are you running away from me?" He grinned sinisterly.

Jack cast a snow blast from his staff. Pitch controlled the shadows in his surroundings. He ordered the shadows to spun Jack around. Then Pitch merged back inside the shadows. Jack cast ice spikes around the tip of his staff and sliced the shadows in half. The icy chill vaporized them. He looked around, scanning for Pitch. Suddenly, Pitch quickly emerged out of the shadows and went grabbed hold of Jack's jacket. The sinister man stared through Jack's soul.

"Hm, you showed that same look that child showed me when she refused my deal." Pitch used his other dead cold hand to tightly wrap it around Jack's neck. He gradually tighten his grip. "How can someone run off and refuse a perfect deal? It's all caused of her love for her sister and her kingdom. What do you expect from a mortal?" Pitch seem to didn't care that Jack was slowly loosing air from his lungs.

"Kingdom?" Jack gasping for air. "Oh I forgot to mention this child. Well, now a young lady, was royalty. But who cares. She and her sister ran away from their kingdom because they feared me. Now that's something!" Pitch happily said.

"Or maybe they did that to protect their people." Jack said painfully. Pitch gripped Jack's neck tight. Jack screamed a little bit to release the pain. "This girl cast an eternal winter on her kingdom! Isn't that pure evil?"

"Maybe it was a mistake. An accident." Said Jack while gasping for air. "And that includes your deal. It would be a mistake if she accepted it." He grinned.

"No one! Refuses a deal from me. Jack Frost!" Pitch's voice changed into a haunting demonized tone. "Ha. Well I did." Jack slowly lifted his hand and shot a ice blast straight at Pitch's face. Pitch loosen his grip on Jack's neck. He melted off the ice sheet around his face. Jack backed away from him.

"Face it Pitch, no one believes in you. Even when you offer them deals." Jack proudly mentioned. Pitch began to chant some ancient black magic. Jack didn't like the sound of that. Pitch snapped his finger and Jack suddenly felt a shock of pain from his neck. It wasn't from Pitch's tight grip, but, the gem on his neck that was burning like hot coal. Jack screamed in pain, with his hand touching his neck, he slowly fell down to his knees.

"Screaming of pain. Music to my ears." Pitch crouched down. His deadly grim eyes glimmering down at Jack's agonizing face.

"Pitch what did you make your Fearlings put on me?!" Jack tried to pull out the gem off his neck. The gem continued on burning Jack's skin. Burning red lines were drawn across his neck that showed ancient black magic tattoos. "I ordered them to place a bug on you. A special bug I created to harvest your powers." Pitch sounded pleased. Jack was in agony.

"You son of bitch!" Jack grabbed his staff. A large icicles formed at the very tip of the staff, to look like a spear. Jack swung his staff at Pitch. Nearly slicing Pitch's face. But, the tip left a deep thin scar line on Pitch's face. Strangely, black blood was spilling through Pitch's skin. He touched his face and found his fingertips covered in his own blood.

Jack came at him with an icy cold punch in the face. Pitch flew off the ground. He slammed onto the wall of spikes. He luckily landed on his back to a smooth patch on the wall that didn't have any spikes. Jack wrapped Pitch's neck around the hook end of his staff. He pulled him closer to his face.

"It's always the same old story with you. A lonely man who wants nothing but power. Power to bring fear and chaos." The hook was covered in a sheet of ice where small pin needles began to form.

"Same goes for you. You're a wild monster with no heart at all. All you want is fun and games, which pleases you. But, you shut away those who cares about you. I bet you don't even care about them." Pitch explained. "That's not true!" Jack was in rage. More pin needles appeared around the hook of his staff.

"There's really nothing wrong with that Jack. That's why we have so much things in common." Pitch smiled at him. "But, I prefer to carry on my titled as the Nightmare King. A ruler of an empire of anti-Guardians. They will work for me to spread fear, chaos, evil, and despair to the world." Pitch said proudly.

"An empire of anti-Guardians?" Jack was bewildered. "Care to join me?" asked Pitch. "Why me?" Jack asked back. "I need a general for my army of Guardians who has fallen under my orders. Are you up for the job?" Pitch's face had a sinister grin curving at the side.

Jack shook his head. The smile on Pitch's face disappeared. "Very well." Pitch grabbed hold of Jack's frozen staff. He released a furious amount of heat. The heat traveled up to Jack's hand that nearly burnt him. Jack dropped his staff.

Pitch picked it up. "Give it back!" Jack demanded. Pitch refused. Soon shadows appeared behind Pitch. They looked like shadowy claws that was ready to snatch something. Pitch snapped his finger and the claws reached for the gem around Jack's neck. The claws grabbed hold of Jack while one peeled off the gem. Jack scream in pain. The claws gave the gem to Pitch. "Hm this is not enough."

Jack was in agony over the pain, while being trapped by Pitch's powers. Pitch lifts the staff, and broke it over his knee, cracking it into two. Light exploded from the staff and terror came into Jack's eyes, clutching his chest because of the jolt of pain.

"Pitch. What are doing?" Jack's slowly began to give in. "Buying fuel for my army. A king needs energy to run an empire." Pitch held up one of the broken stick. He pointed the sharp broken end at Jack. In a matter of seconds, Pitch dazed toward the vulnerable Guardian. He grabbed Jack's shoulder and without holding back, stabbed him straight in the heart. Blue and white lights exploded out of Jack's chest.

The poor boy screamed miserably. Pitch slowly pressed in the wooden stake and Jack's powers danced out of his body and they were absorbed into Pitch's body. Pitch's eyes released a powerful glow. "Yes! Give me the powers of a Guardian!" The destructive man shouted in joy.

Jack arched his head back and tightened his fists. "What have I done?" Jack thought inside. "The Guardians. They need me." He whispered weakly.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked Pitch off the ground. The wind carried Jack away. "Noo!" Pitch quickly picked himself up. He dashed down the rooftop until he stopped at the edge. "Jack Frost!" Pitch's scream echoed furiously into the night.

* * *

><p>The wind carried Jack far away from the city. Apparently, it carried him to the other side of the world. There was a giant blizzard happening where the wind blew by. In the back of his mind, "I need to find to them." Jack tired to move. But, couldn't take control of his own body. "No. I can't be like this."Jack quickly descended from sky and slammed into deep snow. There Jack laid on his back, feeling aches and pains traveling around his body. The pain made him gave in. There he slept on the snow, unconsciously.<p>

Suddenly a large figure in white emerged from the snowstorm. It was a woman in white with her luscious black night hair blew against the wind. The woman gazed at Jack's sleepy face. She revealed her soft fragile hands from her kimono and carried Jack like a child. Soon the storm died out when the mysterious woman in white disappeared to the nearby forest.

In the distance, a city of colorful neon lights illuminated the night. High above the sky, Mani was nowhere to be found. But, beyond the vast mountain range, the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was mad long. Shout out to a friend who gave me the idea to add Hiccup and Toothless to the story.<strong>

**Also I uploaded another quick funny video. Go on YouTube and search for "Frozen Elsa AvohKadoz Dayum"**

*****IMPORTANT*** I won't be able to update next weekend, I need to sit down finish writing the remaining chapters. So the next update would be March 28 at least. Please be patient ^^**

**Y'all are welcome to message if you guys have any questions and stuff. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Happy reading!**

*****EXTRA NOTE*** Some people asked me if I could upload this story into Wattpad too. It's another site to read original stories and fanfics. I uploaded this story there too! I go under the same username: newwriter24. Find me there!**


	15. Echoing Mistakes

**Sorry for the long chapter. It's filled with drama and action. "Dra-maction" *Sokka gives a high five***

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Later<span>

A young woman in her early twenties was browsing through her sketchbook of architectural designs and self portraits. She stopped at a page of an elaborate design of an ice palace on top of mountain. The woman traced the design gracefully with her finger.

"It's been years since I last visited you." The woman longingly stared at the drawing. She continued on browsing through the pages, until she stopped at a self-portrait of a teenage boy with white hair and a smile grinning straight at her. Tears formed at the corner of eyes, but, she hold them back.

"Elsa?" Elsa quickly closed her sketchbook. Another woman walked into the intern lounge of a fancy architecture and engineering firm. She stood by the small desk that Elsa was using. "Why are you still here? Don't you have a lunch date with your sister?"

"It's eleven already?" Elsa sat back on her chair and looked at her co-worker, Jenny, who was smiling down at her. "More like passed noon." Jenny showed her the time on her smartphone.

Elsa jumped out of her chair and reached for a messenger bag underneath her desk. She put her sketchbook inside, rushed out of the lounge and swam through the river of interns, staffs, and workers in a busy hallway. "Have fun! See you next week." Jenny shouted happily.

It was glorious summer day in New York City. The streets were busy and noisy as ever. Elsa ran out of the firm with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun's rays. She reached into her bag for her sunglasses. After putting them on, she dialed Anna's number.

"Hey so sorry I'm late. I'm on my way." She told her through the phone. "Hey it's alright! I'm not at the restaurant yet. I'll be there in thirty minutes." said Anna.

"Okay little sis. See you then," Elsa hung up and headed to the nearest subway station. She followed the people heading down the staircase of a subway somewhere in midtown Manhattan. The sisters had a lunch date in a family restaurant in Soho, not far from Little Italy and Chinatown.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked down a busy street that was filled with small businesses and mom and pop restaurants. She scanned for Anna in the river of tourist and residents while waiting for her in front of a small Scandinavian cafe and restaurant.<p>

"Elsa! Yoo-hoo." A cheery strawberry blonde girl came running toward Elsa with shopping bags in both of her arms. She happily hugged Elsa. "Hey, how's your day going?"

"Busy as always." Elsa smiled at her. "I see you're itching to get some summer shopping done."

"And I see you're looking quite sexy in those business clothes." Anna winked at Elsa. Elsa blushed. "Oh c'mon on, smile. You're an intern working in New York's finest architecture and engineering firm. Be happy!" Anna lifted her arms in the air, causing her bags to bounce up.

"I am Anna. I am." Elsa fixed her outfit. It wasn't that much. A simply gray blazer with a matching skirt. She wore a teal blouse underneath. Her platinum blonde hair was tied into a bun, but, some of her hair playfully sticked out. "C'mon lets go inside and eat." Said Elsa.

"Oh hold on. I need to give this bag to my friend." Anna removed one of the shopping bags from her arm. "What friend?" Elsa questioned her sister.

"Anna. Yoo-hoo! Darling." In the distance, a slim and tall man came running after the sisters. He wore bright summer colored skinny jeans that stopped at his ankles. A pair of Toms snuggled his feet and a graphic t-shirt that he wore matched his style of hat. He was carrying shopping bags too. "Girl you couldn't wait for me. I see how it is." The man placed one hand on his hips.

"Elsa. Alejandro. Alejandro. My sister." Anna introduced them both. Both of them shook each others' hands and said hello. "Great you two know each other!" Anna squealed. Alejandro and Elsa laughed.

"Anna told me a lot about you. Being a talented artist. A wonderful sister. And you're crazy adventures." Alejandro winked at Elsa. "What else did Anna tell you?" Elsa asked at him.

"Oh nothing more than cute stories about you and a boy named Jack." He smiled at her. Elsa smiled, then a memory returns to her. It was a December night where Elsa was on Jack's house rooftop. She found him gasping for air and his hand was squeezing his chest. The boy was in pain.

"Elsa." Anna's voice snapped Elsa back to the present. Elsa blinked twice and found her sister staring at her. "Are you alright?" Anna asked her in a concerned tone.

Elsa nodded yes. "It was nothing Anna. I just had a flashback."

"Hm a nice one? I bet it was about Jack." Alejandro grinned happily. "So where is this boyfriend of your's?" He looked down at Elsa.

"He left the city three years ago." Elsa explained while forming a sad frown around her face. Alejandro's eyes softens. "He never came back or contacted us." Elsa added.

Anna saw Elsa's face. "But hey! Imagine if he does."

"Anna, what do you mean?" Elsa questioned her. Alejandro agreed. "Hey picture him coming back here. Look, he might come running down this street calling out your name." Anna pointed to a street lamp. "He might climb up that street lamp shouting 'Yo Elsa! Baby I'm back!' Imagine that." She laughed at her idea.

Elsa tried to hold back her laugh. Alejandro looked at Anna like if she's crazy. "Girl, did you take your medications this morning?"

"Medications?" Anna was confused. Elsa chuckled a bit.

"Nevermind. Okay kitties, I have to take these babies home." Alejandro lifted his shopping bags. "I have a lovely date with my partner in a few hours." He went up to Anna and gave her air kisses. Anna does the same. "Ta ta my dear. It was nice meeting you Elsa. Stay sexy!" Alejandro happily walked down the street and disappeared into the river of people.

"You see. Everyone thinks you're sexy. Now quit acting so insecure in public." Anna tickled Elsa's side. Elsa giggled. "C'mon lets go eat. I'm starving." The sisters happily locked each others arms and walked inside the restaurant

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Anna and Elsa sat happily and full from eating. They sat underneath an umbrella, where their table was placed outside. Elsa went for her glass of juice. Anna spotted a cute family of four walking down the street. The parents were speaking in Norwegian while sitting down their two young daughters. The daughters was around eight and six.<p>

"Remember the time when you were eight and I was six. And, we did that one prank to the castle staffs?" Anna asked.

"The one when we filled lutefisk juice into water balloons and threw them at the castle guards?" Elsa smiled at her with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah! That was a brilliant idea of yours. Who knew you can be a prankster." Anna said it great energy. Elsa laughed

"I miss Arendelle." Anna stared at Elsa with her signature adorable smile. Her blue eyes was filled with happiness.

"Yeah me too." Elsa said sincerely while looking up at the sky. "Maybe we should go back?" Anna suggested. Elsa looked down at Anna with a nervous look.

"Oh come on Elsa! We've been away from home for more than five years." Anna placed a hand on Elsa's. Elsa slipped her hand away from Anna's. "Anna you know we can't." She reminded Anna.

"You know, it's not like the kingdom exiled us." Anna reminded Elsa. Elsa took a deep breath. "Yes. But, it's our job, especially me, to protect our people from harm. And that includes you." Said Elsa, sounding so determined over her kingdom.

Anna admired her sister's determination. "Remember your coronation day?" She took a ship from her drink. "How can I forget that crazy day?" Elsa had an annoyed expression on her face while taking a snip from her drink. But, while Anna was smiling, she couldn't resist, and smile happily thinking about the happy moments during that day.

"Plus the following days after it. That was some wild ride." Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. "A princess who became queen at the age of sixteen."

"Hey you're not alone. There are some princess in history that became queens before they turned twenty-one. But, yeah that was some adventure." Anna has matured over the years. Elsa admired her little sister's intelligences and graceful beauty. "We can still be sisters, if we weren't royalty." Anna smiled showing off her strong white teeth.

Elsa liked the idea. Anna was balancing a spoon on her nose. Her eyes crossed while she focused her attention at the spoon. Elsa giggled at her goofyness.

"Remind you of anyone?" Anna asked her. Elsa doesn't recalled. "Oh c'mon, he loved doing that trick during lunch time back in high school." She reminded Elsa.

Elsa looked down at her spoon and spotted her abstracted reflection. A memory returned to her. Elsa was tired and melancholy during her lunch period with her friends. Jack sat across from her. He saw her that she barely touched her food. The goofy kid picked up his plastic spoon and balanced it on his nose. Elsa looked up and Jack's goofy crossed-eye face was the first thing she saw. Jack's face caused her to happily laugh. Their laughter echoed throughout her mind.

Anna studied her sister's facial expression. She reached across the table and waved her hand across Elsa's face. Elsa let the memory sinked in pain. She looked down at her hands.

"Elsa. It wasn't your fault that he's gone." Anna said calmingly. "I bet he had a good reason to leave us." She added.

Elsa looked out on the street and watched the people go about their day. Anna longingly looked her sister's lost face. "You know you can tell me anything. Sisters shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Anna placed her hand over her heart.

"Don't worry, I have none." Elsa took a ship from her drink. "So what's your plans for this weekend?" She changed the subject.

"Kristoff is back from visiting Buffalo and we'll spend time together at the Rockaways. Wanna join us?" Elsa shook her head no. She never enjoyed being the third wheel whenever she spent time with Anna and Kristoff. The majority of the time, the two acted more of a couple in front of her than as friends. It made Elsa felt left out and awkward at the same time.

"You go on. I bet he has many stories to tell you about his campus visit of UB." Elsa smiled at Anna. "You sure? C'mon I know you want to see the ocean. Please!" Anna begged her sister. "Love to, but, I realized that the firm dump a load of work for interns to work on over the weekend." Elsa explained.

"Are you lying? Sounds like you're lying." Anna crossed her arms. She pouted. Elsa can't barely

hold in her laughter. "No little sis, maybe another time I'll hang out with two." Anna sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>The house was pleasantly quiet. Elsa climbed up the staircase to go up to her room. Through a window, she spotted Gerda and Kai planting some summer vegetables in the small garden in the small backyard. They looked cute together, teasing each other playfully and laughed happily that they're still together for all these years. Elsa let out a big sigh.<p>

She walked into her room and let her hair down. Elsa jumped onto her bed. The air was cold as the central air and condition was on throughout the house. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment. Then, she heard two voices giggling and chattering nearby. Across her bed, Olaf and Marshmallow was browsing through Elsa's sketchbooks. On floor was neatly stacked books with their pages opened.

"Um why are two here?" Elsa asked them. She turned around and laid on her stomach as she watched the two flip through pages.

"We got bored playing in the garden." Said Olaf. Marshmallow stopped at a page where he saw a chibi version of him. He points it at Elsa. Elsa giggled. "Yup that's you, sweety."

"Elsa you're very talented." Olaf stopped at a post-modern architectural design of where a building was strictly geometrically drawn with sharp edges, but has a graceful touch of how ancient Roman and Gothic styles that were combined. Elsa thanked him.

"Hey you guys wanna listen to some music?" Elsa asked the boys. They both nodded yes. She turned on the bluetooth setting on her iphone to wirelessing connect to her beat speakers. Elsa swiped the screen with her finger to search for her app that plays radio stations.

"Okay enjoy!" She pressed the play button and a song played right away.

_"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you"_

Elsa quickly changed the station. Her face started turning red. Olaf was happily humming to the song that previous played. Another song came in.

_"Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do."_

She gasped in disbelief. Marshmallow began whistling to the melody of the song. Elsa again skipped the track and started listening to another song from a different station.

_"Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on..."_

Olaf jumped off from the floor and started dancing to the song. Elsa's heart was beating rapidly. "You gotta be kidding me!" She said annoyingly while pressing the skip button again.

_"Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_"

Elsa reached for the skip button again, but, Olaf told her not to. He liked that song. Elsa looked at him. Olaf was softly singing the song. She looked at the name of the track. Suddenly, a memory came back to her.

The gang was eating lunch outside the large patio near the school's cafeteria. A view from the patio looked over a sloping hill and the Hudson River. The place looked alive with students and faculties eating lunch and socializing. The four was talking about what kind of name they would name their first kid.

"Either way, I'll name mine after a hockey player." Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest with a large smile across his face.

"Even if it's a girl?" Anna asked him. "Yeah some players has girly names." Kristoff smiled. Jack and Elsa snorted a chuckle and laugh. "How about you Jack?"

Kristoff looked at him. Jack robbed the back of his neck. "Um I don't mind if it's a boy or girl, I'll still call them, Jordan?" He nervously chuckled.

"I like that name. Sounds fitting for a kind-hearted ruler." Elsa smiled at him. Jack continued on laughing nervously.

"Yeah if I ever get married." Jack confessed. His friend laughed at him. He chuckled awkwardly, but, gave in and laughed along with them.

Their laughter stopped when two student musicians was playing a cover by the patios' steps. A boy turned on his portable keyboard. He began playing a simple melody with soft notes coming out of his toy. A girl was came in with a soft romantic melody on her violin.

"Oh man I know this song." Jack got up from the table and walked over to the two musicians.

"Can I join in?" Jack smiled down at them. The two happily nodded their heads. He took a deep breathe and started singing.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."_

Anna and Kristoff walked over, holding hands, and listened to Jack singing. Elsa stood by Anna and watched him sing for the first time. Jack looked over and gazed into her eyes. Elsa began to blush.

_"What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_

Elsa snapped back to reality when she heard Olaf nagging. Piles of paper fell off her desk. She turned around and found Olaf reaching for a music box. "Olaf please be careful with that." She asked politely.

She walked over and took the music box. The boys followed her to her bed where she sat down and placed the box on her lap. Her graceful hand lifted the lid, gently. Inside, there was several small buttons circling around a small hole at the center of the box.

"Hey watch this." Elsa told the boys. She first pressed on a button that had a symbol of a hand engraved on it. A soft pitch tone echoed from the box. As the soft instrumental played, a visual was projected out from the hole, showing a couple dancing. The two looked like they came from different worlds, the woman was civilized, while the man wasn't.

Olaf recognized the song. "That's 'You'll Be In My Heart'!" Elsa nodded yes. She went on pressing another button which had leaves swirling in the air. Soon the track changed to a slow paced song, but, gradually, speed up a bit. Colorful leaves danced around the light that was projecting the visuals.

"Colors Of The Wind?" Marshmallow asked. Olaf gave his little brother a thumbs up. Elsa smiled at him. After a moment, she played around song. The next song was iconic. Olaf hummed to the tone as he gazed into a couple on a magic carpet flying across the sky that projected out of the box.

"A Whole New World." said Marshmallow. "Hey I was gonna say that" Olaf protested. Elsa giggled. "Okay here's two more." The button on the next song had an animal paw print on it. The music box projected two lions playing across a grassy field at night.

Olaf was so excited about it, he lifted his head right off his body. Marshmallow clapped both of his hands together. "Can You Feel The Love Tonight!" They both said together.

"Okay here's the last one." Elsa pressed a button that had a rose symbol engraved on it. From the hole, a light projects another couple who are different in the outside, but, that didn't stopped them from happily dancing together underneath the stars.

"Ahh 'A Tale As Old As Time'" Olaf sighed, laying on his stomach. Marshmallow rocked side to side, closing his eyes, and listened to the song.

"Well that's all of them." Elsa was about to close the box until Olaf jumped up and pointed at another button that was separated from others. It was placed underneath the lid where a snowflake was painted. "What's that one?"

"Hm. I never saw that." Elsa confessed. "Oh! Play it." Olaf asked her to. Elsa was curious to find out. She carefully pressed the button that was in the center of the snowflake. Soon another song began to play softly.

Elsa gasped when she heard the song. "It's my song." She softly whispered. Suddenly, Elsa went back to another memory.

She found Jack leaning against a locker at school. Jack was busy listening to his music as usual. "Jack!" She called out his name. Jack turned around and looked frozen from looking at her as she walked toward him.

"Hey whatcha listening to?" Elsa pushed down his phone with a finger and saw the screen. The song was, "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye. Elsa blushed and looked up at Jack who was looking away. Then he looked down and asked, "So what's up with the dance get-up?"

"Oh I just came out of zumba class." Elsa awkwardly chuckled. She had a pair of zumba pants with a matching loose tank top covering her sports bra. She had a messy up do. "Hey are you off right now?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Yeah, why?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "C'mon let me show you something." Elsa grabbed hold of Jack's hand and dragged him into a room. The room was a grand music room with instruments neatly placed across the area. In the center of the room was a grand piano. Elsa walked toward it, Jack followed her.

"Are we allowed here?" Jack looked around. The place was completely empty. "Not really. But, no one hardly goes here, during this time." Elsa sat down on the chair and began playing a quick melody.

"You play?" Jack asked her. Elsa nodded her head while continued on playing. "How about singing?" Jack looked at her with great curiosity.

"Yeah." a smirked painted across the side of Elsa's face. "Well sing away Idina Menzel" Jack chuckled. Elsa began singing softly, syncing to the tone that came out of piano. Jack crossed his arms and watched her with a great smile on his face.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the Queen..."_

She continued on playing, looking down at the keys. When she got the hang of it, she freely closed her eyes and sung her heart out.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

After finishing her whole song, she turned around finding Jack holding up his phone at her. "Jack! Seriously?" She walked up to him, reaching for his phone. "Hey hey." Jack pulled his phone away from her. Elsa didn't realized her face was a few inches away from his. She blushed when her eyes met Jack's sapphire eyes. "You were amazing." He whispered to her ear.

Elsa tired again reaching for Jack's phone. It was no use. Jack twirled around and began singing Elsa's song. "Hey is the song about finally passing gas?" Jack asked her. Elsa was offended. "Just kidding. It's a beautiful song, Elsa. Honest." Jack placed his hand over his heart. "It's very inspiring." He politely bowed to Elsa and looked up, smiling at her angelic face.

Elsa woke up from her memory finding Olaf waving letter in front of her face. "Hey it's this from -" When Olaf was about to say Jack's name, Elsa interrupted him. "Yeah it was from him."

"What does it say?" Marshmallow asked like a cute five year old, even though his voice was deeper than Olaf's. "Sorry it's a personal letter." Elsa took the letter from Olaf's hand.

Before folding it up to store it back inside the music box, Elsa read it quietly.

"Who knew a goofy kid like me would find someone like you. I always wanted special friend like you. But, the best I can do for you, is to protect you from danger. - I need to put my own love aside and focus on your safety first. As a Guardian, I need to do my job, to protect the children of Earth. - Never Give Up, Jack."

Elsa carefully folded up the paper and stored it inside. In front of Elsa was a large mirror that was placed over her desk. She glared at her reflection. How years passed by, and she still looked same, it's just the typical stress and lack of sleep, causing her to look older. Inside the mirror, the reflection of the paper snowflake Jack made her three years ago.

She walked to her closest to change and soon realized she couldn't hold it back anymore. "I need to go find you." Elsa sighed. By grabbing an outfit out of her closet, and her purse. She ran out of her room, to change, and go out, right after.

"Where is going?" Asked Marshmallow. "Searching for her true love." Olaf responded.

* * *

><p>The Toys R Us in Time Square was more of a zoo than a regular toy store. Elsa carefully watched where she was going because there was a circus of little kids rough-housing around the place. The kids' parents tried their best to restrain their kids.<p>

Elsa nearly fell on her butt by slipping off a Hot Wheel car. But good thing, there was someone to catch her fall. She looked up and found her good friend Angelica holding both of her arms.

"Angie?"

"Els. Whatcha doing here? You plan on joining the circus?" asked Angie with a soft chuckle.

"Not really. I came here to talk to the manager." Elsa straighten herself when Angie let her go.

"My boss? Why?" Angie quirked an eyebrow. "It's actually about his nephew." Elsa looked down at the ground. Angie didn't really questioned her much.

"Ah Jackie-boy. C'mon I'll take you to him." Angie guided Elsa out of the battlefield of hyper eight years old having a childish Star Wars reenactment. The two walked through a long empty hallway that was decorated with Toys R Us advertisement posters.

"So how do you know Jack's uncle?" Angie asked her. "I don't really know him. But, Jack used to tell me he worked here." Elsa told her.

"So waiting tables wasn't paying you enough?" asked Elsa. Angie nodded her head. "Yeah I needed a second job to pay off art supplies and tuition." Elsa looked at Angie, she was the similar gothic bad girl from high school, but, matured a bit.

"But, hey, at least you were accepted into the fine arts programing SVA. Congrats!" Elsa smiled at her. Angie thanked her. Angie began talking about SVA, the School of Visual Arts, a private art college in New York City and the crazy adventures she experienced at the school.

Elsa smiled over how happy most of her friends are doing after high school. Anna is getting ready for college, Kristoff plan on attending a university in Buffalo, and Angie working and attending school at the same time. It seems like everyone is having a good life except her. She pondered whether that December night, three years ago took away her happiness. The flashback of the dried up blood stained fabric came to haunted her.

"Yo Els, you okay?" Angie waved her hand in front of Elsa. Elsa woke up. "Ha, you almost dozed off there for a moment."

"Hey Angie, isn't your cousin, Ronny, a forensic science major?" Elsa asked her. Angie looked surprised. "Uh yeah. Why?" She questioned Elsa.

"Can I have his number?" Elsa pulled out her phone and waited for Angie to give her Ronny's number.

"Whoa whoa." Angie chuckled. "Hate to break it to ya, but, Ronny's has a girlfriend."

"Oh no. It's not like that." Elsa bite her lip. "I have something that might help your boss's family problem." She looked at Angie with strong determined eyes.

Angie took a moment to take in what Elsa said. She suddenly, placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'll text you his number." A smile formed across Angie's face. "You definitely loved Jack."

Elsa blushed. Angie chuckled at how Elsa's embarrassed face was adorable. The two went back to walking and stopped in front of a door with a name plate saying: Mr. Noel Natale.

"Well here's the lair of the grumpy old man. My boss." Angie chuckled heartly. "Oh man I better get a bonus from him if I work on summer blowout sales."

Before Elsa thanked Angie, the PA system of the store called for Angie to go clean up a mess in the sports aisle. "Ugh duty calls. I'll definitely text you my cousin's number, later." Angie turned around and ran back down the hall. "See you around Els!" She waved backed at Elsa. "Ugh I'm so gonna get those crazy ten years olds." Angie grumbled angrily. Elsa waved back, smiling.

Elsa turned around, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A powerful voice that was filled with anger spoke through the door. "What do you want?"

"Um Mr. Natale?" Elsa sounded intimidated through the door. "Yeah what is it?" Hissed the voice.

"My name is Elsa, I'm, well, a former friend of your nephew." Elsa tried her best to speak strongly, showing no fear at all.

The door opened wide, a tall big boned man with a white beard was covering his dark business suit. He had a bald spot on top of his head, while the remaining white hair was combed down on the side of his head. But, his small blue eyes were handsomely attractive. Those eyes were once filled with wonders, but, not so much nowadays. It was poor North looking so worn out, ever since Jack left.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Natale, but, I would like to talk to you about -" Elsa bite her lip again, she still has a hard time saying Jack's name.

"Jack." said North. The name caused his serious face to changed. His face was filled with sadness. He saw Elsa's face, she was filled with sadness through her electrifying blue eyes. North noticed why Jack was attracted to her.

"Alright, I have a moment to talk. Come on inside." North guided Elsa inside his office. He offered a sit. The room was a boringl cubed shaped room with no windows. It was decorated with sketches and blueprints scattered around, towering books, supplies out of place, and a waste basket full with crumpled up paper.

Elsa sat on a chair in front of North's desk. North pushed away some stuff to clear a space on his desk to rest his arms. Elsa noticed the blueprint underneath his arms. It was halfway covered, but, she managed to get a glance of parts that made up a ship.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm wasn't never a messy and disorganized person." North apologized.

"It's alright, Mr. Natale." Elsa replied. "Please, call me North." North corrected her. "Oh I thought your name is Noel." Elsa told him, looking quite confused.

North bite his lip. He accidently slipped in his real name, but, it's too late. The big guy had to play it along. "That's my first name. 'North' is more like my nickname. Long story how I got it." He chuckled nervously. "Now why do you want to talk about Jack?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I feel like it's my fault that he ran away."

North quirked an eyebrow. "Sweety, it's been three years since he left. Why now do you want to confess this?"

Elsa looked up at him. Small tear drops was forming at the corner of her eyes. "So it's really my fault then?" North noticed small tears racing down her face. He quickly pulled out a couple of tissues from a tissue box and handed them to her. "No no, my child, it's not your fault. It's just."

North sighed. "When Jack left home, my heart sank. My family and I was heartbroken. But, we never stopped looking for him. But -" He sat back, arms on the arms-rests, and his eyes was filled with sadness again. "But, when years rolled on by, and Jack never came back. Things was never the same." North didn't want to confess that the Guardians slowly lost hope for Jack to return home.

"He was a good friend. Thanks to you and your family." Elsa finished wiping off her tears. "He reminds me of my sister, Anna. Both of them are willing to put others first before themselves."

"Yeah he's one gifted lad." North smiled. "But, cursed as well. He never thought about his ownself." Elsa looked at him, while North continued on. "Yes, the boy is filled with fun and games, but, he needed to at least think about his own being. Because his actions affected those close to him."

Elsa took a moment to sink those words in. She wanted to lighten up the mood. The picture frames caught her attention. One frame had a photo of Jack and North together. Another one was a photo them again at some convention where three other people in strange costumes. Elsa assumed the convention was from Comic Con. One friend dressed up as a bunny, a short friend in a bed-rope covered in gold paint, and another one covered in feathers.

"The music box. Did you help Jack build it?" Elsa asked. "So he actual gave it to you?" North crossed his arms, laughed in delight. It's been awhile since he last laughed. "He was a creative one. I just guided him to make one. Somehow he went elaborate with it, adding all those things."

"But it's beautiful." Elsa's eyes was filled with excitement. "The stuff he put into it was unbelieveable."

"Yeah the lad stayed up for long nights and early mornings, just to make it." North looked at the picture frame of him and Jack.

Soon, the happiness disappeared when North laid back on his chair again. Elsa caught his eyes longingly staring at the picture.

"Whatever happened to his parents?" She asked him. North looked up with a serious expression. Elsa bite her lip. "You mean his family." North corrected her.

"Family?" Elsa replied back with a question. "Yes, he once had a family. A small one, but, a loving one." North moved the picture frame closer to him. "Jack and I aren't related, but, I was a close friend to his parents. They were a wonderful couple raising Jack. And the boy helped his mother raise his sister, Sophia."

"Jack had a sister?" Elsa moved in a little closer.

"Yes he did. He was an older sibling like you." North smiled at her. Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Well the boy-o loved talking about his new friends, especially about you." North opened his arms smiling down at Elsa. Elsa simply blushed and felt warm inside.

"But what happened to them?" North took in Elsa's question. He stroked his beard thinking of a good answer. "Should I continue on or end it there?" He thought inside.

Soon North's office telephone rang. He let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry Elsa, I have to answer this." North picked up the phone and answered the call. Elsa watched him made funny looks while on the phone. She could barely hold in her laughter.

North removed the phone away his ear for a moment and covered the receiver with his hand. "Elsa, I'm sorry. But, we need to end our conversation here. In a few minutes, I am needed for a meeting."

"Oh, that's quite alright North." Elsa stood up from her chair. She extended her hand waiting for North to shook hers. North got up, his big belly knocked off something, he ignore it. The man shook Elsa's hand. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Elsa." Said North.

"Like wise. Thank you for the talk." Elsa thanked him. "No thank you." He revealed his soft-tendering smile. "Now excuse me." North sat back down and went back to talking on the phone.

Before leaving, Elsa looked at the picture frame of Jack and North for a moment. "Where did you go?" She whispered underneath her breath.

When Elsa left the room, North finished talking to his co-worker in the other end of the phone. He simply hung up and sat back his chair. The old man massaged his temples and stared at the ceiling. "Little Winter spirit. Please come flying home."

North began hearing a symphony of Jack's voice in the back of his mind, "Hey North! Look at me. Whoa is that a new toy? Awesome. Hey big guy, thanks for everything. North. North!" The big guy snapped back from his vast illusion. Then just remembered something. He quickly opened a drawer from his desk and took out a small journal.

The journal was old and the edges are worn out with pieces of leather removed over the years. North unhook the strap and flipped through the pages of the book. This book hasn't been seen by others except North. It's custom made for a special purpose. The book hold a list of Christmas wishes from children who wanted special gifts.

"Where are the letter E's?" North kept on flipping through pages until he stopped at a particular name on the list. "Ah Elsa, from Arendelle. Now why does this child sounds familiar?" He used his finger to trace across the row that had information about Elsa. "Ah here we go." North tapped on the word, "Letter" on the row by Elsa's name. Magic dust danced out of page and revealed a floating letter that was written by a child.

"Dear Santa,

I don't wish for any toys or even books this year. I want to be with my sister, Anna, again. I'm really sorry of what I've done. I really want to fix this, but, dunno how. I just want to see her again.

Love,

Elsa"

North closed the journal shut. "Elsa from Arendelle." He took a moment to remember who she was. "The young Queen of Arendelle?" North was shocked over his conclusion.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat inside a local cafe sniping on a Thai ice tea. Across the cafe was a busy street not far from John Jay College, the best criminal law college in the city. It's been several hours and Elsa was occupying herself in a game of Candy Crush to wait for the results from an DNA exam. Ronny, Angie's cousin, was clever and super sly enough to get this exam ready under a day. That can be possible if he knew his ways around the system and using some crazy advance technology.<p>

She closed the game and tapped on the photo album in her phone. There was several albums scattered around, she swiped the screen to move the albums and stopped at a particular one. It had a few photos of Jack and her. She cast a soft tendering smile while looking through them.

Suddenly, three adults came inside the cafe. Their appearances caught Elsa's attention. One guy was a short fellow with spike sunburst yellow hair. There was another guy who was tall slim, but muscular over his tank top. He had a strong Australian accent as he spoke.

"Alright mate, what do you want?" He asked them. "Oh I'll try their Thai ice tea!" She the lady in a beautiful purple, teal, and yellow-green summer dress. Apparently, the Guardians, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny was spending time together.

"Alright Tooth. How about you Gus?" The man asked his yellow hair friend who was busy texting on his phone. "Gus?" He poked the little guy's face.

"Benji! Quit it, I'm texting Tammy. Oh Tammy, you dirty little girl." Sandy went on texting.

Bunny sighed. "Fine I'll get you a raspberry pomegranate ice tea then." Sandy looked up and snapped his finger at Bunny. "Nice job. You know me so well." Bunny rolled his eyes.

Elsa remembered Gus and Benji, who was actual Bunny and Sandy in their human forms. Years ago since the Guardians moved to the city, they had to changed their identities to blend in. But, Elsa, doesn't know that. She continued on looking at them, until Tooth noticed her.

Tooth happily walked over to Elsa. "That's a cute summer dress you have on" She commented on Elsa's simple teal dress that had laced flowers outlined in white that resembled snowflakes.

"Thank you, I like your's too." Elsa commented back. Tooth thanked her. The two began to have a girly conversation about fashion and make up. Bunny and Sandy came over to join them.

"Oh guys. Please meet Elsa!" Tooth squealed in delight. Elsa chuckled over her squeal, it reminded her of Anna.

"Elsa! How are you mate? It's been years." Bunny asked her. "Yeah what's up cutie-pie?" Sandy chuckled. Tooth looked lost. "Wait you guys know each other?"

"Yup. She and her sister used to come to our bakery on Fridays." Bunny took a snip of his sweet ice tea. "Yeah you girls sold out our krumkakes whenever you come by." Sandy added.

"Oh you're Elsa. Jack's friend!" Tooth said excitedly. Elsa nodded her head. Bunny and Sandy smiled awkwardly at their over-energetic friend.

"So what are you doing here?" Bunny asked her. "Oh. Um, I'm waiting for call from a friend." Elsa told him.

"Oh -" Just as Bunny wanted to start a conversation, Elsa's phone rang. On the screen had Ronny's name showing. Elsa picked up her phone and drink. "Sorry I need to take this." She bowed her head to apologize for leaving them, before going outside. The three watched her exit the cafe.

"She's beautiful. No wonder Jack was madly in love with her." Tooth acknowledged. Sandy snorted a laugh. Bunny spit out his drink. "Madly in love?"

Elsa was standing outside on the street talking to Ronny on the other end. "Hi Ronny, did the results came in?"

"Yeah. According to the fabric you gave me, The blood was still good over three years. The owner of the fabric is a young guy named, Hans. Hans Thomsen."

Elsa was speechless for moment. Ronny asked her if she's still there. "Elsa, hello? Are you still there?" Elsa answered back. Ronny sighed. "Good. Hey get this, this Hans dude is prince. Did you know that? Prince of the Southern Isles. Hm where's that?" He said over the phone, sounding so fascinated at his discovery.

"That monster!" Elsa hissed through the phone.

From inside the cafe, Tooth and the boys looked at Elsa with confusion. Elsa was silently screaming through her phone while having swinging her arm around and furiously walking back and forth.

"Damn. Sheee's cray cray." Sandy took a small snip of his drink. Bunny and Sandy began to chuckle and gave each other bro fist pumps. But Tooth came over and slapped the back of their heads. "Rude."

"Oh sorry. Ronny, look thank you for the help. I really appreciate it." Elsa apologized as she began to calm down.

"Uh no problem. A friend of my cousin is a friend of mine. Take it easy, dude." Ronny replied.

Elsa said goodbye to Ronny before hanging up. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Why was I right?"

"Elsa, is everything alright?" Tooth and her friends came out of the cafe. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine." Elsa nervously laughed.

"Hey Tooth, we better get going and buy those candles. Before your favorite store closes." Bunny remind her.

"Oh yes!" Tooth rushed over and hugged Elsa. Elsa's awkward meter went up. But, Tooth's hug remind her of Jack's. Strangely warm and tendering. "It was nice meeting." Tooth dug into her purse and handed Elsa's her card.

"Oh." Elsa looked down at the card. "Come over for a free checkup and a discount for a cleaning." Tooth gave her a big smile. "Oh thank you doctor-"

"Oh please sweetie, call me Tooth. Now ta ta." Tooth waved goodbye to her. Elsa waved back. Across the street Tooth shouted at Elsa. "Don't forget to floss!"

Elsa giggled. Just as she turned around she accidently bumped into someone. She apparently spilled her drink at a tall young man's white shirt, who in front of her.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry" Elsa quickly dug into her purse and took out a handkerchief. She began wiping off the stain off the guy's shirt.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up and found a ghost from her past. He had orange hair that was neatly combed. Trimmed sideburns off the side of his face and charming emerald eyes looked down at her.

"Hans?" Elsa stopped wiping his chest. She blushed.

Hans took her hand. "Hey it's been years! How are you?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing much. You?" Elsa slowly removed her hand from his grip. Hans got the message and let her go.

"Oh same old I guess. I recently came back from Italy." Hans proudly said.

"For what?" Elsa dried off her handkerchief. Picked up her empty spilled drink and toss it to the trash can.

"A film. I was in a big role. How about you? How's architecture school?" Hans looked at her with great interest.

"Ah I see, making your dreams come true huh? School is alright, I'm just doing some internships." Elsa wanted this conversation to end. But, something caught her eye. "What happened to you?"

"Whatcha mean?" Elsa pointed at the deep scar line on Hans's face. "Oh this? It was an from an accident. Long story." Hans nervously laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a party later. My friend is hosting his movie premiere party at a local club in Chelsea. Would you like to come?" Hans asked her.

Elsa took a moment to think. "Yeah sure. Pick me up at eight?" Hans eyes widen. "Whoa really?" He chuckled. "It took me years to ask you out. And now you let me?"

"This better not be a date Hans." Elsa crossed her arms. "Oh doesn't have to, if you don't want it to." Hans chuckled. "Eight it is, then." Hans gave Elsa a big hug. "It was nice seeing you again."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Like wise weirdo. Now get off me, before I scream 'rape'" Hans backed off, nervously smiling. Elsa smirked at him.

"Well see you later than? Dress formally!" Hans waved goodbye to Elsa as he headed down the opposite direction. Elsa turned around and watched him disappear into the sea of faces. "Yeah I'll get you later."

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours before eight and Elsa was busy going through dresses inside her closest. Anna was sitting on Elsa's bed, flipping through a magazine. She had a worried look on her face. Flipping through the magazine couldn't kept her calm.<p>

"Seriously? All these years of dating other guys. And you had to go out with Hans!" Anna said angrily.

"Hey those guys were alright, but, didn't had the guts to go further on with me. Plus neither of them kissed me after our fifth date." Elsa was busy getting dressed behind her Japanese dressing screen.

"Fifth date?" Anna didn't know. "I thought the guy should had already kissed you on your second date. Unless it's true love, then the guy would had kissed you at the spot." Anna bite her lip thinking about her first kiss with Kristoff.

"Well I'm the girl who takes it slow. So Anna, calm down. This is just a simple hang out." Elsa pulled down the bra that was hanging on top of the screen.

"Wait what? You still haven't had your first kissed yet?" Anna walked over to the screen.

Elsa poked her head out of the screen. Her cheeks were red. "Would getting a kiss on the cheek counts as something?"

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Which one kissed you on the cheek?" Elsa sighed. "None of them. Someone beat them, three years ago."

Elsa slipped on a dress. Behind the screen, Anna's silhouette was jumping up and down. She was happily squealing. "Oh god, he did it! But, why on the cheek?"

"Anna remember to breathe." Elsa emerged out of screen and walked down the floor on a somewhat provocative dress. She wore a navy-blue dress where a piece of the dress had a cut where Elsa showed her bared chest. "What do you think?" She grabbed the pair of heels by her bedside.

Anna took a moment to look at her older sister. "Yeah if dad was still alive, you'll definitely give him an heart attack." She laughed.

Elsa grinned. "Whatever fits my plan." She slipped in her heels. "Then I guess it's good." She walked over to her drawer and took out her make up kit. The kit was placed on her bed and Elsa sat by her sister.

"And your plan is?" Anna watched Elsa put on her make up. "Try to get Hans to confess what happened on that December night, three years ago." Elsa went on putting her eyeliner. "I think he has something to do with Jack's disappearance."

"How are you gonna do that?" Anna's face reflected from Elsa's makeup kit's mirror. She had a smirked on her face. "Drug him? Seduce him?" A chuckled came out of her mouth. "Maybe both. Hopefully no other guys get attracted to you, just about your beauty."

Elsa closed her kit and placed it back. "Nooo. I'm that promiscuous." She colored her soft lips with lipstick. "Plus, I'll never get into a relationship with a power-hungry sociopath who almost killed me and you."

"So you're doing it for Jack?" Anna smiled at her. Elsa saw her smiling through her mirror. She didn't say anything. "Elsa, quit shutting him out of your life. Please don't do the same you've done to me years ago to him."

"I'm just protecting you and anyone else close to me." Elsa confessed. Anna walked up to Elsa, she stood behind her. "Has he done something wrong, years ago?"

Elsa placed her lipstick down gently. But slammed her hand onto her desk. "No I did. I struck him with my powers." She tried to hold back the tears.

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's alright."

Elsa looked at her. "You're not mad that I kept this from you?"

Anna shook her headed. "As long we don't keep secrets, I guess it's all good." She took her sister's hand. "Quit concealing your feelings and just let it go. Jack is a great guy, you deserve a guy like him."

Elsa looked over the photo of her and him that was peeking through other photos that was placed on her mirror. Anna took the photo and placed it in front of Elsa. "So are you finally opening your heart to him?"

Elsa stared down at the photo. Then looked at the music box across her table. Lastly, She looked at the snowflake he made for her was still hanging by her bedside from all those years. "Elsa, don't only protect me, but, protect Jack too." Elsa stood up and hugged Anna. "He needs you too." Anna whispered through Elsa's ear.

The sisters let go of each other. Elsa looked at the paper snowflake one more time. "I need him too."

* * *

><p>North was alone on the rooftop pondering back and forth at what happened today. The old man couldn't believed he forgotten about a young child, now, a queen, who asked him years ago about a special gift. All that child wanted was love. The thought of love just ached the poor man's heart. He squeezed his shirt where his heart would be.<p>

"Having trouble thoughts, old friend?" North turned around and saw nothing, but, a pair of gleaming topaz eyes staring at him. "Pitch, get out here now!" He said furiously.

"What, no hello?" Pitch emerged out of the shadows. He walked towards a candle jar burning brightly by the wall of a shed. Tally marks decorated the wall where the candlelight cast a shadow on them. "It's been three years already since he left?" Pitch smiled sinisterly. "My times flies."

Pitch waved his hand, casting a flock of bats made out of black sand. They flew around North, causing him to whirl around as the bats descended to the ground, disappearing.

"What do you want, Pitch?" North was outraged. But, kept his cool. Pitch had his hands behind his back. He casually strolled around while keeping an eye on North. "Oh I just wanted to see an old friend, that's all."

"Lies. State your business. Then leave." North crossed his arms, revealing his tattoos. His naughty tattoo overlapped his nice tattoo.

"Very well." Pitch stopped walking. "I'm creating an army. I'm going to redeem my position as the Nightmare King." He lifted his head up high. "It's time for some changes in this world."

"Kozmotis. What happened to you?" North uncrossed his arms. "Imagine what Lady would think of you right now."

Pitch's smile quickly disappeared. Both of his hands turned into fists. Black flames swirled around his hands. "Never. Speak of her name. Ever." Pitch shot a fiery fire blast at North.

North jumped back, dodging the attack. Apparently, he didn't fought back. He rather be diplomatic about it. "Kozmotis. You were once a well-respected Lord High General of the Galaxies. Now you're just a disgrace." His eyes was filled with disappointment. Pitch didn't took North's reminder seriously. North took out his pocket watch and opened it. He starred longfully at the image of Lady.

"What do you have there?" Pitch pointed at the pocketwatch. "A gift from Lady. She gave it to me when we were young." North closed the pocket watch. "Here you need it more than I do." He handed the pocketwatch.

Pitch wanted to take it, but, half of him told him not to. "No. I don't want anything remembering me of my past."

"It's like that then. You selfishly leaving your family behind. Letting go of Lady. Even Emily?" North provoked him. Pitch threw another fire blast at North. North dodged the attack.

"Leave my family out of this!" Pitch opened his hand a stream of black fire coraled around his arm and the flames danced around his hands and arms. They were like snakes playfully slithering around his body.

North took a step back. Pitch glared straight at the man. "You want to know why I'm so corrupted and intoxicated with fear?" North didn't asked. "Humans." Pitch went on explaining. "Humans created fear. It's their greatest crime, they imprisoned me with this incurable illness."

"Humans? Why are you blaming them for everything?" North tried to talk reason to Pitch. "Pitch, not all humans are bad people."

"Speak for yourself. The Guardian who was once an outlaw." Pitch quirked an eyebrow. "I recall that humans believed that outlaws are nothing, but criminals, and they just bring trouble."

"Back then I wasn't hero material. But, I just couldn't let Santoff Claussen, fall under your control." North stood his ground. "I never wanted to fight an old friend on that day. I rather go back to the old days."

Pitch had a memory that took him to a sunny afternoon at bar in a simple village. The residents was humans and spoke in Russian. Pitch wasn't gray and pale, he had glowing peach skin and hazelnut hair that was neatly combed back. He sat by a young looking North with his dashing jet-black hair and handsome features. The two was enjoying some drinks with their female company, Lady. Lady's laughter took Pitch straight back to the night where he found his murdered wife, sleeping on her own puddle of blood, on the marble steps of his mansion.

North saw Pitch in pain, the poor corrupted man clenched his teeth, revealing how sharp they looked. Soon, Pitch came to his sense and stared at his hands. "I should had been there." North looked at him with great concern. Pitch went on confessing something. "If I didn't left them that night, they would be still here." He looked up at the sky, catching the sight of a shooting star.

"It wasn't your fault, Pitch." North walked over to the man. He was about to place his hand on Pitch's shoulder, but, Pitch walked away. "You know, if I was there too. Lady would be here with us today too. We should had be Guardians."

"But, you weren't. You selfish bandit!" Pitch released a wave of fire. North once again dodged his attack. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Pitch continued on shooting fireballs at him. One fireball caused North to stumble onto the ground.

Pitch stood in front of him extending his arm and aiming his fist at North's face. "Why did you leave me and Lady?" said Pitch furiously as he watched his old friend pick himself up.

North had a flashback taking him back to the night where he received a message from the Man on the Moon. Mani needed someone to protect a local village that was being attacked by Fearlings. At that time, before Pitch became the ruler of fear, fear was untamed and roamed freely throughout Pitch and North's past time.

North realized this was his chance to change and makes things good for himself. But, in the back of his mind, he needed to do whatever it took to keep his friends safe. So he took the job. Before dawn broke, North was stopped by Pitch and Lady while he was packing his things into a horse. The two asked him where he was going. He simply told them he had a mission to do and he promised he will return as soon he was done. But, he never returned after accepting his Guardianship.

"I left, because, I wanted to protect you and Lady." The old man snapped back to reality. He looked at his old friend. Pitch was not impressed. North was filled with regrets. "Did I make the right choice, old friend?"

Pitch had a serious face. He let go of his powers and reached behind his back. "That's some bullshit." From behind his back, a pair of broken sticks was tossed at North. The two sticks slid across the ground, stopping at North's feet. "Maybe you should had protected him too."

North fell down on his knees, picked up the two broken sticks, and hold them tight to his chest. Small tears started to formed at the corner of his eyes.

Pitch stared down at the old man coldly. "Ha the boy reminds me of his own father, loyal to his job, but, a fool when it came to fights." He kneeled down on one knee and ignited a flame at the edge of his finger tip. "Especially the ones he couldn't win." North pulled the two sticks away before Pitch burnt them.

"Very well then. My time here is done." Pitch stood up and walking away. North stood up as well, holding both of the broken sticks, tightly. "Come back here you coward! Your business here isn't done yet." He said in a heated tone.

"Oh no, my business here is finished." Pitch turned his head around. "Now, I don't have for egg-nog and cookies. I have an army to create." Pitch let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the neighborhood. "Don't worry old friend, you will definitely see my empire. As one of my slaves, of course."

"Pitch this business of your's has to stop!" North strongly ordered him.

"No." Pitch firmly said without showing any fear toward North's command. "If you want to keep your team safe, I suggest that you stay away from me and my business."

North narrowed down his eyebrows and glared at him. "You don't want to lose another Guardian do you?" Pitch pointed at the two broken sticks. North backed off. "I thought so."

Pitch snapped his fingers. A vapor of black sand and fire, intertwined, covered Pitch. Suddenly he vanished into thin air. North was filled with confusion and heartache. Alone he stared up at Mani. The moon tonight was glowing dimly.

* * *

><p>Hans and Elsa was both leaning on a tall table in modern-style nightclub. The two has been hitting it off, briefly chatting about life after high school. It seems like they put their dark past behind them, and started things over. Like strangers that bumped into each other in the streets who ended up getting coffee and now are getting to know each other.<p>

Drinks laid across the table. The two gone through several shots and sophisticated looking drinks and liquor. Elsa looked a bit tipsy. She giggled when Hans talked about a funny story that happened to him one time filming in India. An elephant almost sat on him.

Hans deeply smiled at her. His charming eyes was fixed with her's. Elsa looked into his eyes too. She smiled back, amused. Hans reached in and touched her soft angelic hand. He looked at her dress and went back to admiring her beautiful face.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said politely with a touch of charm between his words. "Thank you." Elsa chuckled. Hans showed off a smirk.

Suddenly, Hans took Elsa's chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile. He leaned in slowly. Gently, Elsa leaned in closer too. The two was inches away from touching. But, Elsa stopped.

"Hans. I can't." Elsa picked up herself and took her purse. "Excuse I need to use the restroom." She leaved and headed to the nearest restroom.

Hans flicked a piece of peanut off the table. Slammed his hand onto the table. Soon, he remembered something. He reached something inside his pocket. Across the bar, a bartender spotted him putting a small tablet into Elsa's drink. The tablet began to fizzle inside and dissolved inside the drinking cup. The bartender had a serious look on his face.

In a moment, Elsa came back from the restroom and walked back to the table. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Oh no, I should be the one apologizing." Hans handed her drink. "Here let's make a toast." He grabbed his. "To new beginnings!"

"New beginnings" Elsa smiled. The two clinked their drinks. Hans went on drinking his. But, before Elsa took a snip from her's, the bartender across the bar, shouted at her.

"Aye, don't drink that!" Elsa paused for a moment. She turned her attention at the young man. "That jerk spiked it." He pointed at Hans. Hans had sweat drops tracing down the side of his face. Elsa suddenly looked furious. She threw her drink at Hans. Hans dodge the attack and the glass slammed into a pole. Broken pieces fell onto the floor.

Elsa stormed out of the night club. Hans chased after her. Elsa walked into the underground public parking lot that was right across from the club. She pressed her car key to unlock her Ferrari. When Hans found Elsa, he rushed over her.

"Elsa wait! Let me explain." Hans grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Enough Hans!" Elsa commended. "I'm sorry. But I can't be the girl for you." She looked away. Hans was speechless. Elsa felt sorry for what she said. She turned turn around. "Hey, someday a special girl will come by and melt your frozen heart."

Hans was in raged. He grabbed hold of Elsa's shoulders and pushed her against her car. "No I can't wait no more. You're the one for me." Hans leaned closer to her face. Elsa clenched her teeth, fidgeting away from Hans' grip.

Elsa's hand glowed blue. She shot ice on the ground. Hans backed away in time. Spikes separated them from each other. "Hans I know what happened three years ago. You didn't get that scar from an accident. You got it from a fight with Jack!"

Hans had no surprising expression on his face. He lifted his hand and pressed something behind ear. It was somewhat an ear piece. "She knows. You know what to do."

"Know what?" Elsa asked. Suddenly, out of nowhere. A dart struck Elsa behind the neck. Soon, Elsa began to fall. Hans quickly went over and caught her.

Elsa's vision was becoming blurry, her eyes slowly began to close. "The witch is finally down." said Hans. A large evil smirk traced across Hans's face.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up from sleeping on the cold concrete floor of dungeon cell. Cell bars separated her from the outside. She got up and noticed chains holding her back. Shackles chained her wrist and ankles.<p>

"So deja vu." Elsa cast her ice powers. The shackles was completely coated in ice and frost. They creeped behind her and onto the chains connected to the walls. The cell soon was covered by ice. Elsa pulled at her shackles until they cracked.

"Gotta get out of here." Elsa found a small blanket that was long enough to to create a veil and scarf to hide herself from anyone. She stood behind the cell bars, extending her hands and cast her powers onto the bars. A blast of ice coated the bars. Elsa took a step back and sprinted toward the bars.

She jumped into the air and karate kicked the frozen bars. They scattered into pieces. Elsa peaked through the hole, looking both sides of a long hallway of cell blocks. "Great this is so deja vu." She stepped out of her cell and ran towards the only door at the end of the hall.

Along the way, she spotted lonely shadowy figures sleeping and sitting sadly inside their cell blocks. They didn't look like Fearlings or any form of dark magic. Chains and shackles decorated around their necks, wrists, and ankles. They seemed to not notice Elsa, running by.

"What are they?" Elsa whispered.

As soon as she reached for the door handle, a big boned Fearling, carrying a sword on it's shoulder opened the door. It blinked twice with it's beaming red eyes, staring down at Elsa's shocked face. The Fearling looked annoyed, it started to growl furiously.

"Easy big guy." said Elsa lifting her hands in front of her. The Fearling released an harsh uproar that echoed down the hall and above them. It walked through the door, legs that were wide apart, towering over Elsa, like a seven foot monsters ready to attack. It swung it's sword at Elsa. The pointed almost struck her, but, she was quick enough to run and slide between the Fearling's.

She exited out of the door and shot an ice blast at the Fearling. "Yeah, frostbite up your ass." Elsa ran down the an empty hallway that resembled like an abandon basement of a warehouse, because of how the old pipes leaked out unknown liquid from the ceiling and how scummy the walls looked.

From behind, the injured Fearling, let out another roar to call out it's friends. The roar could be heard down the hall and onto the other floor where Elsa climbed up a rusty staircase. She almost tripped because of her crazy heels, but, managed to keep on going.

She struggled to find her way out of this maze, but the thought of fear was starting to consume her. Her heart beat was beating rapidly. Suddenly, a flock of bats screeching and raven screaming flew around her like a twister made out of black sand. The touch of the sand, felt like being burnt by a hot stove.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice snapped at the flying creatures as they followed the voice's orders. They flew away from Elsa and rendezvous at the figure in black and silver armor that stood in front her. A group of large Fearlings and rugged Dream pirates stood by his sides. The figure in armor removed his helmet and revealed his face.

"Hans!" Elsa grit her teeth while positioning herself into a fighting stance. Ribbons of glowing icy blue frost and ice danced around the tips of her fingers and hands. "What on Earth are you doing?" She asked him.

"Just helping out a friend with a project." Hans shrugged his shoulders. "Elsa. I mean my majesty." He bowed down showing some respect to the Queen of Arendelle. "If you still consider yourself as a queen." He smirked sinisterly. "My boss would like to meet you."

"Yeah right." Elsa created an ice wall with deadly spikes pointing straight at the enemy. She pushed the wall of ice towards them. It was moving at a rapid pace. The Fearlings and Dream pirates shouted in outrage as they draw their weapons.

Hans hold onto an amulet that hung around his neck. He began chanting black magic through his mouth. The young man's eyes glew fiery red while the amulet was blazing red inside. He drew out the handle of a sword. It looked similar to the weapon those two goons had from that fight Elsa and Jack was in. The blade of sword was like a blazing wildfire.

Over the sound of screaming Fearlings and Dream pirates and screeching ravens and bats, Hans raised his sword over his head and released a wave of fire. It collided into Elsa's ice wall, causing the hall to be covered in fog. This was Elsa's chance to escape.

As the fog disappeared. Hans noticed the queen escaped. "Go find her!" He ordered the monsters. Hans followed them.

Elsa bust open a large double doors with her powers and entered a large open space that looked like an abandon storage of worn out construction machinery and rusted equipments and materials. Elsa stopped at the center of the room to catch her breath.

From behind, the monsters found her. Hans was right behind them with his sword, tightly gripped around his hand. The blade was burning wildly.

"Please Hans, call off your monsters." Elsa asked Hans in a concern tone. "I don't want to hurt them." Hans looked bewildered. The monsters suddenly, stopped growling furiously. Their growling soon changed to the sounds of gentle creatures like they were tamed.

Hans saw the monsters, who were calming down. He grit his teeth. "Don't go soft. Go attack her!" He furiously demanded them. By stabbing the ground with his sword that burst out fire and hot ember flakes. The fire frighten the monsters.

"Leave them alone!" Elsa shouted at Hans. Hans scowled at her. "Shut up you witch!" He hissed at her. Elsa was offended at the comment. Hans once again order the monsters to attack. This time the Fearlings and the others obeyed orders.

The Fearlings and Dream pirates charged after Elsa with their weapons wailing in the air. The bats and ravens transformed into Fearlings with wings and took flight.

Elsa slammed her foot onto the concrete floor. Sheets of ice covered most of the area. It looked like an ice skating rink. She create her heels into a pair of ice skates.

The monsters surrounded Elsa. It looked like a do or die scenario for the queen. In two swift moves, Elsa trapped one flying Fearling into a cage of spikes that threaten it's neck. Another Fearling was pushed back with another of her wall of ice. But, two Dream pirates lifted into the air, lunging their swords straight at Elsa.

Elsa skated away from their attacks. She twirled around casting a twister of frost and ice heading downs the monsters. While waving her hands around, the twister was controlled to push away the monsters from her. The twister completely frozened the monsters. All was left was Hans.

From behind, Hans swung his sword. Elsa blocked the attack with another ice wall. The sword slashed the wall in half. Hans's sword was furiously burning in raged. Same goes for his eyes. Elsa was slowly becoming afraid over his eyes.

Hans lunged his sword at Elsa. Elsa skated away dodging the attack, casting walls of ice with spikes behind her trails. Hans released waves of fire continuously hitting the walls until he had aiming room to hit her. All the walls were melted down and Hans had a wide shot to lock and aim at Elsa. He swung his sword in the air like a bull-whip and released a ring of fire spinning towards Elsa.

Elsa saw the wave coming and performed an axel jump to dodge the attack. She landed smoothly back on the ice with her arms extended out and gliding backwards. Soon Elsa blasted icy chilling winds causing Hans to fall backwards. But Hans, fell onto one knee and again stabbed the ground with his sword releasing a wall of fire surrounding him. He stood up and started throwing fireballs from his hands. While gliding around the ice, Elsa dodged the attacks by performing more axel jumps to other form of ice skating jumps.

"I need to stop him before he burns this place down." Elsa created a distraction. She sent random icy blasts at Hans. She sent a trail of ice slithering towards Hans's sword. When the ice touched the sword, Elsa tightly closed her hands, as the ice complete covered the weapon.

"What the hell?" Hans stopped shooting fireballs and stared down at the sword that looked like a ticking time bomb. He reached for the handled and pulled out his sword. As he drew the sword out of the ice, the sword exploded into pieces sending Hans backwards. His armor began to dissolve, revealing a sharp looking navy uniform for an admiral.

Elsa saw the amulet on Hans's neck flying away from his neck. "That's my chance." She whispered. With a flick of her hand, a snowflake shaped-shuriken appeared in thin air. Elsa grabbed it and flicked it straight between the amulet and Hans's neck. It cut the golden string, separating the amulet from Hans.

The wall of fire dissolved. Hans was out flat on the ground. He saw Elsa walking toward him, he lifted his hand, palm facing at her, and chanted black magic. But nothing happened. Elsa rushed up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. She had an expression on face emphasizing the decision she's about to make.

"What are you doing? Do it!" Hans shouted at her. Elsa stared down at him. He no longer had those evil burning eyes. Elsa released a blast of ice. She stood erect, dropping her hands, and stepped back.

"What the fuck? That's it?" Hans saw a patch of ice near the side of his head. Soon the spikes grew out of the patch and extended randomly. Some of the spikes almost stabbed him by the ear.

"Like you said five years ago. Don't be the monster they fear you are." Elsa reminded him.

"I should had killed you right away when I had the chance, five years ago." He hissed while standing up. A cut appeared on his arm. He covered it with his hand.

Elsa chuckled. "You should had. Then I won't be in this mess." She had a cheerless expression on her face. Her arms hugged her to keep her emotion inside. "I never wanted my life like this."

"Then why are you still alive?" Hans brushed off the frost and ice on his uniform.

"My sister." Elsa explained. "Even though you hurted her." Hans reminded her.

"Yes. When you told me that I killed her. Half of me fought my dark side to fight the pain and look for a way to be with her again." A flick of light sparkled inside Elsa's eyes. She held up her head high. "Luckily I had that second chance. Now till this day, I still protect her no matter what!"

"What a beautiful speech." said a figure that emerged through the shadows. It was Pitch with his glowing eyes casting fear throughout the warehouse.

Elsa turned around and saw a tall slim man in a black suit walking towards her. "You."

"It's been years, your majesty." The man bowed, respectively. "How's life leaving away from your kingdom?" He smirked evilly.

"I left, so I won't put a curse on my people again." Elsa explained while standing her ground.

"How courageous. A young queen obeying her oath to protect her people." The man let out an evil laugh. "But, that's so boring. Why didn't you just leave them be during that eternal winter storm of your's? Now that's a show to see."

"I'm not. A monster." Elsa was a bit tongue tied. Pitch chuckled. "True. But, you are."

Pitch had his hands behind his back as he casually strolled around Elsa. "Ah since you we're small, a seed of Fear was slowly growing inside you. And on that night when you ran away to the mountains, Fear blossomed into a gorgeous wicked flower." He chuckled. "Then that storm you cast. Brilliant way to caused more fear!"

"I never wanted that to happen." Elsa's hands began to sweat. Her heart was beating again rapidly. "And I never ever wanted to work for you!" She reminded Pitch.

"Oh my dear, you already have." Pitch touched Elsa's chin. A chilling sensation ran down Elsa's spine. Pitch gazed through Elsa's eyes and noticed that fear was slowly creeping inside.

Suddenly, Elsa released a spell that caused several icy spikes thrusted up from the ground and nearly stabbing through whoever was in her way. Apparently, Hans was safe from the attack. As for Pitch, he dissolved into black sand. Elsa began to run away.

From behind, Pitch regenerated and let out an evil laugh that echoed the place. Elsa swiftly hide behind an ice wall. At the corner of her eye, she watched Pitch's every move, making sure that he doesn't come close.

Pitch strolled around the spikes and scans for Elsa. At the corner of his eye, he spotted her back against a wall of ice. "Oh my where has the queen run off to?" He cast a fiery spell directly at the wall. But somehow, the wall explored into more spikes. The spikes cast multiple mirrored images of Elsa.

From behind, several icicles came flying straight at Pitch. In a matter of seconds, the icicles impaled Pitch causing him to dissolve back into black sand.

Elsa had her hand out still looking furiously in a fighting stance. Her eyes was in rage. Just as she erected from her stance. Dark roots with thorns emerged out of the ground. A blast of dark light illuminated through the cracks of ground. The roots and ribbons of black light coiled around Elsa's body. She was wrapped up in a painful state.

"You shouldn't had became too close with my old friend, Jack Frost." Pitch regenerated again. Elsa was back to being truly afraid. Pitch floated above the ground and was back to gazing down at her. "He just brings danger to you and the people you love."

"You sure about that?" Elsa tried not to fidget. The thorns was penetrating her skin. As for the ribbons, they were more like ropes tightly squeezing her body. "You're more like a monster than other immortal."

Pitch snapped his fingers. The thorns moved around Elsa's body, leaving scars on her skin. She grit her teeth to fight the stinging pain. "Well the boy wasn't always an immortal."

"That's impossible. I thought immortals were born as immortals." said Elsa.

"True. But, some mortals were chosen as well, to become Guardians." Pitch explained.

"Jack was once a mortal?" Elsa sounded a bit in shock.

"Correct you are, Queeny." Pitch applauded. Elsa scowled at him. "You know, Old Man Winter. Or Mr. Frost was once a human like you. Typical childish lad who once had everything. Family and friends."

"I knew he had a family. But, they were mortal and he was human?" Elsa was confused, but, stunned too.

By waving his hand, Pitch pulled out a glowing energy from thin air. Elsa saw a floating image right above her. Pitch cast images of a human teenage boy with brown hair and eyes. He wore old colonel clothing and shoe-less. Elsa noticed that smile from the boy's face.

"Jack?" Elsa spoke to image. She studied every feature of him. They all matched the Jack Frost she knew three years ago. It was overwhelming for her to see him as a human. Either way, he was still handsome looking through Elsa's eyes.

"My, you're blushing my majesty." Pitch chuckled. Elsa glared at him.

"But what happened to him?" Elsa asked Pitch with great concern as she watched Jack joyfully playing around with little kids.

"The same thing you've done to your sister." Pitch recalled. Elsa looked at him with a stunned bewildered look. "He sacrificed himself so his sister could leave."

Pitch changed the image to the day Jack was helping his sister get out of the cracking ice. Elsa watched Jack calming his sister down.

"Jack I'm scared." Jack's sister was heard through the floating image. "It's going to be okay. I'm here." Jack saw a wooden stick by his feet. He picked it up. "Hey we're going to play a game, kiddo." Jack's sister was about to slip. "Don't play tricks with me, Jack." Jack chuckled. "I won't, promise. We're gonna play hopscotch."

Elsa watched Jack extending the stick. His sister hopped closer to him and at a quick second, Jack hooked his sister at the end of the stick and tossed her away from the cracking ice. Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh there's more." Pitch evilly chuckled. Elsa looked back at the image. Jack was now standing on the crackling ice. Just as he moved his foot, the ice completely broke and Jack fell in the cold waters of the lake.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted at the image. Pitch snapped his fingers, making the floating image disappear. He smiled down at Elsa.

"What a dumb mortal." Pitch laughed. "Technically he's still a dumb one. Confused and lost too." He shook his head. "Such a pity." Pitch cast floating images of Jack in his foolish days and the incidents he caused throughout his life. There was some images of a battle where Jack tried to rescue Sandy from getting killed. Then fast forward to Jack escaping from a frozen abyss. Lastly, Pitch showed Elsa of Jack alone still on a tree branch looking over a town underneath the moonlight. Jack looked so lonely. Elsa's had an heartbroken expression on her face.

"No he just needs a little love in his life." Elsa acknowledged. "Then why didn't you do that?" Pitch questioned her. "I did." said Elsa.

Pitch crossed his arms. "Was it enough?" Elsa bite her lip. "I thought so." Pitch snapped his fingers to reveal images of a battle, three years ago. The night where Pitch nearly killed Jack. Elsa's eyes widen.

"You killed him?" Tears formed and came racing down Elsa's face.

"Somewhat." Pitch shrugged."But, I thank you for finding him for me. Without you, my army and empire won't be happening tonight." He reached for her chin again and gazed her frighten eyes. The thorns continued on stinging her. And ribbons grew tighter.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa trying to fight the pain.

"Oh nothing that concerns you." Pitch blew a kiss at Elsa, sending black sand into her face. "Now, I think you deserve a rest from all this." Elsa's eyes slowly closed shut. "Sweet nightmares, my dear."

* * *

><p>Elsa was sleeping inside an invisible glass coffin, on a cold dark marble table which was place on an altair with steps descending down at circular living spaced room. In the center of the room was a large hole with black magic swirling around. Pitch was strolled around the space. Hans guarded the coffin as he watched his boss casting more spells onto the hole.<p>

The dark shade of marble room was supported by strong Roman columns and decorated with Ancient Greek and Roman interior design. Pitch had a taste with those civilizations.

"You had to wait for three years for a damn lunar eclipse?" Han crossed his arms.

Pitch ignore his comment. "More than that. Years of planning and preparing for this to happen. Plus today is the longest day of the year. And that means no sight of that stupid moon to stop me."

"Why you needed Frost's powers?" Hans asked.

"Frost has powers that no one can't imagine." Pitch took out the gem that harvested Jack's powers. He tossed it into the hole.

"Then why did I had to hunt down this witch?" Hans looked at Elsa sleeping restlessly.

"Quit calling her that. You've loved her." Pitch chuckled while casting more black magic.

"Used to. Unfortunately, she had more feelings for Frost than me." Hans sat down on the steps with his sword by his side.

"She had zero love for you, lover boy." said Pitch. Hans glared at the evil man. "So you think this is going to work?"

"Don't think. Just believe." Pitch removed himself and walked towards Elsa's coffin. He placed his hand on the invisible glass. The glass illuminated with a dark-purple glow. Black magic began absorbing Elsa's powers. Pitch controlled the ribbon of ice magic and sent them straight to the hole. Webs of ribbons connected the hole and back to the coffin.

Pitch walked back to the hole. A sudden a dark light beam illuminated out of the hole. It shined through the glass dome of the room. The light stretched for miles up into the night sky, cutting through clouds, and illuminating the city. Suddenly giant black storm clouds covered the sky and swallowed the city whole. Slowly the lights in the city began dying out, causing the city to fall into darkness.

Down below, the light source was projecting straight from the top of the Freedom Tower. Hans walked outside and saw the spell being cast out the tower. His face was getting hit by hurricane force winds. Icy chills ran down his spine and bite his skin. He saw snowflakes falling from the sky. Some landed on the ground and railings. They weren't white, but, gray.

Inside the tower. A few floors down, a room was used by a large group of Fearlings who was guarding prisoners who wore thick chains and shackles. They looked like Guardians. The ones who gone missing and were kidnapped by Pitch's monsters. Their chains was connected up to the ceiling in which connected to the hole used to cast black magic.

Pitch touched the black light beam. Energy flowed inside his body, illuminating him with great power. He flicked his wrist. Icy spikes shot out of the ground. Hans saw Pitch's corrupted and villainous gazed. More chills ran down his back, causing the hair behind his neck to stay up.

"Here." Pitch walked toward Hans and tossed him a brand new amulet. Hans put it on. His eyes glowed dark purple. A wicked grin painted across his face.

"That's more like it." Hans felt the energy racing across his body. He burst out a monstrous laugh.

Pitch was busy admiring the beam of black magic. "Let the everlasting reign of the Nightmare King begin!" He screamed into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting crazy. Stay tune guys!<strong>

*****EXTRA NOTE*** There's a Wattpad version of this. Look me up: newwriter24.**


	16. Get Me Back Home

**A friendly reminder: There's Wattpad Version of this fanfic. Same title, same username. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tiny shoes ran down the corridor of a small convenience store in the city of Fujiyoshida. The shoes stopped at a metal door that was in the back. A pair of small curious hands opened the door with all it's might until the outside light peaked through the dark room. Inside was a young man napping peacefully on top of boxes that contained ice cream bars to frozen TV dinners. The young man was busy talking in his sleep. But, a ten years old boy walked up to the man and poked him to wake up.<p>

"Izo. Psst. Izo! Psst." said the little boy speaking in Japanese. "C'mon wake up." He begged. "Please?"

Izo grumbled in Japanese. "Kenta. I'm on break." Izo used his hand to fan away Kenta as he turned his back on him. While making himself comfortable on his makeshift bed.

"But, Izo you promised to play with me whenever you're on break." Kenta said in a drama queen-ish tone. "Plus we have customers wanting help in the front." He mentioned.

"What?" Izo rolled over his back and fell onto the cold floor. While picking himself up, a jolt of pain climbed straight up from his chest to his head. Sending a mild painful sensation of having a slight heart attack and a sharp headache.

Kenta saw Izo in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. Izo grit his teeth. He touched his chest while getting up. "Yeah. Nothing to worry about."

Izo ruffled Kenta's black hair and walked out of the dark cold room. Kenta followed him. "Hey kiddo, closed the freezer will ya." Kenta obeyed him. The kid closed the store's only freezer. Kenta caught up with Izo, walking by his side. He looked up at Izo with his curious and energetic eyes. "Whatcha dreamt about?" Kenta asked curiously.

The two took a small turn down a hallway that led to the front of the store. Izo rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing really. I was somewhere in grand ballroom that looked like a winter wonderland. And saw two little girls, I think they were sisters, playing the snow." Kenta quirked an eyebrow. "Hey I'm not a pedo bear," said Jack.

"What else happened?" Kenta curiously asked. Izo went on explaining how he saw them enjoying each other's company. Then some thing took a turn to the worst. The little sister was jumping over snow peaks. The older sister cast other snow peaks while catching her sister. But the little sister was quickly jumping off the peaks while her older sister tried to keep up.

"Wait! This girl had ice powers?" Kenta interrupted. Izo was annoyed. "Okay okay what else?" Kenta asked. Izo continued on saying how the older sister suddenly slipped and lost control of her powers. She accidentally struck her sister in the head. The little sister tumbled down a snowbank and landed, unconsciously. The older sister ran after her and took her into her arms.

"I ran to help them. But I realized I was ghost. I hated watching them helplessly." Izo softened his eyes, sadness decorated his face. "Hey it was just a dream." Kenta smiled at him. "Yeah I guess." Izo shrugged his shoulder.

"But hey, why do you always hang out in the freezer?" Kenta asked Izo. "The cold doesn't really bother me." Izo simply told him.

"Oh! I thought you wanted to escape from the heat." Kenta replied. "Nah, the freezer is just a nice place to think sometimes. Escape from the world for a bit." Izo went on explaining. "Is that how you got your white hair?" Kenta giggled while asking. "Whatever you say little man." Jack chuckled.

Apparently, Izo is actually, Jack Frost. Jack hardly remembered the night of falling from the sky and crash landing onto a cliff that was nearby Mount Fuji. He can't remembered his previous life. From being a Guardian to anything else, was completely gone since being away from home, for three long years.

Just the boy's dreams kept his mind wandering to find his true identity. In the back of his mind, the repetitive dreams of mythical and magical creatures tried to help him connect back to his memories. But, the dreams hardly last. He sometimes had dreams about an angelic young woman that kept on calling him by his real name. But, Jack doesn't concluded that it's his actual name. He assumed it was someone else.

But, his dreams also shifted into nightmares where he faced an evil man with supernatural powers in which was busy enslaving an army of mythical and magical creatures in his so-called empire. Jack noticed the man was ruling in an island of towering buildings and vast urban streets. Overall, Jack's dreams and nightmares are scattered puzzle pieces where he had a long way to put them together in order to understand the bigger picture.

The two walked through an opened doorway where it led to the front of the store. "Well here they are." Kenta pointed at woman in her mid-forties, reading a box of cereal in Japanese. She wasn't alone. There was a big-boned man, in late forties, wrestling with three young identical boys. The boys was a little older than Kenta.

"You should go help them." Kenta advised Jack. "Why me?" Jack was leaning on his elbows on top of the counter. "Whatcha mean 'Why me'?" Kenta found Jack's question stupid. "Go help them stupid."

"Hey watch your language little man." Jack picked his lazy self p. "Whatever. Izo-san. My English is still in the works." Kenta chuckled happily. He watched Jack walked toward the lost woman, while sitting on top of the counter. Jack turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at him. Kenta done the same.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Jack asked the woman. The woman was stunned. "Oh my! You can speak English?" The woman asked happily in a thick Scottish accent. "Um yes ma'am I can speak both Japanese and English." Jack replied.

"Oh that's wonderful." The woman handed Jack the box of cereal and began digging into her large summer bag. She pulled out a large map of Japan. After a quick minute the woman folded the map to the page which showed nearby roads outside Fujiyoshida. "Can you please tell me, what's the quickest route to the Shinto shrine?"

"Oyy Elinor why do you have to ask directions? We have Google Maps on the i-Paddy." The man said with a thick Scottish accent too. "I wouldn't if a certain someone wasn't playing a whole four hours of this so-called Infinity Blade game." Elinor explained feeling so annoyed.

"Hey don't blame me. The boys was watching Toy Story on the bus. The whole trilogy!" A young girl with outrageous red curly hair popped her head behind the shelf of dried ramen cups and snacks.

"So what's your point, Curly?" The triplets said in unison. The girl went after the boys. The boys sticked out their tongues. "Harris, Hubert, Hamish. don't stick out your tongues. A snake will come and bite them." Elinor said motherly.

Jack felt super awkward by being in the middle of a family dispute. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kenta playing on his 3DS, ignoring his poor friend. The Scottish family was busy arguing, all of them, except the father. He walked up to Jack and asked a couple questions. But, his wife asked him to take the boys outside. The man obeyed his wife's orders.

"Sorry about that." Elinor apologized. Without continuing to ask Jack for directions, Elinor went to browsing down another aisle. The red head girl scowled at her mother.

"Um you still need the directions?" Jack asked the girl. The girl looked at Jack. "Yeah, I guess." Jack told the girl to follow him to the counter. He took out a pencil and paper, and went on writing down the directions.

"I'm Merida, by the way." Merida introduced herself. Jack looked up for a moment. "Izo." Jack extended his hand. Merida politely shook his. "So Izo, were you born here?" Merida asked curiously. Kenta looked at Merida, then looked at Jack. Jack met Kenta's eyes. Merida saw the boys exchanging looks. "Was it something I said?"

"Oh no. It's just I rarely tell others where I was born." Jack explained. "Well to be honest, I hardly can't remember where I was born or even lasted lived before moving here." He confessed.

"Is that why you have white hair? Too old to remember who you are." Merida laughed. Kenta and Jack was quiet. Merida cleared her throat. "You boys can't take a joke?" Kenta and Jack let out a small chuckle. "You two need to loosen up." Merida commented.

"So I bet you're from Scotland, right?" Jack asked Merida. "That's right! Good old Scotland." Merida said proudly. "Hm Scotland. Your name is Merida. And your mother is Elinor. Do you by chance be Princess Merida?" Kenta paused his game and looked at Merida. Merida blushed. "How do you know that?" She asked the kid.

"I've learned about European monarchies in school." Kenta closed his 3DS shut. Jack continued on writing the directions while listening to the two discuss and list the remaining monarchies that are still around. When Kenta and Merida mentioned about a kingdom called Arendelle, the point of Jack's pencil, broke.

"Wait that place is real?" Jack asked them. The two nodded their heads yes. "It's somewhat still a kingdom according to my friends. One of them are related to the royal family who used to leave there. Now it's just a peaceful little town in the south of Norway." Merida went on explaining.

Jack stopped writing for a moment. He stared down at the piece of paper, thinking of the name, Arendelle. "Why does that place sounds familiar?" said Jack. Merida and Kenta saw Jack's lost face. Jack was stuck inside with a flashback.

A blurry dream of Jack sitting down on a table inside a school library. Across the table, was a big-body built teenage boy with blonde hair. He was busy doing his Pre-Cal homework while chatting about his hometown.

"Arendelle is magical place. The mountains are high enough to kiss the sky. There's a massive fjord where my cousins and friends used to go swimming and ice skating on. And the town? Man, the people there are super friendly and nice." The boy laid back on his chair and gazed outside the window, which looked over a busy city street. "Man I miss that place. You should go visit it." He smiled at Jack.

Merida and Kenta's voices echoed inside Jack's mind, trying to wake him up from his quick trip from the past. Jack snapped back to reality. "Why can't I remember that guy's name?" He whispered inside his head. "You alright, laddie?" Merida stared at him. "He might had a flashback." Kenta said it without being so worried. Jack reached inside counter and took out a pen.

"Flashbacks? Does this happen a lot?" Merida asked curiously. "Since I met the guy. Yes." Kenta replied. "Izo, are you able to control these flashbacks?" Merida saw Jack busily writing. "Sometimes. But, they're mostly triggered by something. Like when you just mentioned about Arendelle it took me back to some memory I guess." Jack confessed.

"And you can't remember anything in a memory whenever you have a flashback?" Merida went on asking him. Jack shook his head. "That's not good, lad."

When Merida said the word, lad, Jack's eyes widen. A rapid fast-paced of images was flashing before his eyes. Majority of the images was him and a big elderly man with a long white beard and small blue eyes. They were smiling, joking around, and spending time together. The fast slideshow stopped at a moment where Jack was busy building a music box with the man right by his side.

Merida stared at Jack with great concern. "You know he can't have this condition forever." She talked to Kenta. "Any suggestions?" Kenta was distracted at his game. "Hey Izo." Merida snapped her fingers at Jack. Jack woke up again. "I think you need to go to Arendelle." Merida advised him. Jack looked confused. "Why is that?"

"You need to go find the sources that are causing your flashbacks. Arendelle can be one them. Who knows something out there has the answer to gain back your memories." Merida explained to him. "Look, Izo, you can't leave like this. Having no memories is like having no purpose of leaving in this world. You need memories in order to survive."

Jack took a moment to understand Merida's statement. He looked at the broken point of his pencil.

"No wonder you're a princess. You give great speeches." Kenta commented. Merida smiled. "Thanks." She ruffled Kenta's hair. "So what do you say, Izo?" Merida turned around and found Jack was gone.

On the counter was a finished list of directions to the shrine. With a sidenote saying, thank you. "I guess he took your advice." Kenta told Merida. "I guess so." Merida placed her hands on her hips. Kenta jumped off the counter and sighed. "I guess I gotta go tell my dad to put out the help wanted sign again."

* * *

><p>Jack rode his bike down the street, dodging the incoming traffic during a scorching summer day. The bike took a sharp turn to a trail which headed up to the back of mountain. There stood an isolated cottage deep inside a nearby forest. Jack got off his bike and placed it against a hollow tree. Even though, the air was blazing hot and dry, the trees provided some shade to keep the front yard and house cool inside.<p>

The door quietly opened as Jack slipped inside. Then closed the door shut, trying not to let the heat come inside. He politely removed his shoes, slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked down a wooden hallway until he saw a woman in a white kimono. Teal flower designs trailed around her robe. She was quietly sitting outside in a courtyard with a small koi fish pond in the center of the yard. Jack walked over and sat next to her.

"You're home early my son." The woman said motherly. She was happily tossing fish food to the family of koi fishes. The woman had her long silky black hair tied up back into a bun with two chopsticks to be kept in place. She was beautiful, yet filled with many mysteries.

"Good afternoon, mother." Jack said politely. "So how was your day?" He asked her while relaxing on his back. "Very good." She replied. "And you?" The woman saw Jack with a wandering expression on his face. "Is there something in your mind, Izo?" The woman asked him.

"I met someone today. She advised me to go travel to this place that can help me regain my memories." Jack was busy watching the clouds passing by the blue sky. "The kingdom of Arendelle." He explained. The woman nodded her head showing that she's listening.

"When do you plan on going?" The woman asked him. "Hopefully by midnight." Jack replied. The woman's soft angelic pale skinned face was stunning underneath the summer sun. Her skin glistened while being tickled by the sun's rays. But, a bitter smile was formed with her blue lips pressed against each other.

Jack looked at her. "Did I say something wrong?" The woman shook her head no. "No my son, I'm just happy for you. That's all." Jack sat up, looked at her with his arms crossed. "You sure about that mother, you're face doesn't look so happy."

The woman soft chuckled with her sleeve covering her mouth. "No I'm quite sure I am. Now come with me. I need to help you start packing for your long journey." She got up and walked back inside the cottage. Jack followed her. The woman didn't seem to be troubled over the fact that Jack is leaving. Since that cold winter morning, three years ago, sooner or later Jack will try to find his way back home.

The two entered Jack's room. It was simple bedroom with a Japanese futon, a desk, a wall closet and a couple of drawers and dressers. The woman reached inside Jack's closet and removed an old raggedy backpack. It looked like Jack's old one backpack that he once had.

"I'm taking that old one? That won't last me for a week." Jack pointed at the bag. The woman slipped her hand out of her sleeves and snapped her fingers. Soon the bag was floating in the air as white and blue snow particles danced around the bag. After a minute, the bag looked brand-new. "You were saying?" The woman smiled at Jack. Jack chuckled happily.

"Now go pack some clothes. I'm going to get some things from my room." The woman walked out of Jack's room and came back with a small wooden box. She placed it on the bamboo carpet floor while kneeling down. Jack sat down to see what the woman had brought.

"Here, you will need these." The woman handed Jack a necklace with small pendant that was shaped like a katana, a small neatly rolled up scroll, and a worn out leather wallet.

"What are these?" Jack picked up the items. The woman began to explain what each items was for. "The necklace is actually a weapon. Whenever there's great danger it will magically transform into its true form." Jack put on the necklace, he looked at the pendent with great interest. The katana was bright silver with a crystal blue line running down the body of the blade.

"And this scroll. You will need it for something important." The woman mentioned. Jack studied the stroll. He unrolled it and saw ancient Japanese calligraphy written on a silky white paper. "It's a ofuda." She explained.

"What's this for?" Jack tried to read the ancient text, but couldn't make out with some of the symbols. "It's more than a normal ofuda. This one holds a special spell in which you can trap evil." The woman told him. Jack looked at the woman with great confusion. "What evil? I'm so confused right now." The woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll remember why. Very soon." Next, she handed him his old wallet. She sighed, "Now let's give this another try."

"Wait this again. How many times did we try this?" Jack looked at the woman digging something out of the wallet. "I lost count my son. But it's been three years since you've been away from home."

"You really want me to leave?" Jack sounded disappointed. The woman bite her lip. Her tender-loving eyes softens. "No, my dear. But, I can't keep someone here who I knew had another life. It's not my nature. Aren't you worried that someone is out there looking for you?" She stared at Jack. "They maybe want you to come home."

Jack looked at the photos that the woman laid out on the floor. She asked him if he remembered anyone of the people in the photos. Jack studied closely at them. He narrowed his eyes, trying his best to remember. "Nope. It's not working"

"Try again. This time just focus on your center." The woman advise him. "My center?" Jack looked at a photo which had him with three other people. They looked like North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all squashed up together taking a big group photo. Jack had a memory returning to him.

"Jack can you give me hand?" said Bunny who was carrying two fully stuffed boxes of Christmas decorations. "Yeah coming." Jack gave him a hand. He saw Tooth and Sandy putting up the stockings by a fire place. Inside one of the boxes, Jack found a Santa hat and beard. He happily put them on and imitated North. "Ho-Ho! You better watch out. You better not cry. Cause' a jolly fat man is climbing down your chimney tonight."

The three laughed at Jack's impersonation. But, soon stopped when they noticed North standing behind Jack with his arms crossed. Jack turned around and looked shocked to see the jolly old man. He wasn't mad at him, but, smiled happily.

Jack's face sunk in with pain. He felt heartbroken inside that he couldn't remember much about his old friends. Small tears began to formed in the corner of his eyes. He held them back and let out a tired sigh. "I need to leave soon. I can't take another of this." He grabbed the wallet and returned that photo of his family back inside. While doing that, he took the scroll and put them inside his bag. The woman got up and stood behind Jack. Both of their reflections was seen through the mirror that stood on Jack's desk.

"You finally remembered something." The woman placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at his reflection. He was the same height as the woman. Then, he noticed how he changed over the years. He doesn't look like the boy from the photo anymore. His hair grew a bit, but still reminded white. The features of his face changed a bit, a stronger chin and firm cheek bones. He has grown up to be a young man. Half-mortal, actually. Immortals can't age.

But, his eyes doesn't look so electrifying blue anymore. Instead, his eyes has a shade of blue that looked like frost on a winter morning.

"I used to have somewhat a family. not a typical family. More like friends. But, it seems like we loved each other," Jack explained. "Sounds like you're getting there." The woman proudly encouraged him.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the moon was still happily glowing brightly. It's reflection could be seen through the courtyard pond. The air was cool and crisp while Jack sat down at the wooden floor boards that extended out from the cottage to the courtyard. He gazed at the moon and stars.<p>

"Why do I have the feeling that I know you?" Jack talked to the moon. "Do you know me?"

"Izo, who are you talking to?" The woman walked outside from the cottage. "Oh I'm talking to the moon." Jack replied. The woman gazed up at the moon and smiled at it. "You also need this." She handed him another photo. "You didn't picked this up from your room." Jack's eyes widen when he looked at the photo. He didn't reach for it.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked him. "I can't take that with me." Jack replied. He avoided eye contact from her. "But, why? I thought it could help you out." The woman looked at the photo longingly. It was a simple photo of four good friends squashed up into one frame, smiling and hugging each other. She walked over to Jack's backpack and placed it inside.

"Lately, I've been having nightmares of them. They seemed to be in trouble. But, I have no idea why. I saw two of them wandering lost and one of them is trapped somewhere." Jack confessed with his eyes filled with great confusion and sadness. "I want to help them, so badly, but, I don't know how."

"I think they need you Izo." The woman handed him his bag. "It's time for you to go find your way back home." Jack looked at her while swinging his bag over his shoulder. Crystal-clear tear drops started to form at the corner of the woman's eyes. The woman opened her arms and gave Jack a strong-tendering loving hug. She combed the back of his white hair as the tears on her began to fall. "I miss you already." Jack hugged the woman back. "Me too."

The woman let go and looked at Jack once last time. "Ready?" She asked him. Jack confidently nodded his head yes. With both of her hands out of her kimono, she smiled and began waving her hands together. Suddenly, snowflakes burst forth and danced between her palms. Soon she opened her palms and let the burst of wind blow freely. The wind carried Jack off his feet, guided him out of the courtyard and into the night sky.

"Whoa this is amazing!" Jack laughed with delight. "Good luck on your journey my son." The woman waved goodbye to the young man. "Thank you for everything mother!" Jack smiled down at her. The woman smiled back while holding back the tears. "Now. Take my son to Arendelle!" She ordered the wind. In the midst of seconds, the wind blew across the starry night sky carrying Jack along with them. Soon, Jack was nothing but a dot in the sky flying over the city.

"Goodbye mother!" Jack's voiced echoed throughout the night. The woman let down her hand and gazed at sky. "Goodbye my son," said the woman. "Hope to see you someday."

She looked up at the moon. "He's finally awaken." From the sky, a deep warm-powerful voice could be heard. It was Mani talking to the woman. "Thank you for your help, Yuki-onna." said Mani.

"Anytime old friend." Yuki politely replied back. She continued on gazing up at the stars until the morning sun rise in the horizon.

* * *

><p>Landing on foreign soil during dusk wasn't the best idea for Jack. Daylight was slowly disappearing through the forests that hide behind a quiet sleepy town that was settled by a large fjord. Jack could make out that a vast mountain ranges surrounded the town with it snowy peaks kissing the evening sky.<p>

"Arendelle." Jack walked towards the edge of cliff that had a view of the town. It was actually how the boy from his flashback described it to be. Suddenly, a jolt of pain climbed straight to his heart. Jack squeezed his shirt and fell down on one knee. "C'mon pull yourself together." He breathed heavily. When the pain went away, he slowly stood up and began walking down a trail that led him inside the town.

The hike down the mountain took awhile, but, Jack just arrived when the town was still alive. He left Japan around midnight and the wind carried him for who knows how many hours. But, it didn't really bother him that much. He hold on the strap of his backpack and began exploring the town.

The town was lively with towns people going about their evening. The scenery was a mixture of modern and old traditional lifestyle. Cars and small trucks zipping on by brick roads. Small business owners running their shops. Jack walked down a narrow street which had chains of small restaurants and cafés. They were packed with citizens and tourist socializing and dining. He found a cute cafe that overlooked the fjord.

"I guess I can grab something to eat." Jack walked inside. The cafe was softly light and pleasantly cool inside during a summer night. Not that much customers inside. Some just came in and out, grabbing a quick bite and drink to go. Three people were working at the time. A cook at the back and two young adults worked at the front.

Jack walked up the front. He scanned the menus, even though the words were in Norwegian. "Can I help you?" One of the workers asked in Norwegian. "Uh I'll have a can of Coke a couple of meat cakes to go please." Jack replied back in Norwegian. The worker smiled and went to make his order.

"I know Norwegian?" Jack whispered. He watched the two make his order while chatting in Norwegian. "Now what to do around here? I need to find something that can help me get my memories back." Jack looked around and suddenly spotted a small portrait of a couple in royal attire by a wall.

Suddenly Jack had a quick flashback from his past. He was flying over heavy rocky waves. There was a small boat sailing alone at night during a monstrous storm. A couple was working together to ride out the storm. A man on the wheel while a woman made sure the sails were secured.

"Sir here's your order," said the worker. She handed Jack his drink and a small paper bag. Jack paid his order and thanked them for their service. They both welcomed him.

Before walking out Jack asked the two about the couple in the picture frame. "Oh that's the former king and queen of Arendelle." The male worker told him. "Former?" Jack asked. "Yeah they died five years ago." The female worker frowned. "What happened to them?" Jack asked curiously. "Ship wreck." The male worker simply said.

Jack gazed at the portrait. "Hey if you like to learn more about them and the royal family. You should go check out the tour at the castle. You'll definitely learn a lot about our town's monarchy." The female worker suggested.

"And they got an amazing gift shop outside the castle where you can buy snowman plushies." The male worker said jokingly. "Ronald." The female worker punched Ronald in the arm. "What Beth? I'm just saying." Ronald chuckled.

"Thank you. I'll go check out the tour." Jack told them. "You're not from around here, are you?" Beth asked Jack. "I used to leave in Japan for three years." Jack explained.

"I guess you're a traveler then." Ronald added. Jack nodded his head. "I want to travel the world." Ronald confessed. "It's not bad. But, it can get a little bit lonely, if you don't have company" Jack acknowledged him.

"Yeah I hear ya. That's why I feel content over here. My home." Ronald wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulder. "Oh Ronald." Beth gave him a kiss.

"Hey no making love in front of the customer." The cook yelled at them from the kitchen. Ronald and Beth laughed. Jack smiled. "I better get going. Thank you." Jack said to them. Before leaving the cafe, Beth and Ronald welcomed Jack to Arendelle. Jack exited out of the cafe and headed down the street.

"Oyy Ronny, Beth. You know the castle is closed for two weeks." The cook reminded them. The couple bite their lips and exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>Jack sat by a stoned wall that looked over a boardwalk that faced the fjord. He just finished eating a simple Norwegian dish that had boneless meat chunks with brown gravy sauce and chopped up potatoes and carrots. Jack went on drinking his soda while admiring the view.<p>

"Jack..." A ghostly female voice echoed by the water. "Where are you?..." The voice sounded hauntingly beautiful, yet, eerie. Jack heard the voice rambling around the area. He scanned for the source of the voice. "Jack…" The voice continued on calling his name. Jack looked behind him and nothing out of the norm except families spending time together. Young teenagers playing games. Old timers chatting about the good old days.

Jack stared into the water. Suddenly, the face of a young woman appeared on the surface. She had an angelic feature with big eyes that matched the color of fjord's waters. A small nose with little freckles scattered across her face. Soft small lips painted in a shade of purple. Her braid woven blonde hair over her shoulder. She stared at Jack.

"Why did you left me?..." The young woman said ghostly. Jack spitted out his drink when he saw the apparition. He blinked twice, but, the ghostly face was still there. "Jack."

"Lady I don't know who this guy Jack is." Jack annoying got up. "Jack." The woman said again. Jack picked up a rock and aimed it straight at the water. "Please..." The woman had a grateful tone, but determined as well. "Come home Jack…" Jack dropped the rock and walked away. "I miss you…" After saying those three words, the woman vanished.

Jack walked down a busy public area which had stands and booths all laid out. It was a little fair, where the citizens played Norwegian folk songs and some danced to the songs. The town was deeply connected to their roots. As for Jack, he was busy ranting about the strange lady in the water.

"Who the hell is Jack?" Without seeing where he was going, he bumped into a young lady with a short brunette pixie hairdo.

"Oh man, my bad." Jack apologized. In front of him, was fair skinned, light freckled girl in her mid-twenties. Her rosy cheeks was paired up with soft pink lips that smiled back Jack. The pair of green eyes exciting stared at him.

"Hi there!" The brunette said happily. "Um. Hi." Jack said awkwardly. "What's your name?" The girl politely asked. Just before Jack opened his mouth, A slender muscular man stood behind the girl. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He also had fair skin with a dashing dark brown hair with a goatee and light brown eyes. "Is this guy giving you trouble, honey?" The handsome man meanly glared at Jack.

"No Eugene, sweetie. He was just apologizing for bumping into me." The girl told him. "You sure? Maybe he made you say that. So he won't get his ass whooped." Eugene rolled up his sleeves. The girl prevented him to get any closer to Jack. "C'mon Rapunzel. Let me help you."

Rapunzel scowled at him. "Fine." Eugene backed off. Jack felt completely awkward. "Um. I'd like to apologize for bumping into you. And any other trouble that I've caused." Jack apologized.

"You better. That's no way to treat a princ-" Rapunzel elbowed Eugene in the stomach. "Seriously? What happened to keeping the royalty stuff on the down low today?" She whispered to him. "Oh sorry." Eugene apologized while in pain. "Can we just act like a normal couple tonight?" She asked him.

When Eugene and Rapunzel turned back to Jack, he was completely gone. "Oh look what you did. You scared him off." Rapunzel said disappointingly. Eugene carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Jack crossed the stone bridge that led to the front gates of the castle. The castle had this holistic and unique design that took you back in time. As Jack stopped at the front gates a sign was placed on the doors. "Closed for two weeks. Interior and exterior renovation." Jack read the sign. "Yeah that's not gonna stop me from finding my memories here." He tried to find a way to get inside.<p>

One of the doors that was by the gates swung open and a castle staff walked outside. He charmingly nodded his head hello as he walked passed Jack while heading to town. Jack looked over his shoulders to see the man was long gone. Then he opened the door and quickly climbed up the spiral steps of the tower.

Then he walked through an opened hallway of the castle which looked over the outer walls. Below was a vast courtyard decorated by stones and bricks. Down the hall, he found another door that he assumed would take him inside.

Jack opened the door and walked inside. There he followed a staircase leading him downstairs to somewhere. Another door was in front of him, he quietly crack it opened and peaked inside. There was no one inside a wide hallway. Jack slipped out of the door and into the hall. He looked behind his back and began walking down the hall. Above him was beautifully candle chandeliers.

At the end of the hall, a group of people was walking by while arguing and chattering. Jack quickly spotted them and swiftly hide behind a small narrow space where no one could see him. He overheard the group talking.

"It's been five years, Alexander, and the queen and princess hasn't return." A short man in an expensive suit with honorable pins and badges decorated his outfit. "Don't you think it's time to let go of this monarchy?" The short man asked.

"No. Marius. We're not ready to let go of the royal family," said Alexander. He was tall and slim elderly man with short gray hair and a long bread. The man looked very determined to keep the monarchy alive. "You're mad, Alexander. I'm the mayor of this town and it's final!" Marius demanded.

"Even though you're mayor, doesn't mean the townspeople are ready to give up on their queen and princess," said a nobleman that stood behind Alexander. "Not you too, Rolf?" Marius asked him in confusion. "We're part of the royal court. It's our duty to keep the monarchy alive, no matter what." Rolf explained.

"Whatever you stubborn fools say. Sooner or later, the town has to let go of the past, and look into the future." Marius acknowledged the group of men who wore their royal court attire. "Good-day gentlemen." Marius turned around and walked off. Jack saw the short man angrily walked down the hall. He looked back at the royal court who were still discussing among each other.

"What are we going to do if they don't come back?" Another nobleman asked. "Think positive. Fredrik. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna will one day return." Alexander said assuredly. Soon the men walked into another hallway and the hall was once again empty.

Jack crept out of his hiding spot and went back to walking. "Elsa?" Jack whispered. "Why does that name sound familiar?" When he took a turn into another hallway, a door opened wide where a two female staffs walked into the hall, chattering about the latest soap opera on TV. Jack quickly picked up his feet and ran down the hall. Up ahead he found a door, he quickly grabbed the knob, turned it, and slipped inside.

He closed the door behind him. While letting out a deep sigh, he spotted a wall of bookshelves placed in each side of a large library room. Jack explored the place. He scanned through the vast books that decorated the place. His index finger traced along the books' binds while he read the titles of the books.

"Lys og Mørk?" Jack pulled out a hard covered book with golden stitched text translated, Light and Dark, in Norwegian. He opened to the first couple of pages and found a short quotation at the center of a page.

"_Those who escape from fear, leaves another day._" Jack read the quote. "Hm. Interesting." Jack continued on flipping through the places.

The text was completely compressed into small text with no pictures. But, after a couple more pages, Jack stopped at an illustration that looked quite ancient to how the figures was painted, out of proportion. In the image, two group of people, one group looked human, while the other one looked more mythical. They were hold hands while extending their other hands at the sky. High above the sky was a black skull and ghostly claws reaching for the people.

"_When two different worlds unite. Love is their only weapon to vanish the darkness._" Jack read the small captions underneath the picture. He turned the page and found another illustration. Two figures stood above an island extending their hands over a city. A human and mythical creature was smiling at each other.

"_Since the war against darkness, the two worlds leaved in harmony, no force of evil can break their bond. Let differences be pushed aside._" Jack continued on reading. Over the island was a barrier of light that protected the city. Jack looked at the image for a moment, then continued on skimming through the book.

Soon Jack stopped at a page that had a piece of it torn off. Jack placed his thumb over the page and flipped through the book to maybe find the other piece of the page. Suddenly a piece of paper fell out of the book. Jack picked it up and aligned it over the torn edges. He tried to understand the image. "_Happiness comes with a price. The bond didn't last long for the two worlds. Fear overtook the worlds. Now till this day, the two leaved lives separately._" Jack reread the caption. "They are never ever ever getting back together." He chuckled. "But, can they fix the bond?"

"That is a good question," said a voice with a powerful tone. Jack turned around and saw a ghostly couple that stood in front of him. "Damnit. Not again. Seriously is this town haunted?" He studied the couples' appearances and soon realized that they looked like the king and queen from the portrait.

"Holy cow. You two, are the former king and queen." Jack gasped. He took a step back, feeling quite out of place. Jack's frighten face reminded the couple of their daughter.

The king and queen looked at each other with alarmed sadness. "Please don't be afraid, Jack." said the king in a calming way. "Seriously, who is Jack?" Jack questioned them. "He doesn't really remember, Akðar," said the queen sadly. "It's alright, Iðunn, we'll help him remember." The king said confidently. "Do you remember us Jack?" The king asked.

Jack studied closely at the couple. Suddenly, a memory he had before, returned to him. He was still flying over the waters during a stormy night. A small boat was being bullied by monstrous waves. Jack flew down to check the boat. There was only a couple maintaining the floating vessel. The king was manning the wheel, while yelling at his wife to go inside.

"The sails are alright my love, go inside where it's safe!" The king screaming over the howling gale force winds. "I will!" The queen replied. Suddenly, water climbed over the boat's railings and nearly swept the queen off the boat. She grabbed on a railing. The king let go of the wheel and ran after her.

The deck of the boat was showered with cold pouring rain and salty sea water. The king and queen went back inside the boat. Behind them, a towering wave was about to swallow them whole. In seconds, the wave was frozen in ice. The couple was stunned at the sight.

"Is that ice?" The queen asked bewilderingly. "Come on my love." The king led his wife inside the small room inside the boat. They huddled together, holding each others' hands. Little did they knew that Jack was casting ice to prevent the massive waves to crush their boat. The two saw layers of ice covering the sea. But, the force of nature outside, kept breaking the ice.

"There must be a winter spirit protecting us." The king told his wife. "It must be a Guardian." The queen acknowledged. "Maybe so. Hopefully one day, our daughter could control her powers like it," said the king.

Outside the boat, Jack continued on stopping the roaring waves from rocking the boat. He kept it stay afloat. "C'mon, I gotta get this ship back to shore." Jack scanned the seas for land. He went through the walls of the boat and found the couple, shivering over the cold. Deep inside, Jack wanted to talk to them, but, who knew if they don't believed him. "Hey are you guys okay?" Jack asked them. They didn't responded. Sadness falling onto Jack's face.

"We're so stupid to go find that wizard." The queen began crying on her husband's shoulders. "But, it was only for Elsa's sake. We needed to find a way to cure her powers." The king stroked his wife's brown hair, calming her down.

"I just wanted the best for her and Anna." The queen said. "We both do. We wanted the best for our daughters." The king started to cry.

Jack couldn't take in the sadness. He rushed back outside and tried his best to fight the storm. Suddenly, the king spotted a young boy flying over the water, casting ice from his wooden staff. He told his wife to look outside. She was stunned. "That can't be. He's real?"

The rain kept on hitting Jack's face. The hurricane gale force winds caused Jack to narrow down his eyes, making him blind. Without looking his back, a giant wave ate him up and dragged him to into the water.

Soon Jack came back to the reality. He was breathing heavily thinking of how he was almost swallowed by the sea. The king and queen was still there standing in front of him. "You were the couple from the boat." Jack remembered. "I'm so sorry for not saving you two" Sadness took over Jack's face. The couple acknowledged him that he tried his best to save them.

"Was finding that wizard that important to you?" He asked them. The couple looked at each, sadness and regret was shown.

"At first yes. But, during that storm, we soon realized that it was selfish of us to go find him." The king confessed. "We thought we were doing it for our daughter, Elsa. But, we were actually doing it for ourselves."

"But, when we saw you on that night. We had a change of heart." The queen placed her hand on her heart. "All I ever wanted was to see the world to accept our Elsa. I wanted to her to grow up to a beautiful woman. Confident. Strong-hearted. Proud of who she was." The queen smiled while thinking so positive. "I wanted to see her with someone who would just loved her the way she was." Ghostly tears gently fell down the queen's face.

Jack saw the king comforting the queen. At first, he thought the couple were selfish for not accepting Elsa's powers. But, when he heard the queen's speech, Jack had a change of heart. "I hope you understand what my wife and I had gone through." The king asked Jack. Jack took a moment to think. "Then who am I?" He asked them. The couple smiled.

"You're Jack Frost." Both at them said at once. Soon Jack's eyes widen. An extreme burst of memories stormed into Jack's mind. From his journey meeting the king and queen, images of his adventures as Jack Frost, the days he spent with the Guardians, those moments with Anna and Kristoff, laughing and joking around. The unforgettable days and moments he spent with Elsa. His memories took him really back to his past. He remembered his family, his mother and sister. Then lastly, he saw Mani on that night he took him out of the lake.

Jack was gasping for air. He squeezed his shirt, touching his chest. "I'm Jack Frost? Jack Frost!" Jack shouted excitingly. "I was once human. I had a family. And I'm a Guardian. The winter spirit. I had friends." He burst out his happiness. "I had human friends too. I knew your daughters!"

The king and queen both quirked an eyebrow. "You know our daughters?" The king asked.

"Yeah. I was friends with your daughter Anna. And Elsa and I went - " Jack stopped talking. Apparently, he still had the memory of going out with the king's oldest daughter. "Elsa and you?" The king asked with a firmed tone. The queen nudged him in the side. "Oh were friends too." Jack awkwardly chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey can I ask you two something?" Jack grabbed the book he was reading a moment ago. "What made humans and mythical creatures break their bond?" He asked the couple. Jack went on telling them the story, Mr. Gold, the friendly leprechaun, who once told him of how the two worlds used to leave together in peace, but, separated over something. Today, an invisible barrier kept the two worlds safe from evil, but, separated them from each other.

The king and queen exchanged looks. "Kinda reminds me of how you two treated your daughters." Jack explained to them, how their daughter told him about their childhood separation. "Please don't think us as bad parent." The queen begged him. "I never said you guys were." Jack smiled.

The queen looked at her husband. The man smiled down at her. The two smiled back at Jack. "I just feel like the bond between these two worlds should be fixed." Jack told them. "I believe so. Master Frost." The king bow his head at the Guardian. Jack was stunned. "You're a strong-hearted Guardian. You'll think of something." The king stated. "We believe you can do it." The queen added.

"They believed in me?" Jack whispered inside. "I guess our time is done here." The queen told Jack. The king nodded his head in agreement. "It was nice to finally meet you." The queen curtsied in front of him. The king again bowed his head. "Thank you, young Guardian."

"Why are you thanking me?" Jack asked. "You reminded us about how to think about others before our own needs. You told us how our daughters are doing well." The queen told him.

"Wait don't you guys want to see your daughters? I know they're not here. But you two should go visit them." Jack told them. "We will. When the time is right." The king told Jack.

The queen walked up to Jack. She placed her hands on Jack's face. Even though she was a spirit, he still felt her touch. "Please tell our daughters, that we've always loved them. And we wished them the best." The queen kissed Jack on the forehead. The kiss was filled with warmth. It reminded Jack of Elsa.

"Now Jack. It's time for you to go home." The king told him. "They need you." The queen added. Suddenly, a burst of light illuminated the library. Jack shield his eyes from the light. When the light disappeared, the couple was gone.

Jack spotted a table with picture frames of the royal family. He went over to looked at them. Jack spotted images of Anna and Elsa when they were small. They really loved each other. In the middle a simple photo of the king and queen cuddling their two daughters. It was a priceless moment. Then Jack noticed the two portraits that hung over the walls.

One was a painting of the king during his coronation day. Next to his, was Elsa's coronation day painting. Jack read the golden label on the painting. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He gazed up at the portrait of her when she was only sixteen. "You got some explaining to do, your majesty." Jack chuckled.

* * *

><p>Jack spent the rest of his night at a tavern that looked over fjord. His mind was heavily buzzing with endless thoughts. Even though, he's old enough, the bottle of whiskey wasn't calming down his nerves. From being away from home for three years, he's curious of what might had changed, back home. But, the meeting with the king and queen was still fresh inside his mind.<p>

"Elsa thought she was a monster. But, her parents just wanted the best for her." Jack looked at his shot glass. "Why can't I just undo things?"

Then the thought about the legend from the book came to mind. "If fear caused them to separate. There's something that can bring them back." Jack looked back at the story Anna told him three years ago. She told him that her sisterhood with Elsa was the answer to bring them back together. "That's it!" Jack slammed his drinking cup onto the counter. The bartender scowled at him. "Sorry." Jack apologized.

The bartender placed an ice cold glass of beer onto the counter. A waiter was going to pick it u[. Jack noticed the ice cubes swimming around the glass. He pointed his index finger and tried to melt the ice. After a minute he couldn't. "Great after three years, and I'm pretty rusty." He sighed.

"We only wanted her to be accepted." The voice of the king and queen echoed inside Jack's mind. Suddenly a shock of pain sting his heart. No heart attack. Just a strong pinched. Jack clenched his teeth. "Was does this keeps on happening?" He asked himself.

Jack took a deep breathe. "What's gonna happen if I go back home after all these years?" He said while pouring himself another glass of Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey. An imported Canadian whiskey. Back in the corner of the tavern, an old man was singing a song while playing on his guitar. Jack looked over his shoulder and heard the man sing.

_"Tell me where the good men go _

_Before I wash away _

_Walk me down the old brick road _

_So I can die where I met you _

_Hold me like we're going home _

_Turn your tears to rain _

_Bury me beautiful _

_Heaven knows how I loved you…"_

The man's song caused Jack to think about his family and friends. "Do they still love?" Jack took a quick sip from his glass. He started to think undoubtedly. "No they don't need me." He remembered the troubles he put his family and friends through.

The owner of the tavern turned on the television. It was showing the international news channel, where they were reporting about a strange snow storm in New York City. Everyone hushed up at the tavern and watched. Jack saw the TV's reflection through the mirrors. A female reporter came on and reported lived from the city.

"That's right Greg. I'm here in midtown Manhattan. And it's definitely strange how its snowing in late July." The reporter tried to asked questions from the random citizens that were walking by. She spotted a young woman around Jack's age and asked her. "Ma'am what do you think about this sudden change of the weather?"

The young woman was Angie. She just left work and was using her apron as a scarf to protect her face from the bitter cold. Angie took the microphone away from the reporter and stared into the camera. "I think Mother Nature is on her period. That's what's up. Ain't nobody got time for this. Screw this storm!" She handed back the mic. "Now excuse. I don't wanna be a dumbass who's out here." Angie glared at the female reporter before leaving the scene.

Jack smirked and laughed at Angie's outburst. The female reporter looked awkward through the camera. Everyone was whispering among themselves.

"We know a certain someone who can cast a storm like that." A drunk man acknowledged his friends around a table. The friends agreed with their beer glasses held up high.

"Do you think the queen is alright?" A female bartender asked her boss. "Hope so. Hope the princess and her are safe." The owner of tavern took a deep breathe. "Hope so."

"Kinda looks like their in trouble." Another bartender told the owner. "Look at that." The bartender pointed at the TV screen where a strange black light beaming towards the sky. "Now, we didn't see that five years ago."

Jack turned around and saw the beaming light. "Pitch." He took another sip. This time he finished the remaining volume of whiskey from the bottle. The old man continued on singing.

_"Father hear your Son_

_Do the good die young_

_Did I raise you up, raise you up_

_Make you Proud_

_Let the sun go out_

_Tear the bridges down_

_I'm on my way, on my way_

_I'm going home_

_Home…"_

The owner screamed at the old man to stop singing. Suddenly, the front door swung open and slammed shut. Everyone was silent. Jack ran back up the mountain trail that looked over the town. He took a deep breath. "It's time for me to fix my mistakes."

Jack concentrated. He waved his hands together. Frost and ice suddenly, burst forth and dance freely between his palms, forming a snowball. He threw the ball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the forest ground. But, Jack slashed his hand through the air and all the snow vanished. "It's coming back." He grinned happily.

A burst of wind nearly blew Jack off the cliff. Jack maintained his balance. He was happy to feel his old friend, the wind. "Okay wind. Take me home!" Jack shouted at sky. The wind strong blew Jack off the cliff and carried him back into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another long chapter. Tell me whatcha think? THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! *air hugs*<strong>

*****EXTRA*****

**Do you guys like me to write short commentaries about certain chapters? Like explain the ideas and process behind writing it.**

**OR**

**Should I have a Q & A session about the story whenever I'm done with it. Tell whatcha think. THANKS!**

*****UPDATES HAPPENS ON WEEKEND NIGHTS*****


	17. Believe

**"Love Alone Is Worth The Fight" has 4 updates left. Slowly coming to the end. *Thanks to a friend's idea for adding other characters from other films.**

* * *

><p>Kristoff followed his stubborn girlfriend, Anna, down an empty street where there was only parked cars and trucks, covered in gray snow and frost. Sheets of ice started to covered the street lamps and electrical wires. Small businesses had to remain closed during the duration of an unexpected storm.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs, searching desperately for her older sister. "Where did Hans take you?" She whispered inside her head.

"Anna! C'mon we need to get inside." Kristoff advised her while shielding his eyes from the incoming winds with his hands. "Not until I find my sister!" Anna was very prepared to walk outside with her winter gear on.

"C'mon Elsa pick up your phone." Anna browsing through her list of recent calls on her phone. "Why didn't you come home last night?" The tone from Anna's voice sounded worried. Some citizens was still in their summer clothes when the storm broke out. Now they're inside, cuddling by the fireplace or turning up the heat at home.

"Whoo-hoo! A blizzard in July." Olaf shouted in delight. Marshmallow and him skipped down the street. Marshmallow's caused the ground to shake, causing Kristoff to fall onto the ground. Face planted onto the gray snow.

He spit out the snow from his mouth. "What might caused your sister to go ice crazy again?" The frequency of his voice tried to fight with the howling winds. "Dunno! Whatever it is. I'm gonna find who ever made her to." Anna trucked on through the deep snow. "When I do! I'll definitely beat him to the pulp."

"You tell em Anna!" Said Olaf, supportively. "Ah oh." A wave of wind came blowing down the street, forcing Olaf to lose his head. Good thing Marshmallow was there to catch his brother's head. "Thanks buddy." Thanked Olaf when Marshmallow attached his head back onto his little body.

"You sure it's not the time of the month for your sister?" Kristoff asked. "Nooo." Anna scowled at him. "If she was, then giant spikes of ice would be erupting from the ground." She acknowledged. Kristoff carefully watched where he was stepping on.

Olaf tugged a piece of Kristoff's coat. Kristoff looked down at the little snowman. "Hey what's the time of the month?" He asked him. "Um when a girl-" When Kristoff was about to tell him, Anna threw a snowball at Kristoff.

"Don't you dare." Hissed Anna while glaring at Kristoff. "What?" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. Another wave of wind and snow came barreling in. It nearly knocked the four to their knees. "Anna!" Shouted Kristoff. He was there to pick her from the ground. "C'mon feisty pants."

Anna nodded her headed. She guided the boys to a nearby underground parking lot. There the four settled down and stayed away from the storm. "Don't worry, we'll find Elsa." Kristoff hugged Anna to keep her warm. "Just like old times." Anna reminded him. The two exchanged smiles, remembering how finding Elsa brought them together.

"Hey guys did you notice that black light from the sky?" Olaf had his head sticking out the parking garages's entrance way. Kristoff and Anna exchanged looks. They walked over and saw the beam of light from the Freedom tower. "That doesn't look right." Kristoff sounding a bit concerned. "Maybe Elsa is up there." Anna said surprisingly while staring at the tower. "C'mon let's go there."

Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand. "Hold on. We don't know what's up there." He said seriously. "I just can't wait another minute worrying about my sister." Anna confessed. "I know, that's why we need a plan before heading up there." Kristoff advised her. "We need help." He added.

* * *

><p>High above the clouds, Jack was shoring happily through the sky. Hands extended wide and a smile on his face. Soon the smile disappeared when Jack noticed the large black beam of light cutting through storm clouds swirling around an island of skyrocketing buildings.<p>

"This better not be part of_ his_ plan," said Jack. He told the wind to descend him smoothly to the ground. While dodging rooftops, street lamps and poles, Jack managed to land on soft solid snow. The storm inside the city was dangerous and was getting worst by the minute.

"Please don't tell me _he_ used my powers for this." Jack shield his eyes over the screaming chilly winds with his hand. He scanned around for any source of life. Nothing came down or up the street he was standing on.

Suddenly, that familiar pain, struck him in the heart again. "Err. Not now." Jack squeezed his shirt tightly. He walked through the bitter cold, fighting the cold sensation that was biting his skin. Soon he found a group of people that was outside in the storm. It was the crazy news reporter and her news crew reporting live about the storm. Jack rushed over and talked to them. "Hey, you guys should be indoors!" He advised them. But, they seemed not to notice him.

Jack took a step back. "They don't see me?" He looked confused. Jack spotted the reporter running after a man in a business suit who was busy looking down while using his briefcase as a shield from the falling snow.

"Excuse me sir!" The reporter tried to get the man's attention. "Yes?" The man turned around and the reporter screamed in fear. Jack saw the man, he didn't looked human. The man was a goblin with slimy green skin, a pair of blood-shot red eyes staring confusingly at the reporter. His outer canine teeth stood out of his big jaw. "Monster!" The reporter shouted. The goblin looked confused as he looked over his shoulder and saw his reflection from a storefront window. His face caused the reporter to scream again. Soon the goblin quickly ran away.

"What the hell was that?" The cameraman asked the reporter. The reporter was speechless.

"Great. Someone broke the barrier." Jack concluded. Down the street a massive wave of cold air spiraling out of control, forming into a twister. It was heading towards Jack's direction. "What hell?" Jack jumped into the air, trying fly without the help of the wind. But nothing happened. "Seriously?" Jack said annoyingly. The twister was gaining speed and was yards away from Jack and the news crew.

Across the street, a boy and his dog was walking through the storm. It was Hiccup and Toothless caught in the storm's chilly grips with its winds punching their faces. "C'mon boy, we need to find shelter." Hiccup grabbed hold of Toothless's dog leash, not letting him go. Toothless barked at Hiccup to get his attention. "What is it boy?" Hiccup looked up ahead and spotted Jack and the news crew.

"Is that a twister?" Hiccup questions. He spotted a boy with white hair running towards the twister. "Is he crazy?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless stuck out his tongue and barked happily. The two saw Jack standing in front of the incoming twister. He extended his arms, the palms of his hands aiming at the twister. In a matter of minutes, Jack generated a strong burst of icy windy, freezing the twister from it's tracks. The frozen twister looked like an abstract deformed flower.

"No way." Hiccup was speechless. The news crew was stunned. "Jim, did you get that?" The reporter asked her cameraman. Jim gave her a thumbs up. "Alright c'mon, back into the van. Things are getting weirder by the second."

Jack spotted them leaving. "Great. Now you leave." He was breathing heavily. While catching his breath, another shock of pain traveled straight to his heart. Jack fell down on one knee.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Hiccup ran after him. Jack looked over his shoulders and saw Hiccup and Toothless. "Who are you?" Jack asked Hiccup. "I was gonna ask you the same thing," Hiccup smiled at him. Jack suddenly remembered a boy and his dog. He met the boy, three years ago that told him a little bit about Elsa and Anna's past.

"Hiccup?" Jack remembered. Hiccup has grown over the last three years. His brown hair grew, more bangs covered his forehead and matured masculine features decorated his face. Hiccup looked closely at Jack's face. "Jack?" He was surprised to see him.

"You can see me?" Jack narrowed his eyes. He continued on breathing heavily. The pain inside his heart continued on sending a painful shock of pain. Jack squeezed his shirt. "Oh man. You don't look good." Hiccup pulled Jack up to his feet. "And you got some explaining to do. Ice powers, really?" He smiled at Jack. Jack wanted to smile, but, the pain was feveriously out of control. "C'mon Toothless and I will take you somewhere safe."

"Not now. I need to find my -" Jack almost fell to knees again, Hiccup caught him. "You're in pain, dude." Hiccup proclaimed. "It's nothing. I got this" Jack letting go Hiccup. "Hey we can help you." Hiccup told him. Jack saw Toothless happily wagging his tail and Hiccup who was shivering by the cold.

"Here. Let me help you." Jack removed his bag and took out a jacket for Hiccup. He headed to him. "C'mon take it. You're gonna catch a cold, man." Hiccup took his jacket. He thanked him. Jack nodded his head.

Again, a shock of pain struck Jack in the heart causing him to completely collapsed onto the ground. Hiccup quickly went over to check Jack's pulse. He felt a slow thump, that was a pulse, coming from his neck. "Toothless, time for you to transform back to a dragon." Toothless walked over to Hiccup, where he removed a small metal bracelet from Toothless front leg. Soon, Hiccup's black German Shepherd transformed into a dragon, a Night Fury.

Toothless had mesmerizing black and dark blue dragon scales with a pair of retractable teeth. The playful dragon had large green eyes. Hiccup quickly lifted Jack from the ground, placing one of Jack's arm over his shoulder while he dragged him and placed him over Toothless back. He safely made sure Jack was in an alright position for flying. "Alright boy, let's fly!" Hiccup jumped over his dragon's friend's back. He gave him a little kick to the side with his prosthetic foot. Toothless expanded his giant wings. Then took flight when giving himself a running start and jet off the ground. The three was high above the city and fighting the roaring winds.

* * *

><p>After a moment of flying over the city, Jack suddenly woke up with a fright. "Whoa don't move that much." Hiccup grabbed hold of Jack's shirt's sleeves. "What happened?" Jack was confused. "You got knocked the fugg out!" Hiccup laughed. "Say what?" Jack checked the back of his head with his hand.<p>

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." Hiccup told him. "You kinda blacked out and collapsed a moment ago." Jack looked at Hiccup with confusing eyes. "Blacked out?" Hiccup nodded his head. Jack clenched his teeth while trying his best to sit comfortably on Toothless back. He placed his hand over his heart. Hiccup saw him in a pain. "We can take you to a doctor or hospital." He told Jack.

"It's cool man." Jack lifted his hand indicating that there's nothing wrong with him. He suddenly noticed he was flying over the city on the back of a dragon. Hiccup saw Jack's stunned face. "Oh yeah, remember Toothless? He's actually a dragon." Hiccup grinned at him. Jack looked at Toothless, the dragon looked over his shoulder and gave Jack a friendly smile. Jack awkwardly waved hello.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked Hiccup. "Well Toothless and I were heading home when the storm broke out." Hiccup went on explaining about the sudden change of the weather. "What's today's date?" Jack interrupted him. "Um it's July twenty-first. Why?" Hiccup asked him back.

"So it's the longest day of the year." Jack looked down below of the dead city. "And so." Hiccup doesn't know where this sudden conversation is going. "That means the Sun will be up for almost the whole day." Jack looked up at the sky. Hiccup did the same. "And so what, it's summer." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. Dragon riding can give you a neck pains. "Isn't that good thing?"

Jack said nothing. "Anything else that is happening today or just happened recently?" Jack asked Hiccup with great concern. "Um." Hiccup dug into his pocket to take out his smartphone. He browsed for the latest news. "Nothing much. Bad politics. Crazy entertainment news. Oh a recipe for making awesome authentic salsa under ten bucks." Jack scowled at Hiccup. "Um a lunar eclipse happening today." Hiccup quirked at eye at an image of a dancing cat in a hula skirt.

"This is bad." Jack looked around. "Whatcha mean bad?" Hiccup put away his phone. "Having a lunar eclipse in the longest day of year, means that the moon won't show up." Jack told him. "Um so? We can't barely see anything through these thick storm clouds." Hiccup pointed.

"Yeah which means eternal darkness. A good setting for someone to cast chaos over New York City." Jack continued on scanning his surroundings. "Dude, I'm straight up confused." Hiccup confessed.

"Every heard of the boogeyman?" Jack asked him. "Yeah, isn't he just a myth?" Hiccup responded. Jack shook his head. "Whoa he's actually real?" Hiccup concluded. Jack nodded his head. "Well that explains how a winter spirit is talking to me." Hiccup smirked. Jack's eyes widen. "I heard stories about you, Jack." Hiccup told him. "Should I call you Mr. Frost?"

"Jack is fine." Jack told him. "Who told you those stories?" He asked him. Hiccup went on explaining how his parents loved telling him stories of myths and legends when he was little boy. "And Anna told me about you." Hiccup added. Jack widen his eyes. "Hey it's awesome to believe on legends. They're actually fun stuff to learn about." Hiccup acknowledged. Jack smiled at his statement.

"Now can you fill me in why you're here and what's actually up with this storm." Hiccup was starting to loosing his breathe. "And why you brought up the boogeyman?" He took a deep breath. Jack chuckled at Hiccup face, where he was gasping for air. "That's classified. But, I might fill you in later. Wanna take me to my place?" Jack made a deal with him. Hiccup shrugged his shoulder. "Sure, where?"

"Chelsea." Jack went on giving Hiccup his address. Just as the three continued on flying over the city. A strong shout echoed down below. The three exchanged looks. "Wow someone has some lungs." Jack proclaimed.

"Hey!" The voice was screaming at something. Jack asked Toothless to follow the voice. "Aren't we heading to your place?" Hiccup reminded Jack. "Yeah right after this." Jack told him. Toothless followed Jack's favor and began following the source of the scream.

* * *

><p>Olaf ran outside into the bitter cold. "Hey you!" He shouted at something. The snowman's voiced echoed throughout the area. It could be even heard over the roaring winds and high above the rooftops.<p>

"Olaf!" Anna ran after him. The little snowman was chasing after the sight of a shadowy figure that emerged between the icy cold winds.

"Hey you! Where's my Elsa?" Olaf shouted at the dark figure emerging over the blizzard. "Olaf are you crazy?" Anna kneeled down by him. Suddenly, Anna noticed the figure that was walking towards them. It was Hans, wearing knight armor suit with dark color armor plates and gears. Behind him was a group of Fearlings and Dream pirates.

"Hello Anna." Hans said sinisterly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Anna hissed at him. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted while running after her. Marshmallow came along too. The big snowman noticed Hans, by letting out a beastly growl.

"You don't scare me." Hans smirked. Anna stood up and held up her head high. "Where is my sister?" She commended. "Sleeping." Hans grinned mischievously.

"What did you do to her?" Anna was furious. "Nothing really. She's just stuck in an internal sleep, that's all." Hans shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean _internal sleep_?" Anna asked. "More like sleeping like your dead." Hans told her without caring.

"What!" Anna shouted at him. Kristoff went over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Why did you take her?" Kristoff asked him.

"My boss wanted her." Hans told him. Kristoff and Anna exchanged distressed looks. Olaf stepped in. "Who is this boss of yours?" Hans looked down at the courageous snowman. "Pitch Black. An immortal that calls himself the 'Nightmare King'. " Hans explained.

Anna gasped. "Oh no." Hans noticed Anna's shocked face. "You know him too?" He smirked. "He's the reason why Elsa and I left Arendelle. That monster." Anna clenched her teeth. "What else does he want from her?" She asked him.

"What else? Her powers. Did you forget that Elsa has the power to bring things to life?" Hans pointed at Olaf and Marshmallow. Anna gasped. Kristoff stepped in. "What is this Pitch guy gonna do with her?"

"Nothing much. He already had her used up for his army." Hans explained. "Army?" Anna sounded worried. "And empire." Hans added.

"Why is he doing this?" Kristoff asked. "I love to tell you more, but I have work to do." Hans turned his back on them. Anna scooped up some snow, formed it into a ball. "Come back here!" She threw it at Hans which hit behind the head. Hans turned around, he glares at Anna, but, had a big sinister smile on his face.

"Um dunno if you made him mad?" Kristoff was confused. Anna took a step back. Olaf and Marshmallow stood in front of Anna and Kristoff, ready to protect them.

Hans wielded out his blade-less sword and ignited it. A mean roaring flame emerges out of the handle. Without wasting time, Hans released a hipping burning wave of black magic straight at the four.

Then a large shadow from the sky flew over them. A figure fell down from the sky with a katana in his hand. He landed smoothly onto the ground and stood in front of the wave. Then slashed it in half with one swift move. The wave dissolved into white crystal dusts. Everyone was stunned at the figure who was standing in front of them.

"What's up Hans?" Jack smirked at Hans. "Miss me?" Jack stabbed the ground with his katana and lean against it like a cane.

Everyone was shocked to see Jack. Hiccup told Toothless to land. Anna saw Hiccup and Toothless. "Hiccup?" She was shocked to see him too. "Fancy meeting you here," said Hiccup while getting off Toothless. The two hugged each other. Hiccup went over and gave Kristoff a handshake. "What's up?" Hiccup asked them, like there's no big deal that a psycho and group of chaotic magical creatures stood in front of him.

Anna filled him in with what's going on. "Oh man. Good thing we were around to help you guys. We were heading to Jack's place until we heard something shouting." Hiccup told him. "That was me." Olaf raised his hand. Hiccup was shocked to see Olaf and even, Marshmallow. "You didn't tell me you had a pet snowman." Just as Anna was going to correct him, Kristoff told them to focus on what's going on in front of them.

"What are you doing here Frost?" Hans shouted. Anna and the rest focused their attention at Hans. "Doing my job." Jack proclaimed. "You still believe that you're a Guardian?" Hans chuckled. He sneaked in a blast of black fiery magic. Jack waved his hands, lifting the snow from the ground and built a wall to protect him and his friends. When the fire dissolved, Jack let go of the wall.

"You still have your powers?" Hans questioned him. Jack nodded his head. "That's cool. But, do you still have enough to fight?" Hans smirked sinisterly. Everyone except Jack looked confused. "Leave my powers out of this." provoked Jack.

"Did you noticed, how weak you look when you used them?" Hans pointed at Jack. Jack looked at his hands and noticed how his hands are shaking. He felt a sudden ache between the joints of his bones. Heavy breathing caused Jack to not stand up that long. A sudden realization came to him, when using his powers, he had a sensation like he has terrible asthma. "Maybe I'm a bit rusty. I haven't used them for three years." Jack played it cool.

"Sure. Believe what you want." Hans turned his back at him. "Anyway, goodbye Jack, I have an army to lead." Jack stared at him, seriously. He watched Hans walk between the Fearlings and Dream pirates.

"Why isn't Jack attacking him?" Olaf whispered to Anna. The snowman and Marshmallow looked worried. Anna waited for Jack to make a move. Then, she impatiently ran after Hans. Along the way, she took Jack's katana and held it out to her side, ready to strike. "Hans come back here!" She shouted. But, Jack went over and extended his hand, preventing her to go after him. Anna stopped at her tracks. "Don't." said Jack softly, with his eyes staring down at her, saying please don't hurt yourself.

Hans looked over his shoulders and saw the restless girl who was too stubborn to give up. He smiled at her. "Goodbye Anna." The Fearlings and Dream pirates followed Hans, their backs turned toward Jack and the gang. They all watched Hans and his followers emerged through the blizzard. In a moment, they were gone.

Anna swung Jack's katana and stopped when the tip of the blade was inches away Jack's face. "Why?" She screamed at him. Jack lifted his hands, showing he's innocent. "Why what?" He asked her. "Why didn't you attacked him?" She replied. "The Jack I knew, would go and attack without stopping." Anna explained with a serious expression from her face. Jack recalled a memory of him and her playing a rough game of football back in high school. He remembered running thoughtlessly after an opposing player and tackling him onto the ground.

"How do you know, I would do that?" Jack asked. "The fight, three years ago. When you rescued my sister." Anna respond. "Oh that too," Jack whispered inside his head, while remembering that fight. Jack and Elsa was fighting two goons who was actually worked for Pitch.

"Well that was the _old_ Jack." Jack confessed. Anna looked at him with great confusion. "Hey guys, can you two talk this out somewhere else? Like somewhere warm" Kristoff suggested. Everyone hardly noticed how the storm was picking up. "C'mon lets head to my place." Jack told them.

"That's pretty far." Kristoff told Jack. "Yeah even though Toothless and I don't mind flying again through this storm. But, we can't carry everyone." Hiccup told them while pointing at Olaf and Marshmallow. Jack looked around and spotted a big pickup truck. "Hold on I got an idea." He ran toward the truck. While looking in the back, he noticed the owner stored away a large snow plow. "Who carries this in the summer?" Jack opened the trunk and pulled it out. "Whatever. This will do." He called friends to come and help. They all hooked the plow at the front of truck.

"Now we need to turn it on." Jack told his friends. He walked to the driver's window and stuck his hand through the glass like a ghost. Everyone was shocked to see Jack use his powers like that. Jack pressed the button to unlocked the driver side door which unlocked the rest of the doors of the truck. "Everyone get in."

Everyone went inside. Hiccup placed the bracelet around Toothless wrist. Suddenly, the dragon turned back into a dog. He carried him inside. Olaf and Anna hopped into the back seats with Hiccup and Toothless. Marshmallow was felt left out. Anna saw him acting sad and worried. "Can he ride in the trunk?" Kristoff asked Anna. "No I don't want him to be there alone." Anna told him.

"It's okay I got this." Jack waved his hands together. Ribbons of frost burst inside and danced between his palms. He released the frost to let them wrap Marshmallow into a cocoon. Suddenly, the large snowman shrunk into a different size. More like three feet. "There. You can join the others." Jack smiled at him. Marshmallow happily skipped around and ran inside the truck.

Everyone was huddling inside. "Now what? We don't have a key." Kristoff told Jack while sitting on the passenger side. Jack removed the plastic cover on the steering column, by freezing it until he could break it into pieces. "Whoa are you gonna hot wire this truck?" Hiccup asked Jack while standing behind the driver's chair.

"Yeah." Jack found the wiring harness connector. Then pulled aside the battery, ignition, and starter wire bundle. He striped about a piece of the insulation from the battery wires and twisted them together. Next he connected the ignition wire to the battery wire. He was almost there, he carefully striped the starter wire before revving the engine. Lastly, he broke the steering lock. In a matter of minutes, the engine roared.

"Okay here we go." Jack put the truck into drive and started plowing through the snow. Along the way, Anna continued on asking Jack some questions. "Why didn't you go after him?"

"It's useless to go after him." Jack told her while driving. "Dude, did you know some dude named Pitch is behind this?" Kristoff joined in. Jack nodded his head. "How?" Anna asked Jack. Jack went on tell them his long history with Pitch to the night he bumped into him. "You knew this all along? Why?" Anna sounded furiously disappointed at Jack.

"All I can say is that, I was foolish kid back then." Jack confessed. "Then what are you now?" Kristoff asked. "A troubled guy who has mistakes to fix." Jack had a serious look on his face. "Does that includes saving Elsa from Pitch?" Anna told Jack.

Jack almost stepped onto the brakes, when he heard what happened to Elsa. He didn't say nothing. The story that Pitch told him three years ago about a little girl with similar powers as him came to mind. Jack didn't looked surprised that Pitch might find a way to get to Elsa. But, he felt truly responsible of her capture and blamed his selfish actions. Anna's voice snapped Jack back to reality.

"Jack look out!" Anna shouted. Jack pressed the brakes. The truck stopped a yard away from the incoming intersecting street. A parade of evil-looking gray beast made of snow and black sand walked down the street. "Are those beasts made out of ice and snow?" Hiccup asked.

"Hans was right. Pitch is using Elsa's powers to bring things to life." Kristoff recalled. Jack backed up the truck and drove through a different street.

"You didn't moved here for a new life did you? A Guardian who went on hiding, perhaps." Anna sounded serious and clever at the same time. "How does she know about me being a Guardian? I bet Elsa told her." Jack thought inside.

"But we ended up becoming friends. I knew you had feelings for my sister. Now you're here. Why now? Why did you decided to come back? I thought you were the type who rather live for fun and games." Anna said in a mouth-full. Kristoff and Hiccup acted awkwardly, but snorted a chuckle when they heard Jack had feels for Anna's sister. Kristoff avoid eye contact. Hiccup looked out of his window. Jack blushed when Anna reminded him about his feelings for Elsa.

"That was then." Jack replied. "What made you changed your mind?" Anna asked him back. Jack looked up and saw Anna's reflection from the rearview mirror. "More like what made me improved myself." Jack responded. Anna's reflection showed her face in shock. "

"Yeah my family taught me that 'people don't really change.'" Kristoff butted in. But removed himself from the conversation after his statement.

Anna looked at the truck's floors. "I know in the depths of my heart, you never meant to leave us." She told Jack. "Half of me wanted to. But, I couldn't do that. I was a Guardian, and it was my job to protect the children of the world." Jack told her. "Even though, I was gone for so long and was helplessly lost. I knew somehow in the back of my mind, I had a family and friends." He added. "I'll never give up on you guys." Jack stopped talking. Anna's eyes softened. A sudden shock of pain stung his heart. He clenched his teeth, while hiding the pain from his friends.

* * *

><p>The townhouse was still intact over the last three years. Jack parked the truck at the front. He took a deep breath. His friends saw him feeling a bit tensed. Anna got up from her seat and placed her hand on Jack's shoulders. Jack looked over his shoulder.<p>

"It's okay. They'll be happy to see you." Anna smiled. "They'll never stop loving you, Jack." She added. Jack sighed and opened his door. Everyone got out the truck and followed him.

Jack stood in front of door, acting hesitated. Anna and rest huddled together to kept each other warm. Except for Olaf and Marshmallow, they stood there patiently waiting. "Hey. Knock. Go on, knock." Olaf told Jack.

He turned to Anna. "Did he forget how knock?" Anna shrugged his shoulder. Jack sighed. A sudden voice was coming closer to the door. It sounded like it was mainly talking to someone else or to itself. Just as Jack reached for the doorknob, it suddenly opened. Out in the blue, a woman in colorful feathers floated above ground. It was Tooth back into her Guardian form. She was very shocked to see a ghost from her past.

"Jack?" Tooth was speechless. "I thought you were dead." Tears started fall down her face. She went and embraced Jack with great love. Jack's friends loved the moment, but, the bitter cold bothered them. "Um hate to break up the moment, but, some of us can't stand the cold." Hiccup told them.

"Oh!" Tooth let go of Jack. "Quickly come inside." She held the door for them. Jack and the others ran inside. The warmth from the fireplace attracted Anna and the gang. Olaf and mini Marshmallow ran passed them to get a front row seat. "Olaf! Marshmallow! Don't touch it." Anna ordered them. The boys stopped midway. Everyone made themselves comfortable, except Jack. He was strangely getting tense.

"Where's the rest of ya?" Jack walked up to Tooth. "Don't worry, we're all here." Tooth held her head up high to the ceiling. "Sandy. North. Bunnymund. Jack's home!" She shouted in excitement.

The sound a cup falling and smashing onto the ground could be heard from the kitchen. "Crikey!" A voice with a thick Australian accent came inside the living room. Bunnymund had his arms crossed while noticing the company of strangers. Everyone, except Jack and Tooth was in shock. "Is that rabbit?" said Kristoff, he was hiding behind the couch. "Yes I am mate. No need to hide though." Bunny told him. Bunnymund was back into his old Guardian form too.

"He's actually a Pooka," Tooth giggled at the name. Jack joined in. Bunny is an extraordinary rabbit specie, fictional actually, where he had the height of a basketball player or taller. He had grayish-blue fur, imprints decorated around his body with flower-designs. The rabbit had striking bright green eyes. As a Guardian, he had fighting accessories like leather bracers set with oranges stones, a single-strap holster that carried his boomerangs.

Bunny stared at Jack. He looked confused. "Now who are you. Who are they?" Bunny didn't really recognized Jack. But, he remembered Anna and Kristoff. Hiccup and the rest, didn't ring a bell.

"I'll tell you in a moment, Bun." Tooth told him. "Sandy!" Tooth called for him. Sandy floated down the stairs and entered the living room. Hiccup jumped off his seat. "Oyy it's alright. He's one of us." Bunny said to with a assured tone.

"A what?" Anna asked Bunny. "A Guardian, like me." Jack told her. Sandy waved hello while opening his mouth. Nothing came out. Sandy tried to talk again and again. But it was no use.

"Sandy can't talk anymore?" Jack asked Tooth and Bunny. "Seems like it." Bunny told them. "It seems like the barrier is broken. This is why we're back to our true form." Tooth explained.

"That's why the news crew didn't see." Jack told them. "But, why was I able to be seen in Japan and in Arendelle." He went on saying. "Japan?" Kristoff asked confusingly. "Arendelle?" Anna got up from her seat. "You went there?"

Jack waved his hand. "Long story. I love to tell you. But that can wait." Anna sat back down. Jack started to think, placing his hand on his chin. "That light from the Freedom tower, maybe that has something to do with this."

"Yeah the weird black light coming out of it was maybe the cause of the storm." Olaf told him. Everyone was shocked at Olaf's statement. Jack pointed at him. "Good point. Now Hans told us he's leading an army. And if I remember, Pitch gone mad over creating an empire over this."

"An empire?" Bunny crossed his arms. "He has completely gone mad for sure." Sandy and Tooth agreed. "Now explain. Who is he?" Bunny pointed at Jack.

Jack stood there awkwardly, grinning. Tooth rolled her eyes. Sandy walked over to Jack and looked at him for moment. Suddenly a large golden snowflake appeared above his head. Bunny saw the symbol.

"Oyy that can't be." Bunny walked up to Jack. He looked at him dead in the eye. "You can't be Jack. You look quite older than the Frost I once knew."

"Then you must be getting old, Peter Cottontails." Jack smirked. Bunny's eyes widen. "Jack?" Jack opened his arm. Bunny went up and gave the boy a hug. Tooth and Sandy exchanged smiles. "Missed you too crazy Kangaroo" Jack asked him. "Quit calling me that." Bunny protested.

Jack laughed while letting go. Sandy had his turn. He quickly walked up to Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack's legs. "I miss you too, Sandman. Sorry about your voice though." Jack ruffled Sandy's hair, where little gold sand fluttered in the air.

"I'm not." Bunny crossed his arms. Sandy cast a golden hammer and whacked Bunny's foot. The bunny hopped onto one foot while rubbing his injured foot. Everyone was laughing. "But mate, you look different." Bunny went on saying how Jack's hair grew a bit over the years and he's eyes doesn't have the iconic sapphire color anymore.

"Dunno what's going on with me." Jack placed his hand over his heart. Tooth looked at him. "What do you mean?" Jack looked at her. "I mean lately, I've been having these shock of pain attacking my heart. When I use my powers, I lose my breath, like I have asthma. Tooth what's wrong with me?" He said in a mouth-full.

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy exchanged looks. They all confessed that they truly don't know. "Maybe North might know." Jack called out for North. "Jack. There's something you should know." Tooth placed her hand on Jack's shoulders.

Suddenly a large old man walked into the living room. North had a firm mean look on his face. "Who let cold in?" North talked in a thick Russian accent. The barrier truly affected the Guardians. Jack was shocked to see him. "What happened to him?" North looked somewhat the same, long white beard, small wondrous blue eyes, and big as wells. However, he looked deeply lost.

"This recently happened. He stayed in his office for the rest of the night." Bunny explained. "He was busy crying endlessly."

"Crying for what?" Jack stared at the heartbroken old man. North sat down on his recliner, carelessly noticing that there was company.

"Who are they?" North impolitely pointing at Jack's friends. "Are those two real-life snowmen or little children in costumes?" He spoke like an angry senior citizen.

"What did Pitch do to him?" Jack asked the other Guardians. The three just shrugged their shoulders. "I bet he had done something to him." Jack walked up to his old friend. He placed a hand on North's shoulders. "Hey North, it's me Jack." The young man smiled down at him.

"Why is it cold?" North hissed. The man's tone frightened everyone in room. "Bunny it's cold inside, did you opened the window again?" North glared at Bunny.

"No mate. It might be Jack standing in front of you." Bunny pointed at Jack. "Who Jack?" North quirked an eyebrow. "Where? I don't see the lad." Everyone gasped over North's statement. "The boy is dead."

Jack took a step back, feeling so speechless. "What are you talking about? The boy is standing in front of you." Bunny pointed at Jack again. North looked over where Bunny was pointing, but, the poor man didn't see anything, but an empty space.

"Did he lost his memories?" Jack talked to Tooth. Tooth shook her head. "But he still remember you guys?" Tooth nodded her head yes. "How can this be?" Jack looked at his friend with worried eyes.

"Jack he still can remember. He just stopped believing in you." Tooth placed a hand on Jack's shoulders. Jack looked at her with his heavy hearted eyes. He can't believed his old friend stopped believing in him. "Is it because of the barrier being broken?" Jack asked.

"Not really. The barrier only brought us back to our true selves." Bunny acknowledged him. Jack studied his friends. It's true the gang did go back to their true selves. That explains why Sandy couldn't talk. The poor little guy was banging his head on the wall, feeling so disappointed that he couldn't speak anymore. So its back to playing charades. As for Tooth she went back to flying with her colorful feathered skin. Bunny tall as ever, his ears could reach the ceiling.

"I guess that's why the news crew couldn't see me." Jack told Tooth. "Yeah you're back to your old self." Tooth told him. "But I still have trouble breathing and kept on having this mild heart attacks and chest congestion." Jack told his friends. Anna watched the three Guardians discussing privately.

"So in reality, if Jack isn't placed in an area that doesn't have this barrier thing, we can't see him?" Anna asked them. "But someone manage to see him even without the barrier." Tooth told her. "How's that so?" Anna asked back. "Well by believing on the boy." Bunny crossed his arms while rolling his eyes. Jack chuckled and whipped up a smile at Anna. "You all still believed in him, even though the barrier was broken. I bet you guys believed in him like he was just a normal human." Tooth lectured Anna and the rest of Jack's friends.

Anna and the rest exchanged looks, but, nodded their heads in agreement. Jack was stunned. "Simply, those who don't believe in him, doesn't sees him." Bunny added. He turned around and stared at Jack, happily. "We never stopped believing in you mate." Jack nearly cried, he quickly wrapped his arms around Bunny. The bunny was stunned, but, glad that his old friend has returned. "Man you've grew up tall over those three years." Bunny commented.

"Well I do look like a twenty-one year old." Jack chuckled. His friends all laughed. Tooth and Sandy came over and hugged him too. Then Jack turned back his attention at his old friend. He let go of his friends' embrace. "Let's give this another try." Jack clapped his hands together. Little bits of frost coiled around his finger tips. He opened his palms and little snowflakes danced in the air. While waving his hands around, a little sculpture was formed. "There."

In front of North's eyes, he saw a floating baby Russian doll of Jack. The man reached for it gently. His wondrous blue eyes admired the ice craftsmanship. Suddenly, the man recalled all the memories of Jack that he deleted inside his mind. It was a crazy head rush for him, but, he managed to control the sudden headache. He blinked twice when he spotted a tall young man with white hair smiling down at him. "Jack. You're alive?" North asked him.

"Miss me jolly man?" Jack smirked. North jumped up from his chair and hugged the boy. "Oh my boy's finally home." He squeezed Jack tightly. "I thought I lost you forever. No. You're finally home." Jack laughed at the man's statement. "I'll take that as a yes." Apparently, Jack couldn't breathe over the loving.

"North, let go of the boy. He's turning blue as ice." Bunny slapped his knee, laughing. "Get it? Cause ice is blue. And he's Jack Frost." No laughed at his joke. Sandy formed a big thumbs down sign over his head. Bunny scowled at them.

"This is such good news. Everything is back to normal." Tooth happily said, but, everyone looked at her confusingly. She cleared her throat. "I'll go make some tea." Tooth rushed into the kitchen to whip up some tea and snacks.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat comfortably around the living room. The fireplace continued on giving off heat and warming the place. Anna and Kristoff carefully babysat Olaf and Marshmallow, watching them closely, making sure none of them touches the fireplace. Hiccup and Toothless was chugging on juice and munching on some cookies like hungry vikings.<p>

Jack leaned against the doorway and flirted around with his smartphone that he hasn't played with for years. Good thing, Sandy took care of it. The sandman updated it and all that technology mumbo jumbo. Jack noticed the large numbers of missed calls and unread text messages. He didn't bother on reading them. It's like reading a complex novel with compressed small text and endless pages. North came over and talked to him. "So where have you been?"

"Japan for mostly three years." Jack put away his phone. "Japan really?" Kristoff took sip from his tea. Anna stood up when Jack mentioned about visiting Arendele. "What?"

Jack went on explaining how he met a girl with crazy curly red hair and how she told him to go visit Arendelle in order to find his memories. Kristoff and Anna exchanged looks. Hiccup almost choked on a cookie when he heard Jack talking about Merida. Jack didn't noticed. "If I only knew where you were, I would had been there in a heartbeat, carrying your memory box." Tooth proclaimed.

"But if that happened, Jack won't had the chance to visit Arendelle." Olaf smiled at him. "The place is so magical!" He laughed. Everyone laughed too.

"Yeah, I wouldn't had the chance to learn about the royal family." Jack looked at Anna while sipping at his tea. Anna looked stunned. She whistled awkwardly. Kristoff bite his lip. "It's cool, Anna. I know." Jack told her. "Should I call you Princess Anna of Arendelle for now on?" He grinned.

Anna spit out her tea. Jack handed her napkin. The Guardians focused their attention at Jack and Anna. As the two talked among each other. Everyone watched them like a tennis match, heads turning side to side, being so intrigued at the conversation. "So you saw the castle?" Anna asked Jack. Jack told her everything. From exploring the castle to eavesdropping on the mayor who was arguing with the royal court. Anna was stunned to hear that her town is slowing forgetting about her family and changing to different form of government.

"Well Arendelle can still have both. You guys should function how England is going along with their monarchy and state of democracy." Jack suggested.

After the conversation, everyone went their different ways. Sandy passed out in the couch like the true sandy man he is. Kristoff and Anna talked to Hiccup. Toothless played with the snowmen brothers. Tooth and Bunny was cleaning the dishes. Jack asked North several questions about the wizard that the king and queen mentioned.

"I have book that might have your answer." North walked to the bookshelf in room, and took out a gray hardcover book. It had white star at the center of the cover. He handed it to him. It was titled, Ombric at the front, over the star design. Jack opened the book and began skimming through it.

"This book was written by a special old friend of mine. She was brilliant and imaginative writer." North winked at him. Jack didn't know what the wink was for, but, he awkwardly ignored it.

"So this wizard, he was one of the last great wizards and a survivor of the lost city of Atlantis." Jack continued on skimming. "Remember that story I told you a long time ago, about a couple who was out at sea?" Jack asked North.

"Yes. Were they looking for Ombric?" North asked back. "I believed so. They were looking for him to help them find a cure for their daughter's powers." Jack explained. Anna overheard the two's conversation. "Cure for their daughter's powers?" Anna walked over. Jack saw her confused face. "That sounds like my mama and papa."

"You knew why your parents left?" Jack asked her. Anna nodded her head. "Kai and Gerda told me about their journey to find a wizard when they thought I was right of age to know why they left." Jack saw her looking down at the floor, with sadden eyes.

North didn't say nothing. Anna looked up and saw the two exchanging looks. "Jack do you know something?" Anna stared at him. Jack took a moment, debating whether or not to tell her that he met her parents. "I bumped into your parents five years ago. And most recently." Jack closed the book and focused his attention at Anna.

Anna was shocked. "Wait how can that be? They're dead." She recalled. Jack nodded head, understanding Anna's statement. "I know. Five years ago I tried to rescue them from a storm." Jack explained. Anna suddenly started to cry. Jack quickly went up to her and tried his best to calm her down. "But, I met them again whenever I visited your home." He smiled. Anna let go of her tears.

"Hey hey, look I'm here." Jack placed a hand on Anna's shoulders, he also had his other hand on his heart. "You don't need to cry. You're not alone anymore, remember?" Anna hold back her tears.

Jack simply went on telling her everything. From how he tried to save her parents on that stormy night, their reasons on why they were out there, to the moment where Jack talked to her parents back in Arendelle.

"So they wanted to get rid of Elsa's powers?" Anna suddenly felt angry at her parents. But, Jack mentioned how Anna's parents changed their minds, and all they wanted was the best for them.

"But, why did they separated us for all those years?" Anger began to control Anna. Jack calmed her down. "They were alone too. No one couldn't help them with your sister's condition. They had to try their best to keep you two safe." Jack held Anna's hands and looked into her eyes. Anna looked at his. She noticed the strong brotherly charm coming from his eyes. He was trying to make sure she's alright.

"Look Anna, you're parents didn't want you to be afraid off Elsa. And they didn't want Elsa to hurt you. All they wanted was to see you two being accepted of who you two are. Especially for Elsa." Jack explained to her like a big brother. Anna took a moment to understand. "You've really improved Jack." She smiled up at him.

"Now what do you say? Try to forgive them. And continue on loving them no matter what." Jack suggested. Anna wiped her tears with her sleeves and nodded her head yes. Jack gave her a warm hug before Anna sat back down with Kristoff. Her boyfriend wrapped his muscular arms around her and glanced over his shoulder and thanked Jack for caring.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. While pouring himself a glass, he's hands started to shake furiously. He lost his grip on the glass and the cup fell onto the sink. Good thing the cup was made out of strong glass material. But Jack looked at his hands frighteningly.<p>

"Jack are you alright?" North and Tooth came inside. Jack quickly put his hands into his pant's pockets. "Yeah just frosty," He grinned, hiding his worried face. Small trail of sweat began to fall behind his neck. Tooth flew next to him and studied his face. "Tell the truth Jack." She had a concerned looked on her face.

"Fine." Jack sighed. He asked his friends to sit down. Tooth and North each grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, while Jack sat on the kitchen counter. The young man went on explaining about his condition. From his sudden shaking hands to the recent painful attacks that are hurting his heart.

"He breaths heavily after using his powers." Tooth told North. "Well maybe it's because he hasn't used his powers in years." North rest assured them. "That's what I thought so too. I thought I was too rusty." Jack explained. "I think there's more to your condition then having the symptoms that causes asthma." Tooth told the two.

"Do you think?" North looked at her. "Do you think what?" Jack asked them. "Anything happened to you in Japan?" Tooth asked. Jack told her how someone rescued him from crash landing onto the mountain where he was helplessly sleeping on a blanket of snow, unconsciously. "That explains how he lost his memories." North crossed his arms. "But doesn't explain the boy's sudden condition."

Tooth went over and closed the kitchen door. "Jack unbutton your shirt." Jack was stunned. North quirked an eyebrow at her. "Please let us see your chest." Jack didn't argue and did what he was told. He unbutton his shirt and revealed his bared chest. Regardless of being a slender guy, he was very fit. North and Tooth studied Jack's chest like two doctors while Jack awkwardly held his blouse shirt openly.

"Found anything?" Jack asked them. The two pointed at a strange marking on the right side of his chest. "Is that scar?" Tooth pointed at a deep scar on Jack's chest on the side where his heart would be. Jack looked down. "Oh that."

"You knew you had that?" North looked at Jack. "Yeah I thought it was always there." Jack buttoned back his shirt. "Do you remember having a fight with Pitch?" North asked him. "A fight?" Jack tried to remember something. North walked over to a shelf and picked up a small wooden box. He lifted the lid and took out a small shepherd's staff. "Here."

Jack took the staff that perfectly fit over the palm of his hand. "Is this my staff?" North nodded his head. "Go on release your powers, watch and see." He told him. Jack channeled his powers on the small wooden stick and in minutes the staff transformed into Jack's old wooden staff. He admired how it looked the same. But, noticed a lock in the center of stick.

"That's something to hold it back together and prevent it from future breaks." North told him. "But you can also detach it, if you want too. Just twist it." Jack twist the stick, which turned into two small ones. They looked like a pair of escrima sticks. He put them together and turned it back to its portable size.

"I thought he took it. How did you get it?" Jack asked North when a quick flashback hit him. He was brutally attacked by Pitch in the heart. Jack placed his hand over his scar, breathing heavily. "I guess he remembered," Tooth turned her head to North. "Pitch gave it to me." North squeezed his eyes shut. Then slowly opened them. "I thought he killed you."

Tooth hovered next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's alright big guy. I'm here. That's all that matters." Jack jumped off the counter. He went over and gave North a hug. Tooth joined in.

Suddenly, Bunny opened the kitchen door and found the three. He quirked an eyebrow at them. The three laughed him. "Wanna join Bunny?" Jack chuckled. "No mate." Bunny replied. Kristoff and Hiccup walked inside too.

"So what are we gonna do about this storm?" Kristoff asked the Guardians. "And this mad man you guys calls Pitch?" Hiccup said while showing air quotes when he mentioned Pitch's name. "I guess Anna filled you in about Pitch," Jack told him. Kristoff and Hiccup nodded their heads.

"C'mon, I have a plan." Jack told them. The Guardians looked at him with great surprise.

Jack walked out the kitchen and back into the living room. "Here's the gameplan." He asked everyone to huddle around the coffee table. Jack cleared off a space and cast a frozen map of the city. He explained how they could attack from the air and ground in order to get into the Freedom tower quickly and smoothly. "Hans will be there. So we need to split into two teams. Team Guardians and team-"

"Frozen!" Olaf raised his hands in the air. Everyone looked unimpressed at his idea. But Anna giggled at his cuteness. "Dragons." Hiccup added. "Fine. Team Guardians and Team Frozen Dragons." Jack proclaimed. Hiccup and Olaf gave each other a high five.

"But it's not safe for your friends to go after Hans's army, alone." Bunny advised Jack. "We'll split up. Me and friends takes the ground. You guys take the air. You guys will watch over us." Jack looked at his Guardian friends. "Like angels without wings." Anna commented with a smile.

"Now after stopping Hans's team. We all meet up at the tower and storm inside. We have to team up and find the kidnapped Guardians. I have a feeling they might be hidden inside there." Jack cast an ice sculpture of the Freedom tower. They mostly saw the skeleton frame of the structure. Only 3D floorplans of the building was shown all together.

"How do you know if they're there?" Bunny asked Jack. "I have a feeling that Pitch is using them to power up that black light beam." Jack explained.

"And Elsa?" Anna reminded Jack. "Don't worry, I handle that." Jack looked at her with a smile. Anna sighed in relief. "And this Pitch guy?" Hiccup asked Jack. "First, I need to get Elsa out of danger. Then I'll go after Pitch." North saw the fiery rage inside Jack's eyes. "I'll definitely get him." Jack added. North crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed down at Jack.

"Any questions. Concerns. Last words?" Jack placed his hands onto his pocket.

"Yeah we can't go out in the storm like this?" Hiccup mentioned. "Or go fight an army." Kristoff added. "I have an idea." North walked back to recliner. A small table with a drawer stood next to it. He opened the drawer and took out a box. The exterior was made out of wood with a carved out symbol of the moon placed on top of it. North opened it and it had a dozen crystal balls. He handed everyone a ball. "I've saved these for a special occasion."

"And fighting in a war is a special occasion?" Bunny studied the ball. North went on telling the gang to smash the balls into the floor and see what happens. Everyone does what they were told.

Suddenly, a burst of light illuminated the ground and light waves covered everyone into white cocoons. Soon everyone wore the sickest combat wardrobe ever. Bunny and Sandy were matching commandos with grenades of dreamshade and easter egg bomb across their belts. They both had bandanas around their foreheads. Bunny had his signature boomerangs inside his single-stabbed holster that hung behind his back. Sandy had two handguns that was loaded with sleeping bullets. But, he cast whatever weapon he pleased. These two are just for emergencies.

Tooth simply looked like a mage with an elegant robe with a matching cape with a hood. Duel sabres hung by her side. There was room for her wings to easily sneak through her robe.

As for Hiccup, Kristoff, and Anna, they were like the three musketeers, except in viking gear. Kristoff was holding a battle axe. Hiccup held a mighty shield with Old Norse designs. He leaned against a viking sword like a cane. Anna had a battle hammer with a helmet that had wings sticking out to the side. A red cape hung over her shoulders while wearing a metal battle armor with army boots to match.

North had his signature pirate outfit, with a red coat that looked like a robe. Two dual swords hung on his belt. A pirate hat covered his bald head. Several small bags attached to belt which was filled with marbles that are smokescreen bombs to other portable weaponry and gear.

Lastly Jack, had a black shirt that was an armor vest which showed off his muscles. But a blue coat covered his body which had a big collar that protected his neck. The sleeves had buttons that resembled like a general's army uniform. The coat had white snowflakes and ice cracks trailed down the side arms and one trail traced down the front. A matching loose black pants matched his vest. Then Jack had to wear brown boots that reach up to his knee to protect his feet. Jack touched the pendent on his necklace to make sure he never forgot about it. Then dug into his pocket and noticed the small wooden staff was inside.

"This is more like it." Bunny admired his new outfit. "General Frost, led us the way." Bunny announced. Everyone looked at Jack, waiting for his command. "General Frost? Wait I can't lead." Jack protested. "Then why did you gave us a master plan to strike back?" Kristoff told him. Jack scratched his head.

"You should enlighten him with your chief skills," Anna whispered to Hiccup. "No this is his fight." Hiccup told her while fixing his prosthetic leg. "Plus my leadership skills hasn't improved since I last hung out with you and Elsa."

Jack walked over to Hiccup and kneeled down. "What happened?" Hiccup finished fixing up his fake leg. "Oh just a bad dragon riding accident. Nothing big." Hiccup told him while lifting himself up. "Dragon riding?" Bunny asked him. "Yeah, I used to lived in a village that was big for leaving with dragons." Hiccup patted Toothless who was still in his dog form. Jack took a moment to think things over.

Bunny shrugged his shoulders. "I'll ask him later. Well if we survive." He said inside his head. "Now Jackie boy, are you going to led us or not?" Bunny asked him. Jack scanned around the room and saw all his friends confidently smiling at him. "We believe in you Jack," Anna stated assuredly. Jack's eyes widen. He saw everyone nodding their to accept his titled. He never knew he was fitted to be leader.

But, he made a deal, and that was to fix his mistakes. Jack nodded his head. "C'mon we have a world to save." Jack smiled. "Let's go save the queen."

* * *

><p><strong>***ANNOUNCEMENT[S]***<strong>

**3 chapters and an epilogue is left to write and update for this fanfic. Man it's getting there. Hope you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Are you guys interested with a SEQUEL to "Love Alone Is Worth The Fight?" - Want a Q & A about the story and sequel?**

**CHECK THIS OUT: **

**Arendelle Diplomatic Department on Tumblr accepted my fanart request to draw a scene from my fanfic. Check out the tumblr page. It's the scene where Jack asked Elsa, "Who's the baby daddy?"**

**Quick Commentary:**

**Yuki-Onna isn't Jack's actual mother. Yuki is a winter spirit from Japan. There's legends of a woman who has similar powers as Jack and Elsa. Some say she can be evil while others pity her as lonely spirit that gives mercy to those who are trapped into her bitter storms and help them find their ways.**

**THANK YOU SO FAR FOR THE SUPPORT! LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Here's A Video I Made:**** Go on my YouTube channel (AvohKadoz) - It's the latest upload I posted - Name: "Hide & Seek"**


	18. Fight For You

The storm was still getting worst by the minute. New York City was completely covered in gray snow and hurricane force winds could blind anyone who is stubborn enough to travel during a blizzard. Layers of frost, blanketed the windows of homes and vehicles. Sheets of ice decorated around street lamp poles. Frozen tree trunks and branches matched the scenery. The leaves on the trees with crystallized. Pitch's made his empire into a frozen wasteland.

Everyone gathered outside on the rooftop as they prepared for their departure. Bunny and North worked on unlocking the shed. Jack gazed over the neighborhood with a heartbroken face. But, Anna and Kristoff stood beside him, placing their hands on his shoulders. Jack turned his head and saw his friends smiling at him. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Anna questioned him. "You didn't do anything wrong." Kristoff added. "You guys aren't mad over the mess I made?" Jack pointing at the untamed storm. The roaring winds continued on howling throughout the day. "We were never mad at you Jack." Anna had to hugged herself in order to keep herself warm. She used her cape as a cloak.

"Yeah we were just worried about you. And wondering why you left us." Kristoff confessed. The two looked at Jack with concerned looks. Jack simply softens his eyes. "I just needed some time to think about some stuff." He confessed.

"Thank you for being honest with us." Anna smiled at him, while patting Jack on the shoulder. "You sure about that?" Jack asked her. "Isn't being honest an important thing for a good friendship?" Kristoff questioned Anna. His girlfriend nodded her head, yes. Jack bite his lips while a thought came back to haunt him. A friend of his, three years ago, was completely heartbroken over the fact that he had lied to her about his past.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hey guys, I want to tell you something-" Just as Jack was about to finish his sentence, Bunny shouted in relief. "Phew! Finally." Bunny and North, finally, unlocked the doors to open up the shed.

North rushed into the shed. He reached for a box that was placed on top of a shelf. The man opened the box and took out the item inside. He met up with the others and placed the item in the center. Everyone huddled around it with great curiosity.

"A toy sled?" Hiccup wasn't impressed. Toothless chuckled a bit at how ridiculous the toy looked. Hiccup elbowed him to shut up. North wasn't offended. He reached into his coat's pocket and revealed a small brown sack. The strings that closed the sack was loosen by being pulled by North's large fingers. His finger dug inside the bag and sprinkled magical dust onto the toy sled.

Suddenly the sled quickly grew back to it's original size. A size that could fit a team of humans and Guardians. "How can you pull a sled without reindeers?" Kristoff blabbered out. Anna elbowed him in the side. "Don't Santa stupid questions. He's a Guardian. They're all Guardians." She pointed at Jack and the big Four. "They're equipped with the craziest gadgets to protect the world." Anna explained.

"And how do you know that?" Hiccup fixed his saddle to fit perfectly on Toothless back. "My sister and I read a lot of books about them," Anna looked over and spotted Jack helping the Guardians warm up the sled. "You make it sound like they're superheroes." Hiccup commented.

"They are!" Kristoff walked over and headed Anna some gear. "They reminded me of the mythical version of the Avengers." He showed off his teeth with a happy smile. "I like that!" Anna squealed.

"Yeah! Rise of the Guardians," Olaf interrupted the three's conversations. He had a fist in air while cheering for the Guardians. The Guardians stopped for a moment to look at Olaf's strange cheerleading routine. They enjoyed the little snowman's sense of humor and happiness.

Jack went inside the shed to gather up more gear and equipment for the battle. A sudden shock of pain caused him to fall into his knees and drop the box of first aid. North rushed for his help. "Are you fit to fight lad?" He caught Jack and helped him stand back on his two feet.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jack told him. North noticed the small streak of Jack's hair turned gray. The boy's eyes slowly changing into dull shades of blue. The old man shook his head in disbelief. "Lad you look ill." Jack looked at him, confusingly. North took out one of his swords and used it as a mirror. He held the side of the sword's blade and showed Jack's reflection.

"Why do I look like that?" Jack stared at his reflection. "Whatever Pitch has done to you. A thing might had taken something away from you. Or planted a virus inside you." North explained. Jack had a sudden memory of the night where Pitch proclaimed to bugged him with a parasite that harvested his powers. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jack picked up the box that he dropped.

Before walking outside, North placed his hand on Jack's shoulders. "I hope you know what you're fighting for." Jack turned around. "Yeah I do."

"And that would be?" North put his sword back to it's sheath. He crossed his arms.

Jack smiled. "Love." North's eyes widen. "Love alone is worth the fight." Jack added. North uncrossed his arms. He stared at the boy, longfully. The old man's wondrous blue eyes soften. He happily patted Jack on the back. "You sound like a true Guardian."

"But Jack. Promise me you stay safe out there." North reached into his coat's pocket. He pulled out the old blue beanie cap that Jack used to wear, years ago. The old man smiled at him. Jack chuckled. He took the cap. Then he unzipped his vest and stored it inside. The cap was covering where his heart would be. "Also watch your back. Conserve your energy. Don't over do it. Just remember that. Okay?" North was more worried about Jack, than the upcoming battle.

"Relax North, I will be fine." Jack zipped his vest. "Look I wasn't always the caring person that you've known. I used to be a selfish man that hardly thought of others." North went on telling Jack a story from his past. The story where he used to a reckless bandit in a different time who played by his own rules. But when Mani asked him for help, he became a changed man, because he had met special people that soon became a part of his world. "I never wanted to hurt them, but, it was my choice to keep them safe." North finished.

"The past is the past, big guy. Don't let it haunt you, but, guide you for a brighter future." Jack patted North on the arm. "If your friends was still around today, they would still be proud of you." He smiled at the big guy who had little teardrops forming in the corners of his eyes.

Jack left North alone as he walked outside. North watched Jack hand the box to Tooth, while helping the others get ready. North exited out from the shed, as he gazed up at cloud-covered sky. "If you two can see him now." North talked to himself.

Sandy pulled Jack off to the side to have a private conversation with him. Tooth came along. "What's up guys?" Jack asked them. "Jack, Anna told something important that you need to know." Tooth told him. Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Why isn't she telling me this?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders. Tooth cleared her throat. "She has a hard time understanding why Pitch put a spell on her."

"What kind of spell?" Jack asked them. Sandy cast a group of symbols over his head. Tooth and Jack tried to keep up with fast pace images. "Um I didn't caught all that." Jack said it with a lost tone. He massaged the temples of his forehead to ease the head rush.

"Don't worry, I got it." Tooth said it with confidence. "Sandy said that Elsa was put into an internal sleep spell."

"And that would be?" Jack started to sound a bit concerned. Sandy sent out another batch of fast images. Tooth translated the images while Sandy kept on flashing. "The internal sleep spell is a particular spell which cause the person who was exposed to the spell to fall into an endless sleep like the person is dead."

Jack's eyes widen. "Sandy is there anyway to stop it?" He asked him. Sandy nodded his head. He explained more about it with more images. "Um this spell can be simply curable. 'A Kiss of Goodnight' can stop the person who was poisoned with endless nightmares." Tooth translated.

Jack's face turned a little bit red. " 'A Kiss of Goodnight?' " He felt quite awkward thinking about kissing Elsa. In the back in of his mind, he loves to. "Kinda too soon don't ya think?" He said inside his head. "You sure I can't just use a bucket of cold water?" Jack awkwardly chuckled. Sandy chuckled along with him. Tooth shook her head in disgust. Jack sighed. "So I have to kiss her?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Tooth nodded her head excitedly. Sandy puckered his lips and kissed the air. Jack took a deep breath. "Fine. I will." Jack blushed. Tooth happily squealed. Sandy winked at him.

"Jack. Tooth. Sandy." Bunny called out for them. "Time to get ready." He waved his hand signaling them to get on the sled.

Jack stood on top of the sled. Everyone was all seated in. Hiccup was the only one who wasn't riding with the Guardians. He prefered to be with Toothless. North met up with them and set in the front, ready to drive the sled into battle.

"Are you guys ready?" Jack asked at them. He was in the zone to get his teammates, pumped up for the big fight. Everyone shouted in agreement. "No matter what happens, remember we fight for those we love." Jack courageously stated.

Everyone cheered, fist held up high in the air. "Alright here we go!" Jack finished off. North turned on the reindeer-less sled. The sled began to hover off the ground. It's thrusters and engine roaring. North finished off pressing several more buttons to get it ready. In a matter of minutes, the sled jets off, flying towards the beaming black light.

* * *

><p>Jack sat at the back with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a lost expression in his face as he thought of battle strategies inside his mind. When it comes to fight, he rarely had fighting strategies. But, he's not fighting alone. While being voted to be a the leader of the group, even though he voted either Bunny or North to be the leader. He was given more responsibility that hung on his shoulders. He had to watch over his friends from danger.<p>

He closed closed his eyes for moment. Suddenly, he pictured Elsa's face. Her angelic face smiling at him with her gorgeous electrifying blue eyes glazing passionately at him. But, the daydream was interrupted to quickly. The sled made a sharp turn around a building. It woke up Jack from the moment. "Please be okay. I promise you, I'll be there for you." Jack whispered.

Olaf and Marshmallow walked over to see how Jack was doing. "Hi Jack." Marshmallow had the voice of small six year old. Jack replied back saying hello while softly patting on his head. Olaf jumped onto Jack's lap, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him closer for a warm hug.

Anna saw the two snowmen interacting with Jack. She nudged Kristoff to get this attention. "Aren't they so cute?" Anna smiled at her boyfriend. Kristoff crossed his arms and chuckled at the sight. "They reminded me of my little cousins back in Arendelle." Anna and Kristoff exchanged looks, both showing how they deeply miss their birthplace.

Olaf broke the embrace. "You waited until now to give me a hug?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "That was a good luck hug. Remember Jack, I love warm hugs." Olaf gave him a big smile. Jack patted his head. "Just promise me to rescue Elsa safely." The snowman looked up at him with caring determined eyes. "I will." Jack gently patted the snowmen brothers' heads.

"Jack. Can I have word with you?" North asked him. Everyone turned their heads, looking at Jack. North was focusing on driving, dodging over buildings, flying over rooftops, and diligently scanning for danger. Jack poked him in the arm to get his attention. "What's up North?" He stood right beside North with his hands inside pockets. "I want to know your plan." North asked him.

"My plan? I already told you." Jack said no more. "Yes. Leading the teams into battle is one thing. And rescuing Elsa is another. But, what are you going to do when you face Pitch?" North looked Jack in the eye. Jack looked up at him. "That's only between me and him. I don't want to distract anyone else. Orders are orders" Jack looked down below at the wasted city in snow and ice.

North narrowed his eyebrows. He took moment and sighed. "Very well. Just remember to be careful down there." Jack nodded his head. "Right back you big guy." He floated off the floorboard of the sled while patting his friend's shoulder.

Jack floated back to his seat that was high above the sled as he looked over the city. His eyes sadden over the the sight. A sense of being overwhelmed inside him caused him to feel regretful of the mess he made. Jack dug inside his coat's inner pocket and took out two wallet size photographs of him and the Guardians, and a group photo of him and his friends. He looked at them longingly. Anna spotted him looking at the photos. Jack suddenly saw her looking at him. He stored the photos back inside his coat.

When Jack was about to smile at her, a something suddenly crashed into the sled. The battle cries of cannons echoed down below. Several groups of Fearlings and Dream pirates, equipped with magical cannons were aiming straight at the sled. North tried his best to dodged the attacks. Jack ran to the front of the sled. He cast ice blasts at the incoming cannonballs.

One cannonball was coming directly at the side of the sled. In a matter of second, Jack freezed it in mid air and with the wave of his hand, the ball dissolved into flurries. Soon a wave of cannon balls flew into the air from either sides. Everyone on aboard screamed and grabbed onto something for their dear lives.

"Crickey, why didn't you add seatbelts to this thing." Bunny tried to hold his lunch. The sled jerked to the side that caused Bunny to fall to the side where he caught sight of what's down below. A shot of vertigo rushed into his head. Bunny covered his mouth to prevent him from vomiting on board. The sled swerved, dipped, and drive around to avoid the cannonballs.

Jack tried his best to freeze the incoming attacks. One cannonball nearly landed extremely close to the sled. Hiccup was right behind their tail. He ordered Toothless to shot out fire to stop the attacks. "I guess that's the welcome committee" Hiccup told everyone.

One cannonball caused North to swerved to the side, causing everyone on board to swerve, some of them are dizzy over the ride. Jack and everyone else, braced themselves against the railings of the sled. "Yeah that's some way to say welcome." Jack added.

The Fearlings and Dream pirates were launching from the rooftop of buildings around the area. North drove straight above the street that headed toward the Freedom tower. Each rooftop had a cannon placed on top. Several Fearlings and Dream pirates coordinating and working around the clock to continue on firing multiple cannonballs into the air.

North was trying his best to avoid the cannonball bombardment. Everyone on board raced around, grabbing any source of weapon to help Jack out. Those who can't cast magic relied on crazy Guardian weaponry or the ones that came with their combat armor. Tooth and Sandy used their magic to aid Jack. Sandy cast a rocket launcher out of dreamshade. Tooth cast magical swords to appear into thin air. She grabbed both of them and swiftly planned the first attack. With tremendous speed she went after the nearest group of Pitch' minions.

"C'mon Team Frozen Dragons. Follow me!" Jack took out his katana from it's sheath. He called his friends. "Jack are you crazy, we're more than a thousand feet off the ground." Anna reminded him. "It okay." Jack used the palm of his hand. A strong blast of snow covered the streets down below. "More like two hundred." Kristoff smiled at her. Anna quickly remembered about the time Kristoff and her fell off a two hundred foot cliff. "Okay c'mon guys." Anna told Kristoff, Olaf, and Marshmallow. All four of them followed Jack's order.

"Hiccup watch our backs." Jack told him before dropping in. Hiccup gave him a salute. He controlled Toothless to pull up like a jet fighter and hovered above the sled. North continued on flying the sled. Sandy continued on hitting cannonballs with his rocket launcher. Bunny was still nauseous from the wild ride.

"Bunny come and take the wheel!" North went over and dragged Bunny into the front. "What? I can't drive this thing." Bunny protested. "It's easy. Imagine that you're navigating through your tunnels." North advised him while gathering a hoverboard from the back, where he stored it inside one of the seats. "What are you doing mate?" Bunny looked over his shoulders while keeping a tight grip on the wheel.

"I need to go pick up something." North hopped on the board and flew away from the battlefield. "Pick up what? Sandy I can't drive," Bunny started to panic. Suddenly, a message appeared through the screen on the dashboard of the sled. Bunny pressed the screen and began reading the message.

"You heard Admiral Kringle. Drive fool! Love Sandy." Bunny looked over his shoulders and saw Sandy with a smartphone. "What the bloody hell Sandy?" Bunny yelled him. Sandy obviously said nothing. He cast a fighter plane that fitted perfectly for him. Sandy hopped inside and took off. "Sandy!"

Another message was sent in. Bunny read the message from the screen. "Hey Bunny. Cover my ass. Love, Sandy. P.S. If we survive this and fix the barrier. I'm going to ask Mani for my voice." Bunny looked away and saw Sandy's plane zipping through the air. The plane was in front of sled. While the incoming cannonballs came flying toward them, Sandy shot them down with missiles from his plane. He directly shut down a few. The sandman cheered happily in silence.

* * *

><p>Down below, Jack led his team through snow covered streets. Tooth was ahead of them. She was busy slashing and lunging her swords at incoming Fearlings and Dream pirates. With every slash and attacks, they dissolved into thin air. But, somehow, they don't regenerate.<p>

"Man it's been years since I felt this kind of excitement," Tooth smiled while slashing a Fearling in half that held it's battle axe above it's head. Tooth thrusted her sword at the belly of a Dream pirate that quickly poofed away. With great excitement, Tooth let out a battle cry.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. Anna and the gang gasped at Tooth's energetic self. "Whoa. Someone had a couple of Monsters before heading to battle," Hiccup jokingly said to Toothless. Toothless laughed happily. "C'mon boy dive in closer." Hiccup tapped Toothless to fly into full speed. The dragon forcefully flapped his wings and dashed through the air.

Along the way, Toothless's speed caused some of the icy electric wires to bounce, snow covered street lamps was dusted off, and windows of nearby buildings rattled. Hiccup let out a joyful battle cry. Inside one of the nearby buildings was an apartment studio where a little cat with an thunderbolt marking on the side of his body was meowing curiously.

"Thunder get away from the window, you'll catch a cold." Angie, the waitress who made a funny remark on TV, recently walked to the window. "Then again, I don't mind visiting that young animal doctor down in Elm street." She grinned. The young woman peaked outside to see the monstrous storm. But, her eyes widen when she spotted people fighting outside.

"What hell?" Angie pressed her face against the glass while she watched young people in outrageous outfits fighting strange dark looking monsters. "Is that a mage with feathers?" She spotted Tooth who was playfully sparring a Dream pirate with her dual swords. Tooth knocked out the pirate's swords out of its hand with two swift moves.

"Whoa she got some moves." Angie comment. Thunder meowed happily. Suddenly, she spotted two fighters in viking outfits cornered with five Fearlings. "Is that a skinny Thor and some guy from a viking video game?" Angie pointed. She watched the two quickly go for the first move to attack. But, the Fearlings managed to deflect their attacks. One Fearling grabbed the Thor looking fighter in the air and tossed her across the snow.

"Looks like they need help." Angie walked away from the window and grabbed her jacket. "Thunder stay inside. I won't be out long." Angie told him before leaving her bedroom. She walked into her living room where she found her family huddling by the fire place. "Going out for bit." Angie put on her shoes. "Okay dear, can please pick up for more bread and milk?" A large man with a big round belly was reading the newspaper. "Sure thing pops."

Angie walked into a hallway and went on opening a door that led to the rooftop of the apartment building. When she opened the door ,a big gust of wind punched her in the face. She fought the hit and began tramping through the snow covered rooftop. At the edge of the top, Angie scanned down below. She saw the fighters still fighting off the monsters.

"This city gets weirder every day." Angie placed her hood over her head. "Ha I'll never stop loving it though," she chuckled happily. Angie rolled her sleeves, revealing her bare hands. She extended them all the way as she aimed up to a towering building next door. Suddenly, strings of web shot out her hands. The web was stuck perfectly tight on a piece of the nearby building.

Angie jumped off the edged and swiftly swing on her own web like Tarzan swinging with a vine. She let go of the line of web when she kicked her legs into the air. Then a performed front roll in the air as she shot another line of web that sticked to a street lamp. Again she swung again and shot out more string of webs until she managed to land smoothly onto the ground.

"Hey is that Spider-Man?" Kristoff spotted Angie swinging down. "Kristoff, that's a girl." Anna corrected him. "Oh." Kristoff blushed. Ahead of them, an angry Fearling that was big as Marshmallow was wailing his club in the air. Angie ran passed him and managed to shot out a strong rope of web that was attached to a building across the street. She hold on tight to the rope until the Fearling blindly tripped over the web line.

"Anna get out of the way!" Kristoff shouted at her. Anna quickly ran away from spot where the Fearling completely fell on it's face. "Face-plant!" Angie shouted in delight.

Kristoff and Anna took a moment to see how heroic the stranger was. Jack met up his friends. Hiccup swooped down below to make sure everything is okay. Jack saw the stranger shooting out sticky web around the Fearling, trapping it inside a cocoon made out of spider web.

"That will hold you" Angie placed her hands on her hips. "Dunno who you are, but, thank you." Jack walked over to Angie. Angie looked over her shoulder and was in shock to see a ghost from her past. She remembered a young teenage boy with pale skin and blue eyes. There was one time she met the same boy who had shocking snowy white hair. "Jack?" She said.

Jack narrowed his eyes on Angie. Then his eyes widen. "Angie?" Angie nodded her headed. "Long time no see Jackie." Jack remembered that old nickname of his, he would scowled at her but instead he smiled at her. "Good to see you again too, Ang."

Angie was shocked to see Jack not being annoyed. "Getting used to the nickname Jack?" She asked him. Jack grinned. "Yup." Anna came over. "Sorry to interrupt. But we have a mission to do." Angie saw Anna and the rest of team. She blinked twice when she noticed two lively snowmens. Then again she lived in a city that was a sanctuary for different worlds to come together.

Jack nodded his head. "Right, we can catch up later." He held up a fist and extended towards Angie. "Most definitely," Angie returned a fist bump.

"Guy!" Hiccup rendezvous with his friends. He let Toothless hover over the ground. "What's up Hiccup?" Jack asked him. "There's parade of snow beasts, heading this way." Hiccup pointed straight down the street. The Fearling inside it's cocoon was roaring wildly. Jack waved his hand and shot an icy blast which freezed the Fearling. "Sorry, this guy was bothering me." Jack said it with a serious look on his face.

"That won't be a problem because we have some team," Anna stepped up and held her hammer high in the air. "Anyone want to fill me in on what's going?" Angie poked Jack in the shoulder. Everyone tried their best to fill in Angie on the details. "Wow, who knew the boogeyman was a mad man. And real?" Angie commented. "That's what I said." Hiccup told her.

"So come on let's go." Jack commanded. Then mini Marshmallow tugged Jack's coat. Marshmallow didn't say much, but showed Jack that he wanted to go back to his original size. "No problem big buy." Jack waved his hand and snow flurries began to dance around Marshmallow which slowly made him grow big again. "Oh man we all need to catch up." Angie told Jack and the rest of team.

Just as the team began to run down the street, Tooth came back, looking all drained out. Jack ran after her. As he catch her before falling into the ground, her cape was tattered and little scratch marks was on her face and hands. "Tooth what happened?"

Tooth cleared her throat. "A ship is coming this way." Jack quirked an eyebrow. "A ship?" Tooth pulled herself up, using Jack's coat as a rope. "A ship captained by a mortal is leading an army of snow beasts and Pitch's minions." Jack looked at her with great concern.

"Hiccup take Tooth back to the sled." Jack carried Tooth, bridle style, while walking up to Toothless. "Make sure she gets their safe." Jack ordered him. Hiccup gave him a salute. "Jack be careful out there." Jack nodded his head. In a matter of minutes, Toothless quickly flew back into the sky and headed back to the sled.

"Alright, Anna you lead Kristoff and Angie. Olaf and Marshmallow will be behind you guys. I'll watch your backs in the air. Clear?" Jack laid out the battleplan. Everyone didn't argue, but nodded their heads. "C'mon let's play a little game." Jack smirked.

"Just like back in the days in gym class." Kristoff patted Jack in the shoulder. Jack laughed. "Most definitely." Jack jumped into the air and began to fly smoothly with the wind. Anna led the rest of team into battle.

Up ahead, a row of snow beasts stood together like a Roman legion walking side by side. Their piercing red eyes beaming straight at the team's eyes. Some intimidated them. They were created with black and gray snow with sharp icy claws with spikes crawling across their backs. Their appearances was close to Marshmallow, but they looked meaner and vicious.

Above the rooftops of the nearby buildings, a large shadow in the air came to view. The team looked up at the sky and spotted a twisted looking black ship with tattered sails cast over a large shadow over them. Jack squinched his eyes to see the figure in black armor walking into view from the edge of the ship. A head sticked out and stared down at them with a sinister smile on his face.

"Who the hell is that?" Angie asked her friends. "Hans!" Olaf pointed at Hans who was ordering some Dream pirates to start firing down at them. Then he commanded some Fearlings to head down below and stop the team from moving forward.

"Heads up guys!" Jack told his friends. He flew passed his friends as he landed onto the snow covered streets with his katana furious stabbing the ground that erupted a deadly trail of icy spikes snaking toward the running Fearlings. Some were easily impaled and dissolved in minutes. But some were smart and quick to dodge Jack's attack. They dashed towards the team with their weapons wailing in the air while letting out their battle cries.

From the ship, the Dream pirates began igniting their canons and aimed straight down at Jack and his friends. A rain storm of cannonballs began pouring down. Jack tried his best to freeze and dissolve the magical cannonballs. Angie helped him out by creating a web safety net to capture the incoming cannon balls. The holes in the net was closed tightly where the balls were easily trapped and stopped from falling down to the ground.

Anna and the rest continued on running their way towards the tower. Along the way, Kristoff and Anna had to slash and hit the Fearlings that were in their way. Kristoff struck with his battle axe when a slim Fearling that was about to slice Kristoff in half with it's double edged sword. But he didn't see large a Fearling with a club. It was about to struck him in the back. Anna grabbed hold of her battle hammer, swung it right at Kristoff's head, but, meant to hit the Fearling.

"Oh shit!" Kristoff screamed. Anna swung past Kristoff and knocked out the Fearling with one swing. "Whoa." Kristoff was in shock, but, kind of de ja vu for him. Anna walked over and patted her boyfriend's shoulder, "Hey this time a wolf didn't yanked you away from me." She chuckled.

But Anna spoke too soon, two Fearlings with wings dived from the ship and grabbed hold of Kristoff with their sharp talons. Soon Kristoff was taken away from Anna as the two Fearlings shored into the air. "Kristoff!" Anna, Olaf, and Marshmallow chased after them. Jack and Angie noticed Kristoff being taken away. Both of them chased after them in the air. When Jack was close enough at the two Fearlings he grabbed tightly of his katana and swiftly slashed the two Fearlings in half. The two let go of Kristoff causing him to quickly descended to the ground.

"Don't worry I got you big guy," Angie swung over a street lamp and landed on top of it. She shot out a few strings of web to create another sticky safety net for Kristoff. He safely landed onto the net. The big guy let out a sigh of relief.

"Angie help them out. I'm heading to ship." Jack told her before leaving his friends. "Hey what are we going to do with those?" Just when Jack flew into the air and headed to the floating ship, a group of large Fearlings was running towards them. "Don't worry we go this!" Olaf and Marshmallow ran passed Angie and the others. Marshmallow rushed towards two Fearlings and sucker punched them into a pulp that caused them to dissolve into black sand, which was later on blown away with the wind. As for Olaf he still had his foam sword which he was furiously swinging it around like he's a vicious warrior.

He climbed up a snow peak that had a view of the incoming Fearlings. There was actually ten of them. Big body-built Fearlings that almost looked like Marshmallow. Even though they were made out of black sand and fear, their beaming red eyes were still intimidating. That didn't stop the brothers to fight them off and tried their best to rescue Elsa. Olaf let out a battle cry and ran down the peak. But the clumsy snowman slipped. He ended up gathering snow along the way arriving at the bottom of the peak as a giant boulder. But he didn't stopped there, he ended up rolled down like a bowling ball striking the ten Fearlings that acted like pins.

All ten Fearlings was struck and injured which caused them to dissolve. Olaf shook off the extra snow. Anna and the others met up with the boys. Soon they saw the parade of snow beasts that Tooth told them earlier. Kristoff nervously swallowed his spit. "So how many are there?" He asked.

"Too many perhaps," Angie crossed her arms. "Well attack as one." Anna took a step forward. She glanced down at her weapon. "C'mon let's see what we got," Anna smiled back at them. "That's the spirit!" Olaf held out his sword high in the air. Marshmallow raised a fist in the air. "Let's go save my sister!" Anna led the others into the parade.

* * *

><p>Jack flew through into the cold windy storm. He managed to freeze the incoming cannonballs that was falling down at his friends while flying up to the ship. When he step foot on the ship, a group of Fearlings and Dream pirates was waiting for him. Their weapons was out and ready to attack. Jack held the handle of his katana tightly. The blade aim straight at the Pitch's minions. Jack positioned himself into a fighting stance, waiting, scanning, and planning carefully when to strike.<p>

One Fearlings took the chance to attack. It wailed its sword in the air, pointing the tip of its blade straight at Jack's face. When the blade was about to slice Jack's face, Jack blocked the attack with his katana.

Jack kicked the Fearling in the stomach, causing it to skid across the deck. Other Fearlings and Dream pirates watched their friend slowly getting up. When the fallen Fearling got back from its feet, it let out a screechy monstrous roar. The distorted high frequency voice caused Jack's ears to ring. He covered one of his ear to block the sound. The Fearling called out its friends to attack.

In a matter of seconds, groups of five, either only Fearlings or Dream pirates, or both, they went for the kill. They wailed their weapons in the air. Jack went on ahead and fought back with all his might. In the distance, at the back of the ship came two figures leaving the captain's quarters. A tall gray paled skinned man wearing a dark general army coat had his hands behind his back, an evil smile was seen across his face. Hans followed him with his magic sword at hand.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted at him across the ship. Pitch didn't look at him, he simply smiled. He gave a gesture for Hans to come closer to him. "Finish him," he whispered into Hans's ear. Hans nodded his head. Pitch stepped into an open space and soon sprouted out giant demon wings from his back.

"Oh I'm capable of anything." Pitch smirked. He flapped both his wings and soon flew up in the air to leave Hans to take over. Hans turned his attention at Jack who was still fighting.

Another group of five minions cornered him. Jack made a swift move by spinning himself around with his sword extended out, casting an icy twister. The twister continued on twirling around. When it came close to the Fearlings and Dream pirates, spikes erupted out of the twister impaling them.

"Hans!" Jack shouted at him. Two Dream pirates teamed up and lunged their swords at him. Jack jumped back and countered an attack. The blade of his katana clashes against the pirates' swords. Jack blocked their attacks and kicked one in the stomach. Then shoved one away, causing it to stumble onto the floor.

Jack sent a wave of cold frost across the ship. Areas of the deck was covered in frost. Hans snapped his finger and some minions ran after Jack. But, Jack quickly cast an icy orb coated in frost, hiding himself inside. Fearlings and Dream pirates wailed their weapons high and began slashing and hacking the orb. In a matter of minutes, the orb exploded into sharp ice pieces sending the minions off boat. Some were badly hurt from the explosion causing them to dissolve.

The remaining Fearlings and Dream pirates was screaming and roaring monstrously. They were anxious to attack Jack. Hans calm them down. "Let me take this. Wait for my orders. We will turn this city into Hell in a moment." The minions obeyed his orders.

Hans held his double edged sword where the blade was glowing furiously red, burning with black energy. He came down the steps from the upper deck and stood in front of Jack. It was just only them in the center of ship, with their swords held on tightly, ready to attack.

"Let's play a game Jack. I know how much you love them," Hans smirked. "If you beat me, I'll tell you where Pitch is going. Now if I"

"I kinda have an idea where Pitch is going," Jack corrected him. "But do you want to know what he's going to do with Elsa?" Hans added. Jack's eyes widen. "What is he gonna do?"

"Well I tell you. If you beat me" Hans put both hands on the handle of his sword, He placed it in front of him and aim the tip of his blade at Jack. "This is do-over."

"Who said it's a do-over?" Jack couldn't waste another minute. He quickly dashed straight at Hans and lunged his sword at him. Han deflected his attack and countered an attack. Jack blocked his sword, placing the palm of his hand behind the blade of his katana, preventing the force of energy that Hans released away from him. Hans continued on pressing his blade against Jack's. Jack took the opportunity and kicked him in the stomach. Hans took the blow.

Hans touched his gut. "Fighting a human, Jack? You can do better than that. What happened to being Jack 'Frost'?" He teased him.

"I rather used my powers on a worthy opponent. And you're not one of them." Jack thrusted his sword him. Hans clenched his teeth. He swung his sword, trying to get chance to slash Jack in the side. Jack parried. Then slashed Hans in the shoulders. His katana cut through Hans armor like it was butter.

"Uaaaggh!" Hans screamed in pain. A cut bleeded through his armor and out in the open. Hans quickly returned an attack. He swiftly swung his sword. Jack back flipped away. He cast a wall of ice. "Don't hold back Frost!" Hans channeled more black magic into his sword, the blade grew. He jumped into the air and released a big wave of hot energy. The wave broke the wall into pieces and it boomeranged straight at Jack.

Jack stood his ground and swung his katana, slashing the wave in half. It beautifully broke into a million of dust particles. Jack erected out of his fighting stance, and stares at Hans who was breathing heavily like him. "Same goes for you dude," He told Hans. "With pleasure." Hans stood tall and snapped his fingers.

The Fearlings and Dream pirates heard Hans's cue. A group pirates and Fearlings went to their assigned posts. Some got behind cannons and started inserting cannonballs at the nose of cannon. Soon they ignited it and fired a rain storm of cannons into the sky. Jack's eyes widen. Hans smirked. "See you I'm not holding back." Jack swung his katana at Hans's head. Hans duck and countered an attack. Jack fought back. Their blades clashed together. Jack and Hans pushed the blades of their weapons, trying to break either ones' roots. Jack was stronger than Hans, he forcely pushed him in the face until Hans stumbled onto the floor.

"C'mon face it, I was the better fighter than you," Jack pointed the tip of katana at Hans's face, the blade was a few inches away. Hans ignored Jack for a moment, he noticed a sled flying toward them. It was flying fast. He noticed three Guardians and a boy flying on a dragon.

When Hans noticed that Jack let down his guard for moment, he rushed in and lunged his sword at him. Jack blocked the attack, but, Hans was quick enough to break Jack's root. But, Jack kicked his feet into the air and landed his feet smoothly onto the floor. He swung his katana. Hans parried and struck Jack in the face with the bottom of his sword's handle. Jack took the blow and a dark bruise appeared on his face.

Then Hans kicked him in the stomach and knuckled punched him in the face. Jack grabbed hold of his stomach, but the sudden punch caused him to fall back. He leaned against the mainmast of the ship. The towering wooden pole that holds the main sails. Jack was trapped. Hans held the blade of his sword near Jack's neck. Hans had a sinister smirked on his face.

"Hey! Shut down that sled," Hans ordered the crew. The crew of Fearlings and Dream pirates looked up and spotted the sled. They began to turn the cannons around and began firing at the sled. Jack watched where the flying cannonballs was heading to.

"Noooo!" Jack shouted when he saw a storm of cannonballs flying straight at North's sled. In a matter of seconds, the sled exploded into pieces. Some debris from the sled came raining down to the city streets. "Hans! You son of a bitch" Jack cast his hand into a icy cold gauntlet with spikes at the side of his arm. He uppercut Hans' in the face, sending to fall back. Then Jack released an icy blast of wind which caused patches of frost to cover Hans's armor. Lastly, struck the floor with his katana sending a trail of deadly spikes.

"Now that's the Jack I knew," Hans jumped into the air and send out a few waves of black magic. "Unleash the demon inside you," He continued on taunting Jack. "Let your rage kill you." Hans whispered inside his head.

Jack dashed at Hans with his katana at his side. Then sent out a chilling blast of snow and ice. Jack's heart was beating out of control. He was breathing heavily, but continued on fighting. Hans stood his ground and released a fiery ball of black magic. Jack blocked the attack with his katana. "Copycat," Jack told him. "What do you mean?" Hans had a ball of fire burning at the top of his palm.

"Using the same powers as Pitch," Jack explained. "True, but, just to warn you, Pitch is capable of unleashing unimaginable force of magic," Hans smiled. "I'll make a note of that," Jack tried his best to end this fight quickly. The two went back to dueling with weapons than relying on magic. Their blades clashed, sending a ringing pitch sound.

"Why do you fight for her?" Hans asked Jack, while staring angrily at him. "What do you mean?" Jack placed his hand at the back of his katana's blade, pushing Hans with it. "Don't play dumb, you loved her?" Hans clenched his teeth. Jake's tried to keep a serious face, he didn't want Hans's words to distract him. "Well, I bet she doesn't feel the same way about me," Jack told him.

"You sure about that? She kinda blushed and daydreamed away when you came up. A smile curved across her face when Pitch mentioned you." Hans confessed. Jack's mind was racing, while his heart continued on beating rapidly. "A human in love with a worthless immortal," Hans narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"She has feelings for me?" Jack whispered into his mind. Just as Jack was about to play dirty and snuck an ice punch at Hans, the sound of a ship's horn echoed throughout the city. Hans and Jack took a moment to look up at the sky.

A large ship, it was bigger than the ship that Jack was riding on, except it had more modern features to it. In the distance, it looked like the Helicarrier from the Marvel comic books. Except it relayed on sails to keep it afloat in the air. It had several corridors and quarters. As well three floors and a large deck that stretched more than five football fields. It was decorated with cannons and other naval ship weaponry. A boy came running down the front of the ship, he peaked his head at the edge.

"Hiccup?" Jack whispered inside. Behind Hiccup came Bunny and Tooth, who had a few minor injuries. Sandy rendezvous with the Guardians, where he landed his fighter plane on the main deck. He jumped out of his plane and met up with North who was walking down the deck. The big guy scanned down below spotting Jack who had a concerned face.

Jack saw North's determined face, "C'mon they need you." He encouraged himself. When Jack noticed Hans was distracted, he took the chance to finish him off. He ice punched Hans in the face and then kicked him away from him.

At the Guardian ship, North told the four to get Anna and rest on the ship. Sandy cast a large nimbus cloud for him. He grabbed Bunny to come along. "Maybe I should ride with Hiccup," Just as Bunny pointed at Toothless, Hiccup and Toothless left the ship to go pick his friends. Tooth also left too. "Nevermind, just make sure we take it...easy!" Sandy lassoed Bunny over and dragged him onto his cloud of sand.

Soon the two dive from the ship and freefall down to the ground. Bunny covered his eyes while Sandy surfed against the stormy winds. Hiccup was able to pick up Anna and Kristoff. Tooth was kind enough to carry Angie, even though they never met. She didn't want Angie to work her way up to the ship, even though Angie told her she could managed to climb her way to the top. That left Sandy and Bunny to pick up the snowmen brothers.

Sandy had to cast a bigger cloud in order to carry Marshmallow. Everyone met up at the deck of North's ship. He waited for the others to settle in. "Is everyone alright?" He asked him.

"Um well not right now," Anna pointed at the several groups of snow beasts that stood at the edge of some buildings' rooftops. In a matter of seconds, the beasts jumped into the air and landed on the ship's deck.

"Awh crap, abandon ship!" Kristoff tried to run away, but Bunny managed to grab the strap of Kristoff's bag. "You're not going anywhere, mate."

"C'mon let's go kick some ass!" Angie held up a fist in the air. She ran to the nearest snow beast and began to shoot out web bombs. Anna followed her, then the rest joined the fight. North and the Guardians teamed up and attacked several beasts. Along the way, they kept an eye at the young humans who was bravely fighting against magical monsters.

Suddenly, the Guardians was surrounded by some beasts. All four of them stood back to back holding their chosen weapons high. Tooth and North held out their dual swords. Bunny took out his twin boomerangs. Sandy took out those special pistols North gave him from their holsters. He confidently pointed the barrel of the guns at two snow beasts.

"One." North counted. "Two." Tooth continued. "Three." Bunny added. Then Sandy, said the last call with a giant number four over his head. "Alright, go!" North shouted out. All four attacked all at once. A moment later, some beasts dissolved into sand and patches of snow.

"C'mon we got more to clean up," Anna told her friends. "I'll take the air," Hiccup and Toothless took off. Toothless aimed at some snow beasts and released his fire breath, melting some of them. Anna, Kristoff, and Angie teamed up to fight against a group of beasts that was going to damage the ship. Anna swung her hammer, hitting one in the stomach. It grabbed hold of it's stomach like it had a stomach ache.

Kristoff slashed the ankle of one beast, which caused it to hop. The beast went ahead and tried to punch Kristoff with its fist. But, Kristoff ducked. While Kristoff was on his belly, the beast returned another punch where it aimed to the floor. Kristoff barreled rolled to the side, got up, and sliced that beast's arm off. It screamed in pain before dissolving.

Angie teamed up with Bunny. She wrapped a rope of web around one of Bunny's boomerangs. Bunny took it and threw it straight at a small group of snow beasts. The boomerang twirled around in the air as the web wrapped them together. "Ha now they're in a sticky situation," Bunny laughed. Angie didn't laugh at Bunny dry humor. She handed him another boomerang that was connected to another rope of webs.

The snowmen brothers, Olaf and Marshmallow accompanied Sandy, North, and Tooth. Olaf ended up distracting some beasts to lure them into Sandy's planted dreamshade bombs. When they stepped on the bombs, the bombs exploded, sending a spell that knocked them out to fall back and go to sleep. North and Tooth went on and sliced them up. The beasts dissolved away. Marshmallow threw some sleepy one off board. When they hit the ground below, they simply dissolved and disappear away.

Back on the ship, Jack was swinging his katana to the side, then in front of him. He continued on repeating the slashing technique. Hans continued on blocking his attacks. "Why do you even fight? What are you finding for?" He asked Jack.

"It's my job," Jack waved a his hand and cast small icicles in the air. He waved his hand again and the icicles flew like arrows that headed straight at Hans. But, Hans waved his hands and cast a wall of fire to stop the attack. When the attack was over, he let down the wall. "Just becomes you're a Guardian?" Hans asked him.

"Yeah everyone needs a Guardian to protect them," Jack answered. "But, it's also my job as a friend." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Freedom tower. Elsa was sleeping motionless. Pitch was watching over her with soft-melancholy eyes. "You remind me of my little Emily," He looked away and walked outside to the balcony. Pitch took a moment and admired how his empire is slowly coming to be. "All hail the nightmare king," He whispered underneath his breath.<p>

Inside Elsa's coffin, Elsa's eyes was moving around underneath her eye lids. She was in a state of real sleep where she was deeply stuck inside a dream. But, she was mostly in a nightmare where Pitch cast a spell for her to have endless nightmares while being stuck in an internal sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into a quiet meadow which was surrounded with beautiful healthy trees. The tree canopies let some sunlight peak through. The sun happily tickled her face as she walked across a grassy field. In the distance, she spotted a little girl playing alone. She was happily playing with two dolls. But, stopped and laid on her back as she gazed up at trees.<p>

"Excuse me," Elsa said politely. The little girl in cute small low pigtails set up and noticed Elsa standing in front of her. Elsa noticed the little girl had a small streak of white on her strawberry blonde hair. The little girl looked excited to see her. "You look beautiful!" She commented.

"Oh thank you, you look beautiful as well," Elsa giggled. "What's your name?" The little girl got up from the grass. Elsa kneeled down so she doesn't intimidated the little girl over her height. But, she wanted to to get a closer look at her. "Elsa, and what's your's?"

The little girl clapped her hands. "Oh my big sister's name is Elsa too!" Elsa chuckled. "My name is Anna." Anna introduced herself. "Anna?" Elsa's eyes widen. "Yup that's my name!" Anna skipped around Elsa. "Do you recognize me?" Elsa asked her while watching Anna. The little girl stopped skipping and turned her attention at Elsa. She shook her head. "No, but, you look like an older version of my sister." Anna eyes saddens. "I really miss her, we haven't seen each in ages. We used to be the best of buddies." Elsa saw her beginning to cry. She reached over and pulled her in closer for a hug. "It's alright." Elsa's eyes saddens as well, "I've missed you too," she said inside her head.

Anna suddenly, pulled away from Elsa's embrace. Elsa was confused. "Dunno why she would shut me out." Anna acknowledged. "What did I ever do to her?" Anna questioned herself. Elsa watched little Anna slowly become in gulf with raged. Anna stomped the ground with her little foot. Suddenly, a large crack appeared on the ground. Elsa took a step back. The crack separated Anna and Elsa. The crack formed a big abyss down below. The two are a yard away from each other. "Anna!" Elsa called out for her.

"No, leave me alone!" Anna began to run away. Tear drops rain down her little face, some flew away. "Anna I won't leave you again!" Elsa shouted. Soon a large dark door appeared from thin air and stood in front of Anna. The little girl turned the door knob. "Anna don't go in there!" Elsa provoked her. Anna opened the door, "Go away Elsa!" she looked over her shoulders and saw Elsa with a confused and heartbroken face. Anna slowly walked inside and shut the door.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. The scenery quickly went dark. There wasn't a meadow and forest of trees to be seen. Soon Elsa was suck into a different scenery where it looked like a busy street in a city. Elsa looked around it and it reminded her of New York City. "I'm home?"

"Elsa!" Elsa turned around and found a tall slim young man with white hair smiling down at her. He happily ruffled her blonde hair. "What's up snowflake?" The man kissed her in the cheeks. Elsa blushed. "Jack?" She asked him in a confused tone. "Happy to see me?" Jack grinned.

"I thought you left," Elsa was bewildered to see Jack standing in front of her. "I just had to help out my friends with some orders." Jack told her. "No you left New York, three years ago." Elsa looked at Jack with concerned eyes.

"Whoa I never left the city. I've been staying here for almost three years." Jack explained while feeling Elsa's forehead. "Babe, are you catching a cold?" Jack chuckled a bit, "Get it? Cold? Cause you can cast ice and snow."

"Did you just called me 'babe'?" Elsa asked him. "Uh yeah, we both call each other that. We've been dating for almost two years." Jack reminded her. Elsa took a step back. "This can't be real." She whispered inside her head. Elsa looked around her surroundings. There wasn't anything suspicious. "C'mon let me take you home." Jack gently took her hand. "I'll try to make that Norwegian soup that you made for me last time when I got sick." He chuckled.

Elsa let go of Jack's hand. "No this can't be real." Jack looked confused. "What's not real?" Elsa bite her lip. Then pinched herself. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes. "Elsa are you alright?" Jack was worried.

"No you can't be real. You can't be alive!" Elsa shouted. "You were suppose to be dead!" She added. Jack took a step back. He suddenly, became super pale with his eyes rolled back and his mouth wide open. Elsa opened her eyes and noticed the blade of a dagger sticking out of Jack's chest. "Jack!" Soon, Jack's body illuminated until it bursted into a million of pieces. The pieces quickly turned from white to black. A dark figure walked in front of Elsa. He quickly absorbed all the pieces into his body.

"Oh what pity," The dark figure sinisterly smirked. "Pitch! You monster!" Elsa shouted at him. Pitch shrugged his shoulder while holding out both his hands. One was holding the dagger. "Oh please, your majesty, call me the nightmare king." He placed his other hand over his heart.

Elsa let her hands illuminate with ice dancing around her fingertips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pitch told her. Elsa didn't back down. Pitch snapped his finger and the scenery again went to black. Elsa was left alone and was pulled into another nightmare sequence. She was laying on her side on a cold stone pavement. The sound of heavy boots trampled nearby. Elsa got up and looked around. "Arenedlle?" She was on the bridge that connected the town to the castle.

"I'm back home?" Elsa noticed a parade of guards with guns heading toward her. They were marching at top speed, so Elsa quickly moved out of the way. The guards didn't seem to notice her. "Why are they in a hurry?" Elsa curiously followed the men into the castle.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Hans and Jack was still going at it. Jack dodging his attacks. Hans trapped him by making Jack hit the side of the ship. But, Jack didn't know he was close to falling off the ship. He took a quick look down below. Hans fainted an attack that Jack missed to block. The blow struck him in the head, that made his vision blurry. Then Hans released a fiery wave of black magic. Jack turned around and the noticed the wave, but, was late to react. He used his arms to shield him from the attack. But, the force of the wave caused him to go overboard.<p>

Jack was falling at quick rate. He was slowly regaining vision, but, getting weaker by the minute by using his powers. "I can't stop now." He whispered. "Then wake up. Go back and fight," A mysterious voice echoed inside Jack's mind. The voice had a deep powerful tone. "I have to admit, I wasn't the best Guardian in history." Jack confessed. "That's why I'm here to change that."

Suddenly Jack's katana began to glow. The light shined so bright, it can truly blinded someone. The light snaked around in the air until it bursted into pieces, revealing a magnificent dragon that was made out of ice. The dragon caught Jack where he landed on top of its head. "Time to wake up, young Guardian." The dragon told Jack.

Jack jolted up, gasping for air. He touched underneath him and felt cold icy scales. "No way, is this what Yuki-Onna was talking about?" Jack looked at the dragon. "Yes, this is my true form." The dragon explained. "Oh man this is amazing!" Jack said excitingly. "Shall we go back and finish the fight?" The dragon asked him. "Alright c'mon let's go." Jack told the dragon. "Of course." The dragon ascended to sky in a matter of minutes they were hovering over Hans's ship.

"Hans!" Jack stood up from the dragon's head. He dug into his pocket and took out his small wooden staff. Jack channeled his powers to bring the staff back to it's original size. There he stood bravely with his old weapon at hand.

"Time to end this." Jack jumped into the air and sent out a blast at ice at Hans. Hans blocked the attack. Jack landed smoothly on the ship's deck. This time Jack gave it all he go. Enough though, the familiar string of pain pinching his heart again. He released icy winds, walls of ice with spikes racing toward Hans, and in between ice blast to keep Hans busy.

In all of a sudden, Hans fell down in his knees. "You win Frost." He let go of his sword. "A deals a deal Hans." Jack pointed the top of staff at him. "Fine. Pitch is going to finish Elsa."

"Finish?" Jack looked concerned. Hans showed a gesture with his finger pretending to cut his throat. Jack quickly struck the side of Hans's face with his wooden staff. Then grabbed the ends of Hans's collar shirt that sticking out of his armor. Jack was strong enough to pick him up and carelessly toss him overboard. "Jack you monster!" Hans shouted at him while falling to the ground. Jack saw him fall into a soft pile of snow. He regret nothing.

Jack rushed back to the dragon. "I'll let my friends take care of him." Jack patted the dragon on the head. "C'mon let's go save my friend." The dragon flapped its mighty wings and dashed straight to the Freedom tower. "Hold on Elsa, I'm almost there." Jack said inside his mind.

* * *

><p>Elsa was quietly following the guards into the castle's courtyard. A group of the town's citizens gather around. Elsa pushed against the crowd until she got a good view to see what's going on. She gasped when she spotted her parents on their knees. They were chained up with shackles on their ankles and handcuffed.<p>

"Queen Elsa! Let my parents go" shouted a determined young girl with strawberry blonde hair. Elsa's parents lifted their heads and noticed their young daughter Anna in bandit outfit. "Let your parents' go?" She a wicked voice that emerged out of the shadows of castle's front door.

Elsa took a closer look at the dark figure that stepped into the air. She looked like Elsa, except had spiky hair that fall to the back of her head. Her skin was paler and blue than hers. She wore a more provocative outfit than her. But a royal crown was placed on top of her head. The woman looked more evil than kind-hearted. "How about your people, Anna?" The evil snow queen asked her.

"You must let go of them too! They don't deserved to be under your regime" Anna stretched the string of her bow. An arrow was locked in place, aiming straight at the snow queen. "Oh you know I won't let that happen." The snow queen clapped her hand. The guards went up and dragged the former king and queen away. "Mama, Papa!" Anna shouted.

"Let my love ones go!" Anna said furiously. Elsa was overly confused of what's going on. "Guards take down!" The snow queen ordered the guards to go capture Anna. Anna knew she was powerful enough to handle queen's guards. But, she was tricked and the snow queen cast a spell to frozen Anna' feet, so she won't move. The guards placed handcuffs around her wrist and disarmed her. They dragged her away from the courtyard.

The snow queen had a wicked smile on her face. Elsa had a furious look on her face. The townspeople began to leave the castle grounds, only leaving Elsa alone with the queen. The queen suddenly turned her attention at Elsa, she smirked at her. Elsa noticed the queen's face, her eyes widen. "You can see me?" Elsa asked her. "Of course, you're me." The queen smiled.

"Now what brings you here?" She asked Elsa. "After what I just saw. I'm here to take my kingdom back from you!" Elsa cast her powers around her hands. They glow bright blue. The queen unleashed her powers as well. They danced around her fingertips, giving off a navy-blue shade glow. "Very well then, you have to fight for it." The queen smiled. She quickly shot out a powerful ice blast. Elsa dodged the attack.

The queen didn't hold back. She sent out a storm of deadly icicles that flew like arrows. Elsa turned to block them away from her. She cast a wall of ice. But, the wall wasn't storm enough to protect her from the snow queens ice beam that exploded the wall. The explosion caused pieces to fly everywhere and Elsa quickly took the blow. She skidded across the ground.

Soon the queen ran up to her and held Elsa up in the air, grabbing her neck. "What a pity, I thought you would put a fight." She squeezed Elsa's neck tight. Elsa closed her eyes. "No I can't lose." She whispered inside. "Hey, don't let Fear win. Love is your weapon. Never give up!" A voiced echoed inside Elsa's mind. "Jack?" Elsa opened her eyes. "I believe in you." The familiar voice continued on encouraging her. Elsa remembered his words. She quickly shot out an ice blast at the snow queen, which caused her to let go of Elsa's neck. The queen fall back. Elsa landed smoothly on the ground, she erected her body into a fighting stance. Her eyes was filled with tremendous energy.

* * *

><p><strong>****IMPORTANT NOTE****<strong>

**I won't be updating until the end of May. Unfortunately it's finals month for me and I have to get final projects done before May 13. Please be patient and kind for a long wait. Here's a deal, after May 16, I will update the remaining 2 chapters and epilogue on the same weekend. Hope you guys like that deal. Tell me whatcha think!**

**You guys can follow me in these sites!**

**Twitter: avohkadoz**

**Tumblr: avohkadoz OR thesketchbot**

**YouTube: avohkadoz**

******FUN NOTE******

**Shout out for RotBTDfan1937 for her OC Angelica "Angie" for appearing in this chapter.**

**WANT TO SEE A VIDEO I MADE? Go on YouTube and search up: "avohkadoz hide and seek jelsa"**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! See you guys soon!**


	19. Gifts & Curses

**I'm Back! Miss me?**

* * *

><p>The top of the Freedom tower was covered with thick clouds, preventing Jack to go through. But that didn't stopped him to go on rescuing the kidnapped Guardians and Elsa. He told his dragon friend to fly on through. Just as the dragon touched the clouds, a jolt of static struck Jack with great force. Jack yelped in pain.<p>

"Master Jack are you alright?" The dragon was concerned. Jack placed his hand over his heart while breathing heavily. "You don't need to call me that." He chuckled. "Yeah I'm okay." Jack felt his heart racing, pounding every second.

Jack looked around to find a way inside the building. "Yeah I'll break a window." He told himself out loud. "Excuse me?" The dragon was baffled. "Hey fly close to that window. I'm gonna break it, so I can get inside." Jack told the dragon.

The dragon flew to the nearest window. It was covered in a sheet of ice and frost. With a mighty swing, Jack broke the glass with his staff. He slipped inside, unnoticed. "Okay I'll go find the kidnapped Guardians first. Fly to top the and I'll meet you there. I bet that's where they're keeping my friend." Jack told the dragon.

"Be careful Jack." The dragon reminded him. "You too buddy." Jack smiled. Jack began to run down a dark hallway deep inside the building. The dragon went on and flew through the thick clouds like a ghost.

Inside the hallway, there was no sign of Pitch or any of his minions. Jack took a sharp turn and noticed two large Fearlings heading to his direction. They spotted him. Before letting out battle cry, Jack quickly struck them with his powers.

"Love to chat. But I'm busy at the moment. Y'all just chill." Jack smirked at them while passing through. He swiftly came to a halt when he spotted two Dream pirates guarding a large double door. It was closed shut.

"What are they hiding in there?" Jack scanned his surroundings. He looked for another way to get inside the room. "I can go attack them head on, but, I need to save my strength and time." He whispered. After scanning the area, Jack noticed an air vent. "Hope watching those action spy movies really pays off." He said while swiftly floating off the floor and reaching for the vent. Frost slipped through Jack's fingertips and onto the vent. Trails of it covered and loosened the screws.

Jack quietly removed the vent and glued it on a wall with his powers. Jack shrunk his staff back to its portable size. He stuffed it inside his coat's pocket and slipped inside the air vent. Cold air could be felt on the metal plates. Jack crawled through the maze of tunnels. The mumbling voices of Dream pirates echoed throughout a tunnel. Jack followed the voices until he reached to a light at the end of the tunnel. A small vent where light sneaked through caught Jack's attention. Jack's eyes widen when he peaked through the opened spaces.

Through the vent, a conference room was used to keep the kidnapped Guardians. Dream pirates and Fearlings guarded was on high alert, scanning the place for any intruders. The Guardians was enslaved with chains and shackles that was enchanted with Pitch's black magic. The chains that was locked around their necks was connected to the black light beam, which was beaming energetically outside. A trail of energy escaped from their bodies and are absorbed from the light beam. Their eyes was beaming red, likely they were under control by evil.

Jack noticed how they were kept in poor conditions. Some Guardians was collapsed on the ground, unconscious. He spotted a small Guardian that suddenly fell to his knees and struggled to get back up. Two Dream pirates walked up to him and started kicking him to get up. The Guardian was only wearing a pair of diapers. But he had a heart tattoo on each arm.

"Is that Cupid?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. Cupid was unconscious on the floor with his eyes opened and was gasping for air. The other Guardians was brainwashed to be slaves. They worked as Pitch's source of power.

One Dream pirate held his sword over his head and was about to slash Cupid's neck. "Oh you better not go 'Game of Thrones' at him." Jack generated a ball of ice and ignite it through the air vent. A blast of frost and ice wildly blew around the room. Soon the place was decorated into a winter wonderland. Some of Pitch's minions was trapped in snow and ice. Other was bewildered over the sudden disturbance.

"Let my people go!" Jack slipped out the air, floating in the air. "I don't have time to fight. Let them go or else!" He demanded Pitch's minions. But, they didn't listen to him. The remaining Fearlings and Dream pirates went on attacking Jack with their weapons. Jack tired to finish the fight quick. From a few blocks and counter attacks of his powers. He managed to dissolve away the minions.

Suddenly, the door was rattling. "Great what now?" said Jack. He took out his staff. It began to glow white as Jack channeled his powers. He was ready to ignite by his own command. Soon the door busted open. Several Pitch's minions ran into the room, in a fright.

The minions was being chased down by a large group of people. It was North and the gang storming the place. "Guys you made it!" Jack shouted excitingly. Jack's friends took care of the minions. Jack focused on finding a way to free the imprisoned Guardians.

"Need some help lad," North rushed over to Jack, after knocking out two Fearlings with his dual swords. "Give me a moment," Jack took a step back and cast a trail of frost that covered around the chains and shackles. "There. You guys can manage to get them out." Jack smashed a chain into pieces with his staff. A Guardian was freed from the black magic while regaining conscious. This Guardian was dress in warm colors. He had leaves sewn around his robe. He collapsed onto the floor. But, North and Jack managed to catch him.

"Get the rest of them out of here. I'm going to find Elsa," said Jack while placing the fallen Guardian's arm over his shoulders. He tried to dragged him away from harm. North took over and carried the Guardian's body over his shoulders.

"Okay lad. Go on. We'll clean up here." North told Jack. Just before leaving the room, North reminded Jack something. "Remember, use your powers wisely." The man's was beaming with solemnity through his eyes.

"I will." Jack replied as he flew into air. He decided to slip through the ceiling like ghost, instead of crawling back to the air vent. There are just a few floors left to go through, so it's better than crawling from the first floor to the one-hundred-fourth floor.

"Be careful," whispered North softly. North quickly bashed the head of Fearling with the butt of his sword. Then let out a mighty battle cry as he rejoined with the others, in battle.

Jack flew through several floors. As a winter spirit, he managed to master the art of walking through walls, in this case floors and ceilings. "I'll never get tired of that." He chuckled while stopping at the remaining floor of the building. The floor was nothing, but, a sight-seeing area where you can see a 360 degrees view of the city.

But the black light beam continued on beaming through the building, making the room look hazardous and uncomfortable.

"Great there must be around floor." Jack slipped through another ceiling. He came inside the place where the beam was shooting out into the sky. Jack managed to see a balcony looking over the city and the altar that held a marble table, where a body slept.

"Elsa?" Jack rushed over to her. But, Jack bounced back causing him to skid across the floor. "An invisible force field?" He got back up and began smashing the invisible glass with his staff. The glass coffin was tough material to break. After the smashing and hacking, Jack took a moment to regain his strength. He gazed at his friend who looked peacefully while sleeping.

Jack looked at Elsa's face. He noticed she still looked the same, her signature shades of makeup and her cute little freckles on her angelic skin. Instead of having her platinum blonde hair in a single braid, her hair was let down. Jack had a suddenly nose bleed when he saw Elsa's provocative dress. He cupped his nose and arched his head back. Jack inhaled cold air into his nose to freeze the waterfall of blood.

"Ugh what a head rush." Jack cleared his throat. "Pst Jack," said a quiet voice behind him. Jack looked over his shoulder and found his dragon friend near the balcony. "Did you find your friend?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah hold on. I'm trying to get her out." Jack went back to breaking the invisible glass. He noticed Elsa's eyes furiously moving around underneath her eye lids. Her face created a distressed expression. She was frowning, maybe anxious over something.

"It's okay Elsa I'm here," said Jack. He was determined to get his friend out from Pitch's evil plan. The Guardian continued on smashing the shield. "Stay with me Elsa. Stay with me."

* * *

><p>Elsa dodged several ice blasts and counter attacked with a blast of icy chilling winds, blowing away her evil counterpart. Her evil doppelganger cast ice at the edge of her fingers. Creating deadly claws, ready to slice up anything in her way. She dashed toward Elsa like a ninja and limped into the air.<p>

The evil snow queen struck Elsa in the face with one of her claws. A scar appeared on her face. Elsa pressed her hand over her cheekbone. A small stain of blood painted over the palm of her hand.

"Awh did I break your beautiful face?" The evil queen asked her sarcastically. "You know mama and papa never found us beautiful." She added.

Elsa shot out ice spikes, erupting from the ground. The nefarious queen dodged the attack in time. "Through their eyes, we're nothing, but, cold-blooded monsters." She told Elsa without holding back. Elsa's evil self sent a rain of sharp icicles.

"Shut up!" Elsa cast a barrier of ice. The fallen icicles broke from the impact. Elsa quickly transformed the barrier into something wearable. The ice covered Elsa's body, except her face. Elsa wore battle armor made out ice.

"Why didn't you make it look more evil?" The queen asked her in a vile tone. She cast a battle armor too. But her armor looked dark and sinister with sharp spiked shoulder pads.

Elsa cast an ice shield with a matching double edged sword. The evil queen cast a spear. The two went head to head. Elsa lunged her sword. The evil queen blocked the attack. Then she countered by thrusting the tip of her spear at Elsa's face.

Elsa lifted her shield to block. She took the chance and lunge her sword at the evil queen's stomach. But the evil queen twirling her spear to block Elsa's attack. While twirling her spear, the queen cast a blast of ice that struck Elsa off her feet. She skidded across the ground. Her sword and shield dissolved away, while pieces of her ice armor was broken.

"C'mon Elsa stay with me!" A voice echoed inside Elsa's head. "Jack?" said Elsa inside head.

"What's wrong? You look like you heard a ghost." The evil queen smiled. She walked over with her hand tightly wrapped around her spear.

"I suggest you stay back," said Elsa, holding up her glowing icy blue hands. "I don't want to fight you."

"Are you serious?" The queen quirked an eyebrow. "You were never the type who enjoyed fighting in the first place." The evil snow queen shot out another ice blast. Elsa dodged her attack with a barrel roll.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The two women controlled their balance. The area was shaking fiercely. "What's going?" Elsa felt concerned.

* * *

><p>Jack was still smashing the invisible shield. He even shot a couple of ice blast to break it. But it was no use. The dragon asked Jack if he needed any help. Jack asked him to look out for anyone who might be coming. The loyal dragon obeyed him and kept watch.<p>

Even though the two felt like they were alone, a dark figure lurked inside a shadowy corner in the room. None of them noticed a pair of piercing glowing silver-gold eyes was stalking them. Pitch took out a small vial from his coat pocket. The vial glowed innocently with its gentle shade of crystal blue, illuminating Pitch's face.

"I need to put this somewhere safe." Pitch waved his hand and a black box appeared on his hand. The box opened by itself and Pitch stored it inside. The sound of Jack's battle cry caught his attention. He watched the young Guardian whacking his staff at the invisible shield. "You'll never break it," whispered Pitch.

Jack held his staff with both of his hand. He lifted over his head. "I'll always fight for you." Jack said inside his head. Soon he channeled his powers around his staff. The stick was completely covered in ice. For the last time, he smashed the wooden stick onto the shield. Within minutes, the shield was breaking. A strong force of energy exploded, causing Jack to fly off his feet. Pitch was in shock. "No!" He clenched his teeth. Suddenly, he vanished back into the shadows.

"Jack!" The dragon heard the explosion. "I'm alright." Jack lifted himself back to feet. He dragged himself back to the table where Elsa slept.

* * *

><p>"The earthquake stopped," Elsa told herself. She noticed the evil queen was distracted. Elsa sent a wave of icy frost at the evil queen. The queen turned around, but, was too slow to dodge the attack. The wave completed froze her entire body. She tried to wiggle her hands around.<p>

"I don't think so." Elsa had her fighting face back on. She controlled the iceberg to continue on freezing while the evil queen tried her best to thaw it out. But, it was no use, Elsa had the upper hand to prevent the queen to do anything else.

"Quit making into a human Popsicle and kill me already!" The evil queen showed at her. "No, I'm not a monster who enjoys killing." Elsa acknowledged. "I only fight for love."

"What are you saying?" The evil queen stretching her neck as the sheet of ice was slowly crawling past her shoulders and onto her bare neck. "You think you're a hero? You're just fearful coward!" She screamed.

"You sure about that?" Elsa smirked. "You're nothing but a monster inside me. I can control you." The evil queen's mencing eyes widen. "You're nothing but a childish fear from my past." Elsa's eyes was raging with self-confidence and great determination. "Fear is never going to control me. I'm the ruler of my own emotions!"

Elsa squeezed her hands into fists. Soon the evil queen began to glow bright white. In minutes, a rays of light projected out of her body. The light engulfed her which caused her body to explode. Elsa's iceberg busted into millions of ice diamonds and the evil queen's body was nothing but falling snow flurries.

"You won't bother me anymore," said Elsa. Suddenly the ground underneath her feet began to glow. The ground sucked her inside. She landed on her bottom on a solid white room. "Where am I?" Elsa got up and began to explore the area.

After a moment of walking into a straight line, Elsa noticed a strange door in the middle of nowhere. "A door?" She walked toward it. Elsa studied the look of the door. It had old Norse designs on it. The designs were painted in blue. At the center of the door was a white snowflake. Elsa reached for the doorknob, but, she hesitated.

"What's behind this door?" Elsa asked herself. "Why not find out?" A soft deep male-voice mysteriously echoed the room. Elsa looked over her shoulders and there was no soul to be found. "Go on, come inside my dear," A different voice asked Elsa to open the door, this time the voice sounded motherly.

Elsa sighed and turned the doorknob. The door opened swung open and a rays of blue lights escaped freely. Elsa shield her eyes from the lights. When the lights died down, Elsa lowered her arms and spotted a familiar place from her past. Her eyes widen when she spotted two figures standing together, looking passionately at her.

"Mama. Papa?" A trail of eyes began to rain down Elsa's face. She rushed through the door and into their loving opened arms. The king and queen happily hugged their eldest daughter. In the background was the town of Arendelle on a calm quiet summer's day.

* * *

><p>Jack stored his staff away inside his pocket after using it as a cane to help him move across the floor. He grunts. "Man I'm seriously getting old," He whispered inside. He looked down at Elsa's sleepy body. His gentle hands reached for her face. "Here goes." The boy slowly leaned in closer to her, while aiming his lips toward her's. Just as his lips was about to meet Elsa's, the room was beginning to shake.<p>

Inside a dark corner in the room, Pitch was lurking behind the shadows. "Oh you don't," said Pitch clenching his hand into fist. Every second he tightens his fist, the room shook. With the black box underneath his arm, he let go of his fist and waved his hand. Suddenly, the room was unstable to stay together. Jack was beginning to wobble.

"Jack! I think we need to get going," said the dragon. He landed on the balcony, waiting for Jack to get out. "Take your lover and let's go!" The dragon asked him worryingly while scanning the building. Pitch's catacomb was slowly collapsing.

Jack blushed when he heard the dragon stating Elsa was his lover. "Okay hold on!" He replied back. Jack slipped his hands underneath Elsa and carried her bridal style. He ran toward the balcony. Along the way, the black light beam was slowly turning off. The deadly black color was dulling away into a shade of gray. Jack didn't seem to care, he was running for his life.

The room shook violently. Pitch spotted the Guardian leaving with his power source. He emerged out of the shadows, but, he didn't noticed the light beam was a ticking time bomb. The light was flashing wildly. Soon the beam erupted, causing the room to exploded.

Pitch was blown off the tower to endure the harsh elements of the storm. The blast shoved Jack forward, that nearly made him fall. But he managed to quickly get on the dragon's head and they flew away before another explosion erupted. Pitch was falling fast in the air, then managed to cast a dark cloud of black sand. He landed softly on a small harbor that was across from the center where the Freedom Tower stood.

He took the box from underneath his arm. His hand hovered over the box where he cast a spell around it. "Now this spell will keep this box sealed up," said Pitch. Soon he tossed it to the Hudson where the box plunged into the not frozen waters. "No one except me will find it." The roar of the dragon echoed by the harbor. Pitch spotted him landing not far where he stood.

Jack carefully got off the dragon's head and gently carried Elsa to a safe area to lay her down. The dragon followed him. Jack found a park bench that was covered in soft snow. With the wave of his hand, the snow was dusted off. He laid Elsa's sleepy body on bench. The dragon sat behind the bench and watched Jack slowly leaning over Elsa's face. He hesitated for moment. "Go on, kiss the girl" The dragon smiled. Jack blushed. "You know about a 'Kiss of Goodnight'?" He asked him. The dragon nodded his head. "I definitely need to catch up with a lot of people after this." Jack told him. "If I'm still alive after this." He whispered underneath his breath.

Just as Jack went for the kiss, a pair of shadowy claws grabbed Jack's body and feet. They pulled him down to the ground and dragged him away. The dragon stood up and protected Elsa with his wing. "Jack!" He shouted.

"It's okay, I got this. Just protect her for me!" Jack told his friend while reaching for his coat's pocket.

The claws led Jack to an open space in the harbour where a dark shadowy figure stood in front him. Pitch carried a mighty large scythe on his shoulder. He had furious glowing eyes glaring at Jack. The man snapped his fingers to release the claws. The claws disappeared into thin air. Jack stood up with his staff held in front of him.

"Pitch, it's time to end this!" Jack bravely erected his body into a fight stance. "With pleasure." Pitch dashed off the ground, running towards Jack with his scythe by his side. Jack dashed after Pitch, channeling his powers through his staff. A trail of electrifying ice coiled around the stick. Soon their weapons clashed against each other, casting a burst of light. The light led to a mighty explosion causing the fighters to slide back. But they managed to keep their balance, as they stood tall.

Pitch sent a blast of dark magic with a mixture of ice powers he'd stolen from Elsa and Jack. Jack countered with his own powers. Two waves of magic collided causing another explosion to irrupt. Both fighters shielded their eyes from the burst of light.

* * *

><p>Elsa was happily strolling the pier with her parents. But, deep inside was confused to see them again. The former queen hold her daughter's hand. She cast a tender loving smile at Elsa.<p>

"My look at you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman," said the former queen. "How are you and Anna?" The King gently placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa turned her attention at her parents. "Anna misses you. I miss you," said Elsa, sorrowfully.

The King and Queen looked at each other. Then at Elsa. The Queen walked up to Elsa, hugging her affectionately. "Oh my dear, I can't even explain how your father and I miss you too."

"Anna and I were deeply lost after your deaths," said Elsa. She hold on tight to her mother. Her father gently stroke her loose blonde hair.

"We know my little ruler." The King smiled down at her. Elsa met her father's eyes. "Ruler?" Elsa bite her lips.

"Yes, I bet you're ruling Arendelle with great honor. Your ancestors be proud of you and Anna." The King explained. The queen nodded her head.

"Everything is. Well alright. But not really" Elsa was tongue tied. "Um to be honest. My coronation day didn't go so well. But at the end, Anna and I managed to fix things up." She showed an awkward smile.

"It's alright, Elsa." The King smiled at her. "We knew you and Anna would be fine, as long you two had each other." The queen added. Elsa tried to smile, but she bite her lip. "Dunno if I did the right thing as queen though," she said to the her parents.

"What do you mean?" The queen touched Elsa's angelic face. Elsa felt her mother's gentle touch. She felt the warmth of her mother which she missed for years. "I feel like I abandoned my own people. Dishonor my family because of my own fears." Elsa avoid her parents' stares. She gazed into the fjord. "I don't think I'm fit to be a queen."

The king noticed a small trail of tears falling down Elsa's face. He placed one hand on her shoulder and gently turned her head with his other, wanting to look into his eldest daughter's beautiful blue eyes. "Queen or not, you're destined for great things. " When the king stated that comment, Elsa's eyes widen. "You're going to be a strong leader someday. " The king smiled. His wife nodded her head while smiling at Elsa too. Elsa wiped off her tears and smiled.

* * *

><p>Jack was certainly not holding back. While storing up all the energy inside for a long time, he felt it was the time to unleash his inner strength. He showed Pitch what he's truly capable of. Jack crystallized his staff. At the end, the hook was covered in small sharp spikes. When Pitch swung his scythe, a wave of fire, burnt was released from the blade and flew toward Jack. But Jack countered an attack, sending a blast of ice at Pitch. The attack somehow knocked Pitch off his feet. He dropped his scythe.<p>

"Are you holding back Pitch?" Jack smiled. "I thought you were the great 'Nightmare King' after all," said Jack sarcastically. Pitch clenched his teeth. The evil man got up and used his powers to regain his scythe from the ground. "You're most certainly right, I am the Nightmare King. " Pitch smirked sinisterly. "Here let me show you!" Pitch waved his hand. Suddenly black ice erupted from the ground, casting a garden of spikes.

Jack flew into the air just in time. He looked down below at the messed up looking pier. Pitch wasn't caring about his surrounds. He damaged a couple of expensive boats and yachts. Some parts of the pier are broken because of the untamed storm and Pitch's reckless powers. Pitch controlled the spikes like a puppeteer. Whenever Jack gets close to the spike, he playfully made the spikes grow larger in order to sting or even stab Jack. But Jack won't let Pitch have all the fun.

With the wave of his staff, frosty winds danced around Pitch. Jack playfully cast the wind to tickle Pitch. "This is more like it," he chuckled. Pitch wasn't assumed. "Quit Frost!"

"Hey you were having some fun with your new powers. Why can't I do the same?" Jack protested. "For a boy who is now half mortal, I would assume you would matured a bit." Pitch acknowledged him. "Half-mortal?" Jack looked confused. "You're welcome," said Pitch.

"You made me half mortal! Is that even possible?" Jack looked at him. "We'll I meant to have you dead, three years ago. But that stupid Moon sent his workers to cast a gust of wind to take you away from me."

Jack places his hand over his heart. "You should be grateful you're still alive," said Pitch. "I bet you still want me to be a part of your army or empire," said Jack in a serious tone. Pitch shook his head. "Sorry there's no more job openings. Hans already took your position."

"That's cool, I didn't want to sent out my resume to you anyway." Jack shrugged his shoulder. "What made him come and work for you in the first place?" Jack asked Pitch.

"The weak human was power hungry. After being exiled and shunned by his own family. The poor royal prince was sent away and leave one with commoners. Then when I heard his desperate plea one rainy night. " Pitch smirked. "I simply couldn't refuse the boy's hopeless cry."

Jack clenches his teeth. "You made him the way he is today." Pitch shook his head.. "Oh no, not me. He made who he is today. No one else except yourself makes you who you really are."

"But he's just another victims to your own selfish game. " Jack stated while landing on a clearing over the field of spiked ice. Pitch shrugged his shoulders. "I guess no one changes."

"True," said Jack. "But we can also improve," He added. Pitch smirked. "Oh that's quite true also." Jack didn't like the face Pitch was showing. He smiled sinisterly from ear to ear.

"I guess it's time to show you what I've been doing with your power and Elsa's too." Pitch cast away his black magic scythe. Then turned his hands into fists. The evil immortal's eyes started to grow bright red. A gust of wind and electrifying black magic erupted from the ground. The wind and magic intertwined and soon forces of energy billowed around Pitch.

Jack slowly backs away. Just as Jack was feeling confident about himself. His sense of bravery suddenly fade out for a moment. The confident smile of his, turned into a terrified frown when Pitch's evil eyes glared down at him. His signature evil smirked made things worst for Jack to control his fears. He hold up his staff in front of him, ready to fight back, if he could.

Pitch launched a karate chop-like attack at Jack. The attack was cast from black magic that sent out a chilly wind. The gust was about to struck Jack in the face, but, Jack twirled his staff around to swipe away the attack. Pitch didn't like that Jack deflected his attack. Soon Pitch's eyes grew in rage, he opened his arms wide. He cast a vortex that slowly lifted off the ground.

"Oh man," said Jack while looking up in the sky. Pitch was definitely immortal. An immortal with a vast amount of magic and was capable of using them which so ever he pleased. Jack controlled his fear and began channeling his powers to his staff. The Guardian shot ice beams from his staff like a wizard. The beams struck Pitch, but, they just tickled him.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Jack, feeling frustrated. He continued on beaming rays of ice and combining the move with a blast of frosted winds at Pitch. But, while Pitch had an aerial advantage, he was able to burnt out the ice attacks with his fiery black magic. Then switched back to using icy black magic.

The forceful blows truly struck Jack. He received blows from the stomach and head. During every hits, he started seeing images of the people he cared about. Each blow from the chest and stomach, he pictured his Guardian friends and human friends. But, when he was struck in the head, he had quick flashbacks of the moments he spent with Elsa.

"Elsa," Jack whispered underneath his breathe. Rapid images of her projected inside his mind, when Pitch struck him. After the last blast of black magic, Pitch seized his attacks for moment. He gazed down at the fallen Guardian who was on his knees.

"Give up Jack, you're just a pathetic Guardian. You must be too stupid to see how weak you are" Pitch teased him. His voice was demonized to the point he didn't sound the same old Pitch, Jack once knew. It's like a hidden monster finally escape from Pitch's mind, and now controlled him. But, Pitch was the original creator of that monster, it's still his powers and it still defined who he truly was. A monster.

Jack stabbed the ground with his staff. A sheet of ice covered the ground and patches of spikes erupted from the concrete ground. Jack used his staff to lift himself up like a cane. Pitch was not pleased to see the Guardian still standing.

"You'll never bring me down." Jack had a serious face. There was scar marks on his face and a small trail of blood streaming down at the corner of his mouth. He swiped off the blood. "I'll fight for love till the very end. Even if it takes every piece of me!" He stated determinedly.

"What a fool," Pitch whirls around with his face suddenly filled with anger. The vortex suddenly collapsed and Pitch slammed into the ground. A cloud of dust, with a mixture of frost and snow, was blown across the area. Jack shield his eyes and stood his ground from the blast. He cast ice around his shoes as glue to keep him in place.

When the cloud died out, the wave cast a destruction around the harbour. Large chucks of ice and spikes spread throughout the area. Some infrastructures received more damaged. Others was out of place. The boats was definitely out of place. One was on top of a Starbucks cafe.

Pitch was still hovering above the ground. "Pitch you better stop this or else!" Jack warned him. But Pitch didn't seem to care. "Or else what?." Jack clenched his teeth, holding his staff, tight. "Now let me show you how a true immortal uses his powers." Pitch proclaimed.

The evil immortal generated more power and cast a cocoon of black magic to cover his entire body. Soon, the cocoon was lifted into the air, high above the nearby buildings. In minutes, the cocoon exploded a ray of black lights. Jack shielded his eyes.

When the light disappeared, a large monstrous human beast stood in front of Jack. Pitch transformed into a monster, the size of Godzilla, where he towered over the city. He let out a frightening roar. Pitch was muscular demon with two side horns and the skeleton face. His razor sharp-red eyes paired up with a large mouth full of sharp piercing teeth. Behind his back, are two pair of large dragon wings.

"Yup, shit just got real," said Jack while looking up. He swallowed his spit. "Okay a Guardian gotta do what a Guardian gotta do." Jack focused his powers and soon he shot himself into the air like a fighter jet. While he gripped tightly at his staff, he started sending a storm of ice blasts.

"Hey let me make your face even uglier!" Jack sent a lot of ice blast. Pitch swiped away the attacks. Jack floated in the air, breathless. Soon, a familiar shock of pain struck his heart. He clenched his teeth while squeezing his coat where his heart would be.

"Having heart problems there?" Pitch laughed cruelly. After gasping for air, Jack played it cool and grinned at Pitch. "Nope." He continued casting ice blasts at Pitch. Some hit Pitch's bare chest. "Hm that still tickled," said Pitch while wiping off the sheet ice on his skin. He laughed menacingly.

"Admitted Jack, fighting fear isn't a worthy battle for a sluggish Guardian like yourself," Pitch generated an orb of black magic from the palm of his hand. He aimed his hand at Jack and soon he sprayed an army of icicles.

Jack clapped his hands and a shield of ice formed in front of him. The icicles broke during impact while the rest flew past him. When the storm of icicles slowly died out, Jack managed to control some of them and made them turn their backs at Pitch. Soon the falling icicles reversed their directions and flew back at Pitch.

Pitch shield his face from the attack with his arms. He swiped them away. Jack held his staff into the air and streams of his powers channeled out of his weapon and soon covered himself into a cocoon. A burst of light exploded from the cocoon revealing Jack's new look. A pair of dragon wings made of ice extended out of his back. Two ice gauntlets armed his hands and arms.

"How is your new look going stop me?" Pitch was not impressed. "Watch this," said Jack with a smirk. With his pair of wings, it gave Jack more speed. He dashed toward Pitch while striking him with his powers. He bashed Pitch with his staff. Then released a few ice blasts. Pitch tried to catch him like Jack was a fly. But, Jack was too fast for him.

Jack raced toward Pitch, but halted in mid-air as he looked at the wave of black magic which Pitch suddenly cast. "Surf's up," Pitch grinned. The wave closed in on Jack, but, from where he stood, Jack cast his powers to intertwine around his body, then released it. Soon bright blue lights pushed back against the wave. Jack clutched his staff forward and cast a darting-ice-light ripples through the wave. The wave exploded into black sand like fireworks over the city.

The explosion knocked Pitch away, he scream over the struck of pain. His monster-size body leaned back for moment. Jack was breathing heavily, "Man. It's been awhile. Since I used that move." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. But, his last move triggered an uncontrollable sensation of pain pounding his heart. It likes pin needles stinging his heart.

Jack closed his eyes for moment, "C'mon I'm almost there." He whispered underneath his breath. "Jack, you're killing yourself more than me. Just give up." Pitch stated.

"No I'll never give up!" Jack reeled on Pitch, blasting him with ice from his staff. "What?!" Pitch was shocked. They continued on fighting. Pitch let out a mighty roar. Jack screamed a battle cry. Their clashing powers created a fog that Pitch would typically disappeared into. He done so, briefly.

"Not this thing again. Pitch. Quit hiding away!" Jack spinned and saw him. "You're too damn big to hide away from me," said Jack with a confident grin. But, the grin disappeared when Pitch reached for Jack's body. He tightly wrapped his hand around Jack, crushing him, squeezing him. Jack groans in pain.

"Long live the Nightmare King," Pitch whispered into Jack's small ears. He threw Jack into the side of a nearby building. Jack's wings shattered into millions of pieces during the impact. He then fell into the foggy landscape. Pitch let out a booming wicked laugh.

Jack landed on the rooftop of a building. He laid on his stomach, unconsciously. "Jack!" said a young female voice. But her voice didn't wake him up. Suddenly, another voice echoed inside Jack's mind. "Get up, the fight isn't over!" It's powerful voice caused Jack's eyes to quickly open. Jack used his staff to lift himself up like a worn out solider from the line of duty. "You made a promise. An oath! Fulfill it." The voice added.

In a groaning tone, Jack recited the oath he made years ago before becoming a Guardian. "I, Jack Frost, vowed to watch over the children of the world." He grunts while limping across the rooftop, using his staff as a cane. "To guard them with my life. Their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams…"

In the distance, Jack saw Pitch over the fog. He continued on walking, dragging his injured ankle along the way. "For they are all that we, Guardians, have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be!" Jack shouted another battle cry that echoed throughout the city. Pitch turned around and noticed a burst of light flickering in the distance.

Jack's eyes ignited with a burst of blue light. Soon his whole body began to glow. Ribbons of his powers projected out of his body and staff. "What the hell?" Pitch quirked an eyebrow. Jack held his staff high in the sky where at the end of it, an orb floated above. In a matter of seconds, a light beam cut through the thick clouds. The hole let a streak of light peak through. Some shined onto Pitch. The monster let out a painful screech over the burning light.

While glowing, Jack floated into the air. He stood in front of Pitch. In a booming powerful voice, he stated a proclamation with the help of another voice, like a mysterious spirit controlling Jack. "Kozmotis Pitchiner, you've committed the greatest crime an immortal has ever done. For your selfish and ruthless actions, you are convicted for endangering the human race and nearly killing innocent Guardians. Now stand down or face your final punishment!"

Pitch refused the statement. In return he cast a fiery black fireball at the Jack. Then he snapped his finger to let another storm of deadly sharp icicles rain down at Jack. But Jack simply extended his arm and cast a shield of ice. None of Pitch's attack struck him, leaving Pitch to feel annoyed. With rage engulfing his eyes and soul, Pitch released all the remain energy his has.

Jack managed to hold off his attacks. Pitch left breathless. "This ends now!" Jack snapped his finger. The ofunda, a scroll which Yuki, the stranger that took care of him for three years, appeared in front of him. Jack unrolled the scroll and made it float in the air. He let the ofunda do its magic. The scroll glew bright white, it flew toward Pitch, wrapping itself around Pitch's body.

Pitch tried to fight off the scroll's embrace, but, it was no use. Through the hole in the sky, a glimpse of the moon hovered above the clouds. When the moonlight touched the papered scroll, the text began to glow. The glowing transformed into a burst of light that soon covered Pitch. The light absorbed Pitch's body which shrunk him back to his original size.

"What the hell is going?!" Pitch was still trapped by the scroll's grip. "It's time to put you in a place where you truly belong," Jack stated. Pitch quirked an eyebrow while trying to wiggling himself out.

Jack extended his hand, the scroll cast ribbons of light. While swirling together, a portal was cast for Pitch to be sent into. "Are you crazy? You can't do this to me!" Pitch screamed angrily.

"I believe, I can." Jack proclaimed. The Guardian used both hands to levitate Pitch into the air and place him over the portal. "Any last words?" Jack asked Pitch.

"Yes. Whenever you release the darkness. It will 'never' go away. Never Jack!" Pitch provoked. "I'll warn you, doing this won't make things easy. It will make things worst!" He added with a laugh, even though, he was losing.

"Farewell, your majesty." Jack clapped his hand. Pitch was sucked into the portal. "Noooo!" He screamed in distress. When the portal closed, the sound of Pitch's voice echoed inside Jack's mind. The hole in the sky disappeared and Jack fell onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Jack groan while picking himself up. He looked around and noticed Pitch was gone. In front of him was a small card with a snowflake in the front. Jack picked it up and looked over it. There was an illustrated image of himself sealing Pitch away. Jack smiled.

Once again, Jack's heart shock Jack's entire body. He groaned in pain while placing his hand over his heart. "Great, why is it still happening?" The pain was unbearable and every second of it stung Jack with increasing amount of agony. "No not now, I need to get back to Elsa."

Without stopping, Jack grabbed his staff and started dragging himself to the edge of the rooftop. There he spotted the dragon watching over Elsa's sleeping body. Jack used some of his remaining strength to fly back down to Elsa. His dragon friend lifted his head when he spotted Jack flying over.

"Jack you did!" The dragon smiled at him. "No not yet, I have one more thing to do." Jack dropped his staff on the ground near the park bench. He kneeled down by Elsa's sleeping body.

* * *

><p>Elsa noticed her parents leaving her. "Where are you guys going?" She asked them. "Elsa, it's time for you go back home," said her mother with a smile.<p>

"What do you mean? I just reunited with you two," Elsa was starting to feel sad. "We love to stay with you more, but, we can't keep you here," said Elsa's father.

"Elsa, some people needs you. Anna needs you back. Someone else truly needs you." The king waved his hand and image appeared into thin air. Elsa saw a live image of Jack looking at her.

"Jack's alive?" Elsa looked stunned. The king and queen smiled at her. "That's impossible, I thought he was dead."

"He has been communicating with you all this time," said her mother. "He's truly a Guardian. Willing to protect you no matter what." The king added. "Now it's time to send you back to him."

"Wait! How am I going to see you again? I need you two to see Anna!" Elsa shouted at them. Her dream world started to fade away. "Someday we'll see each other again." Those were their last words as Elsa slowly drifted away.

* * *

><p>The Guardian leaned in closer to her angelic face. "Here goes." He whispered inside his head. Jack softly pressed his lips against Elsa's. The warmth of his lips slowly cast away the sheet of cold from her's.<p>

The dragon looked up and noticed something new. The untamed storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze in mid-air.. When Jack let go of Elsa, he slowly stood up. He had a joyful smile on his face, pairing up with his soften eyes. "I'll always love you, Elsa" Jack whispered with his final breath. The Guardian stood for a moment, but, unbalanced. He was wobble and looked out of dazed. His hair turned completely gray. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Jack!" The dragon screamed in shock. He let out a mighty roar of confusion and distress. The sound woken up Elsa from her sleep, gasping for air. She was baffled of what's going on. A small pain pinched her aching head, but, she managed to deal with it.

"What just happened?" Elsa looked around at the destruction. The frozen wasteland, struck her in the heart. "No, not again," said Elsa. Soon Elsa noticed a dead body laying on the ground. Her eye's widen. "Jack!" Elsa rushed over. She touched his unconscious face. "Oh Jack...No…"

Elsa kneeled down and lifted a part of Jack's body. She hugged the fallen Guardian's head. "Please...No!" Elsa plea echoed throughout the city.

"Jack?" The dragon lowered his wings and began to walk over to his friend. In the distance, North's ship landed by the freezing waters of the Hudson. The Guardians kept everyone on broad. The big four, Anna and her friends rushed across the harbor.

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her sister. But, North stopped her midway. The girl looked at the man, he had a face telling her not to interfere. Anna looked ahead and noticed Elsa cradling Jack's head. "No he can't be." She looked at North. He softened his eyes, sadness over his face. "He can't be. He's suppose to be immortal!" Anna was confused.

Everyone saw what happened to Jack. Elsa wasn't the only one tearing up. The kidnapped Guardians and Jack's Guardian friends bowed their heads. Anna and her friends joined in the moment with somber silence. Bunny watched in shocked with despair. Tooth and Sandy hugged him close while the Guardian wimped.

"Jack. Like you said to me, 'stay with me,'" Elsa touched Jack's gray hair. "Please don't leave me," she added while holding him tightly. "Please don't go..."

* * *

><p>The sound of bird singing underneath the warm late afternoon sun, woke up Jack in a grassy field. Voices calling out his name. He carried his body up and looked across the field. The voices drawn Jack to follow them. The sun set away in the distance. While touching the soft tips of the blade of grass, in the distance, two female figures stood on a dirt path. A little girl and a grown woman waited for him.<p>

"Jack!" The little girl with brown hair and soft hazel eyes shouted with great delight. The woman smiled at him. "Mother?" Jack widen his eyes, small joyous tears formed at the corner of his eyes. The Guardian ran toward them. When they met, Jack's family gave him a warm hug.

"I thought I'll never see you guys again," said Jack while crying on his mother's head. "Oh Jack. There's always someone there to love you." Jack looked at his mother for moment. "But we're not the only one who does." His mother added. Jack looked at his little sister. "Yes, big brother, someone else out there, needs you."

"Needs me?" Jack was confused. "Yes, we need you Jack," said a mighty voice. Suddenly, the landscape was completely erased. "No!" Jack reached for his mother's hand, but, the two vanished into thin air. Soon Jack was sucked into a dark hole. He landed into a black empty room. "No." He whispered.

Soon, echoing voices from streaming lights appeared in front Jack. They playfully danced around him, while whispering an ancient language. The lights transformed into a glowing rush of water, that soon flooded the room. Jack got up and ran away. But the water only reached up to his ankles. A small waterfall appeared in front of Jack. He curiously touched it. Then the rushing water disappeared and soon, Jack stood on top of a mountain, with the starry night behind his back.

"There's a good reason why I brought you here," said the mysterious voice that once controlled Jack's mind. "It's you, what's going? Why am I here?!" Jack was annoyed. "I want to talk to you." The voice explained.

"Then spill it, I had enough crap that went today!" Jack shouted. "First I was saving the world. Then now I'm here! What gives?"

"Do you know who I am, Jack?" The voice asked him. "Absolutely not! I'm talking to air right now" Jack protested.

"Then let me lighten up the room," said the voice. Soon a burst of light danced across the sky. The lights was the Northern Light. Suddenly, a moon fade in slowly, appearing in front of Jack.

"Mani?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Happy to finally meet me Jack?" Main asked him. "Yeah it's about time dude" Jack rolled his eyes. "Wait I can call you dude right?"

"Mani is fine," Mani laughed. "Now why am I here, really?" Jack asked him. "Jack after that last fight with Pitch. It has taken every piece of you." Mani explained.

Jack placed his hand over his heart. "No I can't be. But I'm immortal. Immortals don't die."

"If they don't have the heart of a human." Mani cleared out. Jack was shocked. "Now I brought you here to give you a second chance."

"A second chance?" Jack got Mani's attention. "Yes, you deserve a second chance of what you've done." Mani explained.

"Isn't it my job?" Jack reminded Mani. "Yes, but, it was also your job as friend." Mani glowed brightly, casting a stream of light to show an image of Elsa. Jack noticed her smiling happily.

"Yeah well, she'll be okay now. She has her friends and family there to keep her company." Jack explained while avoiding eye contact.

"You sure about that?" Mani showed a live image of what's going on at the harbor. Jack noticed the stream of light casting everyone he knew and cared about. They were grieving. Some are crying and talking among themselves. Questioning and yelling, they felt out of place. Then Jack saw Elsa has woken up, but, she was crying over his dead body.

"I guess I'm definitely dead." Jack confessed. "You've proven that a Guardian with the heart of a human, had the strength of a thousand men to defeat darkness," Mani acknowledged.

"Yeah I guess," said Jack while still glancing up at Elsa's sadness face. "Now I about your second chance, I give you two offers." Mani stated. Jack listened to him. "You are welcomed to work for me still, as a Guardian. Or roam free like the Winter spirit you used to be. No Guardianship whatsoever."

Jack took a moment to let the offers sink into his mind. He looked around the room and watched the lights danced around. Some images emerged out of the light and playfully dance around him. The images was his memories. From the times he spent with the Guardians to his new found friends. Some was even images of his friends' past.

North teaching Jack about toy making. Tooth and Bunny arguing in front of Jack. Sandy showing him how dreams are made. He saw Anna and Elsa finally reuniting as sisters over a period of isolation. Kristoff and Anna spending time together. Elsa reading stories to Olaf and Marshmallow. Lastly, was an image of him and Elsa dancing on that December night.

Then he looked back at the live images of them grieving. The Guardian thought for moment. "So Jack, what will it be?" Mani asked him. Jack took a deep breath. Then he smiled at Mani.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 will be out tomorrow night (Saturday). Stay tune!<strong>

**Thank you for your patience guys. Totally appreciate it!**

**Also I'm working on a new Jelsa video. Look up on my YouTube channel: "Avohkadoz" It's called "Gifts & Curses" Enjoy!**


	20. Two Worlds

**Listened to "Tears Of Life" from the soundtrack of "Pokemon - The First Movie" while writing this chapter. You should listen to it while reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone continued to grief over the lost of a fallen Guardian. There was confusion and anger all the around. Some questioned of what's just happened. Others are lost and worried. North tried his best to calm down Jack friends. He patted Hiccup on the shoulder. Anna won't let go of Kristoff's caring hug. Angie kneeled down by Olaf. She placed her hand over his shoulder. Marshmallow stood over them. The two snowmen, each shed a tear.<p>

Tooth and Sandy tried to comfort Bunny. The poor Guardian couldn't believe his friend is gone. He wiped off the tears from his eyes. Bunny kneeled down on the ground, then began to punching it. The Guardian felt a sense of guilt.

"Why! Why wasn't I there for me?" Bunny was furiously pondering the ground with his bare paws. "Bunnymund!" Tooth flew by him, placing her small tender-hands on his shoulders. "Bunnymund, it's alright." Sandy held Bunny's hand, patting it softly. Bunny looked at his small yellow friend. Sandy tried to smile at him, while holding back his tears.

The dragon held his head low. He felt very melancholy over the lost of his riding partner. Even though, they just met, he felt like they had a bright future ahead of them. Elsa was still crying while talking to Jack's lifeless body.

"C'mon Jack. Please don't go," said Elsa while starting to choke over her words. "I need you…" A tear drop landed on Jack's face.

Suddenly, a burst of light poked through the sky. The stream of light was a pathway for a white orb, which was descending to the harbor. Everyone watched the orb until it stopped in front of Elsa. The heartbroken girl noticed the orb was gleaming brightly. Soon, the orb changed into swirling lights where they revealed a figure. Other magical orbs appeared too. They revealed themselves as animals with wings. It was the bald man's followers.

The figure was bald man with a single thread of white hair. He wore a sharp golden shirt, vest and slacks. Along with his outfit was a beige-color robed. He carried a long staff, which was taller than him. The staff had complex astronomical designs, but, at the tip of it was a crescent moon. Every Guardian knew who the man was. North told Anna and the others to bow their heads.

The man walked toward Elsa with his followers. One of them was Leo, the white lion who sent the Guardians of the news about the kidnappings and protocols to when Guardians are asked to hide from danger. Elsa noticed the man who was smiling down at her.

"Mr. Bright?" Elsa was shocked to see him again. "It's nice to see you again, Elsa," The man chuckled. "But please call me Mani." He stated.

"Mani?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "My really name is actually, Tsar Lunar, but Mani is my nickname." Mani acknowledged.

"That's very nice, Mani," Elsa said no more. Her mind glued at Jack and his condition. Mani saw her heartbroken face.

The big four, Anna, and her friends walked over and stood behind Mani. North cleared his throat before speaking. But, Tooth distracted him. She was shocked to finally see Mani's true form. The Guardian has been the tooth fairy for centuries and she never had the chance to see her boss.

"That's him right?" She asked North, in an excited tone. Bunny laughed. Her excitement tend to push Bunny's sadness away. "Why? Were you hoping to see him like Chris Hemsworth or Orlando Bloom?" He chuckled. "Yes," said Tooth told. "That's crazy talk, mate." Bunny said without any care. Tooth slapped Bunny in the face. Bunny was blown away, covering his face from embarrassed. He shielded himself away of what's about to happen.

"He fought a good fight," said Mani. Elsa combed Jack's gray hair. "He died as a hero," Mani added. Elsa looked at him. "But, I can't accept the fact that he's gone." She tried to hold back the tears. The crying made her tired and overwhelmed. "We can't say goodbye like this."

"Oh you don't have to," Mani smiled. Elsa was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "Just give me a moment and see what happens," Mani winked at her.

"Now I believe someone gave Jack something to wear at all times," said Mani. North heard him. "That's right! The hat. He must have it inside his coat." He told Mani.

Mani asked Elsa to look inside Jack's coat and find a blue beanie. Elsa followed Mani's orders and took out the beanie. She handed to him. Mani made the beanie float in the air. He channeled his powers through his staff and cast a spell which made the beanie exploded into millions of dust particles. The particles covered Jack's body.

When the particles touched his body, they illuminated brightly. Soon they were absorbed into Jack's body. Elsa and everyone else was surprised of what's happening to Jack's body. Jack's hair turned back to white. Then the lights died out. "Good, it worked," Mani happily grinned. His followers nodded their heads.

Jack's eyebrows twitched. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him. His eyes widen when he saw Elsa's angelic face. Then softened them. "Whaz up Shawty?" Jack showed off his signature grin at her. Elsa had tears of joy on her face. She happily wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"Ouch!" Jack felt a small pinch of pain when Elsa accidentally lifted him up. "Oh my, so sorry!" Elsa apologized. "Just kidding," Jack laughed. Elsa narrowed down her eyebrows, looking annoyed him. "That wasn't funny, Jack," said Elsa, while pulling his cheek. "Hey, that hurts!" Jack protested. Elsa let go, taking a deep breath.

Jack felt Elsa's soft hair. "Good to see you again, Snowflake" He whispered tenderly into her ears. "Right back at ya Frosty," Elsa replied. Jack wasn't annoyed, he simply chuckled. Elsa looked at Jack's face. She was overjoyed of him being alive again. Jack wiped off the trail of tears that fell on her face. He gently placed a strain of Elsa's hair behind her ear.

"Jack's alive!" Olaf shouted in delight. Everyone heard the small snowman's news. The big four rushed over. Anna and her friends was right behind them. The kidnapped Guardian circled around the others. Jack looked around and was happy to see everyone was alright.

Elsa helped Jack get up from the ground. Jack had his arm around Elsa's shoulder, Elsa tried her best to support her worn out friend. "Thanks, Els" Jack thanked her. "I'm always here," said Elsa with a cheerful smile.

"What just happened here?" asked Bunny, not knowing that a red slap mark was on his face. Everyone looked at him. "Hey I have nothing against for Frost being alive. But, seriously, what just happened?"

Jack chuckled at his confused friend. "Well I granted Jack's wish to come true," Mani explained. "Wish?" Elsa asked Jack. The Guardian smiled. Mani went on explaining about Jack's act of sacrificing himself in order to make sure the world won't fall into the hands of darkness again. "This Guardian, Jack Frost, is a one of a kind Guardian." Mani pointed at Jack.

Jack simply blushed. "Nah. I'm just doing my job. Really." Jack stated. "All hail Jack Frost! The Greatest Guardian of All Time." A Guardian cheered over the crowd. Everyone agreed. They began to cheer and praise for Jack's heroic act. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa found it cute when Jack felt embarrassed.

"Okay okay! Can we at least clean up the mess that Pitch made, first?" Bunny interrupted the cheering while shivering over the cold.

"Good idea, Cottontails," Jack chuckled. Bunny scowled at him. Jack looked at Elsa. Elsa met his charming blue eyes. "Ready?" Jack asked her. Elsa knew what he was thinking. She nodded her head.

Jack removed his arm around her shoulders and held Elsa's hand tightly. Elsa felt a spark racing up her spine. She remembered the sensation years ago, when they first met. The two met their eyes. With their powers combined, they cast a large snowflake from the ground. The snowflake was a platform which carried them up in the air. Elsa grabbed tightly at Jack's hand.

"Don't worry, I got you" Jack smiled at her. "And I got you too," Elsa replied. She was confident. Jack felt powerful and alive again. While still holding hands, they both lifted their other arms. The ice and snow broke away and raised high into the air.

From the ground, everyone else looked beneath their feets, the snow and ice began to thaw. The entire Hudson River melted. Some of the residents peaked out of the buildings to see the warmth returning. The sun's rays shone down below.

In one last move, Jack and Elsa drew all the elements into a giant snowflake in the sky, then they waved it away. The frozen wasteland melted away, bringing back the warm summer weather.

"So deja vu," Kristoff told Anna. His girlfriend just kissed him. "Kinda." Kristoff chuckled at her while embracing her soft body. "Or not. Maybe it's the end of an old story…"

"And the start of a new one." Anna finished his sentence. "Yeah." The two wrapped their arms around each other and watched their two friends coming down slowly.

"Nice job, Elsa," Jack complimented her. Elsa smiled. "Thanks Jack." The two chuckled. "Awh!" Olaf and Marshmallow shouted happily. They raced toward Elsa to give her warm hugs. Elsa couldn't refuse. She hugged them back. Jack's friends came rushing over too.

The big four watched Jack's friends hugging Jack. Some gave him a pat on the back. Jack and his friends happily enjoyed each others' company. The big four eyes' soften. The four exchanged looks. They looked satisfied, but, felt something is about to change their lives.

"Now about Jack's wish?" Bunny asked Mani. "Oh right, I almost forgot." Mani cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. Mani went on explaining of how Jack decided to choose neither of his two choices of becoming a freed spirit or back to working as a Guardian.

"So what did choose then?" North asked Mani. The man looked at Jack. He smiled back him. "I sacrificed my choice for freedom for something else." Jack looked at Elsa and his friends. "I rather go back to leaving with the people that truly cared about me."

"Is he still a Guardian?" Tooth asked Mani. "Yes, but, a special kind." Mani stated. "I'm a Guardian who is half-mortal." Jack added.

Everyone was shocked. "Is that even possible?" Bunny asked. Mani nodded his head. The wise old man went about telling a story, which was a dream of his. He wanted to try again, to see if a new generation of Guardians and humans can leave as one again. Jack was candidate to become the bridge that connected these two worlds. Mani went on stating he would like the support from the Guardians and Jack's friends to see if this new world plan can work.

"That is some dream," Jack commented. "But you have my support." The Guardian gave Mani a thumbs up. "Me too." Elsa joined in. Jack admired her bravery.

Everyone else either raised their hands or shouted that their in. Mani was smiling ear to ear. "Then we have some work to do." He stated.

Moments after the storm, Jack spent more time with his friends. His dragon friend joined in the party. The gang was shocked to see a living dragon in front of them. "Guys I want you to meet...Um what's your name?" Jack asked him. "Sadly I don't have one." The dragon said sadly. "Then I guess I have to give you one." Jack patted the dragon's head. "How about I call you, Izo?"

"Izo?" The dragon took a moment to accept the name. "Yes, that name is very nice." He closed his eyes while smiling. "Thank you Jack, I feel complete now."

"Oh no, Izo is melting!" Olaf pointed out. Everyone saw the dragon slowly melting away. Small cold water droplets began to drip down from Izo's wings. "Maybe cast a personal snow flurry for him?" Anna asked Elsa and Jack. The two saw Olaf and Marshmallow's personal snowing storm clouds.

"He's too big to have one," said Elsa. "Wait I got an idea." Jack wave his hands and cast an ice blast at Izo. Soon, Izo shrunk into a smaller size. He was shorter than Olaf. The dragon looked like a chibi dragon. "How cute! Hang on allow me," Elsa touched Jack's shoulder. She waved her hand. Soon Izo was surrounded with his own personal storm cloud.

"While thank you your majesty," Izo bowed his head. The little dragon loved it.

But the happiness was paused for a moment when an unknown figure came dragging his exhausted body. He wore worn out clothing and a blade-less sword, which hung at the side of his blade. The figure had several battle scars, that wasn't severe.

"Check it out, it's Hans," Hiccup announced. Kristoff and Jack saw him. They began to marched toward him. The two of them went empty handed, they rather use their bare hands to fight. But, Anna and Elsa, both put up a hand and stopped them.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." The two sisters said in unison. They go over to Hans. Hans saw them. He smiled at them happily, but, he looked a bit shady.

"Anna, hi! Elsa? Hey you're okay!" He grinned awkwardly. The girls wasn't impressed. They had their hands on their hips. "Hey no hard feelings right?" Hans lifted both of his hands.

The sisters exchanged looks. Then they both grabbed hold of Hans's shirt. They were surprisingly strong to lift him from the ground. "C'mon girls, can we talk this over with some coffee and chocolate cakes? I know how much you two love chocolates." Hans begged for their forgiveness. "Now don't act so cold. Girls?"

"Shut up Hans." The sisters punched him right in the face. The force of their punches sent Hans leaning backwards, losing his balance. He eventually, fell into the Hudson.

"Dayum!" Hiccup shouted. Angie laughed hysterically. "Man what a woman," said Jack and Kristoff in unison. "Got that on video!" Olaf was holding up a smartphone.

"Hey is that mind?" Kristoff asked him. Olaf giggled while nodding his head. "Send me a copy of it," Jack asked him while leaning against his staff. Olaf rushed over to the edge of the pier. He stood in his tippy toes to get some embarrassing pictures of Hans. "Say cheese!"

Jack looked over and saw the sisters reuniting once again. They hugged each other. Elsa looked over her shoulder, Jack met her eyes. She smiled brighter, back to being happy again. Jack's heart skipped a beat. The good sense of warmth tickled his skin, he smiled back at her.

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later<span>

After the battle that happened in the city, Jack and his friends were invited to attend an important meeting at Mani's mansion. Every Guardian was asked to meet and discuss about the aftermath of what happened in New York. As well, what are their future plans to open up the gates for humans and non-humans to leave peacefully again.

The mansion was located upstate, about a thirty minute drive from the city. It was located in a small village nearby the Hudson river. But, the mansion was located on the mountain side, where it looked over the village. The village was a mixture of modern and historical architecture. With narrow and broad streets which led you to small businesses and diverse neighborhoods. Jack drove Elsa's Ferrari around a twisting mountain road, then entered into a private road that led up to Mani's mansion. A Jeep Cherokee parked right behind them.

"You had no idea that he owned a home up here?" Elsa asked him. Jack turned off the engine. "Not a clue, he rarely talks to other Guardians." They both opened their doors and walked out the car. Elsa took a moment to admire the beautiful view. "Nice view huh?" Jack asked her, while gazing down below the village. "It's breathtaking," said Elsa.

The rest of Jack's friends, Anna, Kristoff, and Hiccup came out of the Cherokee. That included Izo, Olaf, and Marshmallow, that rode with them. Angie wasn't able to attend because she was needed at the diner. The gang will keep her in the loop. She even offered to lend a hand whenever they need some help.

"Just call me when you need some backup to kick some ass," said Angie, before leaving the city. Jack's friends accepted her offer.

"Should we go in?" Jack asked his friends. They nodded their hands. Soon they walked up a stone pathway, which led to double doors. Two of Mani's followers in human form opened the front doors for them. Another two escorted them to the conference room, where they met the other Guardians.

Who knew Mani owned a home that hold a spacious living room for special gatherings. The view from the high scale glass windows cast a spectacular view of the Hudson, the valleys across the river and rolling hills down below. Jack and his friends took a moment to admire how the room was filled with life. Even though it was an important meeting, Mani made look like a fancy party that looked like something Jay Gatsby might host.

Anna and Elsa closed their eyes and inhaled the delightful aroma of sweets. "Chocolate!" They said together. Their eyes popped open and laugh at each other. "Uh oh," said Kristoff. He knew something crazy was about to happen. "Uh oh?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

Kristoff saw the two sisters' eyes was wide open. Their eyes was locked at the dessert table. "Not again, Jack quick. Stop Elsa!" Kristoff demanded him. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around Anna's waist. "Oh no you don't," He tried to prevent her from becoming an ape and go out of control. Anna was about to ruin a perfectly laid out trays of sweets.

Jack swiftly jumped in front of Elsa. He held up his hands to calm her down. "What are you doing? You can't prevent me from getting my sweets. I demand you to back off!" Elsa was being a sassy queen.

"Wow, you're being too sassy today," said Jack, jokingly. Elsa took the opportunity to move swiftly away from Jack. But, she was no match for his stealthy agility. He swiftly grabbed her hands and pulled her in, close. Their faces were inches away from each other. Jack blushed over the warm of Elsa's body.

Elsa smirked, "Well you're an overprotective Guardian, aren't you?" Jack grinned. "It's my job." The two chuckled for bit until they realized how close they were. Jack quickly let go of Elsa. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was hard for him to avoid her gorgeous blue eyes. Elsa softly giggled away.

Anna and Kristoff saw the two looking at each other passionately. "When are they gonna tell how much they really like each other?" Anna asked Kristoff. "They have to stop the world, before melting for each other." Kristoff chuckled. Anna softly punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah!" said Olaf with a sweet and reassuring giggle. Marshmallow and Hiccup met up the three with a plate full of buffalo wings. The two was happily munching away. Izo floated behind them, happily flapping his little dragon wings.

Mani stood tall in the center of the living room. He softly tapped against the side of his champagne glass with a fork. The chiming tone, got everyone's attention. Mani cleared his throat before starting his speech. The wise old man began with thanking everyone for coming. His guests smiled and welcomed him. The he went on reminding everyone of what happened last week. From the sudden winter storm and how Jack sealed away Pitch for good.

Everyone turned around. Some congratulated Jack, holding up their wine glasses at him. Others clapped for his accomplishment. Jack continued to rubbed the back of his neck. He showed off his signature grin, even though he felt overwhelmed over the attention and praises.

Mani continued his speech with informing everyone about the aftermath of the storm and battle in New York. One of Mani's followers joined in and explained how the humans are confused and worried over what happened. Another follower, let a projector screen roll down from the ceiling. She turned the digital projector on and let a couple of video clips play. Majority of them are from news reports. Everyone was glued to the humans' opinions and theories. The humans in the clips stated how magic is real. Others went on saying it was the end of the world. Some explained how certain places recently had the same scenario, but no one informed the world about it. Anna and Elsa exchanged worried looks. Others might knew about the sudden winter storm that happened in Arendelle.

"Wow, what a big mess," said one Guardian. He took snip from wine. "You sure they are capable to leave with non-humans," said another who wasn't impressed. "Humans can be so picky and are slow to adapt," said a female Guardian who rolled her eyes.

Jack bite his lips. He looked over his shoulders and saw his human friends looking worried and uncomfortable with the other Guardians' comments. "Hey don't listen to them. Those guys haven't met humans like," he smiled at them.

"Yeah! They never met us," Olaf waved his hands in the air. Jack and friends laughed happily at him. The Guardians looked at them. Some had intimating serious faces. Jack's friends stopped laughing and straighten themselves in order to show some respect. Jack saw how the other Guardians were acting too stiff.

"C'mon guys, loosen up, we've just taken away the baddest immortal on Earth," Jack reassured them. "I agree, we must celebrate!" North threw his arms in the air. Jack pointed at his jolly old friend. "That's the spirit, big guy." He gave North a thumbs up.

The other Guardians began to talk among themselves. "How can he act like that? He needs to act more mature to be a hero." One Guardian whispered. "Maybe the heroic title got to his head. Childish." Another stated. "No he's just being Jack Frost," said Tooth who interrupted two Guardians whom she taught was about to make rude comments about her friend. The two Guardians shut up. "That's what I thought," Tooth held up her head and walked away.

Jack's Guardian friends came over, to see how Jack was doing. He told him that he's alright and was well-settled at Hiccup's place. Jack temporarily stayed there until he was settle in for college and finding his own place later on. Kristoff stated he volunteered to give Jack a room at his place, but, Jack declined his offer. Jack wasn't into the smelly stable and loud parents atmosphere. Anna didn't mind giving a space for Jack too. But he also declined that offer, caused he found it awkward to room in with two ladies. Plus Kai and Gerda won't even let them.

Mani got everyone's attention again. He wanted to discuss about those who helped Pitch before and during the battle. Jack and his friends was shocked to hear that Hans was arrested after the battle. He was held in special prison for those who cast danger and evil to both worlds.

"There's a large prison on the Moon?" Jack asked North. The big four nodded their heads. "So Hans is held there without any kind of bond?" Anna asked them. "Does he have the right of a fair-trial?" Elsa added. The big four lectured Jack and his friends, on how the legal system was a bit different than the ones on Earth. Short summary, Mani and an elite-picked Guardians are the ones to determine whether the criminal should have a fair-trial or be locked up forever.

Jack felt a sudden guilt at the bottom of his stomach. Elsa asked him if he was alright. He nodded his head. "I think Hans should get a fair-trial." His friends was shocked. "Are you crazy? You want him to have one, even though he put you, put us in Hell." Bunny responded.

"He was another victim to Pitch's evil games. We're Guardians, not killers," Jack stated. "Who said we're?" Bunny asked him. "We're not, but, lets not act like ones." Jack turned around, he held his glass up high and began tapping it with his fork. Mani and the other Guardians got his attention. Jack cleared his throat.

"I believe Hans Thomsen, Prince of the Southern Isles, should be given a second chance. He needs to have fair-trial from Mani and the Elites," said Jack with determined tone. "Are you crazy?" One Guardian stood up from his chair.

"That human was a killer!" Another commented. "He worked for a monster!" A female Guardian stood up, angrily. "He and that monster tortured us," She added while showing burnt marks on her arm. Everyone was furious and shocked.

Anna gasped. Elsa comforted her sister. Kristoff and the rest were shocked to see the marks. Mani and Jack tried to calm down everyone.

"Crockey mates! We're Guardians, not killers. So let's not make the fiery pit bigger and let's put it out. Give the lad a fair trial," Bunny demanded them. Everyone stopped talking. Mani listened to the sea of whispers. The majority of them, were agreeing to let the human receive a fair trial and a second chance to redeem himself. While others still couldn't let a human get away from his crimes and mistakes.

Bunny and Jack exchanged happy looks. "Thanks Cottontail," said Jack while punching Bunny in the arm. Bunny rubbed his arm. "Anytime Frost."

Mani announced that him and Elites would accept Jack's idea. Jack's friends cheered. He looked at Anna and Elsa who simply smiled at him. Jack walked over and apologized about the idea. The two sisters didn't mind, they would had done the same thing to anyone. As Jack stated, Guardians are not killers.

"Yeah humans can be Guardians too!" Jack smiled. His friends agreed. The big four was stunned to hear that comment. They exchanged looks. "Well they fought bravely," said Tooth. "They are bright minded ones," Bunny added. "Each of them has a special center inside," North concluded. Sandy cast a big thumbs up over his head.

"So how does it feel to be half-human?" Hiccup said in a mouthful, he was munching on a plate of sushi. He tossed a couple into Marshmallow's mouth. Izo swiftly snatched a couple of rice balls from Hiccup's plate.

"Kinda different, but, I'll get used to it." Jack chuckled. "You should research on that," Kristoff advised him. "I bet there's a special library for Guardians to go to," Elsa stated. "Yeah and you might read my favorite book series too!" Anna squealed. "It's about these group of kids who are half-human and half-gods. One of their parents are Greek or Roman gods. These kids goes to crazy adventures. Mostly the ones where they save the world."

Elsa laughed at her sister. Jack joined in. "Sure, just give me the title and I'll check them out," Jack told Anna. "Oh I have the whole series. I'll lend them to you when we get back from visiting our home," said Anna.

"Home?" Jack sounded a bit confused. Elsa shot Anna a look. Anna quiet down. Elsa decided to change the subject.

"So what now? We have a month left before we go back to school" Elsa asked her friends. "Or start college for the first time." She smirked at Jack, and Kristoff.

"Oh! We should all go on vacation. You guys should come and visit Arendelle!" Anna shouted in delight. "Anna, we need to discuss about our return with Kai and Gerda. Even with the royal court." Elsa reminded her.

"That's sounds fun," Jack chuckled while crossing his arms. But deep inside, Jack felt like the two sisters might be leaving the city for good. Elsa suddenly realized she spilled out about her being a royalty. "Royal court? I mean…" Elsa was tongue tied. Jack laughed at her. She blushed. "It's alright Elsa, Jack knows." Anna patted her sister's shoulder. Elsa looked at Jack.

"It's alright your majesty, your secret is safe with me," Jack politely bowed his head. He looked up and saw Elsa was blushing.

"Okay after me and Elsa gets settled back in Arendelle, you boys should come over and hang out with us. Especially you, Jack, we're going to have so much fun there," Anna clapped her hands, happily.

"Fun is my middle name," Jack chuckled. "Really?" Olaf asked him curiously. "Nope," Jack chuckled at the small snowman.

* * *

><p>Jack was leaning against a metal railing of a balcony which looked over the river and sleepy valley. He spotted his friends chatting and walking around the pool area. A nice long pool was placed on Mani' backyard which also had a killer view of the landscape. Jack took a deep breath, then exhaled it out of his system.<p>

"How are you Jack?" Mani asked him. Jack looked over his shoulders, he saw Mani and North walking by. "Still healing from my injuries, but, I'm alright. How about you?" said Jack, politely.

"I'm good as ever. I can rest a little bit better, because that monster is gone." Mani responded. "Yes, me too. I can go back to my workshop and make more toys." North joined in.

Jack smiled at them. "I have to get used to how a human lives," He explained. "You'll quickly catch on." Mani patted Jack's back. Jack grinned, but, Mani noticed the young Guardian was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah not really," Jack placed his hands into his pant's pocket. "Now, I know that face, Jack. Don't hide secrets from me," said North, wiggling his finger at Jack's face. Jack chuckled at him.

"Nothing that important North. Really," said Jack. The Guardian looked down from the balcony and stared at Elsa. "Is it about her?" North asked him. Jack blushed. Mani laughed, happily. "Ah young love," Mani sighed.

Jack sighed. "I think my friends are planning to head back home. I'm happy that they get the chance too. But…"

"But you don't want them to leave." Mani added. Jack nodded his head. "I don't want to get into their way. Especially, Elsa. She has a big responsibility to carry over her shoulders." He told his friends. North and Mani looked at each other.

"Anna and her deserves to go back home. They've lost so much. The people who cared about them back there, needs them the most. Even though I need them like they were my other family." Jack confessed. "Elsa needs to know that others needs her. She needs to see that others accepts her of who she truly is."

North smiled. Mani cleared his throat. "Sounds like you love her." Jack blushed. "Yeah, as a friend." He tried to avoid eye contact. His cheeks was turning rosy red. "You sure about that? Sounds like you love her more than that." Mani explained.

"Yeah! Love is putting someone else's needs before yours," said a voice from behind Mani and North. Jack saw Olaf waving hello at him. "Olaf?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Olaf! Did you hear everything I just said?"

"Yeah! I have the hearing of an elephant," Olaf giggled. "So are you gonna tell Elsa how you feel?" He asked Jack. "Yes Jack are you." North crossed his arms, looking tough, but his wondrous eyes cast a friendly look.

Jack was speechless. "Awh c'mon. You can't hide from true love. Your Elsa's true love!" Olaf jumped into the air. "How do you know?" Jack asked him.

"I like to consider myself a love expert," said Olaf with a smile. "More than Kristoff?" questioned Jack. "Yeah, why?" Olaf asked back. "Nevermind, so what should I do?" Jack crossed his arms. Olaf went on telling Jack to just simply tell Elsa how he feels. Then he asked Jack to crouched down, so he can whisper something into his ear.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf giggled. "Hope you meant metaphorically," Jack stood up. Olaf just giggled away. "The little snowman is right," said North. Mani agreed. "Just do whatever is worth for love. You already fought for it. Why make it what's worth?" Mani advised Jack as the Guardian and the Man on the Moon left him be.

Jack let their words sink in. Olaf stood by his side, enjoying Jack's company. Jack smiled down at him. He patted Olaf's head. "For the first time in forever, I'll tell her."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be an Epilogue to this story. I'll post this tomorrow (Sunday Night). Also I'll add an author note where I'll thank you guys for the crazy amount of support and interesting news! Stay tune!<strong>


	21. Epilogue

**Well here's the final chapter, enjoy! [I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS BEING USED.]**

* * *

><p>Another Two Weeks Later:<p>

A young man who was decorated in bandages around his right arm and left leg. He was busy following his friend down a wide hallway, which was decorated in old Norse interior designs. Jack decided to put on his headphones after an hour of touring around the castle. Even though he explored, well, snuck inside the place a few weeks ago, he didn't see the whole thing. That's why cheery Anna wanted to give him a one.

The Guardian enjoyed hanging out with her, but, if you're left alone with her for more than an hour, hearing her talk can later on sound like replaying a Disney non-stop, and get sick of it. Jack doesn't know how Kristoff can deal with it. He must really love her until the very end.

"So this is the grand ballroom. Elsa held her coronation party here." Anna explained. "You have any questions before I take you to the grand library?" She asked Jack. "Uh huh ballroom, gotcha," Jack said nothing else and began to exit the room. "Jack! Where are you going? I have a story to tell you about this room." Anna ran after him.

The two walked into a hallway that led into the large foyer of the castle. A great staircase ascended itself to the second floor. The interior of the open-space room had balconies that wrapped around the walls. On the second floor, the sound of door closing, echoed throughout the room. A graceful figure walked along the balcony with her head held confidently high and elegant hand touching the wooden railing of a balcony.

"Okay here's the story, Elsa and I used to turn that room into a winter wonderland," Anna squealed. "It was so much fun!"

"Uh huh winter wonderland, nice story," said Jack while browsing through a list of songs in his phone.

"Jack! You're not even paying attention." Anna pouted, crossing her arms. "What are you even doing?" She wanted to glance over at Jack's phone.

"Nothing, I'm browsing through my music list. Someone updated it for me. Just making sure nothing crazy is inside." Jack explained.

"Let me see." Anna reached for Jack's smartphone. Jack moved his phone away from her. The two fought over the silly device. Jack playfully lifted the phone away from her. Anna couldn't let him win, she stood on her toes, reaching for the phone.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Elsa while coming down the staircases. Jack froze for moment. He was lost over the sight of how an angel from Heaven is flying down so gracefully. But, she looked a bit different. A good kind of different. Her slender body strutted across the room, when her feet landed to the floor. Her long sky blue plaid shirt blew away as she moved. Her hair wasn't in a braid as usual, it was tied up in a messy bun that let some strain of her platinum blonde hair be free. Jack blushed.

Anna noticed Jack lowered his arm. She quickly snatched his phone. But, Anna accidentally unplugged Jack's headphone cable and pressed the shuffle button on the screen. Soon a blast of rap music echoed throughout the room.

The random song's chorus started something like this. "I found you Ms. New Booty…" Elsa went up to the two while the music was playing in the background. Anna laughed at the song. Jack panicked. He quickly took his phone back and turned off the audio. "Damnit, Sandy. " He whispered.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked them. Anna couldn't control her laughter, she decided to leave Elsa and Jack alone. "Hey where are you going? What happened to the tour?" Jack asked her.

"Let Elsa give you the tour!" Anna waved goodbye and rushed out foyer. Jack sighed. "I don't mind giving you a tour," Elsa smiled at him.

Jack turned around and saw her elegant self standing in front of him. He had a close up of her soft rosy cheeks with light freckles on them. Her pink lips were decorated with magenta lipstick. When she blinked, Jack caught a glimpse of her soft-sliver-pink eye shadows. But he was more glued at her ice crystal blue eyes.

"Um, you sure?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to bother you with your queen duties." He awkwardly grinned.

Elsa chuckled. "I rather give you a tour than sit in a conference room with boring elders nagging about politics and economics stuff." Jack laughed. "C'mon on!" Elsa grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Jack didn't let go, he never wants too. Elsa took him to kitchen of the castle. It was a large one with a big group of kitchen staffs, busy at work. Jack snuck out two chocolate pastries from a nearby tray, before they left. He gave one to Elsa. She thanked him.

Then she took him to the other floors. From seeing the royal rooms and offices. She showed him her office. "It reminds me of my old room back in New York." Elsa chuckled. "Cause' it's huge?" Jack asked her. "Nope, it looked like Grand Central."

"Busy and a lot of cutter and less space?" Jack laughed. "Unfortunately," Elsa smiled. Jack took a moment to explore around the place. A stack of papers and an opened MacBook was on her table. An organizer held Manila envelopes that came from different places in the world. Either they're invitations to grand balls or important diplomatic meetings.

On Elsa's laptop was a packed schedules of meetings and things to do as queen. Jack couldn't believed his friend is one. But felt sorry for her of how a young woman was given an important role at an early age.

"Does she still have time for fun?" Jack thought inside. Then again he would be busy too. From settling in as a human, he has a lot to do. "Hopefully we'll have time for each other later on," Jack hoped for.

After touring the other half of the castle, Elsa and Jack was hanging out in the grand library. The same library where Jack met Elsa's parents and found the book that talked about the legend where humans and non-humans once lived as one. Jack slouched comfortably on a couch while Elsa sat by a high scale window that looked over the fjord.

"This totally beats the fact of a pretty girl like you who should be leaving in Paris or London," Jack smiled with his hands behind his head.

"Why cause you're friends with a queen?" asked Elsa. "Yeah, a beautiful kind-hearted one" Jack grinned. Elsa blushed. "That's really kind of you," She thank him. Jack looked at Elsa admiringly. Little that he knew, Elsa saw him smiling at her with a goofy grin on his face. She quirked an eyebrow, "Um are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" Jack woke up from his gaze. "Were you daydreaming again, Frosty?" Elsa smirked. "What? Nooo." Jack protested. "Can you stop calling me that? I'm not a chubby snowman." He pouted.

"Sure thing, Jack." Elsa laughed. "Well it seems like you don't mind me calling you 'Snowflake' huh?" Jack asked her. "Not at all, I'm getting used to it." She stated.

"That's good." Jack jumped off the couch and walked over to a table of picture frames. He looked at the photos of Elsa's family, even though he already saw some of them. Jack held a photo of the two sisters and their parents. He sat by Elsa, while looking at it. Elsa glanced over and saw the photo of her and Anna when they were young.

"You too looked cute back then," Jack looked at Elsa. "What happened?" He grinned. Elsa shot him an annoyed look. She tossed a cushion at him. "Hey! I was kidding," Jack blocked the missile launched cushion of death. "You're still cute as ever, your majesty." Jack show his snowy white teeth, smiling at her. Elsa's rosy cheeks became red.

"I bet your parents are so proud of you and Anna," said Jack , sincerely. Elsa didn't say anything. "C'mon you guys helped saved the world. Twice!" Jack sticked out two fingers.

"Anna did most of the saving, I've done nothing, but made a mess of things," Elsa stated.

"What do you mean?" Jack placed the frame on the window seal. Elsa looked down at her feet. "Don't you see, even though I was a monster to them before, I feel like I'm not worthy to lead a kingdom. " Elsa looked serious, she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"That's not what they said when I met them," Jack smiled. "Met them?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "I guess Anna didn't tell you," Jack gently took the picture frame and wrapped his arm Elsa's shoulder. The two sat together close. Jack went on telling her from the night he tried to save her parents to the day he first visited Arendelle and how he reunited with them.

"You see, they were lost too. But, they'll never stop giving you two endless affection," said Jack. They both looked down at the photo. "All they wanted for you, was to be happy and be accepted of who you really are." Jack added.

Elsa gazed into Jack's eyes. His eyes met hers. Time quickly froze for a moment. They both looked at each other passionately. Jack placed the picture frame to the side, never looking away from Elsa's loving gaze.

"Elsa," said Jack, softly. "Yes?" Elsa softly asked. "I want to tell you something…" Jack slowly leaned closer to Elsa's face. Elsa, also slowly leaned in closer to Jack's handsome face. "What is it?" Elsa was inches away from touching Jack's nose. She confidently closed her lips was about to touch.

But, soon as Jack's lips was inches away from Elsa's, he paused for moment. Jack opened his eyes wide, while awkwardly clearing his throat. Elsa suddenly opened her eyes. Her cheeks was red as a rose.

"Um, sorry, I should have ask you first," said Jack, embarrassingly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if I can, you know… If you want too… I'll totally understand if you don't want too. Hope you know what I mean." Jack was tongue tied.

Elsa softly chuckled, "Yeah I know what you meaning." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The queen smiled tenderly at the Guardian. Jack smiled cheerfully. When the two was about to start over. The library's double doors swung open.

"Elsa!" Olaf shouted at the top of his lungs. Elsa quickly jumped off the window seat and stood up tall. She acted cool, like nothing was about to happened. As for Jack, the sudden disturbance caused him to fall off the window seat and land on the wooden floor.

"Olaf. What's wrong, sweetie?" Elsa crouched down to look at him. "Oh Anna is looking for you." The snowman giggled. Across the hall, Anna was running towards them. Behind Anna was Marshmallow and Izo. They were looking for Elsa too. Izo wanted to make sure Jack was alright.

"Hey you found her," said Anna, being a bit breathless. She glanced over and saw Elsa was actually still with Jack. The Guardian was slowly getting up from the floor as he returned a picture frame to its rightful place. "Oh," said Anna, acting like nothing really happened. But at the back of her mind, something was really about to happen. She tried to hide away her perverted face from her sister.

"What's wrong little sis?" Elsa asked Anna. "Oh nothing, I'm here to tell you that our guests are here. Also the royal court, Kai, and Gerda wants to tell you something before we head to the party at the courtyard," said Anna.

"Yeah, come on!" Olaf grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out the room. Elsa took a glance back in the library. She saw Jack looking at the photos, then took a moment to glance back her. He showed off a cool smile at her.

"What was he about to tell me?" Elsa thought inside. "I'll tell you later. Hopefully." Jack thought inside his head.

Olaf skipped down the hallway. Elsa tried to keep up. Olaf's cuteness was a bearable, she simply giggled at him. Marshmallow and Izo was right behind them. Soon the four was gone, leaving Anna and Jack alone.

Anna walked over to Jack. "So did you do it?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "That kinda didn't sound right." He chuckled. Anna punched him in the arm. "Pssh, not that silly. Then again, you have my permission to do so." She winked.

"Whoa!" Jack held up both hands. "Thanks. But, I'm not those type of guys. I rather take it slow."

"Yeah confess your feelings for her first. Then kiss her." Anna squealed. Jack blushed. "Awh come on! You owe her a kiss. This time on the lips." She stated, while poking Jack's chest.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong with your neck? You've been doing that lately." Anna noticed. "Nothing, my neck is fine. Look I kissed your sister before. That was right after I fought Pitch." Jack confessed. Anna's eyes became excitingly big. "And yeah I kissed her on the lips." Jack blushed.

"Are you serious? Don't lie to me Mister," said Anna, poking Jack in the face. Jack took her hand and gently pushed it away. "No, I'm not. It was the only way to break the spell. If I didn't, Elsa would still be like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty without..."

"A prince to wake up them from true love's kiss. In Elsa's case, her Guardian to wake her up," Anna smiled with a wink. "Um sure. Whatever." Jack looked outside from the window.

"Awh c'mon Jack, she's worth it. And you're worthy for her." Anna told him. "Hey sooner or later you got to tell her how you feel." She added. Jack looked at her. Anna patted Jack on the back, before leaving the library. She turned around and told him. "Don't let her go."

Jack looked at her. He smiled merrily. Anna smiled back with her cheery eyes. "Meet ya outside in a few?" She asked him. Jack nodded her head. Anna quickly ran down the hall to go outside. Jack was left alone for moment. He took a moment to look at the family photos again. Jack stopped at the photo of Elsa looking so reserved and regal. But, behind her royal status and past, she was a beautiful and graceful young woman.

* * *

><p>It was definitely a big party. The whole town of Arendelle was celebrating for the return of the royal family. Among the guests was Jack's Guardian friends, the big four. But, now on, it's the big five. Even though, Jack isn't immortal, he still had the chance to continue his Guardianship. Jack earned the promotion over his heroic acts in New York. Other Guardians, and including Mani, came to the celebration.<p>

Anna and Elsa reunited with old friends and welcomed their people for coming. The town wasn't shocked to see the Guardians. They're used to seeing and believing in any source of magic. At first, they found a talking snowman was crazy. But, later on they became comfortable of having a queen with special powers to having two snowmen as a residents in the town.

Jack met up with his Guardian friends. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" He asked them. "Hell yea!" Sandy shouted in delight. "Whoa, Sandy you got your voice back?" Jack was shocked.

"Unfortunately mate," said Bunny, crossing his arms. Sandy jumped into the air and slapped the back of Bunny's head. "Unfortunately? C'mon guys, you love my voice." Sandy smiled. "How though?" Jack asked them.

"Mani rewarded him. He fought while during the battle with Pitch." North explained. "So Sandy asked Mani if he could get his voice back." Tooth added.

"How about you guys?" Jack asked the rest of them. "Eh Mani granted us each a wish." Bunny told him. "But we decided to save it, when the time is right." Tooth explained.

"I bet you guys will use them wisely," said Jack while ruffling Sandy's golden hair. "So how are the people of Arendelle feeling about the idea of Guardians being real?" He asked them.

The big four went on explaining how Arendelle was the very few places that welcomed non-humans to their town. The Guardians was happily and peacefully interacting with the humans. They never experienced so much attention and affection. It was the kindest reward a Guardian can received. The fact of being believed on with great about of care and appreciation.

"That's a good start. Who knows, in a few years, humans and non-humans would go back to living in harmony." Jack felt confident. His friends nodded their heads.

The five decided to explore around the town or mingle at the party. Sandy and Bunny was talking to Kristoff and the others. Tooth, Jack, and North was helping themselves to each a slice of Norwegian almond cake. Anna came over, poking Jack in the side.

"Hey heads up, the boys and I are gonna dedicate a song for you," Anna was carrying an electric acoustic guitar. "A song for me?" Jack said in a mouthful. "Yeah, hopefully it gets you to stop being shy and go for it." Anna advised him.

"Wait what?" Jack was confused. "Just wait and see," said Anna. The girl met up with Kristoff, Bunny, and Sandy. The four was on a small stage that was set up in the courtyard. Jack was starting to get nervous of what Anna and his friends was up to. Sandy stood on his stool as he cracked his knuckles, getting himself ready to play his electric keyboard. Kristoff picked up his sticks to play his drum set. Anna and Bunny checked their guitars if their hooked to their amplifiers.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention please," said Anna politely through the microphone. Everyone wasn't giving their divided to Anna and her friends. They wait for a moment. And nothing happened. Sandy asked Anna for the mic. "Hey!" His booming deep voice echoed throughout the place. It suddenly became silent. Everyone gave their attentions to the band. Sandy handed the mic back to Anna. The little man walked back to his stool like a boss. Anna and Kristoff was shocked.

"Why me?" Bunny looked embarrassed. He face-palmed himself.

"What is your sister up to?" Hiccup asked Elsa. "Maybe she wants to give a show," said Angie who was munching on some Norwegian dishes. Hiccup and Angie was invented to party. They're honored for their contribution for the fight against Pitch. "Hopefully she doesn't make a fool of herself," said Hiccup. Elsa said nothing, but, cheered for her sister.

"Okay this song is dedicated to a special friend of ours," Anna said through the mic. She glanced over the crowd and spotted Jack looking at her. Jack felt uncomfortable. Anna started to play a few chords on her guitar. Then Bunny came in, strumming on his electric guitar. Anna saw Jack looking over the crowd, he was looking for Elsa.

"There you see her. Sitting there across the way." Anna went on singing.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "You gotta be kidding me." He didn't sound impressed. Jack was quite familiar of the song that was about to play.

"She don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her. And you don't know why."

Jack's mind was buzzing with many thoughts. They were mainly about Elsa. He was busy contemplating to go tell her right now or wait. The thoughts was overpowering him. Jack can't barely enjoy finishing his slice of cake.

"But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl." Anna smiled. Jack saw her face. She winked at him. Jack scowled back at her.

"Yes, you want her. Look at Her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too."

Jack dumped his plate into the nearby trash can and went grab a soda drink. He tried to ignore the lyrics that was coming out of Anna's mouth. But, she did had a point, maybe Elsa wanted him to tell her how he feels.

"There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)."

Tooth walked up to Jack and patted him in the shoulder. "I love this song, is this song dedicated to you? Or you dedicated this song to Elsa?" Jack spit out his drink, while choking. The soda went through the wrong pipe of his throat. "Jack!" Tooth was shocked. Jack reassured her that he's fine. He cleared his throat while wiping his mouth.

"Shalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl."

Jack handed the soda bottle to Tooth. She asked him where he was going, but, it was too late, the boy didn't hear her. Jack wanted to walk away. But Anna's singing was taunting him.

"Shalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)."

Jack closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then exhaled it out. The Guardian started to walk through the sea of people. He determinedly searching for Elsa. Inside his head, was nothing but, picking the right words to say. He planned out how would he act in front of her. This wasn't something Jack was used to doing. He hoped things would go smoothly.

"Nows your moment. Moving in a busy room. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)..."

Jack suddenly, saw Elsa's face through the crowd. But, she was in the move. Jack picked up his feet. "Wait, I can still fly. Nice job, for forgetting Jack," He whispered. Just as he was about to take off, North grabbed him from the shoulders. "Jack, no flying. You still need to heal."

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me," Jack patted North on the shoulder. He left his jolly man and went back to looking for Elsa. Anna continued on singing the song. She repeated the chorus of the song again. Then said a couple new lines.

"Don't be scared. You better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl…"

Jack finally caught sight of her. She was busy talking to some people, near a large water fountain. He swiftly navigated through a forest of people. Of course, he politely asked them to move out of the way or tell them, "Excuse me."

"Don't stop now. Don't try to it how. You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl…"

By the fountain, Elsa heard Jack calling her name. She turned around and saw a guy with white hair struggling to get through the tight spaced crowd. He finally escaped from the wall of people, who tripped over someone's shoe. But, swiftly regained his balance.

"Elsa!" Jack sounded breathless. Elsa walked over to him. "Jack?" She quirked an eyebrow. The two was standing face to face, a few feet apart. Jack slowly walked up to her. Now, they were inches away from each other. Jack looked into Elsa's eyes. Elsa looked up at him. He looked passionately at her.

"Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)"

Jack gently took Elsa's chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile. He slowly leaned in closer. Elsa scented Jack's sweet smell of freshly falling snow. Jack felt her warmth. In the back of Elsa's mind, she might know where this is going. But, she felt nervous to experience her first kiss. Jack was feeling the same way too.

"Go on and..." Anna took a moment. Then with power, she said those three words. "Kiss the girl!"

Jack's lips softly pressed Elsa's lips. He closed his eyes shut. Elsa felt shocked first, but, the warmth of Jack's lips, calmed herself down. She also closed her eyes. Elsa stood up a bit on her toes as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack lowered his hands as he touched Elsa's waist.

Anna and her friends cheered happily. Everyone saw the queen and the Guardian together, no one protested, they were in shocked. Some found them adorable. Anna continued on finishing the song. Little that they knew, with Jack and Elsa being together, their powers could be unpredictable. Suddenly, the rush of their powers escaped from their bodies and onto the courtyard.

A sheet of ice covered the ground, forming an ice rink. Everyone was at least surprised to see the ground coated in ice. But, soon began cheering over the beauty of crystal clear ice underneath their feet. Some happily started skating around the ice. Soon the fountains freezed into beautiful ice sculptures. Then magically, patches of snow flurries began to fall down from the sky. No sight of storm clouds casting a shadow over the kingdom. Just a warm summer day.

Jack and Elsa broke from their kiss. They took a moment to absorb what happened. Nothing, but, warm smiles on their faces. Their eyes was glued at each other, not wanting to look away.

"Look at what you two did," Hiccup stood by the two young couple. "Nice job Mr. and Mrs. Frost," Angie chuckled. Elsa and Jack looked around. Jack laughed. Elsa covered her mouth, in shock.

"We did that?" Elsa asked surprisingly. "Looks like it. We did a fine job," Jack smiled at her. Elsa stuck out her tongue at him. Jack couldn't resisted but give her a warm hug. The two made the courtyard into a winter wonderland.

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa sat on one of the rooftops of the castle. They gazed up the sky which had several stars dancing throughout the night. Mani and several Guardians already left for the night. Some had to go back to work, especially for Mani. Before the day was close to ending, Elsa took the time to give Jack a tour around her ice palace.<p>

Apparently, Jack didn't know it was actually real. He assumed it was just from a dream he experienced years ago. But he truly admired his girlfriend's sense of creativity. Elsa appreciated his support. The tour was similar to the one Elsa gave in the royal castle. Now they're watching the night sky while gazing down below, watching their family and friends enjoying the celebration.

"I guess. We should take this relationship thing slow?" Jack asked Elsa. She smiled at him, placing her hand over his. "I'm totally up for it if you're up for it. Cause it takes two to have a relationship." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Taking it slow sounds nice." Elsa gave Jack a soft-tender-loving kissed on the lips. Then she pulled back, so she can take a deep breath. But, Jack wanted more, he leaned over and kissed her back. After a moment, Jack and Elsa pulled back. They smiled at each other, while letting out a couple of laughs.

"Want to join the others?" Jack asked her. Elsa looked up a sky for moment. She was smiling happily. Jack noticed the diamonds twinkling inside her eyes. It was the first time in forever, that he saw her eyes sparkling with joy. The sight took him back to her past. To the times where she was controlled by fear to now, a brave young woman finally controlling her powers and emotions. As long he was by her side, he won't let anything get in their way.

"Okay lets go," Elsa squeezed Jack's hand. Jack floated off the rooftop, he carried Elsa, bridle style. They flew over the castle and landed softly onto the courtyard. There was only a few guests left. The townspeople left hours ago. And only Jack's Guardian friends was still there. Anna and the rest of their friends was still there too. The castle staffs and guards was on duty, either cleaning or guardian the place.

Everyone was sitting around a round table. They were simply enjoying each other's company under the calm summer night.

"Ha, it's about time you two are finally together," Anna chuckled at Jack and Elsa. Jack and Elsa just laughed along. "Yeah, we're the type who prefers to take it slow," said Jack. He hold onto Elsa's hand. Elsa's fingers intertwined around Jack's. She felt the mixture of cold and warm, playfully tickling her skin.

Angie and Sandy was playing around with the sound system, that was wirelessly connected to Hiccup's MacBook. They browsed through the list of songs on his iTunes. Anna and Olaf was browsing with them too.

Olaf gasped. "Oh Anna remember this song?" The snowman asked her with excitement, with point at the song. Anna patted the top of his head. "Play it!" Marshmallow politely asked them. Anna couldn't refused.

Soon, a familiar song began to play. It had a Latin flare to it, with familiar rhythm beats and melodies which Jack remembered. "This song!" Elsa looked at Jack with a surprising look. "You still remember how we used to danced to this on that december night?" He added.

Elsa nodded her head. "Yeah this song was playing on your guys' first date," said Anna. "How do you know?" Elsa and Jack said together. Anna's eyes widen. "Nothing really, a wild guess?" She nervously chuckled, while sitting back down on her chair. Olaf snorted while dancing alone to the song. Marshmallow and Izo, simple bobbed their heads to melodies of the song.

"Your majesty," Jack bowed respectively to his girlfriend. "May I have the honor to dance with the Queen of Arendelle?" He extended his hand. "Jack, you don't have to talk formal to me." Elsa took his hand. Jack swiftly twirled her around, where she was leaning against him. Her back against his chest. She looked up while he gazed at her face. Their heart both beating rapidly.

"Yeah, I don't need to. But, I want to." He smiled. Elsa blushed. Then she rolled her eyes. "Go on." Jack spoken to her like a knight with a touch of gentleman. Elsa just laughed at his goofiness. She didn't mind him acting like a dork, the queen just enjoyed having him as someone who was truly there for her.

Jack and Elsa's friends watched the two dance throughout the night. They were in sync with the music playing. Jack remembered the steps from that night. Elsa trusted him, and let him guide her along the way. Jack performed a few twirls and couple of basic salsa steps. He dipped Elsa's back at one point of the song. Anna saw her sister, she could barely hold in her laughter. Elsa shot Anna a funny look. Anna was happy to finally see her sister happy once again.

Jack pulled in Elsa close. "I love you," said Elsa softly. Jack grinned at her. "I love you too." He leaned in to gently kiss her in the cheek. "I'll never let you go." Jack added. Elsa simply smiled.

When the song finished, Jack was still holding Elsa's hand. Elsa let go of his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm always going to be your queen." She stated. Jack's eyes widen. He absorbed the warmth of her embrace. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I'll always be your Guardian." He softly whispered into her ears.

The two gazed into each others eyes once again. They never let go of their embrace. Olaf played around soft slow song to dance to. Jack and Elsa swayed side to side, dancing along with the song. They never looked away from each other. They let the music play throughout the night.

Above the night sky, Mani was watching over them. The moon glowed brightly, while some of the stars twinkled brightly. A shooting star quickly fell past the moon.

"Jack a shooting star just passed by," Elsa told Jack, where she looked over his shoulder. "Quick, make a wish," He gently whispered. Jack watched Elsa closed her beautiful eyes and make a wish. Jack did the same. The Guardian slowly closed his eyes, and wished something special.

When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw Jack lovingly smiling at her. She'll never get tried of Jack's smiles. Jack won't get tried of Elsa looking so beautiful. He still can't believe there was someone who truly believed in him. Elsa felt the same way, she never knew she'll find someone who was willing to protect and love her until the very end. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," said Elsa and Jack in unison. They were a bit shock at their similar statements. But, they shook it off and happily laughed throughout the night.

Once again happiness and love was restored. There wasn't a sight of darkness. All thanks to a group of unlikely heroes from two different worlds, coming together in order to prevent darkness bring harm again to those who feared it. All along, love alone was worth the fight.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tune for a writer's note. I'll be giving a very long thank you speech (just kidding.) But I'll be thanking y'all for all the awesome support! Also I'll be discussing about future projects that will be coming out later on this summer and the end of this year. Thanks!<strong>


	22. Writer's Note

To start off, I wish to give you guys a great big warm hug! Thank you for incredible support! I never knew this fanfic would get some big hype. Honest. But, I'm still shocked that it gained some views and supports. Can't believed I gained some followers and learned from helpful reviews. This was a great experience as a storyteller. Since I was small, I never enjoyed writing or reading. Thanks to family and friends, they encouraged me to go beyond from sense of imagination and creativity. Now what else to say?

Oh right future projects. Well so far I've generated two future fanfics. I've grown fond into writing crossover fanfics, so basically these two will be. Yeah they will be more along the line as: Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, How To Train A Dragon, Brave, and Tangled. So here's the two projects. They go by order of when they're released.

**"Shadows & Regrets"**

**Summary:** Karma can screw up someone's life. After surviving an illness and an accident that erased some parts of his past memories, since then, Jack believed in second chances. When a little girl from his past asked him for help, Jack had the choice to choose kindness over pride. Even though, he had his personal problems to fix up, can a man with a troubled life give his time to fulfill an old friend's dying wish?

- It's a new modern day AU. Jesla, of course! A it's a bigger crossover, because I'll be adding other Disney and Dreamworks characters. This fanfic will come out around or later on next month. So stay tune! Also, heads up, this fanfic will have a lot of drama. It will be a romantic and hurt/comfort one. I like to try out different genres.

**"Young Bloods"**

**Summary:** Five years has gone by since the battle in New York. Jack was contemplating if he made the right choice. Now a half-mortal, he still possessed his powers and Guardianship. But, why does he feel incomplete? While dealing his new life, Jack soon realized that knowing the behind his truth past was his answer to finding where he truly belongs. After a recent robbery at Mani's kingdom, Jack was assigned to retrieve a stolen sacred artifact that held the history of Guardianship and information of past Guardians. With the help of his family and friend, Jack has to bring back the artifact safe and sound. Along the way, Jack will find out about his parents' past. But the adventures isn't a walk in the park, A new enemy who wanted revenge would be hunting down Jack and his friends. Once again, Jack will go on a journey of heartbreaks and new discoveries. But, good thing he's not alone. Will Jack find his true place in the world?

- This is a sequel to "Love Alone Is Worth The Fight"

- It's still a work in progress, but I managed to start listing some notes about the plotline and chapters.

_**- A/N (9/6/15) Story will come **_out hopefully_** this winter - If not, next summer.**_

Once again, I want to thank you guys for the great amount of support. Without you guys, I won't had finished this fanfic. Right now, I want to hug you guys. I want to thank each and every one of you guys. Well it's my time to sign off. I'll be back to writing more stories later on. Right now I have video to edit.

If you wanna talk to me, ask me questions about future works, or whatever, here's a list of my social networks:

YouTube: Avohkadoz

Tumblr: Avohkadoz OR TheSketchBot (Art tumblr)

Twitter: Avohkadoz


	23. Preview - Young Bloods

**A little preview of "Young Bloods"**

* * *

><p>He stood by a young, energetic redhead, watching her happily straightening out her blonde boyfriend's honorable sash. The young man with snowy white hair glanced around the grand ballroom with great amazement, his charming sapphire eyes were glued at the vast traditional decorations of the Norwegian culture that beautified the room.<p>

With high ceilings where they met to cast a triangular shape to give the castle's exterior pointed roofs. The floor was spotless like a freshly coated sheet of ice on a frozen lake. The three friends couldn't contain their laughter while looking down at their goofy reflections.

"Well, don't you all look elegant and well-dressed for tonight," The three looked over their shoulders and spotted the young Queen in a classic polished gown in fine teal silk with white embroidered laces that were sewn to look like freshly fallen snowflakes.

"You sure about us? Well, don't you look beautiful. More beautifuller!" The redhead squealed delightfully.

The Queen chuckled. "Thank you Anna." The two sisters exchanged each other with jolly smiles.

"Seems like the party is so far pretty good. Your guests seem to be enjoying themselves." Kristoff commented while the four looked around the dance floor with awe.

From diplomats to locals, everyone came from different walks of life whom had strong bonds with the sisters' royal family. The townspeople were grateful for all what the sisters have done for the town. They couldn't be happier and pleased to see them again for years of being away from home.

Five years ago, they were forced to leave the kingdom in order to keep their citizens safe from harm. With the heavy amount of responsibility from the Queen and princess, the two had to flee to a city where their kind was welcomed and protected. Not a place for the elite and royals to be spoiled with top of the line security and luxury, but, the essence of not being shunned by society.

"C'mon Kristoff let's go dance!" Anna rushed over to her broad-shoulder boyfriend.

"Um, Anna maybe we shouldn't. You just ate two slices of chocolate cake." Kristoff advised her to relax for a moment.

"Don't be a party-pooper. C'mon!" Without her giving Kristoff a fighting chance, the squealing redhead dragged him away, looking ever so helpless calling out to his friends to save him from a night of endless dancing.

"Well, there they go," Jack shook his head, while chuckling happily. Elsa nodded. "So are you enjoying yourself?" The young man stood by her in a navy blue uniform with royal accessories: a traditional Norwegian sash, a few badges and pins decorated the left side of his chest, and a sheathed saber hung by his side. A presentable suit for a former Guardian to look regal for his beautiful Queen.

Elsa looked over and spotted the charming smile on her boyfriend's face. Who knew she'll find someone that wasn't worth to give up on? She certainly knew he never given up on her while the world was turned upside down. Besides fighting together to stop a psycho maniac of darkness from turning the world into a giant meat locker, they learned that their broken past brought them together to give each other another chance of a better future. Hopefully a happy one.

"Maybe we should join them" Elsa suggested with a cheery smile, her crystal blue eyes was gleaming with joy while Jack's was locked into her beautiful gaze.

Jack blushed. "Oh man really? I'm sorry love, but, I just ate. You see I can't dance right after eating."

Elsa rolled her eyes, her arms crossed while staring at him until he was broken by the young blonde's strong sense of intimidation.

"Gah fine." Jack grunted. "You win." He cast a scowling expression all over his pale skin face with his eyes narrowing down at his girlfriend while frowning like a very disappointed puppy.

Elsa couldn't help it, but, to walk over and pinch Jack's cheeks. Instead the caring blonde peak a soft kiss on his face, causing Jack's cheek to flash a streak of red. "Love you." She said in return.

"Oh! Anything for you, my majesty" Jack playfully acknowledged in an obnoxious British accent while bowing his head, one hand by his heart and the other extended up in the air. He looked up and found Elsa rolling her eyes again, the gesture just made him grin.

"Stop playing games with me Jack. C'mon!" Elsa was truly impatient to the point she quickly dragged him across the dance floor until the couple bumped into Anna and Kristoff.

Poor Kristoff wasn't always the dancing type. He mainly focused on hockey, reindeers, and ice harvesting. Since visiting his relatives in Norway, his cousins, who were actual rock trolls introduced him to the history of ice harvesting thanks to a friendly mountain man who owned a trading shack in the middle of the forest outside of town. But, when it came to dancing, the young man was more clumsy than his girlfriend.

"Anna, sweetheart, can you slow down for a second!"

"No way Kristoff. This isn't a slow song" Anna locked both of her hands into Kristoff's stumpy hands, while she slid to her left, then to her right. The young dancer was in sync with the local band that were playing traditional summer folk songs. The violins and woodwinds were singing. Heavy instruments, like the tuba and trumpets, were shouting with excitement. As for the guests, some were clapping while others were shouting, "hey!" to the jolly melody which echoed beyond the grand hall.

The two ice Spellcasters laughed over how adorable the two dancing couple were acting. They cheered at them while walking over.

"Ready?" Elsa asked Jack kindly.

"Nope." Jack grinned mischievously. Elsa shook her head, a smirk on her face to show how she was already used to Jack's mischievous playful side. He was once the Guardian of Fun after all.

Jack extended his hand for Elsa to grab hold. Her fingers intertwined perfectly with his. The young Guardian used his other hand to wrap around his love's waist, pulling her close until the space between was nothing by less than an inch. They could hear each others' hearts happily beating and their soft breaths whispering.

Elsa cast a loving smile and gazed up at her handsome sweetheart's warm sapphire eyes. She placed her empty hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

That's my cue, Jack told himself while he began guiding Elsa across the floor.

The two were well-known throughout the town. Aside from their gifted powers of ice and snow, they were a loving couple who projected unconditional love for one another. But, when it came to dancing, it was cute thing they could put down on their bio page as a couple. Anna once told them they had a Wiki page dedicated to them.

As the former Guardian and the young Queen glided across the floor, the band tried to keep up with their dancing, as if they were conducting them instead. When the music was speeding up and the melodies' pitches and frequency began to increase, a sudden ringing sound echoed across the hall.

The ring was somehow strong enough to slowly distract Jack from dancing. He assumed one of his ears was just ringing because of the endless hours of blasting loud music through his headphones. However, this wasn't any ordinary ringing. It felt like more whimsical, more like a chanting spell than a no lyrics song.

Suddenly the ringing was so loud inside Jack's head, he let go of Elsa's hand and pushed himself away from her.

"Jack!" Elsa saw him gradually in pain, both of his hands were covering his ears. He had his eyes closed shut, teeth clenching like he was truly being tortured by an unknown source of force. Everyone in the hall stopped whatever they were doing. Eyes were stuck staring at the troubled ex-Guardian. The band paused a moment from playing.

"Jack! Are you alright?" The Queen rushed over to his aid.

"No stay away!" Jack held up a hand to stop Elsa from coming any closer. He took a step back. His hands were pressed against the side of his skull, fighting the headache of high pitch noises ringing inside his head.

"Jack please let me help you," Elsa didn't give up on talking some sense into him.

"Please Elsa, stay back!" Jack shouted. The headache was unbearable for him to continue on standing. His knees gave in, causing him to kneel down on the floor.

"But Jack,"

"No stay back!" Jack roared in a furious tone. Not just any ordinary tone, more like his voice was taken over by a demonized spirit. It sounded menacing, causing everyone to slowly back away. Chills ran down their backs and sweat drops began to trail down the side of their faces.

Elsa stood in the middle of the floor, eyes locked at her boyfriend who hissing and struggling how the pain was just too much to take. With great determination, the courageous Queen walked towards him with caution. She took deep breaths while approaching with a clear mind.

Be strong, don't show any fear. Protect those in needed. She chanted one of her various mantras to keep herself and her powers under control. A technique she taught herself over the years of searching the right ways to accept who she was.

"Jack, dear. Please don't be afraid, I'm right here." Elsa called out for him in the most tender-loving tone she could release.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed. "Stay back!" The demonized voice over took the loving voice that Elsa grew to love.

Then Elsa's eyes widen when she noticed sheets of ice began to cover Jack's body. From his arms to feet, coats of frost and solid ice was taking over him. Jack was screaming pain as if his own powers were killing him inside. Spikes were formed on his back, large ones that made him look more of a monster than a human.

Jack's hands were transformed into the most horrific case of deadly sharp claws, sharp enough to slick a throat with one swipe. His feet and legs formed into the legs of a dragon, no scales, just deformed to the human eye. An unusual reptile looking tail magically appeared from behind, flailing, swinging in the air. Lastly, for the finishing touch, Jack's eyes no longer looked welcoming. His signature sapphire eyes faded into black. Intimidating until glowing streaks of red consumed the dark color to make his eyes look wickedly evil.

Without thinking of the safety of the guests and his loved ones, Jack released a mighty roar that caused the castle to shake furiously.

"Jack…" Elsa said in a tone that caused her to become speechless.

"Elsa get away from him!" Anna shouted from behind a wall of castle guards. Kristoff was right by her side, holding her back with his arms around her body.

"No, he won't hurt me," Elsa replied back. "Jack, please, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." The Queen continued on giving reassuring words for him to calm down while slowly approaching to the spot of frost and ice spikes forming on the floor.

"I said, stay back!" The demon inside Jack's body was too much to contain and control. His new transformed body leaped into the air and dived towards the Queen. With his heavy monster hand held above his head, he attacked Elsa with one mighty sharp swipe.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed while jolting up from his bed. Drenched in sweat, the young man was heavily, gasping for air. He covered his face with both of his bare hands and wiped away the salty liquid.

"These nightmares are starting to get even worse by the night," He said to himself.

He looked at the corner of his eyes, an empty spot in his full-sized bed. Nearly made and untouched for at least a couple of weeks. Jack let out a yawn and slowly pushed his body back down his soft bed sheets. Before heading back to Dreamland, if he could find a place there, the young man glanced over to his night stand.

The moon cast a light through his downtown apartment's window, giving him a chance to see the young couple in a small picture frame that were holding hands, smiling straight at the camera.

"Can't wait to see you again..." Jack slowly closed his eyelids, drifting away back to sleep. "You're finally coming home." He lastly said before his tired self was dragged into a state of rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again! Miss me? Some of you might be wondering if there will be a sequel to ****"Love Alone Is Worth The Fight," and my answer is yes. However, it might not come out till late Spring or early Summer. I know I was suppose to post it last Winter, but, I was swamped with school and personal life. And little dump me jumped onto another writing project that somehow actual took more work than I assumed. I'm truly sorry if some of you were looking forward to the sequel. But, I'm not a writer who rushes, I like to put some effort and love to my writing.  
><strong>

**I would like to personally thank those who stuck around and supported my previous work. And I would like to also welcome those who started reading my works and last story to see who I am. I hope you will enjoy this sequel because it would be a challenging, but, fun project to see how capable of me to write a sequel. **

**Furthermore, I would like to say thank you in advance for the upcoming support, comments, and messages. **

***If you wanna follow me or ask me, find me on Tumblr: newwriter24**

**See you soon! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN (9/6/15) - Sequel won't come until this winter, HOPEFULLY. If not, next summer. Swamped with college and work, Blame senior year. Thank you for the support and your understanding. This project isn't dead, just a work in progress!**_


End file.
